Switch
by LumiOlivier
Summary: Daddy's only looking out for his little girl and he wants what's best for her. She's not ready to take over the...uh..."family business" quite yet. She doesn't understand why she has to go so far just to go to school. But Daddy's word is law. Hey...Why does the angry guy in her homeroom seem familiar? And what's a host club? *UPDATES EVERY MONDAY*
1. A Tearful Goodbye

**A/N: Hi there, new friend. Or possibly old friend. I'm not really sure. But if you're reading this, then it's deserving of a welcome, don't you think? So, hi. If we've never met before, I'm Lumi. I've been writing on this beautiful website for almost four years at the time I'm posting this (Anniversary is on August 2nd, if you're curious and want to send me a present). Collectively, I've been writing for almost sixteen years. How are you? It's a pleasure to meet you. But I've written three stories for Ouran in the past and this one's going to mark number four. So, even if you've never read the Kiss, Kiss trilogy, that's totally fine. You won't be lost if you haven't. This is its own separate entity. And I've had the idea boiling in the back of my head for a while, but it's going to be a ride that not only you'll be able to enjoy here, but on Ao3, too. Because simulposts! Why not? So, now, how about we get into this, yeah? I think this will be an every Monday thing. At least, I hope so. Enjoy!**

Daddy always knows what he's doing. He didn't get to the head of the family without having a plan. But I didn't think he'd ever go this far. I loved living in New York. I loved being this close to the family all the time. This was where I was safe. Who the hell was I going to know in Japan? I don't want to have to start from scratch, but at the end of the day, Daddy's word is law around here. And I'd be wise not to piss him off. I saw what happened to the last guy to do that. Let's just say he has a permanent residence in the narrows. At least until someone finds his body.

Even though I wanted to stay home with every fiber of my being, I couldn't say no to him. Daddy's just looking out for me. He worries about my future, so he's sending me to some fancy ass academy in Tokyo. As I finish my packing, that reality is setting in big time. I'll be completely alone over there. When I'm waking up in Tokyo, it'll be night here. When I'm going to bed, Daddy will just be waking up. The more I think like that, the more it depresses me. But Daddy didn't raise me to be weak. Or at least not on the outside. Once I get used to it, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll be back to kicking all kinds of ass in no time. Japan won't know what hit them.

I could handle being tough. For the most part. Until I got to the gate. Daddy made it very clear to the rest of the family last night. When he and I go to the airport, no one is to follow us. They all said their goodbyes last night before we went home. I could handle that with no problems. It's only nine months. And I'll be back for Christmas. As much as I love my family, there are a few of them I could care less about. I could probably have them taken care of for looking at me funny, but I don't need to be that petty. There was a reason why no one could follow us to the gate.

"Please, Daddy," I sobbed softly in his warm, sturdy shoulder, "Don't make me go."

"I know it's going to be an adjustment, princess," Daddy's deep, gravelly voice comforted me, "But it'll be ok. I promise."

"It's not me I'm worried about…"

"Hey," he lifted my chin, wiping my tears away, "What are these all about? These aren't over me, are they?"

"Daddy…" I stood my ground, "I'm serious. Who's going to watch your back if I'm not here?"

"Look, sweetheart," Daddy wrapped his arms around me, "It's not your job to keep me safe. That's the other way around. Why else would I be sending you to the other side of the damn world? But you don't need to get tangled up in the family business quite yet. Let's get you through high school first. Then, if you're not careful, you may end up taking over the whole syndicate when I retire in Boca."

"Really?" He knew how to make me smile again.

"I know you could," he kissed my forehead, "I have no doubt in my mind, but before you can do that, you need to get through school. I won't hand the reins over to some dipshit still wet behind the ears, got it?"

"Yes, Daddy," I knew what he was trying to get at, but he wanted me to board my flight as much as I wanted to get on it.

"Hey," Daddy hugged me tight, "I love you, Rei. If you need anything, call me, ok?"

"I love you, too, Daddy," I shook in his embrace, reveling in it, never wanting to leave it.

"Go on," he nudged me toward the gate, "You don't want to miss your flight."

"Ok." And just like that, I let his hand go, the weight in my chest feeling like lead. I'm going to miss the hell out of him.

"Reila!" Daddy called after me. I turned around sharply, damn near giving myself whiplash, "Keep an eye on your mailbox. I'm sending you a housewarming present."

"Is it what I think it is?" I beamed, butterflies stirring in my belly.

"It could be…"

"Is it titanium?" I think I know what it is.

"No, no," Daddy hugged me one last time, "Come on, princess. You should know better than that. I only get the best for you, so it's a 440 stainless steel. How's that sound?"

"Thank you, Daddy." Only the finest in cutlery for his baby girl.

"Now, go," he kissed my cheek and I was off to Japan. Away from my friends and family. It's for the best, though. Daddy wouldn't have sent me for no reason. Even if I can't see what that reason may be right now, I will soon enough, I'm sure. Goodbye, New York. I'll miss you.

After a long as flight from JFK to Honolulu, then from Honolulu into Tokyo, I had finally made it. Laying down for a while sounded like a hell of an idea, but I needed to call home. Daddy has to be worried sick. I know I would be if my daughter took a twenty-three-hour flight and I didn't hear a peep. Let's see. Theoretically speaking, it should be nine o'clock in the morning in New York right now. I'm sure Daddy's awake by now. Just as I was digging my phone out of my bag, a man in a black uniform approached me. It's too bad I couldn't get my usual knife past airport security.

"Excuse me," the man kept a safe distance away from me, "Are you Reila Mendoza?"

"Who wants to know?" I felt around my pockets for a makeshift weapon. Nothing. But I made sure I had something in my right hand. Daddy always said that if I don't have a weapon, my fist will work better if there's extra weight behind it.

"My name is Roy," the man introduced himself, "Your father sent me to pick you up and bring you to your penthouse. I will also be your driver to and from school."

"Are you now?" You seem like a hell of a guy, Roy, but you wouldn't be the first person to try kidnapping me. I've done this song and dance before, "Then, you don't mind if I ask you a question, do you?"

"Not at all," Roy agreed, "Go ahead."

After my first abduction attempt, Daddy and I needed to come up with a way of telling if the strangers had good candy or not. Every time after, the question had stopped twelve more from happening, "How are you, Roy? Answer carefully."

"Carefully," Roy earned my trust. If he was really sent by my father, then he'd have strict orders to follow any order I had for him. In this case, when I tell him to answer carefully, just the word carefully would do.

"Alright," I followed him, "Where's my penthouse?"

"Shibuya," Roy gave me my new set of keys. Fifteen years old and I already have my own place in Tokyo. Good for me, "It's a nice neighborhood. A lot of shops and restaurants are within walking distance."

"Which renders you obsolete," I figured, "Except for school."

"And anywhere else you may want to go," he added. Damn, this guy has an iron spirit. I bet I can have him broken of it. For now, though, he's alright, "Well then, Miss Mendoza, would you like to see where you'll be staying while you're in Tokyo?"

"Might as well," I got into the back of Roy's limo, "And don't call me Miss Mendoza."

"Alright," Roy got in, "Would you rather I called you Reila?"

"Just call me Rei."

"Rei, it is, then!" Roy chimed, "Roy and Rei take on Tokyo. That sounds like a good buddy movie title."

"Hey, Roy," I shut my eyes, "I just got done with two excruciatingly long flights to go somewhere I don't even want to be, so if you're really wanting this buddy movie to not end as a horror movie, can we keep our chitchat to a minimum please? That'd be absolutely fantastic. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Don't be like that, Rei," Roy's cheery attitude was getting old, "Tokyo's great! You'll see. Once you start school and make some friends, you'll come around."

"You've known me for a total of five, maybe ten minutes," I pointed out, "Why do you sound so damn sure of yourself?"

"We'll call it intuition."

"Yippie." This was the guy you hired, Daddy? What the hell were you thinking? I know. Don't question your decision, but really? He's a fucking Care Bear in a human being! Like a motivational cat poster on legs. You said this place would be good for me, but I'm having a hell of a time seeing it.

When we pulled up to my new apartment building, I started feeling a little more at home. This building had to be at least sixty stories up. Not much different than our building back home. Then again, it's Brooklyn. Big buildings are a dime a dozen. Maybe Tokyo won't be so bad. It still has a long way to go before I could ever call it home, but it's making a case for itself. That's for sure. Once I got into my new penthouse, that case only got stronger.

"Holy shit, dude," I gasped, walking into my penthouse. My giant penthouse all for my very own.

"Rei," Roy scolded me, "That's no way for a young lady to talk."

"Bitch please," I rolled my eyes, "I've made grown men weep and bleed and beg at my feet. Grace and civility waved bye-bye to me long ago."

"Your new school is going to have a field day with you," he shook his head, "To think, they let you in such a prestigious academy like Ouran. I would've killed to go there when I was your age, but the tuition there is insane, so I couldn't go. And the placement tests are impossible, so a scholarship is out of the question, too."

"It helps when you come from a shitload of money," I took a walk around my new home away from home. Damn, this place was nice. Marble counters, open floor plan. I have no doubt that the bedroom has a walk-in closet the size of a mini mall. The bathroom is probably a full service spa. My god, Daddy did say that I only deserved the best. And I'll be damned if this isn't the best. Granted, it's not New York, but this is alright.

"Alright then," Roy bounced on his toes, "Are you going to need me for anything else, Rei?"

"One more thing," I asked, "Are there any decent eats nearby?"

"There's a hibachi place around the corner," he recommended, "It's pretty good."

"No, thanks," I shot that down, "If I wanted to get yelled at while I ate, I'd go to my grandma's house on my mom's side. Try again."

"There's a ramen shop a few blocks down," Roy suggested, "They make some of the prettiest ramen bowls you'll ever see."

"That might work," I thought, "What else do we got?"

"There's a pizza place a block away."

"We have a winner!" I'm a girl that can appreciate a good piece of pizza. One of those perks of growing up in Brooklyn. Some of the best pizza I ever had was only a block or two from our house. Now, I understand my location.

"You want me to get you some?" he offered.

"Yes, please," I threw myself into my new white leather couch. Oh, yeah…This is nice. This is fucking bliss…I could die happy right here, "I'll text you my order. You'll have it by the time you make the lobby."

"Consider it done." I think Daddy left me with my own errand runner. Kind of like Uncle Bruce back home. Although, I think Roy might be more of my bitch than my errand runner. Regardless, I had the penthouse to myself for a while. As soon as I got the confirmation that my pizza order sent, I called up the only person missing from this place.

"Hi, princess." All was right with the world.

"Hi, Daddy," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to.

"How you doing, baby girl?" Daddy asked, "All settled in yet?"

"Getting there," I threw my legs over the back of the couch, "Ray's getting me some pizza as we speak."

"Take the girl out of New York," he laughed, "What do you think of the penthouse?"

"A cozy place to call home," I reported, "But it won't ever beat home."

"Nothing will," Daddy promised, "I miss you, Rei. It's only been a day and a half and it feels like an eternity."

"Now, you're getting poetic on me?" I teased him a little, "Wow, Daddy. You've gone soft."

"I'm allowed a soft spot," he argued, "That doesn't make me any less of one of the toughest sons of bitches to ever come down the pike. And any man who says his soft spot isn't his daughter is either fucking lying or a piece of shit."

"I miss you, too," I awed, "I'll be back by Christmas. Pinky promise."

"Or," Daddy proposed, "I could spend Christmas with you in Japan."

"And abandon our time honored tradition of gelato and freezing our asses off in Rockefeller Square?" I scoffed, "Come on. I don't think so."

"Only screwing with you, baby," he settled me, "You'll be on the first flight back here once your exams are over. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, Rei," Daddy asked, "What time is it over there?"

"A little after eleven," I checked the clock on my stove, "Why?"

"You start school in the morning, princess," he pointed out, "Eat and get to bed."

"I will."

"I love you, Rei," Daddy's voice shook, breaking my heart. I fought every urge to beg him to put me on a direct flight to New York, but that wasn't an option.

"I love you more."

"Good night, princess."

Click.

"Rei!" Roy walked in with a pizza box on his hand, "I'm back! I got in just before they closed. One spinach and feta pizza just for you."

"Thanks, Roy," I took my pizza from him. My god, this smelled fantastic, "If you want, you can go home now. As soon as I'm done eating, I'm just going to go to bed."

"And let you eat all by yourself?" he sat down next to me, "I couldn't do that."

"I don't think you heard me correctly," I ordered, "See, you seem to be under the impression that we're buddies. What I said was for you to let me eat in fucking solitude and go home. I'll see you in the morning. I promise I won't need you until then."

"Fine," Roy respected my wishes and got up, "We may not be friends now, Rei, but I think that over these next few months, we'll become great friends."

Keep dreaming, my guy.

**A/N: So, how was that? Pretty good, yeah? I like it so far. This chapter is mostly just set up. Because when Rei wakes up tomorrow morning, her life at Ouran begins. And I'm very excited for how this is going to turn out. But Roy is a peanut and I adore him. Will Rei come around to him? Will she kill him with that new knife her dad's sending her? We don't know. But we'll find out soon enough. See you next chapter! xx**


	2. Sleep Deprivation Sucks

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Jetlag can eat all of my nonexistent left testicle. Specifically the left one. Seven hours of sleep after going through multiple time zones is not enough for me. To make a long story short, fuck jetlag. That's why God created caffeine, though, right? And in large quantities. Not that I would be stupid about it. I know my limits. After wanting to take a Louisville Slugger to my alarm clock, I pushed my tired ass out of bed. It's just the first day. Chances are, I'll be the only American transfer student, so I'll be the talk of the town.

I jumped in and out of the shower and threw some clothes on. Nothing too exciting. I'm sure the dress code isn't too strict. At the end of the day, it's still just a high school. As long as my tits and my ass aren't hanging out for the world to see, they should be ok. My shirt wasn't too low cut. Not that I had much to show off in the first place. Puberty had yet to grace my presence. Mama always said that all the women on her side of the family didn't get tits until they were seventeen. After that, practically overnight. On the other end, my shorts weren't too short either. Just enough leg without any asscheek. Perfect.

"Good morning, Rei!" Oh, god. Already? Jetlag AND Roy? Why can't it be one or the other? Who did I kill in a past life to deserve this?

"Roy," I thought for a moment or two, "How did you get in here?"

"I used my key," Roy chirped, "How else?"

"That key goes on my kitchen counter," I ordered, walking out of my bedroom, "And it stays there. Let's go."

"Hold on," he stopped me, looking me over, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…School?"

"Dressed like that?" Here we go.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Did you not see the box in the closet?" Roy pointed out, heading toward my bedroom only to come out with said box in his hand.

"Do you realize how many boxes are in my closet?" I retaliated, "Also, who in the fuck said it was ok for you to just roll into my closet?"

"It's Ouran Academy," he gave me the box, "Not Ouran High School. Go put your uniform on and we'll go."

"I have a uniform?" I stared the box over, "Whatever…"

"And hurry!" Roy called after me, "We don't want you to be late!"

It'll start whenever I get there. I walked back into my bedroom and took everything back off. Well, shit. So much for that idea. I didn't think I'd have to wear a uniform. Excuse me for not having this country's customs down after my first fucking day here. Someone seems to think that since I'm on his home tur, he has some power over me. Said someone is in for a rude fucking awakening. I pulled the blazer and the tie out of the box and gave them a toss on the floor while I ran my fingers up my shirt buttons. Well…It's not what I had on, but it'll do.

"There," I walked back into my living room and grabbed my bag off the chair, "Happy? Uniform and everything. Can we go now?"

"Oh, no," Roy groaned, "They sent you the wrong one."

"What's wrong with it?" I wondered. Everything fits. It's got the school's crest on my blazer. I don't see the problem.

"They sent you the boys' uniform," he told me, "I'm sorry, Rei. I'll have this taken care of as soon as I can, ok?"

"It's not big deal," I let it go," Don't throw yourself into the meat grinder for it. I can manage."

"Alright," Roy collected himself, "I'll still get you a girl's uniform, though."

"The only thing you need to get," I shoved my door open, "is me to school. I'm not doing any more wardrobe changes. Let's go."

He's becoming more of a pain in my ass the longer I know him. Regardless, I still had to get to class. On the way, I watched all the buildings pass by and really started to miss home. But then, I remembered something else missing form my life that I needed like air, "Hey, Roy."

"Yes, Rei?"

"Will you stop and get me some coffee, please?" I requested, "I'm dead back here."

"Of course," Roy obliged, "What's your usual coffee order?"

"Normally liquid diabetes," I admitted, "But I need strength over flavor. You know what? I'll do a chai latte, three shots of espresso."

"Three?" he gasped, "That's an espresso trip to the hospital with a heart attack, Rei!"

"Trust me," I blew off his god-awful dad joke," I can handle it. Right now, I need it. Jetlag is kicking my ass."

Roy pulled up to a café and hesitated, "Are you sure you can handle it, Rei? I don't want to have to make that phone call to your father."

"If it was caffeine to kill me," I joked darkly, "Daddy wouldn't be surprised. But yes. I can handle it."

"Fine," he got out of the car, "Leave the doors locked and stay here."

"Where would I possibly go?" I kicked my feet up on the seat. Although, my hair was driving me nuts and Roy pushed me out the door, so I couldn't do it this morning. No time like the present, right? I adjusted the rearview mirror and pulled half of my black, wavy mess out of my face. There. Cute as a button. It wasn't really long, but damn, it was thick. One of those things I got from Mama. I've had her on the brain a lot lately. I bet she'd love it here.

"Alright, Rei," Roy came back with a to-go cup in his hand, "Here's your liquid heart attack. Enjoy."

"Thank you," I took a long, heavy drink of my latte, enjoying the chills up my spine and the warmth down my throat. My god, that shit is so good. I don't even care what else happens for the rest of the day.

"So," Roy pulled up to the curb in front of a beautifully landscaped campus. I can only assume that this is Ouran Academy, "This is where I'll pick you up this afternoon right after school."

"Right after?" I thought, "What if I make friends and they ask me to hang out later?"

"Then, you can tell me then," he explained, "But until that happens, I will see you right here at three o'clock."

"Fine," I got out of the car and shut the door behind me. Shit! How am I supposed to explore this city if I have my fucking babysitter up my ass? I had no plans of making friends today. I just needed an excuse to slip Roy. He hovers, Daddy. Tell him to get off my dick.

I checked my schedule and found my homeroom class. Awesome. Somewhere I can take a nap. Even though my chai latte was hitting the spot, it still wasn't doing the job. Again, I say, jetlag can absolutely devour my entire left testicle. I found a desk in the back of the room and laid my head on my bag. Forty minutes of sleep won't do much, but it'll be a start. Maybe it'll surprise me.

"Reila Mendoza!"

"What?" my eyes shot open.

"Just taking roll," the teacher went on to the next name in the list. And I went back to sleep. Bitch. Ruining my morning nap. Shouldn't she be teaching a class? I mean, it's homeroom, not advanced calculus. But I don't have calculus until the afternoon. By then, I should be alright. Once the nap I'll probably take for lunch and the load of caffeine kick in.

"Um…hey," a gentle voice spoke behind me.

"Dude…" I cut whoever off, "I'm hella jetlagged and not in the mood for conversation. Not to be a huge bitch, but could you leave me alone?"

"I was just going to ask you if you were ok," I opened my eyes and followed the voice to the source. Big, doe eyes, a sweet disposition. Oh, honey. The streets would eat you alive.

"Jetlag."

"Ok. I'll just…"

"Hey, Haruhi!" Why? Why can I not sleep this off?"

"Who is this?" About to be your worst fucking nightmare.

"A new friend?" There's two of them?

"Look," I growled, sitting up at my desk. Oh, shit…There are two of them. It's like somebody copied and pasted a person, "Unless you two want your spines ripped out through your asshole, you'll leave me alone."

"Eee!" the two morons backed off.

"Haruhi…"

"Your new friend is scary."

"I would be, too, if someone was trying to keep me from my nap," Haruhi is spared from the losing of the spine, "It's Reila, right?"

"Rei," I corrected, "But yeah."

"I doubt that Hikaru and Kaoru will give you any more problems," Haruhi assumed, "But if they do…"

"I think I got it handled," I nuzzled my face in my bag, "But thanks."

"No problem." Yeah. Haruhi's alright. The other two, I can live without, but if I need to shake my ball and chain for the afternoon, Haruhi would make a good patsy. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. A good old-fashioned nap. I pray for anyone who tries to wake me up.

As my day came down to its end, I walked into my last class of the day. When I was picking out my classes, this one was under physical education, so I figured it'd be good for me. And I knew I was in for a treat when I got handed a set of padding and a big ass piece of bamboo at the door. I have a feeling that I'm going to like taking kendo. When the teacher made mentions of finding a partner, I did a quick scan of the room. When Uncle Tony went to prison on some bullshit charges, he told me that one of the most important lessons was to find the biggest and baddest motherfucker and take him out. My kendo class shouldn't be much different, right?

Let's see. Who do I have to pick from? Too short…Too skinny…Too chubby…Too easy of a target. Then, my eyes fell on a sturdy, stone faced statue (who, if we're being honest, wasn't the worst looking creature to exist) that reminded me of some of the guys back home. Well, I've had enough practice with my baseball bat on punks that thought they could fuck us over. Daddy wasn't too thrilled, but once he saw how unassuming I was and how scrappy I could be, he gave me a bat. Oh, boy, did nine year old me kick the shit out of some assholes with that bat. They started calling me the queen of diamonds after that. And her royal highness wanted the big guy.

"Mendoza," the teacher brought me my opponent. Some scrawny thing that could blow away in the wind. Oh, hell no, "This is your…"

"I want the big guy," I demanded. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I told the teacher I just killed his dog.

"He's an upperclassman," he stopped me, "Have you ever even done kendo before?"

"Does busting a guy's kneecaps with a baseball bat count?"

"No!" he put his foot down, "If this isn't done the right way, someone's going to get hurt."

"Isn't that what the padding's for?" I assumed, making eye contact with my future victim, "So we can go all out?"

"In the right way."

"I'll fight her," Big Guy stepped up.

"Morinozuka," the teacher knew he was losing his control, "You're not fighting Mendoza."

"Why not?" I spun my bamboo between my fingers, "If he said it was cool, then we should be able to, right?"

"Alright," he threw his arms up, done with me more so than the other guy, "If you want to fight, then do it. Just don't break anything. Either one of you."

"I'll try not to," I smirked, getting myself pumped up. This dude had to be twice my size. Not very chatty either. I'm not here to use my words.

"Go!"

Immediately, Morinozuka came at me from the left. That was a sucker punch. He got me in the arm. Ow…Damn. These things hurt. We'll, I wasn't stupid. I knew how to fight. The easiest way of taking out the opponent was to get them on the ground. Either hit their center of gravity or go for the legs. Since this guy is so big, I bet he'll go down like a tree in the woods. While blocking most of his attacks, I waited for my opening. He left the backs of his knees exposed. With a quick pop, he was down and I jumped on top of him, my bamboo gently resting on his throat. I soaked in all of the sudden fear in his eyes. Oh, yeah. I like kendo.

"By the way," I introduced myself, "I'm Rei."

"Mendoza!" the teacher yelled at me, "Get off him!"

"Working on it," I got up, "Until later then. Sorry to kick your ass in front of everyone. Call it beginner's luck?"

"Yeah…" Morinozuka blinked a few times. Almost like something just clicked in his head. Regardless, no one had to go to the hospital, so we can call that a blessing, too.

The bell rang and class was over. A couple of guys came up to me talking about how awesome I was in class and how no one beats Mori-senpai. Well, clearly, Mori-senpai has never met me. Because I wiped the floor with him. That guy seemed ok. I bet he'd be a good patsy, too. Especially if I want to go out at night. Roy would underestimate my ability to defend myself. And Mori-senpai is a pretty big dude. He could protect little, old me. But when I can kick his ass, I think I'd be the one protecting us. Although, I have no idea what this guy does after school. Besides, he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to make enemies with. Daddy always told me to never suck up to a man, but I'm not sucking up. Just making sure things are good.

I followed him down a hall that looked like no one had seen it in decades. Huh…Does Ouran Academy have a secret underground fight club? That'd be pretty fucking cool. If there is, then why the hell have I not gotten my invitation yet? I knocked Mori-senpai on his ass. I should be a shoe-in. My question, though. Why the hell would they have an underground fight club in an abandoned music room? Because the screams or our enemies begging for mercy are our lullabies? Sounds cute. What I found on the other side…was the last place I would've thought to find him.

**A/N: Hey! A cheeky update on a Friday because my view counts were looking sad for the day and this is rapidly climbing up the ranks! Maybe Mondays and Fridays can be this story. That doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it? But anyway, back to what matters here. So, it looks like Rei is making a name for herself. Is it a good thing? Is it a bad thing? We don't know. Well…I do, but that's here nor there for the time being. She's trying her best to navigate the confusing time that Ouran Academy can be. But now, she's walking into a den of sin in the form of an abandoned music room. Is it fight club? No. We all know better. See you next chapter! xx**


	3. What's a Host Club?

"Hey," the doubles from homeroom stood in the doorway. Hikaru and Kaoru, I think, "It's the guy from homeroom."

"A new student?" a tall, good looking blonde rushed to my side, "Huh…Gay…Good for you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, "No. I'm not gay."

"No need to be ashamed," he assured, taking my hand, "We at the Ouran Host Club service all kinds. Princesses and princes alike."

"Look, man," I shook him off, "I think you have the wrong…"

"So," he asked me, "What kind of guys are you into? I'm sure we have one suited to your tastes. Let's see…You seem like the kind of guy who would go for…"

"Tamaki…" one of the others held a clipboard in his arms and adjusted his glasses, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he wondered.

"If I tell you," Clipboard let out a heavy sigh, "You don't learn anything. You're Reila Mendoza, right? The new transfer student from America."

"Rei," I wonder how many people I'm going to have to tell that, "Yeah. That's me."

"Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about you," Clipboard had a familiar aura about him.

"Because I scared them shitless in homeroom," I giggled, "Now, look. You have me all wrong, dude. I'm sure as hell not a prince and don't you EVER fucking think you can call me princess."

"Rei," Haruhi stepped in, "You have to forgive him."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick the shit out of him," I glared a hole through him.

"Because," Haruhi thought for a moment or two, "How do I put this without crushing Tamaki-senpai's spirits?"

"Go ahead, Haruhi," Clipboard allowed, "We're all thinking it."

"He's simple," Haruhi let it out, "And sometimes, not the brightest bulb in the lighting department."

"Oh," I started to understand, "His elevator doesn't go to the top floor."

"Exactly."

"Haruhi…" he started eroding away.

"Uh…" I stared in confusion, "Does this happen often?"

"Only when Haru-chan tells Tama-chan that he's not very smart," a little bundle of sunshine slipped his hand in mine, "Hey, Rei-chan, do you want some cake?"

"I'm sorry," I looked down, "Who are you to be calling me Rei-chan?"

"Mitsukuni, come here," Morinozuka ordered. The little one must be his sidekick.

"Ok, Takashi!" he happily obliged, "Is that a no on the cake, Rei-chan?"

"Yeah," I passed, "Maybe Morinozuka can take my cake. He could use it after the ass kicking he took in kendo."

"What?" the twins gasped.

"But Mori-senpai," Hikaru awed. Maybe it was Kaoru. How the hell was I supposed to tell them apart?

"Aren't you the best in the whole school?" the other one pointed out.

"Who was it?" How do they talk in unison like that?

"Rei," Morinozuka confessed, hanging his head a bit.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I comforted, "You were a formidable opponent. But now, you can go to bed tonight knowing you got your ass handed to you by a girl."

"What?" the twins' jaws fell to the floor.

"Yeah," I smirked, "I gave him quite the public spanking."

"Forgive the interruption," Clipboard stepped in, "But I don't think that's what surprised them."

"You're…" the pretty blonde studied me closer, "You're a girl?"

"No, dipshit," I rolled my eyes, "I'm a fucking duck."

"You can't really blame him for the mix-up," Clipboard excused him, "You are wearing a boy's uniform."

"That's because they sent me the wrong one," I clarified, "Is that what happened to you, too, Haru…?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get her out of here!" Pretty Boy barked.

"Right, boss!" Boss? I would've expected Clipboard to be boss more than Pretty Boy. The twins carried me off to God only knows where and threw my ass in a chair. If they were trying to be menacing, they'd have to try harder.

"Look, boys," I settled them, "I don't think you realize…"

"How did you find out about Haruhi?" one of them asked.

"Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"Hikaru."

"Hikaru," I addressed him directly, "Look, I see what you're trying to do, but this isn't my first rodeo."

"How did you find out about Haruhi?" Hikaru repeated.

"I'm not blind," I shrugged, "Why? What's the big deal?"

"Bigger than you think," Clipboard walked in, "Not many know we keep a secret maiden in our ranks. It is our most coveted secret."

"Right next to what Kyoya-senpai writes down in his notebook," Kaoru figured.

"No," Hikaru corrected him, "Tamaki-senpai's fake eyelashes he tries to pass off as his own."

"Any other host club secrets you two care to tell her?" Clipboard glared, making them stop immediately. Damn. Just when shit was getting good, "Now, Ms. Mendoza."

"Rei…"

"You now know some information that's supposed to stay under wraps," Clipboard was the only one who made me the slightest bit nervous. He seemed like he had some power, "You understand that we can't just let you go."

"What's keeping me in this chair?" It's cute how they try to be all big and tough.

"Let's call it good faith," he smiled, "And the fact that I know more about you than you know. You came here from New York, didn't you? A member of the Mendoza family."

"Alright, I get it!" I snapped. Who the fuck is this guy? And how does he know so much? "What do you want from me? Not money. All of you guys are probably already loaded. Not information. We just met."

"Actually," Pretty Boy joined us, "I had something better in mind."

"Oh, boy," I rolled my eyes, "And what's that?"

"You," he shoved his finger in my face, booping my nose, "are going to be the host club's new project."

"What the fuck is a host club?" I gave him a look.

Pretty Boy let out an overdramatic gasped, "Such appalling language coming from a young lady! Oh, you're worse than I thought…"

"What do you…?"

"Don't worry, princess," he wrapped his arms around me, "Daddy's going to make it all better."

And there was my final straw. I flipped him over me and hard onto his back. When I sat on his chest, I could see nothing but pupil, "Listen to me, you son of a bitch. There is only one man in this world I will ever call daddy and he is the only one who can ever call me princess. I'm not your fucking project. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, ma'am," Pretty Boy shut his eyes tight, quivering beneath me. Is he…?

"My god," I groaned, "Are you fucking crying?"

"No…" his voice broke.

"Wow," I got off him, "And you're the one they call boss. When your balls drop, we can talk. But only because…"

I gestured over at Clipboard. He got my message, "Kyoya…"

"Kyoya," I went on, "knows some things I wish he didn't. I'll keep your secret for Haruhi's sake. But for now, it'd be best for you all to stay off my dick. If you'll excuse me, my driver's calling me and probably worried sick."

I grabbed my bag and hightailed it out of there. It's too bad it wasn't a fight club. That would've been a lot more fun. I still had no clue what the hell a host club was, but at this point, I didn't care. Nonetheless, I needed to get out of there. As soon as humanly possible.

Bang!

"Hey!" an angry voice growled above me, "I know you're probably still in your host club haze, but watch where you're going!"

"I will when you will, ass…" I got a good look at his face…his nice, yet mean looking face, "…hole."

"Just…" he helped me back onto my feet, "Be careful, man."

"Ok," I nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me," he brushed me off, "What's your name, new guy?"

"Um…" Looks like Pretty Boy dumbass isn't the only one who just sees the uniform, "Rei."

"You can call me Kasanoda," he introduced himself, "Only in passing! Don't start thinking we're friends."

"Never said I did," I snapped.

"Alright then," Kasanoda retaliated, "I don't like your tone, Rei."

"Fuck you, man!"

"Fuck you, too!"

That guy…Kasanoda…He was kind of cute. A huge prick…but cute…

"There you are, Rei!" Roy stood outside the limo, pale as a ghost, "What did I tell you? Right after school."

"I'm in one piece, aren't I?" I slid into the backseat, "Besides, I had something I needed to see. It's not a big deal, Roy. You're reading too far into it."

"Alright," he dropped it. Thank God, "So, how was your first day?"

"Not too bad." What I remember of it. I was pretty spaced out for most of the day.

"Did you make any friends?"

"I don't know if I'd call them friends," I shut my eyes, in need of another nap, "But kind of."

I couldn't get that Kasanoda guy out of my head. We've never met a day in our lives, yet something about him felt familiar. He seemed like he had a giant chip on his shoulder, but there was something there. Something special. But I heard him loud and clear. He wasn't looking for my friendship. That doesn't mean I couldn't try. Maybe I just caught him on an off day.

"It's good that you're socializing," Roy praised, "Well, it's just the two of us, Rei. The world is our oyster. Do you want a guided tour around the city?"

"That sounds like a regular barrel of monkeys, Roy," I nuzzled my face into the car door, "But I just want to go home and take a nap."

"Jetlag still bothering you?" he assumed.

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's my own private hell."

"You'll get used to it soon," Roy promised, "I bet you'll be on local time by the weekend."

"Maybe."

"Is there anything you want me to get you while we're out?" he offered, "You seem like you could use a little something."

"Just take me home," I ordered, suffering through my caffeine crash. And struggling to process what just happened. Why did Kasanoda seem so familiar? I feel like I've met a million guys like him, yet I can't get him out of my mind. And I hate not knowing why I'm letting it bother me.

Maybe a nap will help. Just an hour or so. Enough to make me feel better, but enough to where I can still sleep tonight. And when I wake up, I'll go out, get some dinner, and any thoughts of that asshole Kasanoda will be out of my head, "Hey, Roy?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Do you know what time it is in New York right now?" I asked.

"Almost four in the morning."

So much for calling Daddy. It would've been nice to vent. Although, it's times like these where I start to miss my mom. It still feels like she's going to walk through the door and say that she's ok. That was the one time I had ever seen Daddy break down. She was just walking home from work when she got caught up in a drive by. Over the years, Daddy has made a lot of friends, but all the same, he's made enemies, too. And Mom was his biggest soft spot. Needless to say, the fucking prick who pulled the trigger? Well, he's not breathing anymore either. Some of the local bacon were kind enough to look the other way on that. His case file was mysteriously lost. Or Daddy slipped fifty grand to the department in shut up money. Nevertheless, I needed some sleep.

And my couch…My couch was dangerous. Especially with naps. Because it's pure delight. When I woke up, though, my couch didn't help me forget Kasanoda. Dammit! You betrayed me, couch. Oh, well. What do we do when we don't want to fee feelings? We eat them. I rolled off the couch and onto the hardwood floor. Roy said that the area had good restaurants within walking distance, so I probably won't have to call him. We can chalk that one up in the win column. Which leads me to this. What should I have?

"Ohayo, sunshine." Joy, "How was your nap?"

"How long have you been here?" I wondered, rubbing my eyes.

"Since we got here," Roy reported, "I let you sleep and did some of your unpacking for you."

"Creepy," I shook him off, "Don't you have a life outside of me?"

"Not really," he sat next to me, "There are the ladies at my spin class a few times a week, but my spin class is in the morning while you're at school."

"Let me guess," I assumed, "A handful of divorced women getting together to gossip about the bitches at their kids' preschool?"

"No," he laughed it off, "Never anything like that. And only one of them is divorced."

"Should ask one of them out for drinks," I suggested.

"Isn't noon a little early?"

"Not right after spin class, dumbass," I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure at least one of them has caught your eye."

"Well…" Roy blushed, "There is one…Yumi. She's really nice and she's really pretty and she always smells like strawberries and vanilla."

"Then maybe you should ask her for drinks," I nudged him along, hoping this Yumi chick could get me some time to myself, "The worst she can do is say no."

"No way," he giggled, "She's too good for me."

"Right there," I jabbed my finger in his chest, "That's the problem."

"What?"

"You lack the confidence," I explained, "If you had the slightest bit of belief in yourself, I bet she'd say yes."

"You think so?" My god, this schmuck is eating it up.

"I know so," I inflated his ego, "And you never know until you try."

"I might ask her tomorrow."

"Come on, Roy," I just need you out of my house, dude, "You can do it."

"Thanks, Rei," he smiled, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I'm a fucking peach. Now, if it's cool with you, I'm starving and I'm thinking I'm going solo"

"Are you sure?" Roy worried, "You don't mind eating by yourself?"

"I'm sure." Get the fuck out of here. Let me be alone, "It's nothing I've never done before. I'm probably going to that ramen shop you told me about."

"Alright," he got up from my couch, "I guess I'll go home then. I'll see you in the morning, Rei."

"Bye!" Jackass.

Once Roy was out of eyeshot, I started talking a walk around town. Shibuya wasn't half bad. Busy, but nice. It made me want to catch a flight home, but this would make a good transition. Still, I'm starving and ramen would hit the spot. A bright neon bowl greeted me at the door. Alright. This place was cute. It couldn't have been more than ten feet wide, but I guess it added to its charm. I took a seat in a corner booth and got comfortable.

"Hi," my waitress smiled sweetly, "Can I help you?"

"I've never been here," I looked over the menu, "So, if you could give me a minute…"

"Pork ramen," a familiar grumble ordered for me, "Ginger broth, green onion, half an egg. Two of them."

"Yes, sir," she wrote them down, "Would you like any soy sauce or sriracha with either of those?"

"Both on the side."

"Yes, sir," she bounced away.

"That was painful," Kasanoda sat across from me, "Have you never ordered ramen before?"

"I grew up in New York," I scoffed, "Cut me some slack."

"Wait," he gave me a look, "So, you really never have ordered ramen before?"

"No," I shook my head, "My driver suggested this place, so here I am."

"Oh," Kasanoda played with the straw in his drink, "How the hell was I supposed to know. We've talked once."

"I didn't ask you to order my ramen for me," I pouted, "But thank you."

"By the way," he backed off, "About earlier…I'm…Look, this doesn't happen very often, so you better feel fucking special!"

"Wow," I deadpanned, "Hard not to after hearing that. Really hits me right in the warm and fuzzies."

"Fine!" Kasanoda snapped, "I was going to apologize, but if that's the way you're going to be…"

When he got up, I realized I didn't have to be such a little shit to him, "Wait, Kasanoda, come back. I'm sorry, too. Don't make me sit by myself. Besides, you got ramen coming."

"You're lucky I have food coming," he sat back down.

"Don't be so bitter," I sipped on my water, "I appreciate the attempt at an apology."

"Don't mention it," Kasanoda brushed me off, "Seriously. People can't know I hand those out willy nilly."

"Your secret's safe with me," I promised, "Not the first one I've been asked to keep today."

"And what was that?"

"That, I can't tell you," I pointed out, "Or I'd have to kill you."

"Yeah," Kasanoda chuckled under his breath, "As if you could."

"I beat Morinozuka in a kendo match today," I told him, "Who says I wouldn't be able to kill you?"

"You beat Morinozuka-senpai at kendo?" he gasped, starting to come around.

"Yeah," I giggled, "Scared him shitless. But I also had practice. Not with bamboo, but still, a bat works just as well."

"A bat?" Kasanoda gave me a look, "Like…a baseball bat?"

"Yep."

And so, our evening went on, talking about scraps we've been in and asses we've kicked. It was cool to see the dick from the hallway this afternoon get so fired up. At the same time, I made him nervous. Mostly because he could tell I could fuck his shit up at the drop of a hat if I wanted to. But all we did was talk. About our fights, little peeks into each other's lives. For this first time since I got to Japan, I felt like I was home. Talking to Kasanoda over a bowl of ramen put me back home. Who would've thought the asshole I bumped into in the hall would've been this good of a dude?

I don't like it. I really don't like it. When I got to Tokyo, I made myself a promise. No sense in making friends. Friends would make for an emotional attachment and I had no intentions of sticking around here. I didn't need anything that would make it harder for me to leave. Once my time here was over, I'd go home and head up the family. That was the plan. But I didn't think Kasanoda and I were going to hit it off so well over battle scars. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. It could get messy.

But…What harm could it do? Having someone like Kasanoda on my side couldn't hurt. The guy has taken some lumps and he's still standing. The same argument could be made for Morinozuka, too. Two big, badass guys by my side for the next few years sounded tempting, but like I said, it also sounds like attachment. Not necessarily. They'd just be for protection purposes. It'd be easy to let them go. It'd be like carrying my knife around only they can carry themselves. Simple as that. I pushed my door open and threw myself on the couch. Phone…Where's my phone? I felt around my pockets and opened my recent calls. It's late enough, isn't it?

"Morning, princess," Daddy grumbled on the other end, "You ok?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "Hi, Daddy. I was about to go to bed. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," he lied through his teeth, "I've been up a little while. How was your first day of school?"

"Not bad," I reported, "You'd be proud of me. I kicked a guy's ass in kendo. And apparently, he was the best in the whole school."

"That's my girl," he praised, "I expect nothing less from you, Rei. You come by the Queen of Diamonds honestly."

"Damn straight."

"Other than that?" Daddy asked, "Everything's good?"

I debated whether or not to tell Daddy about Kasanoda. Or the fact that I got half assed jumped today. I had no doubt that he'd only want Roy that much more in my crack. Quite frankly, I'd rather an enema, "Yeah. Everything's fine. Although, it'd be really cool if you could tell Roy to unclench a little bit. This leash is becoming more of a noose, Daddy."

"Sorry, baby girl," he apologized, "That leash keeps you from running into traffic. I know you want to explore the city, but you don't need to get too adventurous."

"But Daddy," I tried my damnedest to keep the whine out of my voice, "I can't even be in my own penthouse by myself. I went for dinner tonight by myself and it was wonderful."

"You were completely by yourself?" Daddy freaked.

"Not entirely," I lowered his blood pressure a bit, "I met up with someone from school. He ordered my ramen for me."

"He…?" Uh-oh.

"Yes, Daddy," I rolled my eyes, "A boy. He's already asked me for my hand, introduced me to his parents, and we're to be married in the morning. Whatever shall I do?"

"Alright, smartass," he chuckled to himself, "I get it. Tell me about this punk my little girl has her eye on."

"I wouldn't say I have my eye on him," I stammered, "We're hardly acquaintances."

"So," he figured, "I got nothing to worry about?"

"You can trust me," I promised, "If all else fails, I learned from the best. I could take him out and no one would be the wiser. Not that he wouldn't be a challenge."

"Really?" Daddy wondered, "The kid's a fighter?"

"I don't know if I'd say that," I thought, "But by the way he was talking, he's got some of the same bruises I do."

"You sound kind of sweet on him, Rei," he teased, "Are you sure I got nothing to worry about?"

"I don't think he's interested," I threw my feet over the back of the couch, "But it was nice to have someone to hang out with that wasn't Roy."

"Maybe I could tell Roy to back off."

"Thank you, Daddy," I smiled, "He's smothering me. But I'm working on that."

"Really?"

"How many nannies have I slipped?"

"About three," Daddy figured. Actually, it was four. I managed to get one of them to quit, but she didn't want Daddy thinking it was my fault, so she said it was on her own terms, "So, what's the angle this time? Drugs? Drinking on the job?"

"No," I filled him in, "I did a little inflation of his ego and he's going to ask a lady in his spin class for drinks. Nothing too serious. I'm just hoping nature takes its course."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I have my ways," I shrugged, "I'm sure that with a little push from me, he'll be married by the end of the year."

"Reila Ann, you are a little minx," he gushed, "But I love you for it."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I melted inside, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, princess," Daddy assured, "But you need to get to bed. Got it?"

"I will," I got up and grabbed pajamas out of my closet, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, princess. Good night."

I plugged my phone in and crawled into bed. Although, I wonder what made Daddy think I had a thing for Kasanoda. We've hung out once. That was a pretty good bowl of ramen. And he did pay for both of us. Not that I didn't have any money. Daddy made sure I had a bank account set up here before my plane touched down. But no. I'm not into Kasanoda. We're not even friends. We just had ramen. I just need to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning will be better.

But what if Kasanoda…No. Hush, Rei. Just go to bed.

**A/N: Hi, friends. Welcome back. Happy Monday. I hope. Looks like our friend Rei has met the host club. And damn near killed Tamaki with her bare hands. She's a very particular young lady. She's not calling anyone other than her father Daddy. And no one's calling her princess. She can and will kill someone without hesitation. In her defense, he did call her a project…But all that aside, she's also made an acquaintance out of Kasanoda. They had ramen, compared notes, it was cute! Will that be all? Just ramen? We may never know. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed now. See you next chapter! xx**


	4. Calling in a Favor

The next morning, I woke up well rested to a quiet house. Looks like Roy hasn't broken in yet. I did tell him to leave his key on the kitchen counter. He didn't need that anyway. I can handle myself here just fine. Now, coffee. Coffee sounds like a hell of an idea. There was a café in the lobby of my building. I've never tried it, but I also haven't lived here very long. As quick as I could, I pulled myself together, uniform and all, and started heading down. A caramel mocha would be fucking delightful.

When I opened my door, I didn't expect to see anyone on the other side, "Good morning, Rei. Ready to go?"

"Who buzzed you in?" Because I needed to have words with them.

"Doorman," Roy followed me to the elevator, "I didn't expect you to be ready so early. Special occasion?"

"Thought I'd check out the lobby's café," I hit the button, "I haven't had anything caffeinated today, Roy. I'd keep a healthy distance if I were you."

"How's your sleeping coming along?" he asked, "Getting any better?"

"A little," I nodded, "I'm still getting up a couple times a night feeling wide awake, but I should be alright. Enough caffeine and I can conquer the world."

"That's the attitude to have," Roy applauded, "You'd make a hell of a motivational speaker, Rei."

"Part of the job," I stepped out of the elevator, "How is anything going to get done if the morale is low? Sometimes, the boys need a pep talk."

"Maybe you should come teach my spin class," he suggested, "Then, you could meet Yumi!"

"I'm sure I'll meet Yumi soon enough," I got up to the counter. There is no fucking way I'm teaching a spin class. I got better shit to do with my time, "Can I get a caramel mocha, whole milk, and a chocolate chip cookie please?"

"Rei…" There he goes again, thinking he's my dad, "You really think a chocolate chip cookie is the best for breakfast?"

"Fine." As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point, "Cinnamon roll."

"That's a little better," Roy smiled, "But you don't think you could do something just a bit better?"

"Get off my sick, Roy!" I snapped, "Let me live my life!"

"Alright," he backed off, "Can't tell you haven't had your coffee today."

"No caffeine, low blood sugar," I growled, paying the poor lady behind the counter who had to witness this, "I'm so sorry. My assistant likes to overstep. When it's this early, I get a bit cranky. Here…"

I tipped the girl for her troubles. But mostly for Roy's idiocy. And generously. Her eyes lit up, "Thank you!"

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly, taking my breakfast from the counter.

Then, the two of us took of for Ouran. Day two? I could manage. Maybe I'll even do something silly like stop by that host club everyone seems to be abuzz about. Monkeys would fly out of my ass first. Let's be honest. Just as I was about to get out of Roy's car, I hear the rev of a motorcycle engine pull up next to us. Who in the hell would take a motorcycle here? I thought they all had drivers. A teacher, maybe?

Then, he took his helmet off and a flash of dark red popped out. That's who would take a motorcycle to school. Pretty bike. Pearlescent black paint…and she wore it well. It suited the rider nicely. And the rider was enough for Roy to go pale. I gave him a little nudge, "Roy…? You still in there, buddy?"

"Yeah," he snapped out of his headspace, "I'm good. Have a good day at school, Rei."

"Ok." I'm guessing Roy just saw some punk on a motorcycle and made judgments from there. Let's see how much I can scare the shit out of him. When I got out of the car, I ran over to him, "Hey, Kasanoda!"

"Hi, Rei," he greeted me, "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here," I pointed out, "Why?"

"Not here, here, smartass," Kasanoda groaned, "With me."

"A little to scare the piss out of my driver," I admitted, "Mostly to ask you about your bike. She's a beauty."

"You think so?" a little smile graced his face, "I don't like riding domestic bikes."

"I see that," I studied it closer, "Harley?"

"Yeah," Kasanoda gushed, "If you can believe it. I've only been able to ride it for a few months, though."

"Just get your license?"

"Uh-huh."

"This is absolutely beautiful," I swooned, "How far have you taken her?"

"Mostly around town," Kasanoda shrugged, "I haven't had the time to take her out much. And everyone insists I take a driver."

"I feel you," I grumbled, knowing exactly what it's like to have that dead goose hanging around the neck, "My driver's always up my ass. Being by myself last night when you showed up was nice."

"How'd you manage that?" he asked, the two of us walking inside.

"Told him to fuck off and go home," I giggled, "No. I wasn't that big of a dick. Just sent him home. I called my dad and asked him about getting him to back off a little, so he should mellow out soon. Not to mention, I talked him into asking a chick out from his spin class, so hopefully, once he gets laid, he'll leave me alone."

"That's cool." All of a sudden, Kasanoda got super quiet. Kind of like when Roy got all freaked out over Kasanoda. But then, Kasanoda got a little flustered, "Hey…Rei?"

"What?" I asked, watching the vein protrude from his forehead.

"Last night…" he began, suddenly lashing out, "I don't do shit like that! Ever!"

"And it shows."

"I'm trying to say I had a good time with you last night!" Kasanoda blurted out, "And we should hang out more!"

"Um…" Was one bowl of ramen all it took for us to form a friendship? Because he seemed like a good dude. What the hell? I mean, it might be nice to have someone to hang out with, "Yeah."

"Look," he brushed me off as we walked into our homeroom, "Forget I said anything!"

"Kasanoda," I reiterated, "I said yes. We can hang out. That's cool. Let me know when first."

"Uh…" Kasanoda went blank, "Friday after school?"

"Ok," I nodded, "My place. It's just me there usually. But if it's still a shitstorm, forgive me. I'm still in the process of unpacking."

"Ok," he agreed, "And where do you live exactly?"

"By the ramen shop," I directed him, "Just meet me there, ok? I'll show you."

"Ok," Kasanoda nestled down into his desk, "Not to be an asshole or anything, but I'm kind of tired. Thinking about a nap."

"Me, too," I gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Good night, Kasanoda."

"Good night, Rei."

I sat down in my same seat from yesterday and thought about a nap myself. But then, it hit me. Did…I just make a date with Kasanoda? And he initiated it, too. Oh, shit. What have I done? No attachment, Rei. You had one rule. No fucking attachment. I'm not getting attached. I'm just overthinking. We're just hanging out. At my penthouse. Likely by ourselves, unless Roy decides to be weird and third wheel us. Not that this is a date. It is totally, one hundred percent, a not date.

"Good morning, Rei," Haruhi sat in front of me, "How's the jetlag coming along?"

"Slowly, but surely," I reported, "My driver thinks I'll be fine by the weekend."

"That's good to hear," she smiled, "Hey, about yesterday with the host club…"

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi," I let it go, "Water under the bridge. I get a little hot sometimes. You think I could stop by for a second and apologize to everyone?"

"If Tamaki-senpai comes out of hiding," Haruhi giggled, "You get used to them. They've been like my version of your jetlag in human form."

"My sympathies," I winced, "I wouldn't wish this shit on my worst enemies."

"Like I said," she repeated, "I got used to them. Through a lot of soul searching…and a little soul selling to Kyoya-senpai…I got used to it."

"Speaking of the host club," I wondered, "What the hell is a host club?"

"Basically prostitution."

"Really?" I didn't think Ouran would allow something like that.

"Kind of," Haruhi explained, "It's more like a place where mostly girls come in to be shamelessly flirted with."

"Prostitution," I saw where she was coming from, "Then, what are you doing with them?"

"Indentured servitude…" she let out a heavy sigh, "Let's leave it at that."

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru, I think. His voice gave him away, "Could we…talk to Rei?"

"Try asking her," Haruhi suggested.

"But," Kaoru quivered behind his brother, "She's scary."

"Boys," I insisted, "Come sit with us. It's fine. I wanted to talk to you, too."

"Yes, ma'am." They both quickly chose seats out of sheer terror. Did I really rattle them that bad? I do need to do damage control.

"Relax," I assured, "I just want to talk. And mostly apologize for coming completely fucking unglued yesterday. No sleep will do that. And getting cornered."

"We're sorry, too," Kaoru apologized, "We kind of have a habit of meddling."

"Kind of?" Haruhi stared in disbelief.

"Alright, Haruhi!" Hikaru squeaked, "Just call us out~!"

"Anyway," I sped them along, "Everyone make their apologies?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Knock that shit off," I stopped them, "You both can just call me Rei. I'm not top tier quite yet. Daddy said I had to get through high school first. Then, the upper echelons are mine."

"What are those upper echelons?" Haruhi asked.

"It's better if I don't talk about it," I bit my tongue, "But if you're ever in New York and find yourselves in a tight spot, drop my name and you'll be taken care of."

"In a good way?" Hikaru started.

"Or in a bad way?" Kaoru finished.

"Good," I promised, "Depending on what cop you find yourself face to face with."

"Hopefully, it'll never come to that," Haruhi crossed her fingers.

"I don't know, Haruhi," Hikaru smirked.

"When we're in foreign countries," Kaoru mirrored his brother, "We like to cause a little mischief."

"We can't claim diplomatic immunity."

"Maybe that's for the best," Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, you two need to be stopped."

"Kind of like when you randomly assault someone because someone else told you to," I pointed out.

"Hey," Hikaru whined, "We apologized."

"Relax, boys," I teased, "Just giving you shit. If I wanted to, you both could've ended up like your boss, who if I could be honest, goes down like a bag of potatoes. You guys could use new leadership."

"That's what…"

"…Kyoya-senpai is for."

"I figured as much," I flattened out on my desk, "Why isn't he president?"

"Because Tamaki-senpai has the charisma," Haruhi held back a smile, "Sure, Kyoya-senpai pulls most of the strings behind the scenes, but Tamaki-senpai…He's why most of our guests come in."

"And have you guys been together long?" I assumed.

"What do you mean?" she blushed, "We're not together. That'd be ridiculous!"

"Haruhi…" I settled her, "The last person I heard gush like that was my dad about my mom."

"Mine, too," Haruhi nodded, "But that was them. That doesn't mean Senpai and I are dating."

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"They totally are."

"Thought so," I giggled. Maybe I will get used to them.

"What about you?" Haruhi took the heat off herself and put it on me, "You and Kasanoda looked pretty close before class today. And that happens with no one."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru perked up.

"What was that?" Kaoru grinned.

Alright, Haruhi. Message received, "There's nothing going on. He's just a good dude."

"Wait a minute," Hikaru wondered, "Kasanoda isn't exactly what we'd call a ladies man."

"That's why we haven't made him a host," Kaoru added, "Among other reasons."

"How did he talk to…?" Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, looking like they were about to explode. Then, they turned back to me, "He doesn't know you're a lady, does he?"

"Why should it matter?" I brushed them off, "We're not even really friends. We just talked about his bike this morning. And about some of the fights we've been in last night."

"Yep," Hikaru threw an arm around my shoulders.

"It's happening," Kaoru did the same.

"Come by the host club after school," they demanded, a bright fire burning in their eyes.

"Uh…" I wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, but what did I have to lose? "Alright. I already planned on stopping by anyway."

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru asked, "What's the boss' next class?"

"Literature," she told him, "Why?"

"And you say you're not dating," Kaoru teased.

"Shut up," Haruhi buried her face in her books, "That's something we're trying to keep quiet, you idiots. Did that ever dawn on you?"

When the bell rang, we all parted ways and headed to our respective classes. For the rest of the day, I couldn't help but wonder what Hikaru and Kaoru were getting all excited about. They said it's happening. It'd be nice to know what the hell _it _is. I'm sure I'll find out in due time. But as the day started winding down, it was time once again to pad up and pair off for my favorite class of the day: Kendo.

"Hey," a strong hand tapped on my shoulder, "You need a partner?"

"Sure," I smiled, "Only if you're ready for another ass kicking."

"Confidence over cockiness," Morinozuka didn't seem like the type to talk much, but his words of wisdom hit me, "Ready?"

"As ever." And so, the two of us duked it out yet again, curious eyes wondering which one will come out on top. Daddy always told me to do my best, but after the attention it got me yesterday, I'm sure I could leave a few spots open. It's up to Morinozuka to find them. With one big swing, he swept me off my feet and down onto the mat, holding me down with his bamboo.

"No hard feelings?" Morinozuka stuck his hand out to me.

"Not at all," I pulled myself up, "You put up a hell of a fight, man."

"You, too," he praised.

"So," I wondered, "Do we go again?"

"Sure."

Although I was positive that I had a permanent sparring partner, other guys were trying to pick fights with me. They wanted to know what it was like to be manhandled by me, I guess. However, I'm no slut. Besides, I knew I could probably beat the shit out of all of them. And where's the fun in that? Either they were stupid or they were looking for their beating. Sick fucking weirdos.

Speaking of fucking weirdos, I followed Morinozuka back to the host club after school. Hopefully, coming in with him with Sunshine on his shoulders will help lessen the blow. Maybe the fact that I lost in kendo can help, too. As much as I didn't want to, I still needed to apologize for being that bitch. He shouldn't have called me princess. But then again, how was he supposed to know?

"We're here!" Sunshine chimed, "And we brought Rei-chan, too!"

"Rei…?" Pretty Boy poked his head out of what seemed to be a small mushroom garden. He's like a meerkat. And much like a meerkat, he hid back in his hole from any predators. Mostly me.

"Hello, Ms. Mendoza," Kyoya joined us, still not intimidated by me. He's alright, "I didn't think we'd be seeing you back here after yesterday's display."

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck, "I, uh…I did get a little out of hand. Where's your boss?"

"He's pouting in his mushroom garden," he directed me, "Tamaki, you have a guest. Don't you think you should see to her?"

"Can I have a security guard, too?" he popped out of his hole again.

"I'm not beating the shit out of you again, Tamaki," I promised, "I just want to talk real quick."

"Well," Tamaki crawled out, "If you just want to talk…"

"Thank you," I sat on the arm of one of the couches, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday. The adjustment to Tokyo time from New York has been a major pain in my ass. And I guess you were that outlet. And Morinozuka, too. So, I am sorry. That's it. Take it or leave it, but I got other shit to do today and a metric ass ton of unpacking to do."

"Hey, Rei," Hikaru called out to me just as I was getting up.

"We also need to have a word with you." With Kaoru following closely behind him.

"Sure," I let them have this one, "I'm sure my driver's waiting for me, but that's his fault. What do you want?"

"Are you sure nothing's going on with you and Kasanoda?" they asked.

"What?" Tamaki perked up, "Not…_that _Kasanoda, is it?"

"The very same."

"I don't understand what the big deal is," I threw myself into the couch and kicked my feet up, "So Kasanoda and I are starting to hang out. It's not like the world is coming to an end."

"Rei," Haruhi spoke softly, "That never happens. When I say that, I don't mean it's a rarity."

"Kasanoda doesn't make friends," Morinozuka added, "With anyone."

"The closest he's ever come to that," Sunshine laid his head on Morinozuka's shoulder, "was when he wanted to be your apprentice, Takashi."

"Yeah."

"So," Kyoya chimed in, "This is, in fact, a big deal."

"Maybe it's because I know jack shit about him," I shrugged, "That way, I can't judge."

"Wait a second!" Tamaki plopped down next to me, "This could be an incredible opportunity!"

"No," I stopped him before he got ahead of himself, "Settle down."

"When is the next time you have a date with Kasanoda, Rei?" he asked, already ahead of himself.

"It's not a date," I rolled my eyes, "But he's coming over after school Friday. Why?"

"That gives us two days to form an attack strategy," Tamaki jolted up, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Bring me my whiteboard!"

"Got it, boss!" And there they go. Off to wherever Tamaki kept his whiteboard.

"Tamaki," Kyoya stepped in. Thank God, "Don't you think you should ask about something like that first before you go making plans? There is someone else involved here."

"Oh yeah." Tamaki's so pretty. So pretty…And it's a good thing he's so pretty, "Rei…"

"Yes, Tamaki?" Why did I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach? Or was it just this guy in particular that gave me bad touch vibes?

"I know you said no to being a host club project," he requested, "But do you think you'd be interested in a little something, something with Kasanoda? You two don't even have to start dating. If other people see him with someone else…"

"Yeah," I scoffed, "The bitch that took down Morinozuka. What a stretch."

"No," Tamaki shook his head, "Do you plan on sticking with the boys' uniform while you're here?"

"I don't know," I thought it over, "I'm sure as hell not going with the girls' uniform. It's fucking obnoxious. Am I a southern belle in the thirties? Am I some sort of Lolita? No fucking thank you. I'll keep the one I got. Why?"

"Because some of this plan hinges on that," he approved, "But maybe if people see Kasanoda hanging out with another person, they'll be less afraid of him."

"Why are people afraid of him?" I wondered, "Because he looks like he could and would kill someone with his bare hands?"

"You…don't know?" the twins looked at me weird.

"We'll leave that surprise for later," Kyoya smirked, his glasses giving off their own reflection.

"But you need to become Kasanoda's best friend," Tamaki begged, "Please? We can't leave a client unsatisfied."

"It does bring our reputation down," Kyoya agreed.

"And it's probably on thin ice already," Haruhi grumbled under her breath.

"Alright then," Tamaki squeaked, "It's settled! Although, you, too, have made a reputation for yourself, haven't you?"

"What?" I giggled, "Because of what happened in kendo? Because I'm the new scrappy American transfer that has publicly said she's busted a man's kneecaps with a baseball bat and kind of kicked the shit out of you?"

"Pretty much," he shuddered at the memory of yesterday, "So! The first thing we work on is your image problem and go from there! If we can project you as more of a soft, sweet, kind individual that's capable of attracting someone as stone cold as Kasanoda, then other people will think he's a good person, too!"

"He is a good person," I pointed out, "People are just a bunch of judgmental bitches and need to suck it up, but that's just me."

"If someone can break through that shell," Tamaki thought, "Then, people will stop being so judgmental and our most difficult case will finally be settled!"

"Kasanoda's a case?" I had a hard time believing Kasanoda got mixed up in host club shenanigans.

"Kind of," Kyoya shrugged, "Tamaki seems to think so and we all just go along with it."

"Whatever," I dropped it, taking advantage of the golden opportunity that may be in front of me, "You know what? If you're wanting to My Fair Lady my ass, Tamaki, I'll do it. Why not?"

"Seriously?" Tamaki perked up, "I thought it'd be more of a struggle, but ok! Yay! We'll start tomorrow!"

Tamaki struck me as the type of person that could be a handful when he had the right kind of energy. And when that energy reaches its critical mass, it's an explosion of Chernobyl proportions. Which leads me to this question: What the fuck am I getting myself into? Don't you worry, Rei. Because as the old saying goes. Quid pro quo, right?

**A/N: That's right, Rei. It is quid pro quo, isn't it? That's really weird to say in your head, by the way. Just in case you were curious. Because even sometimes in your head you fuck it up. Much like I did just now. Look, I know this was supposed to go out yesterday, but I didn't have that kind of time or energy, so enjoy today. Now, I'm going to go to bed. So I will see you next chapter. xx**


	5. Daddy's Little Girl

"Morning, princess."

"Morning, Daddy," I laid in my bed and stared up at the ceiling, "I need to vent. Can we talk?"

"Always, baby girl," he allowed, "Is everything ok? You sound kind of down."

"Yeah," I lowered his blood pressure, "Nothing I can't handle on my own. It's just…I think I may have ended up accidentally joining an after-school club."

"That's great, Rei," Daddy praised, "It'll be good for you to make some friends. Especially if that's where you'll be for the next four years. It'd get pretty damn lonely after a while."

"I don't even fully understand if I like them, though," I went on, "They just kind of adopted me. I didn't have much say in the matter."

"You always have a say," he assured, "if you want to tell them to kick rocks, then do it."

"It's not necessarily that," I buried myself in blankets, "One of them knows too much about me. He knows about the family."

"Everyone's a Google search away."

"I thought we made sure we were scrubbed clean, though."

"Money talks, baby," Daddy pointed out, "A few key pieces of information to latch onto and couple grand and the world is yours. Does he seem like the kind of guy with a big mouth?"

"He seems like the kind of guy whose secrets have secrets," I did my best to explain Kyoya. And I think I did a pretty good job, "He can keep a tight lip. And I'm pretty sure the rest of them can, too. We got nothing to worry about."

"So," he worried, "Everything's good?"

"For the most part, yeah." I miss him.

"Running the streets yet?"

"I just got here, Daddy," I giggled, "Give me until the end of the week. I'm sure I'll be running that after school club."

"That's my girl," Daddy approved, "But I have a quick question I need to ask you."

"Sure, Daddy," I allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"What's this I hear about you talking to some kid on a motorcycle?" Goddammit, Roy.

"Did my nanny tell you about that?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was hoping my daughter would have," Daddy guilted me, "Who was he, Reila?"

"Just a friend," I explained, "His bike was pretty. Sue me. You already know about him, Daddy. He's the same guy I had ramen with."

"And you're sure I don't have to worry about this kid?"

"Positive." I need to talk to Roy. I just want to talk, "I already told you I wasn't going to get attached here. Four years and I'll be back home."

"Counting down the days, sweetheart," he jabbed, "About fourteen hundred to go."

"And less than four months until I get to come home for a while." He wasn't the only one counting. December 17th had a big red circle on my calendar for a reason.

"Then, I have to send you back," Daddy sighed, "And cry like a baby at the airport again."

My heart shattered into pieces. The image of my father standing at the gate before I left home burned into my brain. If I said a few tears didn't fall out of my eyes, I'd be lying, "It's only four years."

"And I'll have you back during breaks," he comforted me, "We'll be ok. Did I ever tell you the story about when your mom and I first started dating?"

"Which one?" After she died, they practically became my bedtime stories. I'm pretty sure I've heard them all at least once.

"When she was still in college," Daddy began. This one didn't sound familiar, "You know how Mama's parents are."

"With their noses in the air and a stick in their asses?"

"The very ones," he giggled, "It's mostly her mother. Her old man doesn't have a spine. But her mother fucking hated me with a burning passion. Still does to this day."

"I know." Daddy didn't need to eve question that. After Mama died, that bitch wanted to do everything in her power to keep me away from Daddy. She said it'd be for my own good, but I knew better. That was a nasty custody battle that still gave me nightmares. I didn't think that at eight years old, I'd already be sitting in court.

"She wanted to keep me away from Mama," he went on, "And she tried everything. When she found out Mama had an opportunity to study abroad, she made her take it. I didn't see her for six months. But she'd call me every day and send me letters and we'd stay in contact as much as we could. I missed her like crazy. And I knew what her mother was trying to do. A beautiful American girl in Italy on her own? She's bound to find someone better than the punk she's with now."

"She really is a bitch, isn't she, Daddy?"

"With a capital B, princess," Daddy confirmed, "I haven't even told you the best part."

"And what's that?" I wiped my eyes, making myself a little more comfortable.

"Our last phone call got cut short because of her mother showing up unannounced," Daddy grumbled, "She dumped me right then and there. It was the only way to get the bitch off her back."

"But Daddy," I thought, "You two ended up getting married and having me. Why would Mama break up with you?"

"Because," a lightness returned to his voice, "Her next letter would come a couple days later. In it were a set of coordinates. They were some park in Manhattan. And a time. Nine o'clock the following night. So, I went there. Damn, she was gorgeous that night. Our six-month dry spell was over. Nothing else mattered. Those six months meant nothing. Her mother breathing down her neck meant nothing. I had my best girl back in my arms. And that's what these next four months are going to be for us. The time apart isn't what matters, baby. It's the time together. Now, it's getting late. Why don't you go to bed, ok?"

"Ok," I held back a yawn, "Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, princess. Good night."

Click.

I plugged my phone in and went to sleep. Just like the old days. All that was missing was Daddy tucking me and kissing me good night. It wasn't the time apart, but the time together that mattered. If that didn't sound like something straight out of Mama's mouth. Alright. If Daddy could do it twice, I can do it once. Just this once, though.

The next morning began like every other morning. I woke up, got dressed, and was out the door about ten minutes before eight. Good for you, Rei. I even had time to get a liquid breakfast before catching my ride. Although, in a shocking turn of events, my ride ended up catching me with a big cinnamon twist in one hand and a triple flat white in the other. Not that it's a big deal. I'm allowed breakfast, aren't I? And I already told him to get off my dick once.

"Morning, Roy," I greeted him politely.

"Good morning, Rei," Roy sighed, "Just when I hope you'll make a healthy choice for breakfast…"

"I go with deep fried sugar and a shit ton of espresso," I played it off, "Let's go. I don't want to be late."

"Wow," he gave me a look, holding the door for me, "You're in a good mood today. What's the occasion?"

"I got good sleep last night," I slid into the back seat, "I had a nice talk with Daddy last night. All in all, everything seems to be coming up Rei. Why? Do I have a reason to be pissed off?"

"Not at all," Roy shook his head, "Everything is fine. It's just a surprise to see you so happy."

"I can be in a good mood once in a while, too," I shrugged, "Beats the alternative."

"And you're sure you won't teach my spin class?" he teased.

"I'm not teaching your spin class," I assured, "But speaking of, is today the day?"

"The day for what?"

"You know damn well what, you dog," I jabbed, "Yumi. Are you going to ask her for drinks?"

"Oh," Roy jumped, "I don't know, Rei. When I say she's out of my league, I mean I'm not even in the parking lot of the stadium."

"What did I tell you about that bullshit?" I gave him a smack to the shoulder, "You're a catch, Roy. You're a good person. You're clearly very protective. I'm sure she'd love that kind of thing. I'm telling you. All that's missing is the confidence. Have you ever even talked to her?"

"Once or twice," he nodded, "What would I even say to her?"

"Exactly this," I insisted, "Yumi, are you busy Friday night? She'll either say yes or no. If she says no, then you ask her if she'd like to go for drinks. Everything's off the table. It's just drinks and light conversation. Then, if she says yes, congratulations, Roy. You have a date Friday night. If she says no, then she says no. It'll suck to hear, but it's not the end of the world. Go out Friday night anyway. You can have a night out, too. Specifically Friday night. Because that's when everyone goes out."

"I hope she says yes," Roy crossed his fingers, "What if she does say yes? Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a date, Rei? At least a few years. What if things have changed? What if chivalry is dead? What if she's into things that I don't know if I'm ready for?"

"Roy, you're overreacting," I settled him, "So what if she's into things? Aren't we all? It'd just be a small part of her. Chivalry will never be dead. A woman will always appreciate having a door held open for her. Maybe that's just me. But going by what you've told me about Yumi, she'll appreciate it, too."

"I hope so," he winced, "Do I bring her flowers or is that too cliché?"

"Bring her flowers," I nodded, "By the sounds of it, she's already said yes."

"Am I being too optimistic?"

"Roy," I put a hand on his shoulder, "Keep up that optimism and she's already yours."

"Thanks, Rei," Roy smiled, "I appreciate the pep talk."

"Go get 'em, tiger," I got out of the car and headed to class. Come on, Yumi. I know we've never met before, but please. Take him off my hands. Give him a night he'll never forget and keep him away from my penthouse for the night while it's just Kasanoda and me. I don't ask for much.

When I walked into my homeroom, Kasanoda was already sound asleep. Well, shit. I wanted to talk to him some more, but oh, well. We can let you sleep. I know what that kind of hell that kind of deprivation can be. Rest well, sweet prince. Instead, I knew somewhere in the back where I could probably do the same thing. That is, if a certain pair of twins would allow it. Fortunately, I had a sort of bodyguard against that sort of thing.

"Good morning, Rei," Haruhi took her usual seat in front of me, "How are you?"

"Morning, Haruhi," I smiled, my arms wrapped around my bag in the same way Kasanoda's were, "I'm not too bad. Jetlag's getting easier to deal with, so I got that going for me."

"That's good," she applauded, "By the way, Hikaru and Kaoru may be a little more over the top today than they usually are, so be forewarned."

"Thanks, man," I gave her a nod, "But I should be ok. I got a good night's sleep. I'm caffeinated to the hilt. I think I can handle Hikaru and Kaoru."

"You're going to have to," Haruhi winced, "They've been cooking up plans with Tamaki-senpai for after school today."

"Oh, shit," I jumped, "I forgot to tell my driver about that. He's going to be pissed. I can always text him at lunch or something. Or he'll just get the fuck over it. I'm sure he'll be buzzing after his spin class today anyway."

"Why is that?"

"I may be inadvertently setting him up," I told her, "Hopefully, it'll keep him out of my house on Friday long enough for Kasanoda and me to have the place to ourselves."

"When who and who…"

"…Have where to yourselves?"

Oh, son of a bitch, "You guys already knew about that."

"Yeah," the twins harmonized, "But we didn't know you'd be by yourselves."

"I wonder what the boss would think about that," Hikaru wondered.

"His new little girl spending time alone with another boy?" Kaoru figured, "He'd probably freak. Something about her virtue."

"I'm not his little girl," I argued, "And my virtue is none of his fucking business."

"Tamaki-senpai gets protective," Haruhi explained, "If you stick around the host club long enough, he starts to treat you like family…Like you're his own."

"Aww," the twins gushed, "She really does love him."

"Shut up," Haruhi slinked down in her chair.

"So, Rei," Hikaru took one side of me, "About you and Kasanoda…"

"Are you going to tell him your big secret?" Kaoru took the other, "How his new best friend happens to be a lady?"

"Again," I rolled my eyes, "I don't see the big deal. It's not my fault they sent me the wrong uniform. Although, it is my fault that I make it look so good."

"Well, well…"

"Aren't we full of ourselves?"

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of confidence," I shot them a wink, "It might be what allows me to have my penthouse to myself Friday night."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Right now," I smirked, "I think my driver is in his spin class asking a woman on a date for Friday night. I blew his ego up before I got out of the car this morning. Hopefully, I could get him fired up enough to actually go through with it."

"That was nice of you, Rei," she awed.

"I mean," I giggled, "I have ulterior motives, so I don't know how sweet my actions were. It'd wasn't to help him find love. It was to get him out of my ass."

I could hear the muffled laughter from a few desks ahead of me. Looks like someone's woken up from his morning nap. As much as I wanted to invite Kasanoda to join our little circle, I doubt he'd be able to stomach Hikaru and Kaoru for very long. Not that I could blame him. Hell, I could hardly do it through homeroom. I wonder how long he's been listening. Go ahead, Kasanoda. Listen all you want. I got nothing to hid. And it's not like you weren't going to find some shit out eventually. If our possible friendship ever turns into anything beyond that, then you'll meet the family. I just hope they don't scare you off.

As the day went on, I found myself fresh out of my kendo pads and all kinds of achy. Damn…I think I might have gone a little hard today. Or I need to learn to block better. Once I get home, a hot bath sounded like a hell of a plan. And maybe dinner in the bathtub. Oh, yeah. A pile of buffalo wings and a bath. That sounds fucking wonderful. I threw my bag around my shoulders and started heading out. That is, until I felt two pairs of arms on me.

"Target…"

"Captured…"

"What the hell?" My captures dragged me down the hall. I didn't have the energy to fight, but I tried my damnedest to escape their grasp. But unfortunately, I was down for the count. They dragged me into some sort of dark room and I gave serious consideration to a nap. My abductors weren't very menacing. And it's not like this is the first time this has happened. The first time was one of my uncles just to desensitize me to it. That way, when the real thing happened, I wouldn't get scared. The only time I got scared was when I had a gun between my eyes. He didn't see me sweat, but his brains also painted the wall, so…Should've known better.

Then, a bright light shined in my eyes. Was I in an interrogation? I haven't done anything. For the most part, I've been a good girl since I got here. No attempts at joining local gangs. No kicking too much ass. But here I am, seeing spots. Not to mention, I don't think I'm consorting with any known felons. Even if I was, I knew better than to rat someone out. Deny, deny, deny until the lawyer shows up. Even then, we keep our mouths shut.

"Hey, guys?" I requested, "You think you could turn the lights down? It's giving me a bitch of a headache."

"Forgive them, Rei." Sounded like Kyoya, but I have to wait for my eyesight to come back, "They can't help themselves when it comes to their theatrics. Are you alright?"

"No," I grumbled, "I'm fucking exhausted and should be in my bathtub right now."

"Rei…" Tamaki gently cradled my cheek in the palm of his hand, "Were they too rough on you?"

"They dragged my ass from the kendo room to here," I growled, only getting more and more pissed off as this went on, "Up two flights of stairs and down a metric shit ton of abandoned hallway. They can get fucked right now."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki summoned them.

"You called for us, boss?" the twins appeared.

"You got carried away with her," he scolded them, "I told you to go get Rei and bring her back here. Look at her. She seems like she could fall apart at any given second."

"Um, Tamaki…" I started to cool off.

"Hold on a second, Rei," Tamaki went back to tearing the twins a new asshole, "I didn't ask you to bring me damaged goods. How are we supposed to get anything done when she's in this condition?"

"Tamaki…"

"In a minute," he went on, "Do you two have any idea of what this could do to the club's reputation? Or if word gets back to Kasanoda about this?"

"Tamaki!" I shut him up, "Listen for a sec here."

"What is it, Rei?" Tamaki asked, holding me up on the pedestal, "Is everything ok? Would you like to take your frustrations out on the twins? I can point you in the direction of a good secluded storeroom you could use."

"What the hell, boss?" the twins freaked.

"Settle down, boys," I assured, "Your asses will remain unkicked for now. It's not their faults that I'm like this. If you really want to know, where's Morinozuka?"

"Mori-senpai?" Tamaki gave me a look, "What would he have to do with it?"

"Morinozuka and I were giving it our all in kendo today," I explained, "I'm just hella tired. Granted, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't help, but this isn't entirely their faults. I appreciate you going to bat for me, but back off on them."

"See?" Hikaru whined.

"It's not completely our fault, boss," Kaoru pouted.

"Well…" Tamaki let it go, "Are you really just tired, Rei?"

"Yeah," I curled up in this surprisingly roomy chair, "A ten-minute power nap? All I need. Or if you guys have somewhere a good cold brew, that'd be phenomenal."

"Haruhi," Tamaki called, "Could you go get our guest some coffee?"

"Sure," Haruhi got up, "How do you take it, Rei?"

"Cold, black, two sugars, whipped cream," I ordered, "Thank you, Haruhi."

"No problem," Haruhi smiled sweetly and ran off. Good. I got coffee covered. I got a comfortable place to take a nap. I wonder how far I could push this. I know I told you to give me until the end of the week, Daddy, but this might be a little sooner."

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Rei?" Tamaki pulled me into his lap.

"I'll be fine," I hid a smirk from him, "Maybe a snack?"

"Of course," he insisted, "Anything in particular?"

"I'm sure you don't have any strawberry macarons," I hoped, "Would you?"

"Honey-senpai," Tamaki asked, "Do we have any macarons on hand?"

"Sorry, Tama-chan," Sunshine's bottom lip quivered, "We don't."

"Do you know any bakery nearby you could get some from?" he suggested.

"I do!"

"Could you get some?"

"Yes, sir!" Sunshine chirped, "Come on, Takashi. You said strawberry macarons, right, Rei-chan?"

"Please," I smiled. Alright. He's adorable, "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You can just call me Honey!" he insisted, "Everyone else does!"

And just like that, Honey and Morinozuka took off for my macarons. There was a café a couple blocks away from the old penthouse that had some of the best macarons. They were all so pretty. The owner would give me half a dozen at least once a week. He paid us to make sure things ran smoothly for him, so I got held up on a pedestal around there. He loved me anyway. I got to test his new flavors and any of the ones that I thought wouldn't make the cut were gone. I miss that café.

"Now," Tamaki really was eager to please, "Is there anything else I could get for you? And I do mean anything at all."

"My god," I gasped, "There would be some gentlemen in my neighborhood back home that would love to have you. No, Tamaki. But thank you. I really appreciate it. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to clock out now."

"Go ahead," he allowed, getting a blanket for me, "Would you like somewhere more comfortable to sleep?"

"Nope," I shook my head, shutting my eyes, "This is just fine. I am good right where I am."

"Alright then," Tamaki dimmed the lights, "Rest well, dear Rei. Rest well."

"Will do," I gave him a half-hearted salute and took a good, solid power nap. This was nice. And when I wake up, I'll have iced coffee and strawberry macarons. It's going to be a good day for me. I don't even know what's going to happen for the rest of the day, but I know one thing was for certain. I got these boys wrapped around my finger. And I am not complaining.

**A/N: It's nice to have the host club wrapped around your finger, isn't it? Lana knows what that's about. For those of you who have no clue who the hell I'm talking about, clearly, you've never read the Kiss, Kiss series. I'm not faulting you. That's ok. Now, I'm sorry this didn't go up yesterday like it was supposed to. I had too much get in the way and I couldn't sit down to write, so here we are. I will see you next chapter! xx**


	6. The Chameleon Type

"I'm not doing it."

"Neither are we."

"No, thank you."

"What are we doing?" I groaned, opening my eyes. That was needed. That was very needed.

"They were arguing which one should wake you up," Kyoya filled me in, "You've been asleep for the last half hour, Rei."

"And how long have they been arguing?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"About five minutes."

"Problem solved itself," I pointed out, "I'm not a total bitch when I wake up. I promise. At least not from a nap."

"So," Tamaki sat next to me, "Does that mean we can start with you now?"

"Depends on what you plan on doing," I cracked my back. My god, it sounded like bubble wrap, but it felt fucking orgasmic.

"Didn't that hurt?" Tamaki worried, staring in complete horror.

"A little," I nodded, falling back into the chair, "But worth it. What are we doing?"

"You need a gentler and more innocent image," Tamaki ordered, "In order to do that, we're going to make you a host!"

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, "What do you mean, you're making me a host?"

"Just that," he went on, "Look, Rei, we have a certain reputation in school. We are very beloved. If you end up a host, then they'll love you."

"There's no guarantee of that, Tamaki," Kyoya looked up from his clipboard, "They may fear her, too."

"I thought only guys and Haruhi were hosts," I wondered, "Last I checked, I am neither."

"Rei," Kyoya asked, "Does anyone know you're a girl?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "No one's asked."

"And that's why we can make you a host!" Tamaki squeaked, "It's the perfect plan! It's foolproof. You get an image change. We get a new host!"

"Hold on, boss," Hikaru stopped him.

"Does she even have a type?" Kaoru asked.

"That's right," Tamaki looked me over, "I'm putting my cart before the horse here. You could probably work that whole mysterious angle."

"My brand," Kyoya chimed in, "Try again."

"Hmmm…" he studied me closer, "We don't need you to work the bad boy angle. We already have the mischievous types. That's kind of the same thing."

"It's not," I assured, "It's really not. The mischievous type would be the kind to get into minor shenanigans. A bad boy type has done his nick and isn't afraid to go back."

"I…" Tamaki blinked, "I don't know what that means."

"And that's why you could never be the bad boy type," I jabbed, "A nick is a nickel. A nickel is five years in prison."

"Here, Rei," Haruhi gave me my coffee, blissfully ignoring my knowledge of certain terminology, "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are on their way back."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

"Maybe that could work," Tamaki thought, "Rei, can you work a sweet, innocent angle?"

"I don't know…" I batted my eyelashes, laying my head on Tamaki's shoulder, "You tell me."

"You're…" Tamaki's bottom lip quivered, "You're perfect…"

"You think so?" I smiled sweetly, cuddling into his lap, "You know, Tamaki, in your own, special way, you remind me of my father. He's also very loving and protective over me. Even in times when he knows I am more than capable of protecting myself. He also calls me princess. And there's one more way you're alike."

"What's that?" he cradled me, tracing up and down my back.

"You're both massive suckers for my cute, little face," I smirked, knowing damn well that it wouldn't take long for him wrapped around my finger, "It's soft and sweet in its own right. And you fall for it hook, line, and sinker."

"Yeah," Tamaki nodded, "That's your type. You pull off Lolita very well."

"Thank you." Granted, I didn't care for the sweet angle, but it's like Daddy always said. Play up the strong suits. It'd be their fault for making assumptions. Do what I can to lure them into a false sense of security and then, crack skulls.

"As brilliant of an idea as that is, Tamaki," Kyoya stepped in, "But don't you think we already have a Lolita in our ranks?"

"We're back!" Honey sang with a box of macarons in his hand.

"And speak of the devil," Kyoya added.

"Dammit…" Tamaki groaned.

"Thank you, Honey," I opened the box, finding three different flavors. I saw my pretty, pastel pink ones that I asked for. But I didn't remember asking for the yellow ones or the blue ones, "What are the other ones?"

"The blue ones are blueberry and mint," Honey filled me in, "And the yellow ones are lemon. They're really yummy!"

"If there is one thing Honey-senpai knows," Hikaru pointed out.

"It's sweets," Kaoru assured.

"I'll trust you," I promised, taking my first bite. Oh, fuck me, "Honey, I love you."

"Aww!" he latched onto my leg, "Thank you, Rei-chan! I'm glad you like them!"

"I'm going to need the name of that bakery," I demanded.

"Back to the task at hand," Tamaki went on, "We need to find your type, Rei! You need to become a host."

"And in order to do that," I assumed, stuffing my face with macaron and iced coffee, "We need to figure out which type I am."

"That's right."

"As much as you're going to hate hearing this, Senpai," Haruhi chimed in, "If you're drawing such a blank, maybe you should consult someone with a better grasp on this kind of thing."

"You don't mean…" Tamaki got nervous and even Kyoya went pale. I had no clue who Haruhi was talking about, but I might have a new friend, "Her…?"

"She has a name," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"And who is she?" I wondered.

"Hold on," Haruhi held up a finger, "Hey, Renge!"

Then, all of a sudden, the floor started to rumble and a platform rose up out of nowhere. The fuck did that come from? On the top, a maniacal laughter rang out, "Did someone call for me?"

"Yeah," Haruhi confirmed, entirely unfazed, "I did."

This chick was loud, over the top, and cocky as shit. And I think I love her. She must be Renge, "What can I do for you?"

"Not me," Haruhi took the reins while Tamaki stood petrified in the corner, "We have a new host in need of a type."

"Yay!" she squeaked, "Where is he?"

"Right behind you," I waved, "And even thought I got the wrong uniform, it is she."

"Renge," Haruhi introduced us, "This is Rei. She's a transfer student from New York."

"And it is an absolute pleasure," I shook her hand. Oh, yeah, we're going to be the best of…

Yank!

"Who do you think you are?" Renge jerked her hand back.

"Excuse me, bitch?" I jumped on the defensive.

"Kyoya," Renge wrapped herself around his arm, "This commoner thought she could touch me."

"That wasn't nice, Renge," Kyoya pulled her fingers off him.

"Who the fuck are you calling a commoner?" I growled, ready to bash her face in.

"She pays her tuition like everyone else," Kyoya explained, "Aside from Haruhi. Not to mention, Rei comes from a very prominent family in New York. Don't you, Rei?"

"Damn right, I do," I confirmed, "On both sides. Although, Mama's side isn't as notorious as Daddy's. Still, I had a silver spoon in my mouth."

"You come off as a small-time hood," Renge judged, "Not aristocracy."

"I'm not small time," I assured, "I know how to take care of people I don't like."

"And you plan on marketing her as a host?" Renge scoffed, "Good luck."

"With a little training," Kyoya nodded, "I think she'll make a fine addition to our ranks."

"Alright," she chirped, blindly going along with whatever Kyoya says, "She still seems like a thug, though."

"I didn't choose the thug life," I chuckled to myself, "Hell, it didn't even choose me."

"Like I said," Kyoya reiterated, "Nothing a little training and classical reconditioning won't cure."

If the boys back home got a hold of you, Kyoya, we'd be running the entire east coast. He doesn't strike me as the type to be above torture. But not the standards. Not just the kidnapping and holding for ransom or breaking fingers. I bet he's more into the psychological torture. We could learn a lot from each other. Maybe sticking around the host club won't be such a half bad idea. For his sake, I hope that Kyoya would know better than to use his psychological bullshit on me. Because he would have a fucking storm of biblical proportions come down on him.

"Maybe…" Renge thought, "We could give her the bad boy type."

"Already thought of that," Hikaru chimed in.

"The idea is to soften her image," Kaoru added, "Not harden it."

"No, no, no," Renge walked around me like a lioness on her prey. Sweetheart, your bark is definitely bigger than your bite. I am not someone to fuck with, "The bad boy trope is fine. It's good for a little spice in the narrative. But it's also wickedly overdone. When girls come in here, they want someone they can project their fantasies on."

"If anyone would know that," Kyoya winced, "It would be you"

"So," she went on, "Since you're wanting to give Rei a softer image, perhaps instead of going full bad boy type, we can give her a bad boy with a heart of gold. The type who would set a building on fire, but also save the kitten inside and adopt it. That way, we could appeal to clients whose fantasies range from wanting to fix him to wanting to cuddle the hell out of him. Rei, how good are you at reading people?"

"Good enough to know you play one too many dating sims," I showed off, "And that one of them probably features a character that looks a lot like Kyoya. But Kyoya wants little to nothing to do with you and that almost makes you want him more. You warp it in your head that he's playing hard to get, because you can't accept the truth."

"Wow…" Renge blinked a couple of times, "Like a book."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I have an indispensable skill set. Being able to read people, so you know when they're about to fly off the handle is one of them."

"So," Kyoya moved her aside, "What you're saying in that you could theoretically tell what each guest needs when they walk through the door, right?"

"And adapt accordingly," I nodded.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya gave him a nudge, snapping him out of the horrified trance Renge put him in.

"What?" Tamaki came to, staring a hole through me.

"With Renge's insight," Kyoya praised, turning Renge into a pile of mush, "I think we may have a new type of host. And the golden child of hosting."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look.

"Really?" the sparkle in Tamaki's eyes returned, "Do tell, Kyoya. I'm listening."

"Given her particular skill set," Kyoya explained, "Rei can tailor her personality to suit our guests."

"How do we know she can do that?"

"I've already done it on you," I reminded him, "You asked me if I could work the sweet angle. You went from being scared shitless of me to falling in love with me in seconds. I'm more than capable of it."

"We'll give her a few days," Tamaki decided, "Until Friday. Just to see what she can do."

"Thanks, Tamaki," I smiled, "You won't be disappointed."

"Make us proud," he put a hand to my shoulder, "The elusive chameleon type. I never thought I'd ever see one up close. Be here right after school tomorrow."

"Got it," I rocked back on my heels, "Does this mean I can go now?"

"Why would you want to leave?" Tamaki awed, "This room is a magical place."

"Not to burst your bubble, senpai," Haruhi stepped in, "But it is getting late. We should all be heading home."

"And my driver has the worried temperament of a Jewish mother," I could feel my phone bussing against my belly for the last ten minutes, "I should be going."

"You should also tell him about your change in schedule," Kyoya suggested, "Just to keep him from worrying."

"Ok," I grabbed my bag and tossed my empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can, "See you tomorrow!"

As I rain down the stairs with a reinvigorated lust for life, a sudden realization hit. I had zero intention of joining the host club. I didn't even want to be a host. If that was the case, then what the fuck just happened? How did they do it? I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. How did I…? Kyoya. Had to be Kyoya. I knew he could get into someone's head, but I didn't think he'd get into mine. He's good. But now, I could finally go home and indulge myself in buffalo wings in the big ass bathtub.

"Sorry I'm out late, Roy," I slid into the back of his car, catching a glimpse of his ghostly pale complexion in the rearview, "Jesus Christ, Roy. It was only an hour. Are you ok?"

Roy just shook his head. At least he's somewhat responsive. I'm not quite sure what to do here. By the looks of him, he's on autopilot. Like he's sleepwalking. I gave him a gentle poke. No movement, "Roy? Can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Can you tell me what's got you so freaked out?"

"I still can't believe it myself." Good. Keep him talking. I can't have him fizzling out on me again.

"Start from the beginning." I wanted to get home in one piece.

"I went to my spin class this morning," Roy began, "And everything was great. Everything was going on like it did every other morning. Yumi sat next to me like every other day we go to spin class."

"That's a good thing, right?" I hoped.

"Everything was going just fine," he went on, "Until I opened my mouth and asked her about Friday night."

"Oh…" I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Roy. Next time, buddy. We'll get her next time."

"She said yes, Rei."

"No shit?!" I squeaked, "Then, what's the problem? I thought that was the idea."

"She said yes!" Roy freaked some more, "What am I supposed to do now? She said yes!"

"That's a good thing," I settled him, "You're thinking way too much about it. And maybe we could talk more about this when we get back to my penthouse…"

"Alright," he pulled himself together, "When we're somewhere stationary and aren't at risk of getting into a car accident."

"That's much better."

Or so I thought. Because once we got home, the waterworks kicked up, "Rei, I don't deserve her! She's way too good for me! I was expecting her to say no, but she totally said yes!"

"Ever think," I threw my bag on the chair and my body into the couch, "maybe she likes you, too?

"Why would she?"

"That's a question you have to ask her, my friend," I pointed out, "That's not for me to answer. But I already told you that you have a lot going for you. So, why the fuck not?"

"Rei…"

"Look," I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbow, "Friday night, you are going to hold up this date. It'd be pretty shitty if you asked and flaked out on it. But then, you're going to merely talk to her. You don't know if what you say is going to piss her off or make her smile. That's just a leap you need to take for yourself. Just don't be a dumbass and you'll be fine."

"Alright." Damn. It must have been a while since this guy has seen any action. He's taking advice from me. I've only been on a couple dates and it wasn't anything mind-blowingly spectacular. But occasionally, he'd piss me off with some of the stupid shit he'd say.

"Awesome," I applauded. Then, something sneaky struck, "You know what? Because when my father isn't around, I'm essentially your boss, why don't you take Friday off?"

"The whole day?" Roy gasped, "I couldn't do that."

"I got two legs that work," I pointed out, "And Ouran's not that far. I think I can walk. It's fine, Roy, don't worry about me. You got bigger fish to fry and I pray for whoever tries to fuck with me. They will not come out pretty."

"Something smells suspicious," he squinted, "Why do you want me out of the house so bad?"

"Because I like my solitude," I rolled my eyes.

"And why can't I drop you off and pick you up from school on Friday?"

"See what happens when I try to do something nice?" I scoffed, "Forgive me. Fine. Then, Friday, you're going to be my bitch and it will not be fun for you. But I am going to be late coming out of school for the next couple days. I've made the mistake of joining an after-school club and it'll be like it was today. I'll be an hour late."

"Ok," Roy dropped it, "And I'll take Friday off, too."

"Wonderful," I approved, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get my homework done and get some dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes," he allowed, "And Rei?"

"What?" I groaned, pushing myself up and getting my shoes back on.

"Thanks for letting me vent," Roy smiled, "I really do appreciate the advice. And who knows? If anything comes out of this, I might make you my best man."

"No fucking way," I giggled, "But the sentiment was there and that's all that matters. You're not bad. In small doses."

"Neither are you," he got the door for me, "Happy studying."

"Thanks," I pouted. Just what I wanted to do was sit and do my calculus homework. But luckily for me, I knew a cute, little ramen shop down the block that would be more than welcoming.

**A/N: I like that ramen shop. Good things happen at that ramen shop. And I'm sure they're really yummy, too. Given that it's fictional, I will never know, but I could possibly learn how good ramen in a little shop in Tokyo could be. That's a thing. Not that I'm going to Japan any time soon. I don't have a passport or that kind of money. But it looks like Rei has her type! Yay! She's now an Ouran host! Yay! And tomorrow, she's going to find out what hosting is like. However, in the meantime, she also has calculus homework to do and things of the like. AND! MOST IMPORTANTLY! Roy has himself a date. He asked Yumi out and she said yes and I'm so happy for him. Now, I'm going to go over here and probably…Take the dog outside and go to bed. See you next chapter! xx**


	7. Calculus Can Bite Me

Let me get this off my chest before I say anything else. Fuck calculus. I loathe it with every fiber of my being. It's not that I'm stupid. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I'm sometimes too smart for my own good. However, I can openly and wholeheartedly say fuck calculus. As I sit here in my cozy booth in the ramen shop on the verge of a minor breakdown over my goddamn calculus homework, I laid my head on the tabletop, ready to give up on everything. Is it too early to debate on dropping out and becoming a stripper? I'm sure that if I tell my bitch grandmother that I've renounced my position in the Mendoza family, I could be on a fast track to the easy life.

Like I'd abandon the family like that. Besides, Daddy would make sure I was taken care of before I begged that bitch for anything. As much as I hate to say it, I have to study hard. If I don't, Daddy doesn't get to retire to Boca and I don't get to take over the family. To have a good portion of New York at my feet? That's the endgame. And unfortunately, that also means passing my fucking calculus class that can fry in the deepest pits of hell.

"My god, Rei," a familiar voice rumbled over me, taking my pencil, "Before you hurt yourself."

I watched carefully while the problem was worked in front of me, mesmerized with every line, "You know, Kasanoda, you could've just said hi."

"Or I could end your suffering with your calculus homework," Kasanoda took the empty seat across from me, rolling my pencil back, "Because I'm so damn nice."

"Thank you," I smiled a bit, "But how do I know it's right? Aren't you in mostly remedial classes?"

"It's right," he assured, "When I took my Ouran entrance exam, I had a plan. Pass all of my classes. What would be the easies way of doing that? Remedial classes. I don't have to work hard when I can just work smart."

"I know some boys back home that would love to have you," I giggled, "If you don't have any plans after high school, I could set you up with a damn good job. Unless you have an aversion to pepper spray."

"What the fuck kind of job would I need…" Kasanoda stopped himself, "I mean, I don't have an aversion to pepper spray. Not to be that guy, Rei, but should I be worried with the life you lead?"

"That's totally up to you," I allowed, "If you want to worry, then worry. You don't have to, though. I'm well protected. Mostly by myself. And I was joking about the pepper spray thing. I'm not pimping you out."

"Thanks," he winced, "I think?"

"I bet you'd do well with cougar crowd, though," I sized him up, having been around this block a time or two. Back when Daddy would keep a couple pimps around. There was one where one of his girls and I ended up becoming friends. I wonder where Madison is now. She was working through nursing school last I heard anything, "Definitely would do well with the cougar crowd."

"Rei!" Kasanoda stopped me, "It's bad enough the host club tried doing that with me. I don't need you doing it, too."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "I know. Unfortunately."

"Oh, Rei…" he sympathized, "They got to you, didn't they? That's why you've been going to the host club so much lately."

"Yeah," I sipped on my lemonade, "They got to me. But apparently, I'm a very indispensable and rare type of host."

"What type did they saddle you with?" Kasanoda wondered.

"The chameleon type, Kyoya said," I remembered, "But it's only for a couple days. I know I said we were hanging out after school on Friday, but do you think you could stick around the host club for a bit? I'm sure you'd be able to sit in my section the whole time."

"That's fine," he allowed, "Besides, I still don't know where you live."

"If it makes you feel any better," I pointed out, "I don't know where you live either. And not to be a dick, but I don't trust you in my house by yourself."

"What's the worst I could get into?" Kasanoda shrugged, "You worried I'm going to find your porn stash and steal your valuables? Come on, man. I'm better than that. Not much, but I am."

"First of all," I explained, "I don't have a porn stash. And anything remotely dirty is kept on my computer. I'm not some kind of Neanderthal."

"Fair enough. Classy gentleman."

"But knowing my luck," I went on, "You'd probably get curious and adventurous and I don't need to come home with you in my underwear."

"Why would I be in your underwear?" Kasanoda gave me a look, "Just because I'm going into the host club Friday to sit with you doesn't make me into dudes. Your underwear is your own business."

Oh, Kasanoda, you have much to learn about the world, "Thank you. I appreciate it. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he ordered us more ramen. God bless him, "What's up?"

"How do you deal with the host club?" I asked, "They're a strange bunch. Except for Haruhi and Morinozuka. And Kyoya. But Kyoya reminds me of some of my uncles and that's not necessarily a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of my uncles have been to prison," I confessed, "And some of them have been avoiding incarceration like the plague since before I was born. That was half the reason why my mom went to law school."

"Your mom's a lawyer?" Kasanoda snapped his chopsticks.

"Was," I corrected, "Yeah. She kept my dad's ass out of jail more times than we could ever count. She was the master of finding loopholes in everything. No one could work the system better than her. And holy shit, did that piss her mother off."

"What's your old man get into that your mom's had to bail him out?"

"I can't tell you that," I kept my mouth shut. The family business wasn't exactly something I was allowed to talk about.

"Why?" he joked, "Because then you'd have to kill me?"

"Exactly," I finished my second bowl of ramen, "I'm glad we see eye to eye."

"You're serious?" Kasanoda turned pale.

"Dead serious," I nodded, "What my family does is a very hush, hush thing. Kind of like fight club. I'm surprised Daddy's never ran for public office. But then, where's the fun in that?"

"You're fucking scary," he admitted, "Should I even be seen with you?"

"I'm safe here," I rolled my eyes, "Besides, if all else fails, you could use me as a human shield. I wouldn't advise it because of the shit storm that would be on you if something were to happen to me, but here nor there."

"And to think," Kasanoda chuckled nervously, "You're about to get tangled up with the host club."

"I'm already in it," I grumbled, "It's only a trial, though."

"Good!" he chirped, "That's what you want. If you don't want to deal with the host club after all is said and done, be a garbage host. Be the worst host you could possibly be. Ignore any clients you have and they'll leave you alone. You'll have no further obligation to them and they'll kick you out. Works like a charm. Trust me."

"That's it?" I perked up, "I just have to be really shitty at it and I'm free?"

"That's it," Kasanoda confirmed, "Nothing more. Nothing less. Blow them all off and you'll be fine."

"Awesome," I fell onto the table, "Now, since you're full of wonderful advice, will you also finish my calculus homework for me?"

"No fucking chance," he got up from our table, "I'm sure you got it handled, Rei. It's just triangles. I'm going to head home."

"Me, too," I pushed my chair back in, "Hey, Kasanoda, why don't you just follow me?"

"What for?"

"That way," I shoulder checked the door open, "You'll know where I live, so you won't be lost come Friday."

"Alright," Kasanoda gave me a nod, "But I took my bike here. I'm not walking and I doubt you could keep up. Would you be cool riding bitch?"

"Yeah," I took his extra helmet, "It's not my first time riding bitch and it most likely won't be my last."

"Good," he swung his leg over, "You're just riding bitch, not fucking spooning me, got it?"

"Alright." Hard to believe this charmer doesn't have a girlfriend. Still, I followed suit, reveling in the engine roaring between my legs. Goddamn, I forgot how much I miss doing shit like this.

"Hold on…"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I wrapped my arms around Kasanoda's waist and directed him toward my building. As we zipped through the streets of Shibuya, I had finally found some peace. Under the neon lights on the back of Kasanoda's bike, I felt serene. Like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. If this was what I could expect from the next four years, this might not be so bad. If I'm not careful, I could fall asleep back here. His back muscles were nice to lay on.

"Rei…" Kasanoda jostled me, "Which building is yours?"

"Oh," I snapped out of my blissful headspace, "Right up here. The glass one."

He pulled his bike up to the curb and whipped his helmet off, "Which floor?"

"That one," I pointed, taking my helmet off, "Way up at the top. I got the penthouse."

"Well," Kasanoda teased, "Aren't we spoiled?"

"I'm not spoiled." Who the hell was I trying to bullshit? Kasanoda. Right, "It's overcompensation. For making me have to uproot halfway across the world by myself. Probably."

"Oh…"

"Well…" I rocked back on my heels, "It's still early. You want to come up and see what spoiled gets?"

"Really?" a little sparkle shined in his eye, "Is that ok?"

"It's fine by me," I assured, "And I am the only one who lives here. Master of my domain."

I could see it all over his face. Kasanoda was thinking about it and giving it serious consideration, "I better not. I'll be here Friday. And now, I know where you live. I can wait. I'll see you tomorrow, Rei."

"Bye," I watched Kasanoda's taillights fade into the cityscape. Damn. I was kind of hoping he would've come up. Oh well.

At least it wasn't a total loss. Now, I could finally take my bath I've been wanting since I got out of kendo! Yay! Granted, I had all intentions of getting my ramen to go, but the atmosphere is nice to work in. And I got to hang out with Kasanoda a little while he helped me with my homework. All in all, it was a good night.

I tossed my uniform aside and slipped into the water. The heat hugged my body in all the ways I needed. I'm sure that riding on the back of Kasanoda's motorcycle didn't help anything. But damn, was that good for the soul…I can't wait for Friday. Hopefully, by the time the weekend rolls around, I won't have any more obligation to the host club. If Tamaki thinks he's taking any of my downtime from me, he's fucking high.

But damn, I can't wait for Friday. I mean, I'm sure it won't be much different from the ramen shop, but still. Why am I letting it bother me so much? It's not like we've never hung out before. I'm just overthinking it. A night of us being two bros. But that's the thing. He doesn't know that I'm not exactly a bro. Or he's figured it out and just isn't saying anything. Kind of like what I did with Haruhi. One day at a time, Rei. One day at a time.

All I have to do is be a shitty host and they'll leave me alone, huh? A girl can hope, right?

**A/N: Shh…Everyone…Rei's going sleepy by. It's her bedtime. She's tired anyway. After a long day at school and getting the shit kicked out of her in kendo and the host club's patented kidnapping, she deserves a good, long rest. So, tomorrow's going to be her first day as a host. In training anyway. I have a very exciting plan for Thursday…In story, Thursday. This Thursday, we don't see each other. I update Hetalia/Fruits Basket (Trouble Comes in Threes) on Ao3 on Thursdays. But right now, you know what sounds nice? A nap. If Rei's going to sleep, then I can take a nap, too, right? Is that how logic works? I don't know, but I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	8. You're Gonna Grin and Bear It

Alright, Rei. You've sat through school all day just to get to this moment. I stood at the music room doors, hyping myself up. I had this in the bag. My first day being a host. Now, go in there, Rei. And Remember what Kasanoda said. Be the shittiest damn host Ouran has ever seen! Alright kid. Get in there and disappoint yourself! I will, voice in my head…I will.

When I walked in, Haruhi was frantically setting shit up for the afternoon. I wonder how much cash this lucrative racket brings in every week. I'm sure they take a membership fee. There's no way they do this out of the goodness of their hearts or for the sake of stroking their egos. If my assumptions about Kyoya are correct, he wouldn't do anything he couldn't make a profit on. I had to respect the hustle.

"There you are, Rei!" Tamaki draped an arm around me, "I was worried you weren't going to show up."

"What if I didn't?" I wiggled my way out of his embrace.

"We would've had our ways of finding you," Kyoya chimed in, "I'm glad we didn't need to resort to such matters."

"Damn, Kyoya," I chuckled to myself. I know he's trying to be a little menacing, but he's playing it off beautifully, "You'd be fucking scary in the wrong hands."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he gave himself a pat on the back, "Thank you, Rei. However, there is one thing we need to discuss before we open the doors."

"What's up?" I picked a couch and plopped my ass down. Oh, yes. This is where I'm killing my afternoon.

"You'll need to watch your language around the guests," Kyoya ordered.

"Yes," Tamaki agreed, "Each young lady that walks through our doors is a delicate flower that needs to be handled with the same delicacy. A gentleman would never dare use such profanities as much as what you do."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" I shot him a glare, "Are you trying to tell me there's something wrong with how I speak?"

"Well…" Tamaki hid behind Kyoya, "You do kind of curse like a sailor, Rei. You had to have known."

"I'm fucking with you," I giggled, "I like giving you shit, Tamaki. It's fun to see the fear in your eyes. But I got it. I'll be a good girl when they're here."

"Thank you," he relaxed, making me look a bit more respectable. My tie was a pain in my ass that I didn't feel like fucking with after kendo, "There. I think you're ready. Are you nervous?"

"Not really." Because I had no intention of giving it much effort.

"I know you'll do great," Tamaki's face lit up, "Make me proud, Rei."

If all goes well, I'll make you want to kick me out, Tamaki. I just hope to god that Kasanoda's advice works. It should. They can't form much of an opinion of me if I don't say shit to them. But then, it dawned on me, "Hey, Tamaki."

"Yes, Rei?" he took his seat.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I wondered, still not a hundred percent sure what a host club is.

"When those doors open," Tamaki explained, "I'm going to send a few of my regulars your way. Just keep them happy. Talk to them, let them vent, give them a crying shoulder. Then, give them a positive affirmation and send them on their way. Simple as that."

"Really?" I scoffed, "That's it?"

"It is the basic hosting formula," Hikaru flanked my left.

"Don't fix it if it's not broken, right?" Kaoru flanked my right.

"Who said you two could creep up on me?" I squirmed.

"Aww!" they practically strangled me, "She's so cute!"

"You two know that I could kill you with my bare hands, right?"

"And so scary!" they didn't budge, "Boss, can we keep her?"

"That's a Kyoya question," Tamaki passed off that responsibility.

"Kyoya-senpai…"

"Can we keep Rei?"

"That's not a question for me either," Kyoya settled them, "At the end of the day, Rei's still a person. I don't think you can keep people like pets."

"Vanilla," the twins rolled their eyes.

"Kinky," I gasped, immediately making them both go red, "I'm not calling either one of you Master."

"Are we ready then?" Kyoya asked, "Can we open the door, Tamaki?"

"I don't see why not," Tamaki allowed, "Hikaru, Kaoru, doors."

"Got it, boss!" The twins threw the doors back and we were off to the races. Alright. This is going to be easy. I bet I could nod off and no one would know.

"Ladies," Tamaki brought a few girls over to me as promised. Shit, "This is Rei, our new host. He's a little rough around the edges, but he really does have a heart of gold."

"Hey," I gave them a little wave, hoping that would be enough.

"What do you think, my dears?" Tamaki played wingman well, "Pretty cute, huh?"

"He's not bad," one of the girls looked me over.

"He's more than not bad," he talked me up some more, "Rei's served his time and isn't afraid to do it again and all it cost was a nickel."

"Oh, Tamaki…" I cringed heavily, "That's not…That's not how…It's like watching anyone on Mama's side of the family trying to relate to us…This is painful."

"Was that not right?" he whined, "Aww…I ran it through my head and everything. I thought I had it."

"Brownie points for trying," I grabbed my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on, "Noble attempt."

"I'm going to leave you with Rei, my lovely princesses," Tamaki got on his knee, taking a hand of each. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was proposing, "I trust that you'll be in very capable hands."

"They'll be in hands." Capable? That's debatable.

And so began my afternoon. Giggly, excitable girls that came in one by one waiting for my approval. Every single one of them liked to ramble and ask me questions about shit that didn't matter. How long have I lived in Tokyo? What was it like growing up in New York? What kind of hobbies did I have? What did I want to do after high school? What kind of family did I come from? I answered with as few words as I could. They might as well be talking to a wall. But then, out of fucking nowhere, I had a line in front of my section. And I'm not talking a little one.

Why? I hardly said a word to these bitches and they were eating it up like hot cakes. Do they want to be treated like shit? Is their self esteem that fucked up? Ignore them, Kasanoda said. It'll be fine, Kasanoda said. They won't soak it up like a sponge. It'll get you kicked out of the host club, Rei. And you'll never have to hear from them again. I call bullshit.

When my own private hell came to an end, I noticed Kyoya out of the corner of my eye in front of an adding machine with a big ass smile on his face. Yep. They collect membership fees. By the looks of the tape, it's on a per host basis. Why do I have the feeling I'm not escaping the host club without a fight? Because I think I might be their new cash cow. To put it in the simplest of terms, I'm fucked.

"Rei," Kyoya curled a finger to me, "Could I speak to you for a moment, please?"

"Sure," I wasn't backing down to him, "What's up?"

"You did rather well today for your first time," he praised, "Do you know how much you brought to this club without even realizing it?"

"Well," I figured, "Going by that shit eating grin on your face, I'm going to say it was quite a bit."

"I don't think I've ever seen more beautiful numbers," Kyoya approved, "Tamaki, would you care to take a look?"

"Kyoya, please," Tamaki brushed him off, glancing over his shoulder, "You know I didn't start this club for the HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD! IS THAT JUST FROM TODAY?"

"Yep."

"WHERE DID THAT ALL COME FROM?"

"I'll give you one guess," Kyoya pointed at me.

"Rei!" Tamaki threw his arms around me, "You did fantastically! What would you say about becoming a full-time host?"

Fuck…

"Hold on, Tamaki," Kyoya settled him, "I know those numbers are impressive, but think of it this way. What if we only had Rei hosting, say, once or twice a week? Keep them wanting more, but keeping her away from them. We'll save her for the beginning of the week and the end of the week. That way, it'll bring in bigger crowds for the days in the middle of the week, hoping to catch a glimpse of her."

"Like dangling a carrot in front of a horse," I thought, not quite sure about how I feel about being the carrot. I don't know if it ever ends well for the carrot.

"Precisely," Kyoya nodded, "Thank you, Rei. I'm glad you understand."

"Only a couple days a week, huh?" The gears in Tamaki's head started turning, "Like a special?"

"That's right."

"I love it!" Tamaki squeezed me even tighter, "So, do we announce that we're…"

"No," Kyoya cut him off, "No, no, no. Because then, that takes away the mystery of when she'll be here and it'll take away from her allure a little."

"What can I say?" I choked out, "I am an enigma."

"And you seemed to come off that way," Kyoya reported, "I was watching you while you were hosting and it looked like you weren't interested."

Because I wasn't, "And?"

"And that seemed to make them want you even more," he went on, "Can you do that tomorrow, too?"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"You're still doing it, aren't you?"

"That easy to figure out?"

"Yes," Tamaki beamed, "You'll work quite nicely here. Happy to have you aboard, Rei! Go home and get some rest for tomorrow, ok?"

"Got it."

What the fuck did I just get myself into? Even after a day of hosting, I still didn't want to join the host club. Yet, here I was. How the hell do they do that? Infectious energy, maybe? Probably. And how in the fuck did I do so well today? I could give two shits less about the girls that wanted to rattle off how their day went to me or how they want to know me better. I think I might be one of the rare ones that know better and that all the problems we were having now weren't going to last past graduation. Or that these are not going to be the best four years of our lives. I had better things to worry about than not being asked to prom.

But HOW? How did I get such high numbers in my first day? They didn't even have high hopes for me showing up to the host club today, let alone kicking ass at it? I guess I'll never understand it. It's not that I cared really, but more so what the fuck kind of anomaly opened up in the universe that gave me the gift of hosting. It's like they were getting paid, but no money exchanged hands. Well…Aside from Kyoya making bank, but that's here nor there. That would've happened regardless if I was there or not. I needed a soda. Soda sounded good.

"Hi, Rei," Roy got my car door for me, "Are you ok? You look like you want to hit something."

"I'm ok," I brushed him off, "Ok-ish. More confused than anything, but I'll live. What about you, Roy? How did things go for you?"

"I talked to Yumi about Friday," he smiled, "She seems excited."

"You do realize that's tomorrow, right?" I kicked my feet up, shutting my eyes for a minute.

"Tomorrow?!" Oh, shit. I think I might have fucked up a little.

"Yes," I nodded, "You're ok, Roy. Just remember what I told you. Light conversation and no small talk. Small talk is where shit goes south every time. Small talk breeds stupidity."

"Then, what do I do?" he freaked.

"Just don't mention marriage," I settled him, "Keep marriage off the table and you'll be golden."

"Thanks, Rei," Roy started coming down, "Hey, do you believe in destiny?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Because," he explained, "I think we were meant to meet for this particular reason."

"Easy, tiger," I stopped him, "Coming off a little creepy."

"Sorry," Roy bit his tongue, "Where to?"

"Convenience store," I ordered, "I want a soda. Then, we can go home."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The world existed slightly different in a Japanese 7-Eleven. Definitely not like the ones in the US, but as long as I could get my soda (personally, I'm a slut for a cold Dr. Pepper after a long day, but that's just me.), I was a happy girl. And getting a couple steamed buns for the ride home wasn't a half bad idea either. When I got home, though, my body fell apart. I balled up on my couch with my soda and my steamed buns and sent Roy on his merry way. I couldn't get over the fact that the host club girls were that desperate. HOW? HOW DID ME TREATING THEM LIKE SHIT GET THEM TO FLOCK LIKE MOTHS TO A FLAME? Maybe that was one of those things I wasn't meant to understand. But it confused the shit out of me.

The next morning, I woke up and went to school like any other day. The end of my first week at Ouran. And I must admit, it wasn't bad. Not nearly as bad as I thought it'd be when I first came here. But that was before I found out the host club was a thing. Did they actually make it a little better? Not that I knew of. I didn't want to get sucked into the club, but it happened anyway. It'll be a good way to kill some time. What else did I have to do here?

"Have a good day at school, Rei," Roy waved me off, "And you're sure you won't need me for the rest of the day?"

I stuck my head back in his window, "I'm a big girl, Roy. I think I got this handled. If all else fails and someone wants to fuck with me in the alley, I'll end them. If I get lost, I'll call an Uber."

"Ok…" I could see it all over his face. Roy didn't feel comfortable leaving a cute little thing like me loose on the streets. Like I said. I have this handled. After school, I'd end up at the host club. After the host club closed, Kasanoda and I would go back to the penthouse. God only knows where that's going to lead, but that's half the fun is the anticipation, right?

"Morning, Rei." Speaking of Kasanoda, I caught him hanging his helmet on his handlebars and shoving his keys into his blazer pocket.

"Morning," I had a big bone to pick with him anyway.

"Where were you last night?" he wondered, "I was at the ramen shop and you never came in. Did you find somewhere else to hang out?"

"No," I shook my head, "I was tired after dealing with the host club and my driver was on the verge of a breakdown, so…Figured I'd stick around home last night. As much as I've grown to love the ramen shop."

"My sympathies," Kasanoda chuckled to himself as we started walking in.

"I'm glad you can laugh at my misery, dick," I giggled with him.

"Who said I was laughing at you?" he defended, "Maybe the thought of your driver losing his shit hit me in the giggles."

"Hi, Rei…" a random girl flashed me a flirty smile.

"Hi…" I gave her a look and walked away.

"Looks like you have a fan," Kasanoda teased, "You know her?"

"I've never met her a day in my life," I didn't think much of it, "Probably a host club groupie."

"Hi, Rei…" Damn, another one? Kasanoda and I just kept walking. Nope. Not buying into it.

"What about that one?" he asked.

"Nope," I shook my head. But then, a swarm of them emerged from the shadows…I just wanted to get to homeroom. Was that too much to ask?

"They really have sucked you in, haven't they?" Kasanoda jabbed, "I'd ask you how it went yesterday, but it looks like someone didn't take my advice."

"No!" I squeaked, "That's the problem! I did take your advice and this is where it got me. They fucking _loved _it."

"Really?" he looked at me weird, "How?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" I held my face in my hands, "Self-esteem issues? Inattentive fathers?"

"Daddy issues seems to be the popular consensus," Kasanoda shrugged.

"Now, I'm stuck on this big ass hype train," I vented, "And all I want to do is find a junction to get off at."

"Kyoya-senpai's a marketing genius," Hikaru snuck up on me.

"He could sell matches in Hell," Kaoru added, hitting me on the other side.

"So I've noticed," I grumbled.

"We need to have a word with you, Rei," the twins stole me away from Kasanoda to a secluded corner of our homeroom.

"What do you want?" I shook them off me.

"What did you do?" Hikaru asked.

"They flock to you in droves," Kaoru gasped, "How do you do it?"

"I don't fucking know!" I growled, "Should I be worried?"

"Welcome to your newfound popularity!" the twins applauded.

"I don't like it," I slid into a desk and buried my face in my bag, "Can I be done?"

"Aww…" Hikaru cuddled me, "Look at that, Kaoru."

"She thinks she has an escape," Kaoru gushed, "That's adorable."

"Guys," Haruhi stepped in, my saving grace, "Let Rei go. You sound like you're holding her hostage."

"Thank you, Haruhi," I wiggled out of the sandwich they had me trapped in, "See, this is why I like Haruhi over the rest of you. She's not in it for the lucrative racket or for the ego stroking."

"Actually, Rei," she admitted, "I'm in it because of an eight-million-yen vase."

"She broke it," the twins clarified.

"Thanks, boys," I let it go, "Glad I had that."

I needed to remember what I was doing this for. Kasanoda was a good person. It's a shame that people are so quick to pass judgment, but I understood that more than anyone here. When I was still living in the US, all the kids in school knew I was a mafia baby. Parents wouldn't let their kids play with me for that reason. They didn't want their kids to be a target. Which, I get that part, but holy shit, did that isolation suck. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Especially on someone like Kasanoda. But that was fine. It's not like I wasn't socialized. I had the rest of the family to play with. Maybe that's why Daddy sent me here. No one knows who I am. Except Kyoya. So, I'm safe.

After getting my aggressions out in kendo (and I might have taken Morinozuka out a time or two. One pat on the back for me.), I went to the host club with Honey and Morinozuka…There's got to be a less mouthful way I can talk about him. Everyone else seemed to just call him Mori. That'll work. I could handle another day in the host club. Besides, I'd be able to mostly hang out with Kasanoda. He said he'd be sitting in my section today and the two of us would head out for my penthouse right after. Then, it'd be the weekend and I wouldn't have to see any of them until Monday. Just another couple hours and I'll be free.

I assumed the same position I had yesterday and made myself comfortable in my section. Maybe if I actually take a nap today, they'll leave me alone. Or that could horrendously backfire, too, and they'll watch me sleep. Eww. That's not fucking creepy. Because just what I need is a bunch of girls breathing heavily over me while I'm trying to straighten out my sleep schedule. It's only a couple hours, Rei. You can handle it. And having Kasanoda here might make it less hellish. It'll be nice to have someone on my side.

"BOSS!" Hikaru and Kaoru stormed through the door, pale as ghosts and out of breath. Someone needed to get those boys some water.

"What is it, boys?" Kyoya thought nothing of it. I'm guessing this happens more often than not.

"Where's Haruhi?!"

"I'm over here!" Haruhi called from the back corner, "Why?"

"CODE WHITE LILY!"

"What?" Tamaki lost all his coloring.

"Oh, no…" Even Kyoya got nervous. He was my flight attendant. When he gets nervous, shit's about to go down and the plane's about to crash.

"Should we hide Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"That'd probably be for the best," Kyoya nodded, "The last thing we need to deal with is _them_."

"Uh," I chimed in, "Hey, guys? Anyone care to tell me what the hell is happening?"

Before anyone could make another sound, the situation solved itself. A group of girls in different uniforms from the Ouran uniforms stormed the host club doors. These bitches looked like they were out for blood. I mean, I can relate, but the host club seemed pretty harmless. And the head bitch looked like she's killed someone. Barehanded. Cold blood. She's stabbed a girl in the yard a time or two.

"Hello, Beni-bara," Kyoya took care of things while Tamaki cowered in the corner, "Is there a reason you've come to harass our clientele today?"

"We heard the host club was keeping another pet that didn't belong here," HBIC stepped up, "This is a liberation mission. Now, where is she?"

"We don't keep pets," Kyoya set her straight.

"That's the Zuka Club," Hikaru crouched down behind me, keeping his voice down.

"They go to Lobelia Academy," Kaoru filled me in, "Their leader Beni-bara thinks what we do is disgusting and wants to get Haruhi out of here."

"But she also thinks men are scum in general," Hikaru added, "So, a precious maiden like Haruhi shouldn't be sullied by a man's hands. Meaning, if Haruhi wasn't so smitten with Tamaki-senpai, Beni-bara would want to make Haruhi hers."

"Oh," I was an open-minded person and everything. Who was I to judge? But to blatantly think all men are scum? I can't say that's true. Lobelia…That sounded familiar. I think Lobelia was in the stack of pamphlets that sat on our kitchen table for a couple weeks when Daddy was picking out schools for me, "Isn't Lobelia an all-girl school?"

"That's right," Beni-bara's eyes locked onto me, "And there she is."

"Hey, guys," I cranked my neck back toward the twins, "Should I be scared?"

"Terrified."

Immediately, she pulled me onto my feet and closer to her. I need an adult, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you…Reila."

"What?" Kasanoda walked in. With the world's worst timing.

**A/N: Did I mention how excited I was for this chapter? Even though I know it's late. I'm sorry that it's late by the way. Yesterday was a very long day for yours truly and I didn't have it in me. But all that aside…AAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Yeah. I made the mistake of bringing in the Zuka Club. Because Rei being who she is, the thought of a girl gang is going to look like something shiny to a magpie. But the problem is, she's a kickass host. She doesn't like it, but she's a killer host. And even a slightly bigger mess…Kasanoda's shit timing. Rei can handle the Zuka Club. I have no doubt in my mind about that, but Kasanoda…Kasanoda might be a bigger task. I don't know. I honestly haven't thought about next week's chapters, but I do know that there is definitely a shitshow coming. And I can't wait to share it with you. See you next chapter! xx**


	9. Let Me Explain

I smell a shitshow. And not a little one. I too a quick look around the room and couldn't find Kasanoda anywhere. Where could he have gone? He just got here. There's no way he would've left already…would he? Before I could have another comprehensible thought, that Beni-bara chick had me in her arms, cradling me like a baby.

"You don't need the host club, my dear," Beni-bara insisted, "This is nothing but a wasteland of unnecessary testosterone."

This was new. I've dealt with major bitches in the past, but never one so persistent as this one. But that didn't mean I couldn't adapt. Whether a man, a woman, or someone in between, I could work them all. You wanted proof of my skill, Tamaki? While you're pissing yourself in corner, I'm about to save your bacon. Watch and learn, boys. I'm about to bring in a while whale. I turned up the innocent gleam in my eyes, playing the damsel in distress Beni-bara wanted to see. That way, she could be the white knight she wanted to be. Feed into their fantasy.

"You…" I softened my voice, "You really think so?"

"Of course I do," she held me tighter, turning into absolute goo. Got her, "You deserve so much better than this, Reila."

"I don't know," I played hard to get. I could see it all over her face. Beni-bara didn't want me slipping through her fingers. Haruhi was bad enough. Fool her once, "What do I deserve, Beni-bara?"

"You need a firm, yet loving hand," Beni-bara put her hand to my cheek. Reflexes told me to slap her away, but instincts told me to settle my ass down. I mean, I'm still getting bad touch vibes, but I could handle it, "Someone to guide you out of this vile cesspool and into a much more…feminine environment. Where you'll be amongst your own kind and away from these idiots."

"And where would I find such a place?" This bitch was eating it up.

"Why, Lobelia Academy, of course," she told me, presenting the idea like I just won a cruise, "It is there where you'd find the illustrious White Lily League, better known as the Zuka Club. And you, my darling Reila, are already on good terms with the club's president."

"I am?"

"That's right," Beni-bara moved in closer. If I didn't know any better, I'd think this bitch wanted to kiss me, "And that's me. We can start your transfer paperwork as soon as possible. So…? What do you say, Reila? Are you ready for your new, better life of sisterhood?"

"I think so," I kept up my meek façade, "But Beni-bara…? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask all the questions you want," she allowed, running her hand down my back. Immediately, my skin tightened up.

Yet, I looked up at her with all the sparkle in my eyes I could muster up and a smile on my face. Now that Beni-bara was feeling comfortable (a little _too _comfortable, if you ask me), it's time to pull the trigger, "Who in the fuck do you think you are?"

"Excuse me?" Beni-bara gasped, dropping me. Fortunately, I had reflexes like a cat.

"You think you know me," I got up, "But you don't. You think you know what's best for me. You don't. You have yourself so high up on a pedestal that the littlest push would send you falling down. Well, consider me that push. Because bitch, you need a fucking ego check. Mori, could you get my bamboo staff from the kendo room, please?"

"No," Mori turned me down.

"Alright," I let it go, "Fair enough. That's for your own safety."

"Aww," Beni-bara wasn't backing down. I had to give her credit for that, "She has to overcorrect for what they've already done to her. You don't need to play up to their desires anymore. We'll begin your transfer and by Monday morning, you'll be enrolled at Lobelia Academy."

"No," I stood my ground, itching to throw a punch, "You won't."

"Yes," she grabbed my wrist, "We will. Now, I don't want to have to deal with your insolence. I know it's merely a phase and it's these morons' faults for traumatizing you already, but I promise it'll get better."

Alright. I tried to play nice. I tried to behave myself. I really did. With my free hand, I grabbed her wrist back. And much, much tighter, "Look, bitch. Let me go and walk away before shit gets ugly. Because if it does, it will not end well for you. Walk away and leave them alone."

"Or what?" Beni-bara scoffed. She could fake it with the best of anyone, but not with me. I could see it in her eyes. She's scared. And she's right to be.

"Don't worry about it," I smirked, "Besides, if I do have to whip that out, it's so much better if it's a surprise for you."

"I don't understand," she let me go, "They're idiots, Reila. Why are you so quick to defend them?"

"Because they're idiots with hearts of gold," I explained, "I never thought I really had much for a type, but I think that might be mine. Now, back the fuck up, leave, and never come back. We don't want you here. You don't want to be here."

I don't think anyone had ever told Beni-bara no like that before. She stood frozen in thought. But then, she stayed quiet and walked out with her friends behind her. Well, looks like that mess is cleaned up. Now, for the other one. I might be the host club's new cash cow, but I needed to get off the milker for today. Bigger fish.

"Hey, Rei," Tamaki stopped me, finally out of his mini fear coma.

"What?" I let out a heavy sigh with too much on my mind.

"Thank you," he smiled, "Is it safe to say that the host club is under your protection?"

"Absolutely," I nodded, "On one condition."

"Anything."

"I get today off," I demanded, "I don't have hosting in me today. I've already done enough."

"Go ahead," he allowed, "You've earned it. But are you ok with hosting twice a week? Mondays and Fridays?"

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "I guess. Does this mean you're going to leave me alone for the weekend, too?"

"It depends on what kind of shenanigans we may get into," Kyoya stepped in, "But we'll make sure to call before we storm your penthouse."

"How did you know I lived in a…" I wasn't going to ask, "Never mind. I have some shit to take care of. I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Bye, Rei-chan!" Honey chimed, latching himself onto my leg. Ok…He's alright.

"Bye, Honey," I peeled him off me, giving him back to Mori.

"Hey!" the twins whined, "Why is it when he hugs you, it's fine, but when we do it, it's not?"

"Because I can't punt you two across the room as an escape route," I shrugged, "Not that I'd ever do that to you, Honey. You're safe."

"Yay!"

And just like that, I left my new group of morons to their devices. Right now, I had one moron in particular that I needed to find. For my sake, I just hope he hasn't taken off. Luckily, I caught him before he had the chance to, "Kasanoda!"

"What?" I think I caught him off guard. Because he just jumped ten feet out of his own skin, "Oh…Rei…"

"What happened back there," I started.

"Hold on," Kasanoda stared me down, studying me closely, "You're…A girl?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "So?"

"Well…I…" he looked away from me, his cheeks turning color, "I have to go."

"We need to talk," I demanded, trying my best to stop him.

"Not right now, Rei," Kasanoda got on his bike, "I can't right now. I have to go."

"But…!" And there he went. But you were my ride home, you asshole…It's fine. I had two legs that worked. I could walk home.

But my chest hurts. Why does my chest hurt? It's not a physical pain, but something deeper than that. Why does my chest hurt? Maybe I could walk this off. Get out of my head a little bit. It's not like I could call Daddy to vent. He's still probably asleep and I wouldn't wish Daddy on little sleep on my worst enemies. I gave Roy the rest of the day off, so I was a man on an island here. Maybe that walk home will clear my head.

I don't understand. He was fine this morning. He was fine ten minutes ago. He was fine all week. I rode bitch on his motorcycle and he was fine then, too. If that's the case, then what went wrong? Where did we fuck up? I thought we were getting to be really good friends, but something went sideways. Was me being a girl really that big of a hinderance?

On my way home, I stopped at a convenience store and got a pint of ice cream. If anything, a little sugar will make me feel better and get me out of this weird ass funk. And what went better with that ice cream than changing into my pajamas as soon as I walked in my door? For the first time, I felt like I finally had an honest to God friend. Not someone who hung around me for protection or was friends with me because of who my family was on either end of the spectrum. Someone that actually liked hanging out with me. And now…I feel like I lost that friend.

All because fucking Beni-bara had to barge into the host club today like she was Queen Shit and ruin everything. Maybe I should've kicked her ass into next week. My specialties may lie in blunt objects, but my hand to hand wasn't half bad either. I could've snapped her pencil neck over my knee if I wanted to. When she had me by the wrist, I could've made sure she lost her hand. But I didn't want those assault charges. Not today. I had shit going on after school. At least I thought I did.

Later on in the night, it had gotten to be about six o'clock. The magical hour of the day where my tummy starts to get a case of the rumblies. Dinner didn't sound like a half bad idea. Or maybe even just a snack. That ice cream didn't hold me over very well. I got up from my pity party on the couch and threw the empty pint away. Now, food. I didn't feel like cooking. Not that I really had anything to cook. I didn't want to go down to the ramen shop. Not tonight.

Knock, knock.

Who the hell…? I didn't think Roy would be here already. He was just about to go out on his date with Yumi. Maybe it's the building manager and some shit's going wrong with the building's plumbing? I wouldn't think so. My plumbing was working just fine. Unless mine was separate from the rest of the building. I doubt it. If that's the case, then who the hell would be at my door? I grabbed my present from Daddy out of its case and kept it on me. She sure was a beaut. She'll never replace my favorite knife, but I'll keep her. Although, I wasn't expecting my actual company.

"Kasanoda…" I gasped, "Hey."

"At least I got the right floor this time," Kasanoda grumbled, staring down at his feet, "I didn't remember if you said you were on the very top floor or on one of the top floors."

"Penthouse means the very top floor where I come from," I told him, "What are you doing here?"

"You said we needed to talk," he reminded me, "So, let's talk."

"Really?" I wasn't exactly prepared. In all honesty, I thought he wanted to call this off. But I wasn't going to turn him away. Not now, "Yeah. Sure. Come in. Is it cool if we talk here?"

"Yeah," Kasanoda walked in, his eyes about to pop out of his head, "And this is all yours?"

"Yep," I nodded, "Home sweet home away from home."

"So," he sat down, making himself comfortable on my couch. In his defense, it is a hella comfortable couch, "You're a girl."

"Last time I checked," I looked down my shirt. Still nothing. Dammit! Oh well. Seventeen, "There was a mix-up when they sent me my uniform before school started and I didn't have the time nor inclination to get a different one, so I just kept the one I've had. My driver is trying to get me a different one, but I figured it'd just throw people. I don't want to deal with that fucking headache. If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one to think I'm a dude."

"Clearly," Kasanoda pointed out, "The host club girls swoon over you."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I'm cute."

"Don't say that!" he snapped, still unable to make eye contact with me, "No! That's not what I meant! I mean…"

"Kasanoda, relax," I giggled, taking his hand, "You are thinking way too hard about this. I'm still me. I'm still the girl that couldn't order her ramen and got pissed at her calculus homework."

"And kicked the shit out of Morinozuka-senpai?"

"The very same," I confirmed, "Which reminds me…"

I took my knife out of my pocket and tossed it on the coffee table. It's not like I'm going to need that anymore. And I think I might have scared Kasanoda even more, "What the fuck were you doing with a knife?"

"I'm a girl that lives alone," I told him, "You don't think I won't have a way of defending myself when I'm not expecting company at my front door?"

"What brought you to Tokyo anyway?" he tried to push himself a little more.

"Daddy wanted me safe," I spun my knife around on the table, "I'm all he's got left. Of course, he'll want me safe."

"So…" Kasanoda remembered, "When you said your mom _was _his lawyer…"

"She died when I was nine," I explained, "That's what happens when the family business is what it is."

"And…" he got nervous again, "What exactly is the family business?"

"Well," I laid my head on the arm of the couch, "Since we're being honest here, I might as well tell you. I'm the daughter of a major mafia boss back home. My family owns a quarter of New York City."

"Isn't New York City massive?"

"Five boroughs."

"And it's all yours?"

"Not all of it," I clarified, "Some of it. We're not the only family that runs New York."

"Damn," Kasanoda seemed impressed. As well he should be. Getting that much of the city came through years of back breaking work…and a little…brute force, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered, "About you being a girl?"

"You are awfully fixated on that," I noticed, "It shouldn't matter. So, my full name is Reila. Everyone calls me Rei, except for Daddy sometimes. And Mama called me Reila a lot, too. It felt foreign when Beni-bara kept calling me Reila. But like I said, Kasanoda, I'm still me. That hasn't changed."

He still had a hard time looking at me. Alright. Learning curve. But then, he grew the stones to open his mouth, "Have you eaten?"

"Does a pint of strawberry ice cream count?" I asked, knowing damn well that it didn't.

"No."

"Then, no, I haven't."

Without another word, Kasanoda got up from my couch and fished his bike keys out of his pocket, "Go get dressed."

"What?" I gave him a look, not sure how to take that.

"You heard me." Well, if someone didn't just grow the big dick, "Go get dressed."

"Why?" I didn't budge. He's not the only one here that can be a little bit of an asshole.

"I said we'd hang out tonight," Kasanoda grumbled, "So, let's go. Besides, I doubt you have anything here to eat and I'm not letting you starve."

"Ok." The awkward moron with a heart of gold, huh? I shook the thought out of my head and went into my closet. It's still pretty warm outside, so a pair of shorts wouldn't be too nuts, right? The black ones I wanted to wear on the first day of school wouldn't be a half bad idea. And thanks to that mix of Spanish and Italian blood I had, I never have to worry about looking too pasty.

Top…Top…I kind of wanted to go with the black one. No. I don't need to be head to toe in black. Take the girl out of New York, but taking New York out of the girl…? Never fucking happening. I settled on an old white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I know how cold those winds can get. I'd much rather feel that on my legs than my arms. And if shit goes sideways, I'd rather have road rash on my legs. After one last look in the mirror, I could say without a doubt, fuck me, I look hot. God bless.

Maybe I should tone it down. Heaven forbid I give the poor boy a heart attack. For a brief moment, I considered putting on a pair of jeans instead, but it's too damn hot. Not to mention, hiding my best feature? Fuck that. I got legs for days. Thanks, Mama. I'd switch the jacket up for a sweater, but for safety reasons, I'll keep my leather jacket. Sorry, Kasanoda. Looks like I'm taking you to the emergency room tonight. Hopefully not, but Daddy always told me to prepare for the worst.

"Well?" I walked out, "Good enough?"

"Uh…" a little trail of blood trickled out of Kasanoda's nose.

"Oh, shit, dude," I got a warm washcloth out of my bathroom and took care of it, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he murmured, "I'm ok. Totally fine."

"Are you sure?" I giggled, "Because the nosebleed says you're full of shit."

"Really," Kasanoda took the washcloth from me, "I'll be fine. But thanks."

"Kasanoda," I settled him, "Relax. You don't need to try so hard."

"Who said I was trying?" The vein in your forehead and your bloody nose betray you, "Come on. It's already getting late."

"It's barely six," I checked the clock, "Ok, six-thirty. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he told me, "Do you trust me?"

"Do you want the smart answer or the honest one?"

"Either one."

"Sure," I smiled, grabbing my little blue backpack off the kitchen counter, "Shall we?"

"Yeah." The elevator ride down was quite to no one's surprise. But once we were in the lobby, everything started getting weirder.

"Hey, Kasanoda," I got on the back of his motorcycle, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know," he started the engine, "Figured I'd decide on the way."

Something tells me we're not going to the ramen shop. When I wrapped my arms around Kasanoda's waist, his body tensed up. I had a feeling that any attempts I make of helping the situation would only make it worse. Although, out of nothing but sheer neck muscle exhaustion, I laid my head on his shoulder blades. And strangely enough, his tension started falling. I told him to relax. And now, he's finally listening to me.

The two of us wove in and out of Tokyo traffic, passing neighborhood after neighborhood without a single care in the world. At least I think so. Kasanoda had pulled the stick out of his ass. Although, when we hit highway, I started to get nervous. I knew almost nothing about the surrounding area of Tokyo, but right now, I didn't care. Kasanoda wouldn't do something stupid like take me to the outskirts of town and leave me with no way back, would he? No. He knows I'd be able to tear his balls off his body and show them to him. We'd be fine.

Honestly, I didn't really care where we were going. I sat on the back of his bike with my face in his shoulders, content with the world. I've never had such a beautiful silence before. The world outside of the city was so still. Is this what people mean when they talk about slowing down? When they talk about getting away from it all? Because a girl could get used to this kind of peace. Don't get me wrong. My heart needed to beat to the pulse of the city, but this? This isn't too bad either.

A couple hours went by with a blink of an eye. We pulled over somewhere I never knew existed. It seemed like an entirely different world. Definitely not in Tokyo anymore. That's for damn sure. When I got off the bike, my legs turned to pudding. Having a decent amount of steel between the legs for two hours straight with no breaks will do that to a person. And of course, dumbass me took one step and fell into the gravel.

"Are you ok, Rei?" Kasanoda helped me up.

"Yeah," I brushed myself off, "I'm fine. Where the fuck are we?"

"Welcome to Hakone," he greeted me, "I used to come here a lot when I was younger and the old man wasn't as much of a dick."

"Did we really just drive two hours out of town for food?" I wondered.

"Did you have anything else going on tonight?" Kasanoda retaliated, "Come on. I know a place right on the lake with really nice views."

"Ok," I forced back a smile, "Hey, Kasanoda…"

"What?"

"Are we…" I couldn't help myself, "Are we good?"

I think my question might have caught him off guard a little bit. Because the skitter of gravel gave him away. Then, if I didn't know any better, I think he might have smiled, "Yeah. We're good. We never weren't. Come on. I'm fucking starving. We just drove two hours out of Tokyo and I haven't eaten since lunch."

Who was I to keep him?

**A/N: Goddammit, Kasanoda. Why does he have to be so cute? Or am I projecting my love and admiration for Kento Yamazaki (the cutest little fucking bean to ever be) onto Kasanoda after watching Death Note drama crack? Probably both. A little bit of both. Also, I don't have ovaries left. It's all his fault. Cute little shit…How dare he…? What was I talking about again? Oh, yeah! Update!**

**So, we had a lot go down here. Kasanoda found out Rei's a lady (and still took her out anyway. Two hours out of the city.). Rei told Beni-bara to fuck herself. She got an afternoon off from the host club, but she's going to be a part time host. And Friday, we're going to get a little surprise on the Rei/Kasanoda front. Well…Not with them per se, but it'll be happening in their near vicinity. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go over here and not do anything. See you next chapter! xx**


	10. Long Live the Queen

He wasn't shitting me. Goddamn, this place had incredible views. The lights reflecting on the water softly highlighted the mountains in the background. Everything here was so peaceful. And our table was nestled in a corner right in front of a giant picture window. Now, I understand why he brought me here.

"Kasa…"

"Ritsu."

I gave him a strange look. It wasn't often I got cut off. Mostly because everyone back home knew better than to piss me off. And nothing did it quite like me not being able to get a thought out of my mouth, "What?"

"My first name," Kasanoda confessed, "It's Ritsu. You can call me Ritsu."

"Ok…?" Something didn't smell right, "Why?"

"Just do it," he ordered, immediately softening his tone, "Please. The name Kasanoda is kind of notorious and I want to keep a low profile while we're here."

"Ok," I let it go, but we weren't done there, "If that's how things are going to be, then you can call me Reila."

"Really?"

"It's only fair," I allowed, "I won't mind."

"Ok," Kasanoda turned a little red. Aww…That's adorable.

"And since you know my big secret," I bargained, "Maybe you could tell me something about you."

"Uh…" he thought it over, "Ok. I…Love to dance."

I looked under the table, doing a quick assessment of Kasanoda's legs, popping back up with the same enthusiasm, "I call bullshit."

"What the hell was that all about?" Kasanoda squeaked.

"You're no dancer," I pointed out, kicking my leg up on his knee, "If you were, your legs would have more of a shape like mine. It's a certain kind of muscle definition that most, if not all dancers have. You're no dancer."

"And you are?" he wondered, "You don't strike me as the type."

"I was when I was younger," I nodded, "Mama had me in ballet classes. It helps with my agility. I did take a couple flamenco classes once, though. Those were fun."

"Really?" Kasanoda gasped, "You any good?"

"I'm not bad," I shrugged, "Now, could I be bold for a second?"

"Go ahead."

"Ever since we met," I took a long drink from my water, "There's been something bothering me about you."

"Me?" Kasanoda perked up, "What did I do?"

"Other than the fact you knocked me down," I remembered, "Something about you felt familiar. A vibe…"

"And what's that?"

"Are you…" Out of nowhere, my phone started ringing. I looked down at my screen and smiled, "I have to get this. Do you mind?"

"Don't let me stop you."

"Thank you," I answered the call, "Hi, Daddy."

"Daddy?" I thought Kasanoda's eyes were going to pop out of his skull.

"Hi, princess," Daddy greeted me, "It's good to hear your voice. You haven't called in a couple days and I was starting to worry."

"I'm fine," I promised, "I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't mean I can't worry," he chuckled to himself, "So, how have you been, baby girl? Keeping out of trouble?"

"You know I never look for trouble," I played innocent.

"Reila…"

"I'm behaving myself," I swore, "Right now, I'm getting dinner with a friend of mine."

"Is it the same kid you told me about?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah," I shot a smile at Kasanoda, "That one."

"And you're sure I shouldn't be worried, Rei?" he teased, "You still sound pretty sweet on him. Not to mention, this is, what, the third time you've been out with him?"

"Daddy!" I whined, feeling hot in the face.

"I'm only playing with you," Daddy settled me.

"You don't need to worry, Daddy," I assured, "He'll behave himself. Won't you, Ritsu?"

"What?" Now, he listens, "Yeah. Totally."

"See?" I pointed out, "Right as rain."

"Fine," Daddy caved, "Go eat. Make sure you get home safe, ok?"

"I will," I trust the driver. We should be fine.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you, too."

Click.

"So," Kasanoda assumed, "That was your dad?"

"Yep," I chirped, "That was Daddy. He just wanted to check in, make sure I was doing ok."

"It's safe to say you're close then?"

"Oh, hell yeah," I nodded, "Daddy knows everything. We usually talk every day, but things have gotten hectic lately, so he's right to be nervous. I hate making him worry."

"He brought that worry on himself," Kasanoda slumped down in his chair, "He sent you to Japan. He didn't have to, did he?"

"Well…" I thought it over, "No. Not that I know of. But I'm sure Daddy had his reasons. Don't think I forgot about my question, by the way."

"Dammit," he grumbled, "Alright, Rei…la. Hit me. What do you want to know?"

"Are you…like me?" I asked.

Kasanoda wasn't sure what to think. Although, his knee wouldn't stop bouncing, "What do you mean?"

"So pretty, Ritsu," I sighed out, "So pretty. You can do my calculus homework, but one little question trips you up."

"I'm not the one who speaks in fucking riddles!" he got defensive, "You're like a goddamn bridge troll."

"Are you like me?" I reiterated, "From some of the shit you've told me, you fit the profile like a glove. And we can smell our own. If you are, I can keep my mouth shut. Daddy didn't raise a snitch."

"It's not like it isn't common knowledge already," Kasanoda came clean, "You and me…We have a lot more in common than I ever thought. Especially after bumping into that asshole new guy in the hall."

"Fuck you," I giggled.

"Yes," he confirmed my suspicions, keeping his voice down, "I was born into the yakuza life like we were born into mafia. Although, not all of us can have your attitude toward those circumstances."

"Why not?" I fucking knew it. I knew Kasanoda gave me back home vibes for a reason.

"Because," Kasanoda shook a bit, "I don't want to be feared. Respected? Sure. Who doesn't want that? But not because they're afraid of me. That's not respect. That's conditioning. And if I have to gain respect through fear, I don't want it."

Someone's given this some thought. And he had a point, "I can't say that. I don't want to sound like a greedy bitch here, but I want it all. I want the respect and the power. That power can get a girl far in this world. To be able to have what I want, when I want it, and however I want it? That temptation is all I know. It's become a part of me. I've seen how far it's gotten Daddy and damn, do I want a piece of that pie. Besides, I've already been pegged to take over. Why not take it?"

"I have, too," he understood, "I'm supposed to head the Kasanoda syndicate one day. But that shit can lead to a lonely existence. Whatever makes you happy, I guess."

A sudden sadness washed over Kasanoda's face. In a way, it broke my heart. I couldn't leave the poor guy like that. Softly, I rested my hand on top of his, "Hey…It doesn't have to be. That's what we have allies for. If you're ever in New York and find yourself in some shit in Brooklyn, namedrop the Mendoza family. One of us will come running. Or at the very least, I will."

Kasanoda smiled a little bit, trying to pull himself out of that sadness, "Any of the other boroughs?"

"Not exactly on good terms with some of the higher powered families in the Bronx," I shrugged, "So namedropping us there might get you killed."

"That's comforting." And just like that, Kasanoda started to unclench his ass again, "Thank you, Reila…Can I still call you Rei? I haven't exactly come to terms with…things."

"I'm a girl, Ritsu," I rolled my eyes, "But yes. You can still call me Rei. I won't stop you. A lot of other people do. You might as well be added to that list."

"Holy shit," Kasanoda caught a glimpse of his watch, "It's getting late. We should start heading back to town."

"What time is it?" I wondered. I knew it was late enough for Daddy to call, but that's it.

"Almost ten," he got up from our table, taking our bill, "We won't get back to town until midnight at the very latest. Do you have any other plans for tonight?"

"Not that I can think of," I ran through my evening's itinerary, "Besides, my night's pretty much shot. It's just you and me. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Let's just get back to town first," Kasanoda got the door for me, "By the way, Rei, can I ask you a weird, random question?"

"Uh…" I giggled nervously, "Is this the part where you ask me for pictures of my feet?"

"What?" he blushed, "No! Do I really come off as a foot fetish guy?"

"No," I grabbed the extra helmet, "But I like to have my bases covered. I don't know if you got a foot thing…Do you?"

"I don't have a fucking foot thing!" Kasanoda groaned, "You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"It's rapidly becoming a favorite pastime."

"What's your pain tolerance like, Rei?" he threw his leg over his bike and stuck the key in the ignition.

"Well," I thought it over, "I'm taking kendo. I'm a mafia baby, so I was taught how to protect myself and that wasn't an easy process. You tell me."

"Alright then," Kasanoda had a little smirk on his face. Should I be concerned? I'm a tad concerned, "Let's get back to Tokyo."

It's too bad we didn't get to stay in Hakone longer. This place seemed so pleasant. Hopefully, it won't be the last time I'm here. I think I saw a sign for some natural hot springs. That sounded fucking wonderful. Until next time then, Hakone. This sure as hell won't be the last time we see each other. Even if I have to come up here by myself.

For the next couple hours, I laid my head on Kasanoda's back. The breeze blew in my face and I damn near fell asleep. This whole night was nothing short of sheer delight. To think, all this started like shit. I thought Kasanoda hated me. I thought our friendship was over before it even began. Thank you for coming over, Kasanoda. I'm glad we mended fences.

When we got back to Tokyo, Kasanoda blew through Shibuya like it was nothing. Ok. Now, I'm concerned. Why the hell would he ask me my pain tolerance? And drag me to Shinjuku? It's after midnight, man. I'm too tired for real yakuza ran fight club. Maybe tomorrow when I'm well rested, but not tonight.

"Hey, Ritsu," I tapped on his shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"To visit my friend Ryu," he told me, "He's a good dude. Our families have been connected for years. I go to see him when I got time to kill."

"Is he yakuza, too?" I pushed it, "We're all friends here."

"No," Kasanoda pulled his bike up to the curb, "He pays us protection."

"Oh!" I chimed. That's what he meant by friend. I had friends like that back home. I knew all about it, "He's _that _kind of friend."

"Come on," he took my hand and helped me off his bike, "He closes up shop soon."

"And what kind of shop is he closing?" I wondered. But Kasanoda wouldn't tell me. He just pulled me into the shop. It's strange. This place looked like an art gallery. Wasn't Shinjuku supposed to be Japan's Red Light District? If that's the case, why would there be a classy as fuck art gallery without any nudes here? Unless all the kinky shit's kept elsewhere and the gallery was just for show.

"Watch this," Kasanoda grinned, his voice dropping an octave, "Hey! Takamora! I'm calling your tab!"

"Fuck off, Ritsu!" a voice yelled from the back, "Dues aren't until next week! I'll have your money then!"

"You better!" he giggled, "He really is a good guy, Rei. Promise."

"Welcome back," an older man walked out into the main room, "Are we working on your back tonight, Ritsu? Because I told you to come back after hours."

"Not tonight," Ritsu shook his head, "Maybe some other time."

"Hello…" he looked me over, taking my hand, "And who may this beautiful creature be?"

"The last thing you see if you keep hitting on her," I growled, putting my war face on. Not the first asshole I've dealt with. Likely not the last.

"Feisty one, isn't she?"

"Her bite matches her bark," Kasanoda stepped in to defend me, "Ryu, this is Reila. She's a friend of mine. And your newest client."

"She's what?" I gave him a look, "You want to run that by her first?"

"I figured you'd be cool with it," he shrugged, "I'm sure you have at least one tattoo somewhere."

"Uh…"

"Wait," Kasanoda spun me around, "You're blank? Not even a family mark?"

"I don't have any tattoos," I confessed, "I'm a clean slate."

"Wonderful," Ryu smiled, "I'd love to put something on those legs of yours. It's like they're begging for it."

"I don't know about here," I backed away, "But where I'm from, fifteen gets you twenty."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I studied anatomy before I started tattooing. I can't help but appreciate the beauty of the human form. I mean no ill intentions for you, Reila."

"You can call me Rei," I corrected him, "Would you be doing the same thing to Ritsu?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Ryu squeaked, "His back muscles are something incredible."

"Really?" I only knew what they felt like. I've never seen them up close and personal.

"They're stunning!" he swooned, while Kasanoda hid his face as much as he could. That's adorable, "Now, before Ritsu punches me, what would you like me to put on your body, Rei?"

"Excuse me?" I perked, "Since when am I getting a tattoo?"

"Come on, Rei," Kasanoda gave me a nudge, "You can't tell me you've never thought about it. At least once in your life."

"Well…" Dammit. He had me in a box. I'd be lying if I said I haven't. Growing up, I'd look at my uncles' tattoos and my cousins' tattoos. They always set them apart. It was what made them so recognizable. I wanted that, "There has been one I've always wanted."

"That's what I thought," he beamed, "What is it?"

"Did I ever tell you what my nickname is back home?" I took my jacket off and sat down in the chair.

"I don't think so."

"Ryu," I asked, "Do you have a deck of cards somewhere?"

"What kind of cards?" Ryu dug through the drawer.

"Just standard playing cards," I told him, "We're looking for a queen of diamonds. That's what they call me."

"And why do they call you that?" Kasanoda wondered.

"Because," I took a pen off the counter and drew just under my right thumb knuckle. A little Q with a diamond underneath it, "It's my preferred method of fucking someone up that skips out on their protection fees. Or someone that fucks us over. They will meet my bat. That's why they call me the Queen of Diamonds."

"Really?" Ryu got nervous, "So, you're yakuza, too?"

"New York mafia," I corrected him, "By the looks of it, with yakuza connections."

"And they call you the Queen of Diamonds?"

"Daddy calls me Bam Bam," I smiled, "It's cute, right?"

"So," Ryu took my hand, looking over my doodle, "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Carve it in."

**A/N: And so, Reila's getting her first tattoo. She's no baby when it comes to pain, but it's something small and subtle. Anytime I've had a pen in my hand in the last week or so, that's ended up on my hand. And now, I used a pen that's a bit more permanent than I wanted it to be. Hand sanitizer isn't working. Send help. **

**But by the sounds of things, Rei and Kasanoda are doing pretty well. I hope something happens with these crazy kids. If nothing else, they'd make a scary duo. Like a buddy cop movie! Only a buddy yakuza movie. I'd be down for that. It'd be so cute. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do today. Lumi awayyyyyyyyy!**

**And I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	11. Heart of the Sea

Goddamn, my thumb burns like a motherfucker. I knew fresh tattoos can hurt afterwards, but holy shit, this sucks. Although, the breeze going by on our way home felt nice. It wasn't very far between Shinjuku and Shibuya, but it still hit the spot. When Kasanoda and I got back to my building, he noticed me nursing my hand.

"Hey," Kasanoda worried, "Are you ok, Rei?"

"I'll be fine," I brushed it off, "It's a bit tingly, though."

"Try feeling that all over your back for days after," he cringed, "It's fucking hell."

"It doesn't sound pleasant," I sympathized. I might wish this on my worst enemies, but I sure as hell wouldn't wish it on Kasanoda.

"Can I ask you a question, Rei?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why did you get that?" he wondered, "I mean, I know it's your nickname and shit, but why on your hand?"

"I'm right-handed," I told him, "When I beat the shit out of someone, I want the to see who's kicking their ass."

"Like a calling card?"

"Exactly!" I squeaked, "Is that arrogant of me?"

"Just the right amount," Kasanoda allowed, leaning against my building, "Hopefully, they'll learn from the first time."

"You'd think," I pointed out, "But you'd be surprised of how many repeat customers I've had."

"The first beating was good enough for a second one?"

"Satisfaction guaranteed," I nodded, "Tell your friends. Maybe I should start handing out punch cards."

"Pun intended?" Kasanoda asked.

"No, but I like it."

"You know," he chuckled to himself, "You scare the hell out of me."

"Just don't get on my bad side," I shrugged, "And we should be fine. But we don't need you meeting the business end of my bat. You will not walk away in one piece. Something will be broken."

"Yikes."

"Well," I changed the subject, "What about yours?"

"My what?"

"You got tattoos," I remembered, "Am I ever going to see it?"

"Not tonight," Kasanoda shot me down, "I'm not taking my shirt off in front of your apartment building."

"Come on," I begged, "I showed you mine."

"I was there for yours," he gave me a nudge.

I leaned up against the wall next to him, reveling in the cool brick on my skin, "I'm glad we did this."

"Me, too…"

"Well…" I offered, "It is pretty late. You want to come up?"

"I…" Kasanoda blushed, "I really shouldn't."

"It's perfectly fine," I assured, "Didn't you say your family compound was on the outskirts of town?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to make you drive back," I insisted, "And my couch is hella comfortable."

"You're sure it's ok?"

"Positive."

"Your building doesn't have curfews?"

"Get. In. My penthouse." He's exhausting.

"Ok."

He acts like I'm going to jump him. No. I know better. Kasanoda could hardly stand. There's no way he'd be able to make it home. Fucking sue me for caring about his wellbeing. The two of us took the elevator up to my penthouse and I unlocked my door. Home sweet home. I threw my bag on the table and my jacket on the chair. It's 1AM. I'm wrecked. I wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed.

"You need anything before I turn in?" I asked.

"No," Kasanoda shook his head, "I'm good. But thank you, Rei."

Had to drag your ass up here, but go off, "No problem. Good night."

"Night," he made himself comfortable on my couch and I threw myself into my bed. Pajamas, Rei. Your tight shorts are not for sleeping. I mustered what little strength I had left and got some pajamas. Because nothing beats a giant t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Alright. Now, I could go to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I immediately smelled food. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was six years old again. On Saturday mornings, it'd be nothing for Mama to wake me up for us to watch cartoons. Daddy would be making breakfast because, as much as I loved you, Mama, you couldn't cook worth a shit. Daddy always teased her about how he's only met one Italian girl who could burn water. Wait…I haven't bought groceries since I got here.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed my knife off the nightstand. A girl like me could never be too careful. But then, there it was. The source of the delightful smell. It came from a stunning display of swirling blues and greens. And that little minx said it would be a while before I got to see his tattoo. I never expected Kasanoda to be the type to get a giant sea serpent on his back. She's beautiful, though. I'll give him that.

"Damn. Ryu has quite a talent."

"What the fuck?" Kasanoda jumped out of his skin, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Considering this is my house," I giggled, pulling up a barstool at the island, "I would think good morning would've been a more customary greeting, but I guess freaking out works, too."

"Look," he grumbled, "Your kitchen gets hot fast when the stove is on! And you were still asleep when I started cooking, so…!"

"Kasanoda, relax," I settled him, "It's fine. You really do overthink shit too much."

"I'm sorry," Kasanoda threw some cheese in the pan. Mozzarella, if I'm not mistaken, "Habit."

"So," I asked, holding my head up in my left hand, fighting every urge I had to scratch my right one, "A sea serpent, huh?"

"Yeah," he wiped his hands off on his pants and threw his shirt back on, "What about it?"

"Can I ask you why?"

"Something about water," Kasanoda went back to cooking, "No matter how shit my day got, water just puts me at ease."

"Really?" I liked this. I loved hearing the innerworkings of Kasanoda's mind, "Why?'

"I don't know," he threw a handful of tomato into whatever masterpiece he had going on, "Maybe because there's such a storm inside, still water helps. Like…It's the reassurance that everything will be call again. I don't know. Water just brings me down, ok?"

"Kasanoda," I awed, "That was beautiful. I totally get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," I spun my knife around on the counter, "It grounds you. Kind of like me with fire."

"What do you mean?" Kasanoda looked at me weird.

"When I look into fire," I explained, "I know that I can let all the problems in my head burn away. I can watch them turn into ash."

"Oh," he started sliding breakfast onto a couple plates. They looked like if an omelet and a Swiss roll made a baby, "I just thought you were a bit of a pyro. Secretly an arsonist, are we, Rei?"

"Fuck you," I giggled, "It's not arson. But I could be a pyro. I'm sure it's the same for you, only instead of your problems burning, yours can drown. Same principle."

"You still scare the shit out of me," Kasanoda shook his head.

"As much as I'd love to wax poetic some more," I peeked over his shoulder, "What have you been doing in my kitchen?"

"Have you ever heard of grocery shopping?" he teased, giving me my plate, "You have no food."

"I mostly go out," I got defensive, "I've only been here a week, man. Cut me some damn slack. When I'm not at school, I'm either getting jumped by the host club or some asshole is taking me God knows where."

"I would be that asshole."

"Or I'm trying to adjust to a new time zone," I argued, "I'm sorry that I haven't gone grocery shopping. In all honesty, I'm surprised Roy hasn't done that."

"Roy?" he wondered.

"Roy," I nodded, "My driver. I mean, he's more than _just _my driver. My driver, my personal assistant, my whipping bitch, if I so desire, my sounding board, my maid, once in a while."

"Jack of all trades kind of thing?"

"Yeah," I took my first bite…and melted, "Goddamn, Kasanoda."

"That good?" he chuckled to himself, "It's just tamagoyaki. It's hard to fuck it up."

"But it's really good," I swooned, "What possessed you to make me breakfast?"

"You were good enough to let me crash here last night," Kasanoda took the empty barstool across from me, "So I was good enough to make you breakfast. It's nothing elaborate, but it gets the point across."

"You're welcome," I smiled, "Anytime you want to do this again, you're more than welcome."

"Thanks…" I'm starting to get an appreciation for catching Kasanoda off guard. Am I a sadist? Maybe a little bit, but aren't we all to some degree? The two of us sat in silence, enjoying breakfast and each other's presence. This sure as hell beat sitting here by myself with my finger in my ass, wondering what kind of shenanigans I could get into today. After last night…I don't know. This might be ok for a while. I know I said no attachments, but for the time being, I couldn't be mad at this, "I should probably get going. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, "You're not overstaying until I kick your ass out. Or until you start having your mail forwarded to my mailbox. THEN, you're overstaying."

"Seriously, though," Kasanoda grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch, "I really do need to get going."

"Hold on," I stopped him, "You don't have any plans today, do you?"

"Not really," he hesitated, "Why?"

"I mean," I thought it over, "We could hang out today. It's not like either of us have any plans."

"Not right now," Kasanoda shot me down.

"Oh," I wasn't expecting rejection, but he's entitled to live his life, too, "Ok."

"But…" He's hooked. He's a sucker for this cute, little face, "I got tickets to see the Gazette tonight. My second bailed on me, so I have an extra ticket. I was going to scalp at the door, but you wouldn't want to come with me…would you?"

Second date? Kasanoda, you dog. I had no idea who the Gazette is, but it looks like I'm going to learn, "Yeah. Sure. I'll go. Sounds like fun."

"Awesome," Kasanoda lit up a little, "I'll come by and pick you up around eight. Is that ok?"

"It's fine," I allowed, "I'll see you then."

Knock, knock.

"Uh…Rei?" he asked, "Were you expecting company?"

"Not this early in the morning." I mean, it was knocking on eleven, but still, "Chances are, it's Roy. You don't need to be here for that. He'd shit if he knew I let you stay here last night and that's a headache I don't feel like dealing with today."

"What do we do?"

"Go into my bedroom," I ordered, "Go out through the fire escape. I know it's a distance, but we don't have much for options."

"Your…Bedroom?" Kasanoda blushed a bit, "You're sure?"

"Oh my God," I groaned, "Yes! Love of God, Kasanoda, it's just a bed and a nightstand right now. It's not like some secret treasure trove of sin. My bedsheets are purple. My lamp is white. It's no different than looking into a hotel room. Just go out the goddamn fire escape, so I don't have to deal with Roy giving me an unnecessary lecture!"

"Yes, ma'am," he obliged, "I'll see you tonight."

"Drive safely," I waved him out, "Don't hurt yourself on the way down."

"I won't."

As Kasanoda made a walk of shame down my fire escape with the utmost safety (or so I hope), I stood on my toes and checked my peephole with my knife in hand. That's weird. You're not Roy. Last I checked, Roy was only one dude. Not six dudes and a chick. I thought I was going to have the weekend to myself (Kasanoda was the only exception). They seemed harmless.

"Good morning, Rei!" Tamaki chirped.

"It's wonderful…" Hikaru stuck out a half a dozen roses to me.

"To see you this lovely day…" Kaoru gave me a light pink box of macarons.

"Uh…" I questioned their sanity, "The fuck are you guys doing here?"

And just like that, Tamaki turned to stone. Aww…It's so cute how he can't handle profanity. So pure. So innocent. Although, in a shocking turn of events, he snapped right back into his head. Good for you, Tamaki. Good for you, "We are simply here to wish you well on this fantastic day!"

"Tamaki," I gave him a look, "Are you medicated?"

"He's not," Kyoya chimed in.

"Are you on anything right now?" I stood on my toes, checking his pupils. They looked pretty normal.

"I don't understand…" So pretty…So innocent…So dumb.

"So," I invited them all in, "Why are you really here this morning?"

"We were curious where you lived," Hikaru admitted.

"Kyoya-senpai hacked the Ouran records for your address," Kaoru added.

"Yikes," I cringed, checking in my bedroom, "Kyoya, do you have any mafia connections anywhere? Here? The US? Anywhere?"

"I like to keep a diverse network," Kyoya shrugged, "But I don't think any of them have mafia connections. Except for maybe one…"

"And if you want to keep your balls, you'll keep your mouth shut," I threatened, making sure the light just caught the blade of my knife. Just because it was the host club didn't mean I wasn't making sure I was packing something.

"I see I've hit a nerve, Rei," he apologized, "I'll do my best to not repeat myself."

"So?" the twins changed the subject, getting uncomfortably close, "How'd it go last night with Kasanoda? Did he still come over?"

"Yeah," I backed off.

"And?" they made up the distance, "How'd it go?"

"Good," I stretched out on my couch, my knife on my belly, "We talked. We hung out. Why the hell am I telling you this?"

"Because we have those trustable faces," Tamaki assumed, "And we're concerned. We consider you our friend, Rei. After what you did for us with Beni-bara…"

"In a perfect world," I suggested, "We'll never talk about what happened with Beni-bara again. K?"

"Yes, ma'am," he agreed. Damn. Do I just have a presence today? Because damn, I'm _on one _today!

"I'm sorry, Rei," Haruhi stepped in, "I tried talking Tamaki-senpai out of coming over when he called me this morning, but…"

"Hey," I stopped her, "No worries. It would've been nice if I would've gotten that phone call. You guys hacked my information. You could've found my phone number."

"I figured that it'd more likely be your father's number," Kyoya assumed, "Given that he's thirteen hours behind us, calling him when it's this late in America wouldn't be the wisest decision."

"I'm sure Daddy's still up," I checked the clock. It's midnight back home. It wouldn't exactly surprise me, "But he'd wonder what the hell a bunch of kids from Japan would be doing calling him at an ungodly hour. Then, he'd go into a panic and think something happened to me and that you're holding me for ransom. You don't want to deal with Daddy when he's worried about me. He would not hesitate to kill someone."

"Rei-chan…" Honey took my hand, looking at the bandage over my recent puncture wounds, "What happened to your thumb?"

"It's…"

"Rei!" Tamaki rushed to my side, looking my hand over, "What happened?! Did Kasanoda do this to you? Because if he was anything less than a gentleman to you…"

"What are you going to do?" I jumped on the defensive, "What are you going to do, Tamaki? Because I don't think you'd be able to do much against him. Besides, he didn't even do this to me. A guy named Ryu did this. Don't worry, Honey. It's ok. I asked him to do it. Well…Kasanoda kind of talked me into it, but totally worth it. It's fine. You want to look under the bandage?"

"Are you sure?" Honey seemed skeptical, "Is it…icky?"

"I'm sure it's a little swollen," I figured, "But it should be ok."

"I don't know…" Something tells me this little peanut is squeamish.

"Come here," I peeled the bandage back. Just a little swollen around the edges, "It's ok. I promise."

"Ok…" Honey approached with caution, peeking over my shoulder. Then, he realized there was nothing to be afraid of, "Oh! You got a tattoo!"

"WHAT?" I thought Tamaki's heart stopped.

"Yeah," I showed the rest of the class, "I got a tattoo last night. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, but I'm glad I did it. It's cute, right?"

"Kasanoda's a terrible influence on you," Tamaki scolded me, "I forbid you to see him again."

"Good luck with that," I giggled. I wonder what he'd think if I told him Kasanoda stayed over last night. And that he snuck out the fire escape seconds before I let them in the door, "Your forbidding really works, Tamaki. Just would've wished you would've said something earlier. We already have plans for tonight. And it'd be rude to cancel on him."

Hikaru's eyes lit up. And Kaoru's weren't too far behind him, "You're saying…

"…You have another date with Kasanoda?"

"TONIGHT?"

"I wouldn't exactly say it's a date," I shrugged them off, "But yeah. I guess."

There it was again. That look of mischief in Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes. That made me a tad nervous. This is what I had the knife for. The twins walked to up Tamaki. Hikaru grabbed one arm. Kaoru grabbed the other, "We need to have a word with you."

I'm worried. I'm genuinely worried. I know I haven't been around the host club for very long, but I have a feeling that's something to worry about. Hikaru and Kaoru seem like the type to share a single brain cell and once in a while, they'll loan it to Tamaki. I sat back and waited for those three to come out of their deliberation. And when they do, I had a gut instinct telling me that it wasn't going to be pretty for me. Although, Honey giving me a macaron set me at ease.

"It's decided!" Tamaki sang, "Rei, you're spending the day with us!"

"What?" I gave him a look.

"You have a date with Kasanoda tonight," Hikaru took my left arm.

"You don't think we're not going to have our hands in that," Kaoru took my right arm.

"Do you?"

Oh, shit.

**A/N: And so, our friend Rei is about to fall victim to the host club. Or is she? She does still have her knife on her? Maybe it'll end in a blood bath. She calls Kasanoda to help her clean up the mess. The cops get involved. Shit gets messy. **

**…No. That's not happening. This is a little more lighthearted than that. Like I could kill the host club. Please. They'll be left with the cockroaches and Twinkies and the Hetalia fandom. BUT! MOST IMPORTANTLY! Rei and Kasanoda are going to see the Gazette tonight. I'd love to go see the Gazette. It'd be awesome. And you may be asking yourself, why are they going to see the Gazette. Well, you'll see then, but how about I go over here and outline Friday's update, yeah? See you next chapter! xx**


	12. The New Lolita Type

This was not how I thought I'd spend my day. It's times like these where I wish I could call my estate lawyer, but unfortunately, that was Mama's main job. When she wasn't keeping Daddy and the rest of the family out of jail as a side hustle. But I'm pretty sure Mama wouldn't put me through this. The bitch she came out of? Hell yeah. She tried doing that with me when I was little, but Mama wouldn't let her. And I loved her for it.

I'm sure Mama wouldn't force me into a dressing room and tell me to wait. Why did I agree to this? Did I even agree to this? Because when the host club showed up at my door this morning unannounced and uninvited (and possibly by illegal means. What can I say? I'm impressed they went to such lengths to find out where I lived.), I don't remember saying yes. All I remember was the promises of coffee and a limo ride. My god, I'm easy to kidnap. I still had yet to get my coffee, too.

But then, a parachute flew over my dressing room door. Or so I thought. When I picked it up, I had no fucking clue what it was supposed to be. Holy shit, a lot of pink had to die for this. And it had more bows than an archery range. What in the hell was I supposed to do with this? I still wasn't quite sure what I was looking at.

"Which one of you assholes threw me this?" I asked, trying to find an entry point. Any indication of one would be nice.

"Mine," Tamaki took his due credit. Why am I not surprised? "Isn't it wonderful? I thought it'd look nice on you."

"Tamaki," I cringed, "I don't even know what _it _is."

"Do you need help getting into it?"

"I don't even want to get into it." Like I said, a lot of pink had to die for this. It'd be like wearing a baby's nursery.

"You're a young lady, Reila," Tamaki argued, "Act like it. It's perfect."

"It's just a concert," I groaned, "I'm not going to the Kentucky Derby. All this is missing is the big ass hat."

"That can be arranged," Kyoya added, tossing one over. He's a sadistic little shit, isn't he? "Since you asked so nicely."

"You guys are too much," I finally got that stupid dress over my head and laced up the back, "And this is fucking ridiculous."

"Then, come out here," Tamaki begged, "I want to see."

"This isn't seeing the light of day," I put my foot down, hardly able to look myself in the eye. This was a whole lot of yikes. The sooner it comes off, the better.

"Is it on?"

"Yeah, but…" And back went the curtain without my say so. Out of reflex, I covered myself, "What the fuck, Tamaki?!"

"Aww…" the twins melted, "She's adorable!"

"You look super cute, Rei-chan!" Honey sang.

"Lolita works for you, Rei," Tamaki spun me around, my skirt billowing underneath me.

"I mean," I looked myself over in the mirror. Maybe I overreacted, "I do look cute, but it's not really for me."

"Come on," Hikaru whined.

"It's so cute, though!" Kaoru cuddled me.

"Again," I pushed everyone away, "It's not for me."

I pulled the curtain and got it off as fast as I could. All of a sudden, that dress got really heavy. Like it started strangling me. Although, I hit a bit of a snag. Because I have such a thick ass, the bottom didn't want to come off. Awesome. Fucking wonderful. I couldn't get it off fast enough, but by all fucking means, get stuck on my ass. Why did I agree to this?

"Rei?" a soft voice spoke on the other side of the curtain, "It's Haruhi. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I took a seat on the floor, "At least you have the decency to ask. I appreciate it."

"It'd be rude to just barge in," she joined me, making sure the curtain was closed behind her.

"Tell that to your boyfriend."

"He's…" Haruhi blushed, trying to hide something from me. That's her first mistake. I got a bloodhound nose from hell. There is no hiding from me, "Senpai's not my…"

"If you say so," I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "Haruhi?"

"What?"

I caught one last glimpse of myself in the mirror, defeat in my eyes, my dress top down, and my ass causing all the trouble, "I feel like a fucking cupcake."

"You kind of look like a cupcake," Haruhi giggled.

"You ever see Black Butler?" I asked, "Because I look like lady Ciel without the twin drills and a smaller hat."

"I can't say I know what you're talking about," I pulled out my phone and showed her a reference picture, "Huh…I guess you do."

"Can I ask you a question?" I put my phone back in my bag.

"Sure, Rei. What's on your mind?"

"How in the ever-loving fuck do you do it?" I wondered, "Every day with these guys gets more and more exhausting. How do you handle it?"

"You want to know my secret?" Haruhi kept her voice down.

"Yes, please, sensei."

She leaned over my shoulder, "I don't."

"What?" I gave her a look, "What do you mean, you don't?"

"Just that," Haruhi explained, "I just go with it and take comfort in the fact that it'll be over soon. When you're so resistant, they get even more exhausting."

"Clearly."

"When this is all over," she offered me some comfort, "You can just return everything. I did that once and the money I got back paid for three months of my rent."

"My rent's already taken care of," I thought it over, "But maybe if I decide on a weekend out of the city, a little extra cash can't hurt. Hakone's nice."

"It is," Haruhi agreed, "When did you go to Hakone?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" I hid a smile, "And you cannot tell anyone. Especially the morons out there."

"Swear."

"I was there last night," I hardly spoke above a whisper, "After Kasanoda and I talked things over, we got on his bike and took a trip to Hakone."

"Rei," Haruhi gasped, "That's at least a two-hour trip one way!"

"I know," I giggled, "Now. But that's the beauty of a bike trip. You don't realize it's a two-hour trip. It's totally worth it for the experience."

"What did you do?"

"He took me to dinner on the lake," I swooned, "It was really nice. Then, we went to his friend's tattoo shop in Shinjuku. I got my tattoo. After that, we went back to my place and went to bed."

"You mean," Haruhi assumed, "He took you home and left, right?"

"No," I shook my head, "When you guys showed up at my place this morning, Kasanoda was sneaking out of my bedroom from the fire escape."

"Rei!" she freaked, "Are you serious?"

"Nothing happened," I settled her, "He slept on the couch. He could hardly stand when we got back to my place and I wasn't going to let him drive home like that. I am a decent human being, you know."

"I never doubted that," Haruhi assured, "You never struck me as a horrible person. Just someone defending herself to the best of her ability."

Wow…This chick's full of insight, isn't she? Where Kyoya has the sadism and the twins have boundary issues, Haruhi's got insight, "Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah, Rei?"

I rested my heavy head on her shoulder, "Thank you. I really needed a friend."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "But you also have six more out in the store that adore you."

"Really?" I wondered, "It seems more like they adore raking my ass over the coals."

"That's how the host club shows love," Haruhi grumbled, "Trust me. But it's true. You've stirred the host club up more than you know. Tamaki-senpai turns into a puddle whenever your name comes up. Even though Hikaru and Kaoru are still a little afraid of you, they gushed about you to their guests yesterday. Honey-senpai kept asking when you were coming back. Even Mori-senpai was hoping you would've come back. And Kyoya-senpai…He was knee deep in research on you…I've never seen him so concentrated on anything. They do like you, Rei. If they didn't, they wouldn't be doing this."

Dammit. I hated that Haruhi made a point. Why they liked me will forever perplex me. I wasn't in my homeroom for five minutes on the first day and I scared the shit out of the twins. In that same day, I handed Mori's ass to him in a very public forum. Hell, I beat the shit out of Tamaki that day, too! Yet, they still welcomed me back into the host club with open arms. If that would've happened back home, that would've been like a declaration of war. At the time, I was a one-man island and didn't give a shit. Yet instead of beating my ass black and blue, they brought me in. Maybe being put through this is my punishment.

"I guess I could be ok with that," I figured, noticing a shiny reflection in the mirror. Did I…Did I just miss a couple eyelets in the laces? Son of a bitch. I pulled more of the laces and felt the skirt of the dress come away from my hips, "You've got to be shitting me."

"What is it?" Haruhi worried.

"Nothing," I threw my head back into the wall, "I'm just a fucking moron."

"Doubtful, but what?"

I stood up and the giant, poofy nightmare fell to the floor, "There were more laces."

"Oh," Haruhi shrugged, "That doesn't make you a moron. You just didn't see them."

"You know," I thought it over, "It really wasn't that bad. Maybe with a few less ruffles and only a couple bows, it could be good. And maybe some black. I am a slut for black. Can you tell the guys I'm about to come out?"

"Sure," she got up from the floor and left me to get changed. If I've noticed anything, it's that sending Haruhi to do anything having to do with those guys is a guarantee for it to work. They're all slaves to her, but she doesn't abuse her power. That's how we get shit done. I got redressed and walked out of the dressing room. After searching the store, I realized the others had congregated outside. Really batting a thousand here, Rei. Shake it off. You're better than that.

"Alright, boys," I rejoined the group, "Which one of you is getting me coffee? Because if we're going to keep doing this, I need the caffeine boost. And if I don't get it in the next ten minutes, shit's going to get ugly."

"I did promise you coffee," Kyoya stepped in, "I got it. What do you want?"

"Flat white, triple shot, mocha creamer," I ordered, "Thank you, Kyoya."

"You're welcome," he split off from the herd to a coffee cart on the other side of the block.

"Hey, Rei," Tamaki put his arm around me, "Since this is for you, do you have any preferences?"

Haruhi talked to him. She had to. Tamaki's pretty, but that's about it most of the time, "You came on a little strong out of the gate. That wasn't bad, but we could stand to tone it down. And maybe add more black."

"But you look so pretty in pastels, Rei," he hugged me tight, "Why?"

"Because," I peeled him off me, graciously accepting my coffee from Kyoya. Bless him, "I don't do pastels. I'm not the soft and sweet type you seem to think I am, Tamaki. I'm sorry, but it's true. Besides, I got that shit force fed down my throat at a very bad time in my life and that doesn't need to come to light. Kyoya…"

"Yes, Rei?" Kyoya's ear perked up.

"Rumor has it, you've been doing your homework on me. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"If that's the case," I assumed, "Then, you know somewhat about that time, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Kyoya wondered, "Could you elaborate?"

"Don't give me that bullshit," I growled, "You know damn well what. That's not a rabbit hole I want to go down today. Not when it started off so well."

"Yes," Kyoya kept his mouth shut, "I'm assuming it's… 

"Shut the fuck up, Kyoya!"

"Ok." The last thing I wanted to think about was that goddamn custody battle. Or the bitch that tried to take my Daddy away from me. That's why pastels make my skin crawl. For a week, I had to live with her while everything was going on. Without Mama there as a buffer, all hell broke loose. And I fucking hated it.

"Right then," I settled myself, downing my coffee, "Shall we?"

"Ok," Tamaki took my hand, "And Rei?"

"What, Tamaki?" I grumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry that I put you through something that made you uncomfortable," he apologized, "I never meant that for you."

Weird. A week ago, I wanted to beat the fuck out of this guy. But now? I wrapped myself around his arm, "Thank you. You didn't have to apologize. It's not like you knew. But it's appreciated."

"Of course," Tamaki hugged me a little tighter, "Are you ok? Can we try a different store?"

"Absolutely."

It wasn't that I had a problem with the bows and the ruffles. Tamaki had a point. Lolita did do me wonders and I looked cuter than hell. But Kasanoda was still taking me to a concert tonight. Was I really going to look like a giant five-year-old to go to a concert? No. Honestly, I kind of wanted to trash up for tonight. Like an angel that fell to Earth and crawled out of a gutter at two o'clock in the morning. I wonder if I could find a way to merge the two.

In the next store, I found most of what they had in the other one, but in much darker hues. Beautiful. Black ruffles and black bows seemed…I don't know. So much more like home. And I loved it. After finding a fluffy black skirt and a stark white ruffled shirt, I was holed up in a dressing room near the back of the store and tried them all on. Oh, yes. This works.

Although, I looked down at my hips. Something about the fluffy skirt on the bottom wasn't doing them much for justice. It only made me look wider and I didn't need that kind of complex on the brain. I poked my head out from behind the curtain and did a quick look around. My pair of bodyguards stood outside, "Hey! Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Yeah, Rei?" the two of them chimed, "Did you need something?"

"You think you two could go on a little errand for me?" I requested so sweetly. That seemed to be the way to win them over.

"Sure," Hikaru nodded.

"What do you need?" Kaoru asked.

"Find me a black leather skirt," I ordered, "You know what size to get. Something that'll hit maybe a little above the knee. Can you do that for me?"

"On it!" they both saluted me and scattered to do my bidding. As much of a dumpster fire as the last store was, this was kind of fun. A wise woman from back home once said that when it came to dressing, a girl could look like a ho as long as she made it fashion. Ho, but make it fashion. And I'm going to make you proud, Tyra!

"Rei?" Tamaki called into my dressing room, "Are you still back here?"

"Yeah," I stuck my arm out, letting him find me, "What's up, Tamaki?"

"Here," he handed me a hanger, "I figured this would suit you."

When I pulled it back in, I couldn't keep a smile off my face if I wanted to. Oh, hell yeah…I think this is more of the apology than the one he already gave me. It's hard to believe I didn't own a black leather jacket. Then again, my closet back home was nothing but designer shit. Nothing but the best for Daddy's baby girl. And nowhere did I pick up a black leather jacket. And with the hella ruffled shirt, it was a nice contrast. Damn, girl…You really can pull this off, can't you?

"Well?" Tamaki wondered, "Do you like it?"

"Hell yeah," I did another turn in the mirror, really feeling myself.

"Here, Rei!" Right on time, Hikaru and Kaoru came back with my new skirt.

"Thank you, boys," I dropped my shorts and slid it up my legs, "Oh, hell yeah!"

"What?" Tamaki could hardly contain himself, "I want to see!"

"You'll see," I walked out, _really _feeling myself now, "Yes. Fucking. Please."

"I think this suits you better, Rei-chan!" Honey approved, "You look even cuter now than you did in the other loli dress. Don't you think so, Takashi?"

"Yeah…" Mori's cheeks turned red. If I got him blushing, this is going to throw Kasanoda into a fucking coma.

"You think so?" I did a few spins, only adding to the fanservice. Yes. I am _that _bitch today, "I need some fishnets, but other than that, I think we're good here."

"Tamaki," Kyoya showed him his phone screen, "Do you know what this is?"

"Aww," Tamaki melted, "She's adorable! But who is that, Kyoya?"

"Kyoya, you little shit!" I squeaked, taking his phone from him, "Where did you get that?"

"Reila!" the twins caught a glimpse of the horrors Kyoya has unearthed, "Is that you?"

"When I was about seven," I wanted nothing more than to throw Kyoya's phone into the fountain, but I wasn't going to be that big of a dick. Although, I did bring it back with me in the changing room to delete the evidence, "Kyoya, where in the fuck did you find that?"

"I have my sources," Kyoya's tight lip was going to get him in trouble, "Again, nothing but a quick little search of your name and you'd be amazed at the things I could find."

"Yeah," Tamaki thought out loud, "Let's do that."

"Let's do what?" I came back out, fully dressed, and gave Kyoya his phone back. As much as I wanted to smash it to pieces.

"That," Tamaki took my hand and gave my new clothes to Kyoya, "You know where to meet us?"

"I'm thinking so."

This was going to be a long afternoon. And if someone doesn't give me more coffee, I'm going to punch a bitch. Although, after that long afternoon and my ass going numb in a salon chair, someone figured putting fourteen-inch-long extensions in my head would be a good idea. Now, I understand why Kyoya dug up that picture of baby Rei. Tamaki isn't a complete moron. It's just that sometimes, his ideas need a little nudge in order to come to the forefront of his consciousness. That's what Kyoya does. Other than being a grade A shit starter.

"Mother of all holy," I dragged behind the group, "Whose dumbass idea was this?"

"Mine," Tamaki chirped to no one's surprise, "Honestly, I just wanted to stop by your penthouse to say hi, but this was merely a happy accident. Why? I think today has been nothing but wonderful."

"That's because you have to be on some kind of medication," I assumed, scratching the back of my head, "These extensions are hot. And itchy…"

"Don't scratch at them too much, Rei," Hikaru swatted my hand away.

"You don't want them falling out," Kaoru took my other hand. These two are the worst cone of shame.

"They're hotter than hell," I could feel the sweat rolling down my face, "I haven't had long hair since I was eight and now, I'm starting to remember why I cut it in the first place. Aside from spite."

"Spite?" Tamaki wondered.

"Yeah," I guess I have to take this one in the shorts, "After my mom died, there was…Let's just say a little unnecessary turmoil from her side of the family. And her mother loved that I had long, dark hair. She would never hesitate to touch it any time we saw each other, no matter how much it'd piss me off. And she'd always yell at my mom about it and tell her I was being bratty about it. So, after…Things happened…I asked my dad if I could cut it. He made me an appointment the next day. It's been short ever since. And I forgot how hot as balls it is!"

"But Rei," Tamaki whined, "You look so pretty…"

"Hold on," I noticed a convenience store just up ahead. Good. I split off from the group and bought a pack of hair ties and a bottle of water. With a quick flick forward of my head, I threw all of my new hair up, already feeling a million times better, and walked back to the group, "There. That's better."

Out of nowhere, the twins sandwiched me, "She's even cuter!"

"You know, Rei," Hikaru suggested.

"You don't have to go out with Kasanoda tonight," Kaoru added.

"You could stay with us…"

"Pass," I wiggled out of their embrace, "I already have plans for tonight. Besides, you two wouldn't be able to handle me. You barely can now."

"We can handle plenty," they assured.

"Uh-huh," I rolled my eyes, "You freaked out over one little tattoo. Imagine what I'm like when the lights go down and the moon comes out."

"I'm sure that together…" Hikaru flanked my left, a seductive glint in his eye.

"We could handle you just fine," Kaoru flanked my right, mirroring his brother.

"I'm sure that works on the airheads that come into the host club," I pushed them off me, "But I got a date tonight. And it's not with you two."

"My god," Hikaru gasped.

"She's immune," Kaoru stared in disbelief.

"Someone was bound to be eventually," Kyoya offered what little comfort he could.

"We don't like it."

"Proud to be the monkey wrench," I sang, "Now, if you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to head home. I'm exhausted and if I'm going to be going out tonight, I'm going to need a pregame nap. It's been real. I'll see you Monday."

"Wait, Rei," Tamaki stopped me, "Before you go…If we could see you a little sooner than Monday, that'd be great."

"You won't," I argued, "Tomorrow, I have all intentions of getting some shit around my house done and I feel like most of you would just get underfoot. And I don't want to deal with that. K?"

"Fine…" I feel like I just made him watch me shoot his puppy. And I hated guilt.

"Maybe," I thought, "Maybe if you can all behave yourselves, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru…"

"Why us?!"

"Because," I glared at all of them, "You're the ones that cause the most blatant mischief. Kyoya, you're not off the hook."

"What have I done?" Kyoya wondered.

"You know damn well what you've done." That one was the undercover mischief. The one that pulled all the strings. And he fucking knew it.

"I won't hack your records anymore."

"Thank you," I smiled, "If you can behave yourselves, you guys can come over. But! Only if at least one of you tells me you're coming over. And it's nowhere before noon."

"Deal!" Tamaki lit up, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

Goddammit, what have I done? I've made the mistake of making friends. And that's ok. I could still walk away from them and be perfectly fine. It's nice that they've opened their home to me as a place to crash, but that didn't mean I was moving in and becoming part of the family. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just crashing on the couch.

I left the host club behind and headed home for the day. At least until Kasanoda comes back to get me. But for now, it'd just be me time. I walked into my penthouse and threw my bags on the coffee table. These extensions still itched like a motherfucker, but nothing I wouldn't be able to manage. Although, getting hair in my mouth every few seconds was going to drive me nuts. I could already tell. As long as I keep it up, I'll be fine.

Knock, knock.

Shit. I didn't want to get up. The couch was too comfortable and my legs felt like pudding. I don't think I locked the door again when I came in. My knife's within arm's reach always. I doubt it's the building manager and I doubt the host club came back, "It's open! And I'm armed!"

"It's just me, Rei," Roy walked in with a bag of groceries on his arm. He peeked over the couch and I thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head, "Rei…?"

"Hi, Roy," I shut my eyes for a minute, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to touch base," he put the groceries on the kitchen counter, "What…is this?"

"What's what?"

"You're…" Roy was afraid to touch me. Like I might break, "You're so…Cute."

"Yeah," I groaned, "I know. I had some friends come over and we went out for a little while. Enough about me. How are you? How'd it go with you and Yumi last night?"

"Actually!" How simple Roy could be. As long as the focus was off me, I didn't care, "It was awesome! We talked for a while. We got drinks. Hell, we even got dinner, too! Then, we went for a walk in the park and oh, Rei…I'm so glad you convinced me to ask her out."

"You don't have to invite me to the wedding," I assured, "Give my seat to someone else."

"It's funny you say that," Roy pointed out, "Because we're going out again tonight."

"That's great, Roy." Because that means I'm free of my babysitter for tonight, too. I'm starting to like this Yumi chick a little more.

"I'll be getting her at eight o'clock," he told me, "Are you going to need me any time after?"

"Not that I know of." Sometimes, shit just works out for me. Whoever's pulling the strings up there, thank you.

"What about you?" Roy asked, "It's a Saturday night. Do you have any plans?"

"I'm going out with a friend of mine." What's the harm in telling him? I'm sure he's not going to read into it any deeper, "I'll probably be home by midnight."

"Ok," he allowed. Not that he really had much say in the matter anyway. Even when I was still in New York, Daddy was cool with me going where I wanted. As long as I was careful and didn't do anything stupid, "Be careful. Make good choices. Behave yourself. Your friend you're going out with tonight…Male or female?"

"Does that matter?" I hated that everyone seemed to be so fixated on that, "I don't give you the third degree when you go out."

"Fair enough," Roy dropped it. Thankfully, "I just wanted to check in and make sure you were doing ok."

"I'm aces," I promised, "Go on. I'm sure Yumi's waiting for you."

"Not quite yet," he checked his phone, "Last I heard from her, she was getting her nails done."

"I'll see you later, Roy," I ushered him out the front door. He didn't need to be looking around and finding any evidence of someone being here that wasn't me. And I wanted to take a nap with enough time to get myself ready. I had never heard of the Gazette before. I didn't even know if they were any good. I'll find out tonight, won't I?

**A/N: Hi, friends! Look at little Reila…She's adorable…Or so the boys seem to think. I just wanted some of those crazy host club kids to get carried away as they do. Also, it seems that Rei has a new friend in the form of Haruhi. I want those two to be best friends. I mean, I also want her and Kasanoda to be best friends, but…We're saving that one. They're already buddies. And when she wakes up…Well, no spoilers. Not until Monday. Buuuuuuuut!**

**We have a new friend. And hopefully new friend is back here again. So, to LadyLera, first of all, I see you…*waves frantically* Hello and welcome! Make yourself at home. Drinks are in the back. I'm personally finishing this evening off with Mike's hard lemonade, but you do you. But thank you for the well wishes and I, too, have a hella soft spot for the Gazette. But there's also a reason why they're SPECIFICALLY going to see the Gazette. You'll see. There's always next week. You love this story and the story loves you back. As do I. You're wonderful and I hope you'll be a repeat visitor. I feel like this won't be the last time we bump into each other. **

**I'll see you all next chapter! xx**


	13. A Game of Hide and Seek

Tick…Tick…

Mmm…Naptime felt nice while it lasted, but I needed to get up anyway. I had a few touch ups to do. My face was probably a smeared mess. I am not the prettiest sleeper. I turned on my front camera on my phone and found a text from Kasanoda. Oh, look. He's on his way. That's nice. But then, my conscious brain kicked in. Shit! He's at the door, isn't he?

"Ritsu?" I yelled cautiously.

"Hi, Rei," he yelled back, the door muffling his voice, "Can I come in?"

"Hold on!" I sprinted into my bathroom in record times to assess the damage. Not nearly as bad as I thought. Nothing a Q-tip and some makeup remover won't fix. I'm just glad I didn't walk out of the salon with fake eyelashes, too. A strip of them would've been on my cheek for sure. I quickly got redressed and took one last look in the mirror. There you are, Rei. If you wouldn't have slept so damn long, you'd have more time to check yourself out. However, we're on a time crunch and Kasanoda's at the door. I should probably let him in. God only knows what the neighbors would think. I threw the door open and let him in, "Sorry. I had a busy afternoon and kind of clocked out for a while."

"That's…" Kasanoda looked away, his cheeks flush, "Um…"

Oh, God. This again? "I'm a girl, Kasanoda. I'm sorry that this is news to you, but it's true."

"But," he turned back toward me, getting a better view, "You're so…"

"Yeah," I knew this was coming, "I do look a little dif…"

"Cute," Kasanoda gasped, hardly able to stand still, "Not that you weren't before! It's just that this is kind of different, you know? And it's not like when we see each other at school or at the ramen shop, you're not, but…"

"Kasanoda," I put my hands on his shoulders, doing whatever I could to stabilize him, "Relax. We've had this conversation. I'm still me. No matter how different I look, I'm still me. I'm still who you see at school. I'm still who you see at the ramen shop. Now, what's my name?"

"Rei…?" he gave me a look, poking at my face, "I think?"

"You're adorable when you get all twitchy," I giggled, only making things worse on him, "Come on. Let's go."

"Ok," Kasanoda shook off the initial shock and followed me into the elevator, "Hey, Rei?"

"What?" I leaned against the back wall.

"Do you think…" I could see it all over his face. He's struggling. Go on, Kasanoda. There's something on your mind. Spit it out, "Never mind."

"No," I wasn't letting him get off that easy, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kasanoda grumbled, "Don't worry about it."

"Alright." I've pushed his buttons enough tonight. And we haven't even got there yet. When we made it to the lobby, Kasanoda held the door for me and I jumped on the back of his bike. In hindsight, the leather skirt might not have been a good idea. Oh, well. Hindsight's 20-20, I guess. Kasanoda threw his leg over and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We've done this a time or two before. It was the only time I could hug him and not make his nose bleed.

We pulled into a back alley and parked the bike, sneaking in through the back door of the club. Why did I have the feeling we didn't have tickets? Or was this the entrance? Kasanoda took me down a set of dimly lit stairs where people were already starting to funnel. This way to the show, then? Alright. I knew a few clubs in New York that were like this. It was usually for the local bands, but I'll take it. Maybe these guys were local, too. I looked over the crowd pooling at the bottom of the stairs. And my stomach dropped.

"Oh, fuck…"

"Rei?" Kasanoda's radar went up, "Are you ok? You look like you're about to throw up."

"There's a chance we could be watched tonight," I hid my face in his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Roy and Yumi are here," I grumbled into his arm.

"I…" Kasanoda picked my head up, "I have no idea who the hell that is. Care to fill me in?"

"Roy's my driver," I explained, making sure to keep my voice down, "My very overbearing, pain in my ass driver. He's like a babysitter from hell."

"Then, we'll just avoid him," he promised, "We're going to be mixed into the crowd anyway, Rei. We'll be fine. It's not like he can sniff you out from a mile away."

"You'd be surprised," I cringed, "When he found me at the airport when I first got here, I swear he was going to pee on me to mark his territory. Like I said. Babysitter from hell."

"Why don't you just get rid of him?" Kasanoda asked, giving the guy at the door our tickets.

"He was a direct hire from my dad. And Daddy's word is law where I'm from. If I were to fire Roy, I'd have Daddy on my ass and that is not pretty. I might have him wrapped around my little finger, but he's scary when he has to say no to me."

"Should I be afraid of the guy?" he chuckled nervously.

"Only if you have eyes on his daughter," I teased, "If not, you have nothing to worry about."

"So…" Kasanoda's face fell, "What you're saying is that he holds his little girl on a pedestal."

"Oh, fuck yeah," I nodded, "Big time. The view's nice, but the fear of falling eats away at you. But Daddy also knows and respects my boundaries."

"So," he wondered, "If, say, someone was to hypothetically talk you into a tattoo, that someone would probably be on his shit list?"

"Not exactly," I giggled, "Because that hypothetical one didn't talk me into shit. This was a tattoo I've been wanting to get for a while now. You had nothing to do with it. You just happen to know the guy that'd do it."

"Ok," Kasanoda relaxed, "One less thing to worry about."

"You have nothing to worry about," I assured, "It's not like you have designs on me or that Daddy's going to come to Japan any time soon. He's too busy."

"Yeah…" he looked down at his feet, "I guess not."

A flash of light zapped the eyes of the crowd before everything went dark. But then, a loud roar of distorted guitar blared through the speakers. Looks like it's time for the show to start. I'm guessing you guys are the…Oh, holy fuck, you guys are pretty…Alright. I'm into it already. I didn't know what to think when we got here. Or even when Kasanoda asked me to come with him. But there's something to be said for the ambience at a loud rock concert in a basement in some club in Shinjuku. I'm here for it.

"Hey, Rei," Kasanoda pulled me into his shoulder, "You don't have to worry about your driver finding us. Look."

"What am I seeing?" I looked over toward Roy and Yumi. I'll give him this. Roy had taste. Yumi was a pretty woman. And I'm sure her insides match her outsides. No wonder he gushed about her.

"He can't take his eyes off her," he pointed out, "He's smitten."

I've never seen Roy so happy. Usually, he's a bundle of sunshine anyway, much to my own dismay, but this was different. This was genuine happiness. He had the same glint in his eye that Daddy would get when he'd look at Mama, "It's sweet, don't you think?"

"Really?" Kasanoda gave me a look. I really should turn this into a drinking game. One would think Kasanoda would have his guard up a little more around me by now, "You're…into that sort of thing?"

"I'm human," I rolled my eyes, "I didn't have my emotions beaten out of me. What can I say? Seeing my parents together made me a romantic. But look at those two, Ritsu. They're genuinely happy. They look like they honestly enjoy each other's company and that no one else around them matters. If I said I never wanted something like that, I'd be lying. Roy may drive me nuts, but even he deserves that much. Hopefully, Yumi can keep him distracted long enough that he doesn't see us."

"Tell you what," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his chest, "I didn't bring you here to tail your driver. You're the only person here that I know, so maybe it's just you and me here."

"Us and them," I nodded toward the stage, "These guys are really good."

"One of my favorites."

"Are they signed yet?" I wondered.

Kasanoda let out a loud round of laughter, "Oh, Rei…You haven't been here long, have you?"

"What?"

"These guys have been signed for a while now," he filled me in, "They're pretty popular."

"Sue me for not being familiarized with the culture yet," I grumbled, "Just know that if I go down, I'm dragging you with me."

"Incriminating me already?" Kasanoda jabbed, "I don't think so."

Then, the room went silent. And only a whisper echoed, "Reila…"

"What?" I perked up.

"No," Kasanoda stopped me as the music went on, "It's actually the song. It's really heart wrenching if you listen to the words. There are different versions of what it means, but some say it's about a girl the lead singer knew and loved named Reila, but she ended up dying. And how he'd give anything to bring her back. And how he keeps looking at the door, hoping she'd come home."

"Oh…" my heart shattered, the song hitting even closer to home. Don't you do it, Rei. Don't you fucking dare. But it was too late. I could already feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I knew _exactly _what that felt like, hoping that the one they loved would be ok. That she would come walking back through that door like nothing happened. That everything would go back to the way it was. But deep down, we knew they weren't coming back. And it hurt. So damn bad…

"Rei?" Kasanoda looked down at me, realizing what was going on, "Shit! What happened? What do I do?"

"No," I settled him, wiping my eyes, "I'm good. You don't have to do anything. Just got a little swept up in it. That's all. The story hit close to home, you know?"

"You want to get out of here?"

"No," I shook my head, "How much longer are they going to play?"

"They'll usually close the show with Reila," he hugged me a little tighter, "So, closing remarks and we'll be out."

"Ok," I could live with that. Wow…A couple tears and Kasanoda freaks. Good to know.

When we walked out of the venue, the night air cooled my face. That felt nice and was sorely needed. After the brief crying fit, nothing could bring me back down to earth like a nice breeze. Something about the night air here felt familiar. Like home. I'm definitely not complaining. I missed the mean streets of New York, but this was an ok substitute for a while.

"So?" Kasanoda asked, "All in all? What'd you think?"

"My crying aside," I reported, happy as a clam, "That was fucking awesome! Can we go again?"

"Maybe next weekend," he reined me in, giggling to himself, "Depending on who's playing. But not tonight. Is that ok?"

"I guess," I pouted, "Is there no one else playing tonight?"

"No one worth seeing," Kasanoda figured, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I hadn't noticed until he said something. My stomach had been grumbling since I woke up from my nap. I meant to eat something before we left, but I rushed out the door, "I feel like I haven't eaten anything all day."

"Now," he shoved his finger in my face. And if he doesn't want it bitten off, he'll get it the fuck out of my face, "I know that's bullshit. Because I made sure to feed you this morning."

"And I ate while I was out this afternoon," I assured, "I just have a bitch of a metabolism."

"Alright," Kasanoda let it go, "In that case…"

"Rei?" Shit.

"Put your head down," I demanded.

"Rei?"

"Why?" Kasanoda gave me a look.

"Rei!" Flailing arms went up.

"Just put your fucking head down!" I snapped.

"It is!" Dammit…Busted, "Hi, Rei!"

"Hi, Roy," I grumbled, already annoyed.

"Yumi," Roy introduced, "This is Reila. She's the one that talked me into asking you out last night."

"The girl you're taking care of?" She assumed, only pissing me off more. Excuse me?

"That's right!" He's lucky I left my knife at home. Or it'd be in his ribs, "And who's your friend, Rei?"

"Not your business." He doesn't know how to take a hint, does he?"

"Come on, Rei," Roy awed, "Don't be like that."

"Fine," I gathered my thoughts and calmed myself down, "This is Ritsu. He and I were just leaving."

"Well," Roy asked, "Are you going home?"

"Eventually."

"I was just about to feed her," Kasanoda stepped in, taking Roy off my hands. Good. He was getting to be exhausting and I didn't have that energy in me.

"If you guys are going to get food," Roy suggested, "We should go together! Would that be ok with you, Yumi?"

"Sounds like fun," she smiled sweetly, "The more, the merrier, right?"

"No," I put my foot down, "We were just going to get some soba and call it a night."

"Oh," Roy sounded so bummed, "Ok. I mean, we could just meet back at your…"

"No," I cut him off.

"Fine," he threw in the towel, "Then, I guess we should be going. I'll see you tomorrow, Rei!"

"Bye…" Good fucking riddance. It was bad enough I had to deal with him during the week. I sure as hell didn't want to deal with him while I was hanging out with Kasanoda. Fuck that.

"Hey," Kasanoda slipped his hand in mine, "Are we really just going for soba?"

"No," I shook my head, "I don't want soba. I wanted to get Roy off my dick."

"He seems like a piece of work," he empathized, "Because you had to go through that, go ahead. Anywhere you want."

"Anywhere that's got pancakes the size of my head."

"Deal."

After I finished stuffing my face with pancakes (and possibly intimidating Kasanoda a little bit), we jumped back on the bike and I laid my head in his shoulder blades. Honestly, I could probably fall asleep comfortably right here with no problems. Everything was good. Tonight was fun, with the exception of me getting weepy and Roy showing up out of nowhere. But tomorrow, I think I'm laying low. No one comes over. I don't leave the house. That sounded downright heavenly. We pulled up to the curb in front of my building and got off Kasanoda's bike.

"So…" Kasanoda wondered, "Is this the last we'll see of each other until Monday?"

"Probably," I figured, "For what it's worth, though, it's been a good weekend. Thank you, Kasanoda."

"Any time," he smiled a bit, "Good night, Rei."

"You…" I stopped him, "You wouldn't want to come up…Would you?"

"Would that be ok?"

"I don't mind."

**A/N: Reila Ann, you little minx. What are you planning? Is it weird that I kind of want to see these two sit and play a game of Scrabble? I don't know why, but I do. I kind of want to play Scrabble, too. But here nor there. I'm sure you're wondering why I picked for Rei and Kasanoda to go see the Gazette. Other than the fact that I love the Gazette. Because! Fun fact: I named her Reila because of the Gazette. If I'm to ever have a baby and it's a girl, I'm naming her Reila. I don't care if the father says no, her name is going to be Reila. There is no negotiation. Here nor there.**

**But can I just say how fucking adorable those two are? I want them to be best friends. Maybe that's what'll happen next week. I'll declare them best friends. Or Rei will push Kasanoda out her bedroom window. It's not like he'd hurt himself. His pride more than anything. He'd just fall onto the fire escape. It's not like he's never been there before. But it's been fun and I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	14. The Rose of Tokyo

In case it was never made clear enough, goddamn, I love night air. Especially in cities. It seems to be a little heavier, but I never knew much difference until Kasanoda and I took our last minute road trip to Hakone. As nice as that was, nothing beats a big city at night. When the streets come alive and the rest of the world goes quiet. The best part about my new penthouse in Tokyo? I got rooftop access. And it's nice not being up here alone.

"You know," I laid on one of the lounge chairs, "I've never been to my roof before."

"Really?" Kasanoda gave me a look, "I would've thought you'd be up here every night."

"Not yet," I shook my head, "I've had too much shit going on and I'm always deadass tired when I come home. But this? It's nice to get lost in the white noise, you know?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I get it. And you get better views from up here. Better perspective on things."

"Oh yeah," I let out a heavy sigh, "It's kind of like back home."

"What's it like?" Kasanoda wondered, "I've never been to New York. Hell, I've never even left Japan."

"Honestly," I thought it over, "It's not much different from Tokyo. Tokyo's got all the districts. New York has the boroughs and all the neighborhoods within those boroughs. And depending on where you were brought up, people look at you differently. My dad grew up in Williamsburg and my mom grew up on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Daddy would spend his summers working his ass off in the city while Mama would go to the family house in the Hamptons. I'm sure there's something like that around here, too."

"Omotesando," he confirmed, "I'm guessing that's probably the closest to your Manhattan we could get here. It's really ritzy. Everything's upscale as hell. Anywhere in the ballpark?"

"I'd say so," I hadn't been to Manhattan in years, but from what I remember, that's pretty accurate.

"Where did you grow up?" Kasanoda rolled over, making himself more comfortable.

"I grew up in Williamsburg," my heart melted at the thought of home, "Mama always made the joke that she was slumming it with commoners when she moved to Williamsburg, but that couldn't have been further from the person she was. She was definitely born in the wrong neighborhood. That's what my grandma would say."

"Her mom?"

"No," I shivered at the thought of that bitch, "My grandma. Daddy's mom. She's sweet. You'd like her."

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," Kasanoda teased.

"Trust me," I promised, "Not liking my grandma is a sin. She moved to the US from Spain with Daddy and my uncles when Daddy was two after Grandpa died and raised those boys on her own. She always told me, and I can hear her voice in my head, 'Reila, you never need a man in your life, but dammit, they're nice to have.'. She only had room in her life for four of them. One of them was Grandpa, one of them was Daddy, the other two are my uncles. And she never remarried after that."

"Sound like a tough old lady."

"Oh, yeah," I damn near gave myself whiplash, "Grandma is not someone to be fucked with. She has killed a man and is not afraid to go to prison."

Kasanoda's eyes grew to the size of the moon, "Are you serious?"

"I mean," I shrugged, "It wouldn't surprise me. I can't confirm or deny that. But I do know that, according to some of the stories Daddy's told me, she's not to be fucked with. She is really easy to love, though. She won't hesitate to go up to bat if she has to. I think she's half the reason why Daddy and I got to stay together."

"Wait," he perked up, "What?"

"Story for another day," I bit my tongue, not intending for that to come out, "I'm too tired for that rigmarole tonight."

"Ok," Kasanoda let it go, "Tell me more about New York."

"What more is there to tell?" I wondered, thanking every deity in the book that he changed the subject. Crying in front of him once was plenty for tonight, "I already told you. It's a lot like Tokyo, but with a little different vibe. There's something magical in those streets that make it feel like a whole other world. Especially on our rooftop."

"Your rooftop in Williamsburg?"

"Yeah," I smiled a bit, "We had some really killer views of the city from our rooftop. I never had much of a view of the stars at night, but I had marquee lights and neons. They were so damn pretty at night. After it rained, they'd reflect off the puddles and it'd be a whole different monster. Ever since I can remember, I've always found comfort on a rooftop. I miss it so much."

"I'm sure you do," Kasanoda empathized, "You know, Rei, I'm glad I didn't scalp my other ticket."

"I'm glad you took me along," I shut my eyes for a minute, "And I'm glad we came up here, too."

"It is peaceful, isn't it?" he moved a little closer.

Ring, ring.

"Hold on," I took my phone out of my bag, "Shit!"

"Is everything ok?" Kasanoda worried.

"Yeah," I winced, "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

I slid my finger across my phone screen, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess," Daddy answered, "Are you ok? You sound like you just ran a marathon."

"Yeah," I assured, "Everything's fine. What's up?"

"Nothing too exciting," he brushed me off while I switched to speakerphone, "Wondering how I share blood with your uncles some days, but that's no surprise."

"What'd they do?" I could only imagine.

"You know how they are," Daddy giggled to himself, "Lucky they have their heads attached some days, but it wasn't anything too major. They're still alive."

"Of course they are," I squeaked, "They may be idiots, but they're still family."

"That's my girl," he praised, "It's nice to know you listen. So, what's new with you? I'm sure you're off on an adventure every day."

"What makes you say that?" I scoffed, "Maybe I've been staying home every night, behaving myself like a good little girl should."

"Because you're _my _little girl," Daddy teased, "And you got a lot of Mama in you, too. There's no damn way you're staying home. I know you too well, Reila. I know you're not staying home on a Saturday night. So, where did I catch you?"

"I tried," I bit the inside of my cheek, "I'm actually at home right now."

"No shit?" he gasped, "I would've figured you'd be out sampling local night life."

"Nope," I chirped, "I'm kicked back on my roof."

"Why am I not surprised?" Daddy awed, "Leave it to you to be on the roof."

"Sue me," I grumbled, "I like being in high places."

"You know why that is?"

"No."

"When you were a baby," Daddy explained, "You'd be miserable when you were teething. Mama would take you up to the roof, so the neighbors wouldn't bitch about the noise. Some nights, it'd be the only way to get you to stop crying. Some nights, I'd go up there and both you and Mama would be asleep. It's weird how that shit sticks with you."

"Well," I admitted, "It is hella serene up here."

"I'm sure it is," he figured, "It must be getting late there, yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's knocking on midnight, I think."

Kasanoda showed me his phone screen. Yep. Straight up midnight, "You must be getting tired then, huh, baby? I'm sure you already got into shenanigans tonight."

"Yeah," I bit my lip, "I went to a concert tonight with Ritsu."

"Ritsu…" Daddy thought for a moment, "That's the kid you told me about, right?"

"Uh-huh…" Kasanoda looked at me weird. Subliminal message received. He knew that Daddy knew of his existence, but he didn't know I talked about him, "He's actually right here with me."

The unsettling quiet on the other end did no one any favors, "It's getting kind of late for him to be there, don't you think, Rei? You need to get some sleep and I'm sure you're still fighting jetlag."

"I'm actually pretty ok," I reported, "My jetlag is virtually nonexistent these days. He was just taking me home."

"And you're playing nice?" Daddy asked, his tone a tad threatening.

"Yes, Daddy…" I rolled my eyes. I know he's protective, but he also knows that if shit were to go sideways, I'd be able to kick Kasanoda's ass into next week.

"I wasn't asking you, baby."

"Oh," Kasanoda jolted up, "Um…Yes, sir."

"Are your hands above the covers?"

"We don't have any blankets," Kasanoda told him.

"Not what I was asking."

"Yes, sir."

"Daddy," I stepped in before Kasanoda could get a nosebleed, "We're fine. We were just bullshitting on the roof. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"That's good to hear," Daddy allowed, "Now, Ritsu…"

"Yes, sir?" Kasanoda responded quickly.

"I think it's time you go home," he ordered, "Reila, go to bed."

"Ok," I gave an apologetic look toward Kasanoda.

"I love you, princess."

"I love you, too," I hung up with him and tossed my phone back in my bag, "I'm sorry about that. I'm all he's got left. Daddy's going to be a little protective."

"That's fine," Kasanoda let it go, "I understand."

"So," I wondered, "I know Daddy told you to go home, but are you crashing here or…"

All of a sudden, my words were cut off by Kasanoda's mouth. Quite literally. His arm snaked around my shoulders. His lips pressed against mine. His hand rested on my cheek. And my body going into some kind of shock. I think. I kind of blacked out a little. When Kasanoda pulled away, I blinked the stars out of my eyes, "Um…"

"Uh…" my head felt a bit fuzzy, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I don't know," he got flustered…and angry, "I just wanted to know what it felt like, ok? Don't think so much about it!"

"And?" I spoke softly, "What did it feel like?"

"Well…" Kasanoda's anger was short lived, but his cheeks remained a bright shade of red, "It kind of felt like I might want to do it again sometime. Your dad was right. You should go to bed. Good night, Rei."

He got up from the chair next to me and started heading back toward the door. I snapped out of my haze just long enough to follow him to the elevator, "Ritsu, wait."

"What?" he hit the down button and the elevator doors slid open. Before they had a chance to close, I threw myself into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and my face was on his yet again. This time, much deeper, much more passionate. Much hungrier than the last time. And no one wanted to pull away, "Care to tell me where the fuck that came from?"

"All you had to do was ask nicely," I smirked between breaths, "I wouldn't have said no."

"So," Kasanoda asked, keeping a hold of me, "What are the chances we could run into each other like this again?"

"If I'm not too busy tomorrow night," I offered, "You think you could point a girl in the direction of a good ramen shop?"

"I think I know one," he smiled, melting me to my very core, "And it's not too far from here."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I kissed his cheek before the elevator could open up to the lobby.

"You can count on it," Kasanoda walked out and I took the elevator back up. My heart couldn't stay still for very long. At one point, I thought it would come out of my chest. Damn, tonight was a good idea.

Oh…

Oh, shit…

What have I done?

Hey, Rei? It's past Rei. Didn't you say when you moved to Tokyo that everything was going to be a temporary situation? To not get attached to anyone because you know damn well you're going to be leaving as soon as you graduate? To likely not return because you'll be busy running the family? Yes, past Rei, you passive aggressive bitch. I know I said that. Did I just screw that up by making another date with Kasanoda? No. I'm sure he knows this is temporary. It's just like Grandma said. I don't need a man, but dammit…They are nice to have around.

**A/N: You have no idea how badly I couldn't sit still after writing this. It was horrible. And I'm hoping to God my headache doesn't turn into a migraine, so moving too much is a really bad idea for me. I'm nauseous enough. But all that aside, these two…They're so damn cute, don't you think? Look at my awkward children being adorable. Because I fucking love them. And I love watching them being cute. Does that make me a voyeur? Does that make all of you voyeurs? I don't know. And quite frankly, I don't care. As long as my babies are thriving, that's all that matters. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my Moon Pie and get to work on some other cheeky projects I have going on. See you next chapter! xx**


	15. I Got You

Was the buzz supposed to last this long? We kissed over ten hours ago and I still couldn't shake it out of my head. In Ritsu's defense, it was a hell of a kiss. The one on the roof, the one in the elevator. It didn't matter which. I guess this was the effect of a first kiss that everyone talked about. Although, I always thought it'd be someone back home. Central Park on a summer afternoon. Time Square on New Year's. Never did I think it'd be while I was in Japan.

Then again, that was before I met Ritsu. I found someone who reminded me of home. Little would I know just how much of home he'd have in him. I'm not sure how yakuza works here, but I've grown up in the mafia life. I knew what that was like. It's not like I wasn't used to the target on my back, but some of the other families are not to be fucked with. My own included. Was that how it worked here, too?

Knock, knock.

Oh, son of a bitch. What did I tell them? Call first. Not before noon. That's it. Someone better be dying, on the verge of losing a limb, or in jail. I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed my knife off my nightstand. I could never be too careful. Although, when I checked the peephole, I tossed my knife on the couch and unlocked the door.

"Good morning, Rei," Roy bounced in with a cup of coffee in his hand. He gets to live another day.

"Morning, Roy," I took my first drink, the burn catching me off guard, "Shit!"

"You ok?" he asked, putting my cup on the table.

"Yeah," I recovered quickly, "Burned the fuck out of my mouth. Mother of God, where did you go for that, Hell?"

"The café in the lobby," Roy pulled up a chair, "I'm sorry, Rei. And here I thought I was doing something nice for you."

"It's fine, Roy," I let it go, "You caught me in a good mood, so I won't give you too much shit for it. Not my first time burning myself on coffee. Probably not the last."

"You are in a good mood," he teased, "Did you see someone trip in the parking lot?"

"No," I curled up in my big chair in the living room, content with life.

"Did you get wonderful news?"

"No," I hid a smile from him. He didn't need to know my reasons.

"Whatever it is," Roy insisted, "Keep doing it."

"I'm glad I have your permission." Still not my dad.

"So!" Roy chirped, "What are the plans for today?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I could stand to go grocery shopping. Maybe I'll have some friends over later."

"That's good to hear," he let out a sigh of relief, "For a while, you had me worried."

"Why?"

"Because," Roy admitted, "I thought you weren't going to make any."

"What do you mean?" I scoffed, "You knew I was making friends. I got Ritsu."

"Is he coming over?"

"No." But we are going for ramen later, "I might have other friends over."

"That's nice," Roy approved, "Can I meet them?"

"No."

"Come on, Rei," he begged, "I got to meet Ritsu last night."

"And if I had my way," I pointed out, "that wouldn't have happened either. Speaking of last night, did you know where I was going to be?"

"Nope," Roy shook his head, "That was one hundred percent coincidence. Yumi is a really big fan of the Gazette, so she and I went to see them. Honestly, I had no idea I'd run into you. That was just a happy accident."

"Depends on your standpoint," I got up from the chair and walked into my bedroom.

"You said you were going to the grocery store, right?" he asked.

"That's right," I confirmed, looking for something to wear.

"Would you care for some company?" Roy offered, "It's no fun to grocery shop alone. And I could carry your bags for you."

"I appreciate the offer," I shot him down, "But I like my solitude in the grocery store. It's my place of zen."

"Alright," he dropped it, "Are you sure?"

"I won't even be gone very long," I decided on a pair of black sweatpants and an old gray tank top. Comfortable, yet good enough to go into public, "Go home, Roy. Go see Yumi. I'm sure you got other shit you could do today that isn't being up my ass. I'm fine."

"Ok," Roy caved, "I'll see you tomorrow then. If you need anything, just call me."

"Got it." Someone's going to have a quiet phone today.

Regardless, I took all of my extensions out and jumped into the shower. Never in my life have I felt so liberated. They were ok while they lasted, but they also itched like a motherfucker. Maybe I should do something stupid and grow my hair out again. It's such a pain in the ass to take care of, though…A decision for another day. I finished my shower, got dressed, grabbed my bag, and was out the door. Fingers crossed that Roy doesn't follow me.

The local supermarket was only a few blocks away from the penthouse, so I didn't need to call Roy. Location is always important when making a sound real estate investment. Daddy taught me that. The closer the property is to things, the better. Although, it'll be more expensive. Well worth it, though. I don't want to have to rely on Roy so much. That gives him the excuse to be around more. He's a sweet guy, but he's…I don't know. Too sweet.

"Hi, Rei," a familiar voice chimed behind me in the produce section.

When I turned around, I couldn't keep a smile off my face if I wanted to, "Haruhi…Always a pleasure to see you. What's up?"

"Doing some grocery shopping before my dad wakes up," she reported, "He has a habit of following me whenever I go out."

"You got one, too?" I grumbled, totally sympathizing with her plight.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi wondered, "I thought you said your dad was still living in New York."

"Not my dad," I clarified, "Roy. He's my assistant while I'm in Japan. He's a little on the clingy side."

"What about you?" she asked, "What are you up to?"

"Well," I shrugged, "I got a new penthouse and no food in it, so…Thought I'd stock up. Not to mention, the chances of me having company later are pretty high. I'd hate to be caught with my pants down. This particular bunch seem to thrive on shit like that."

"I hear you," Haruhi grumbled, "I've been dealing with them longer than you have. I know exactly what that bunch is like. Could you hand me some bananas please?"

"Sure," I grabbed her a bunch that were still a little green. They'll last longer that way. Actually, bananas sounded like an idea.

"But," she put her bananas in the basket, "They do mean well."

"No matter how exhausting they are?"

"Exactly," Haruhi nodded, "Enough about them. How'd it go with you and Kasanoda last night?"

"Last night was so much fun," my heart skipped a beat, "And it was…There was one part that we could've lived without, but what happened after totally made up for it."

"Really?" she smirked, "And how was that?"

"My god, Haruhi," I shook off my swooning, "You're starting to sound like the fucking reset of them."

"Clearly, it wasn't a bad thing," Haruhi figured, "I'm going to find out eventually. I know for a fact that Tamaki-senpai sis going to ask questions. You might as well tell me now."

"It's nothing," I brushed her off, "Really. And I can handle an interrogation from the boys. I've done it before. If there's something I don't want them knowing, they aren't getting it out of me."

"Ok," she dropped it, "But if you ever want to talk, Rei, I can keep a secret."

"Thanks, Haruhi." She's too sweet for her own good. But what can I say? Haruhi's good to me. She always has been.

The two of us continued our light conversation and went back to our shopping. Let's see. I had no intentions on cooking anything big in the next week. Not that I couldn't. Daddy taught me how to cook and I could cook like a fucking dream, but if I want anything to eat, everything good is within walking distance. Which would make going grocery shopping a moot point, but every once in a while, I get the itch to cook something. Although, given that I've been bouncing between school, the host club, and adventures with Ritsu, I don't have that energy in me.

When we got to the counter, Haruhi pulled her wallet out and started counting off money. But then, her face went completely pale, "I'm…I'm sorry. I'm a little short. I could've sworn I would've had enough."

"Is there anything you'd like to put back?"

"Um…" I could see it all over her face. This was killing her. As she looked over her items, she picked out a couple packages of fish, muttering to herself about her dinner plans for tonight being shot down the drain.

"Don't put them back," I ordered the cashier, "I got them."

"What?" Haruhi perked up, "No, Rei. You don't have to do that."

"Shut up," I stopped her, "Put them with my stuff. I'll pay for it."

"Yes, ma'am!" the cashier chimed sweetly, definitely having her customer service face on.

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled a bit, "I will pay you back for it."

"No, you won't," I demanded, "If you try paying me back, Haruhi, so help me God."

"Fine," she let it go, "I will one day without you knowing it."

"Stop," I grabbed my bags and the two of us were out the door.

"Really, though, Rei," Haruhi stared down at her feet, "Thank you. I could've sworn I had enough to pay for everything. I must have dropped some on the way to the supermarket."

"Don't worry about it," I allowed, "Anytime."

"Hey…" she caught up to me, "If you could do me one more huge favor…"

"Shoot."

"If you could not tell the guys about that," Haruhi winced, "That'd be really good."

"Tell them what?" I smiled, "There's nothing to tell. Besides, we keep our secrets locked tight in this house. If I were to tell them, I'd be betraying everything I stand for. I'm no fucking hypocrite."

"Good," she let the tension in her shoulders go, "We have a little time to kill before Tamaki-senpai blows up my phone and begs me to go to your penthouse. You want to come to my house?"

"As much as I'd love to," I admitted, "I can't. I need to get home. There's shit all over yet and I need to do some cleaning. But thank you."

"If you ever change your mind," Haruhi directed me, "It's two blocks down and about six over. The last apartment on the second floor. The name's on the door. You can't miss it."

"Got it," I gave her a little half assed salute, "See you later, Haruhi."

"Bye!" she waved, "And by the way, Rei…"

"If the next words out of your mouth are thank you, I'm beating the shit out of you."

"No," Haruhi promised, "They'll behave themselves. I promise."

Good. Because I don't want to have to get blood out of anything today. I had a gallon of bleach in my laundry room for that, but still. The smell of bleach is pretty potent. And a dead giveaway. I knew a couple cleaners that worked for the family and I didn't have a fan big enough to get the smell out the window. Oh, well. Not that I'm hiding bodies or anything.

Now…What to do, what to do. My penthouse wasn't a total shitstorm, so I had that going for me. Wipe down the counters, straighten the throw pillows up a little, make my bed. Squeaky clean penthouse. I had no doubt in my mind that those boys were going to be thorough. They are a curious bunch. I should probably put my knife away, too. Nothing says warm and inviting home like a sharp tactical knife on the coffee table. But she was a pretty knife.

There. Everything's spotless. It might have taken me a few hours to get everything clean, but well worth it. A clean house is a happy house.

Ring, ring!

Let's see. It's after noon, I'm not in the middle of a nap (Although, I wouldn't mind one. I had energy drinks in the fridge for that.), and he's calling first. Good boy. I trained you well, "Hi, Tamaki."

"Hi, Rei," I could hear the smile and sunshine in his voice, "Can we come over yet?"

"On one condition," I insisted, "You answer a question for me and answer it honestly."

"Deal!"

"Are you already outside my door?" I walked over to my front door and checked the peephole. To no one's surprise, six boys and my best girl friend crowded the view.

"Maybe…"

"Get in here," I rolled my eyes, "The door's unlocked."

They may be morons, but they're rapidly becoming my morons.

**A/N: And would you look at that? Rei's got friends! They're adorable. A little neurotic, but cuter than hell. And Rei's starting to see that. She's not getting soft. Oh, no. She'd never do that. But she's definitely coming around to the idea of friendship and relationships with other people. I'm proud of her. She's even putting her knife away when she has company! I'm so proud…*weeps* See you next chapter! xx**


	16. A Father's Love For a Little Brat

I didn't think my penthouse would be such a marvel to these guys. They were just as loaded as I am (with the exception of Haruhi). Somehow, they had to have known. Kyoya hacked into my records. He knows the kind of cash I'm sitting on. Still, they all looked around here like they fell through the fucking looking glass. Was this peek behind the curtain really that spectacular? I'm sure it's not too different from what they're used to. It's just a penthouse.

"You live here by yourself, Rei-chan?" Honey asked, his legs dangling over my couch.

"It's just me here," I confirmed, "You guys were just here yesterday."

"But we were busy," the twins whined, dazzled by what they saw.

"That changed nothing," I rolled my eyes, "I haven't done much more unpacking. The only thing different was that I cleaned up some things. Other than that, it's the same penthouse you were in yesterday."

"Still," Tamaki added, "It is quite the spectacle, Rei."

"Thank you," I took a sarcastic bow, "Was this seriously why you guys wanted to come over? So you could gawk at the shit I have?"

"Not entirely," he admitted, "There was one other reason."

"And what's that?" I threw myself into my chair, nestling down into it.

"Well…" Tamaki took a seat on the arm, getting in my bubble. I shoved him out of said bubble and he took a much more appropriate seat on the other couch, "How did it go with Kasanoda last night?"

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"I told you," Haruhi chimed in, "I told you he'd ask questions."

"I know," I grumbled, "I've been around the host club long enough. I should've known Tamaki can't keep his nose in his own damn business."

"Come on, Rei," Tamaki begged, "Tell us!"

"Yeah, Rei," Hikaru took Tamaki's old seat.

"Tell us!" Kaoru took the other side. Why the fuck do people not understand my bubble? If I'm close enough to slap the shit out of someone, they're too close.

"You know…" I hid a smile from them, "You're lucky you guys caught me in a good mood today. How do you think it went?"

"We had horribly," the twins hummed.

"I thought it went really good!" Honey sang.

"Mmm…" Mori agreed with him. I think. I'm still trying to get his grunts down. They're their own language.

"I thought one of you would've left early," Kyoya added.

"I hoped for the best," Tamaki admitted, "But you're both kind of powder kegs."

"Damn," I giggled, "A lot of negativity in this room."

"So?" Haruhi asked, already knowing the answer, "It went well?"

"So well," my body went limp, "We had a good night. That's for sure."

"Details, Rei," Hikaru demanded.

"You can't leave us hanging like that," Kaoru laid his head on my shoulder.

"There's not much to tell." Or, to put it much simpler, there's not much I want to tell you, "We went to a concert in Shinjuku. We had our fun there. Then, we went for pancakes afterward. I ate myself into oblivion. Then, we came back here. My dad called. I went to bed. Details."

"That's it?" Tamaki gave me a look.

"That's it," I nodded, leaving out the look on Ritsu's face when he saw me on the other side of the door. The way he held me when I started crying at the concert. The electricity in the kiss we had on the roof. And in the elevator.

"Well," he slumped down, "That was a lot of work for nothing."

"Cheer up, Tamaki," I gave him a little kick to the shin, "Don't be like that. It wasn't for nothing."

"Really…?" Tamaki looked up from his knees, "Then, is there something you're not telling us?"

"If it makes you feel any better," I carefully treaded the waters, "It got really sweet by the end of the night. Hell, he damn near stayed here last night."

"Excuse me?" he gasped, "What was that? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just said that you nearly had a boy stay here last night!"

"Jesus Christ, Tamaki," I laughed to myself, "My own dad wouldn't be losing his shit like you do. Although, when I come home with a tattoo, he might have something to say about it, but at the end of the day, he won't care. It's my body and I can do with it as I please. But you did hear me right. Ritsu almost stayed here last night…"

"Ritsu?" Tamaki's spiral only got worse, "So, now, you two are on a first name basis?"

"Kyoya," I wondered, "Do you have any sort of tranquilizers for him or do I need to call someone?"

"Sorry," Kyoya shrugged, "I'm all out."

"Dammit," I pushed myself out of the chair, "Looks like I'm going to have to pull a few favors. But we're going to have to wait a couple days before they get here. The only dealers I know are in our territory in the Bronx. I don't have much for connections here yet."

"I could make some calls," Kyoya suggested, "But I'd have to go through more red tape than what I'd like, so it seems we're in quite the bind."

"Haruhi," I asked while Tamaki hyperventilated in the corner, "Do you think you could smack some sense into him?"

"I got it," Haruhi insisted, giving him a poke to the shoulder, "Senpai? Are you going to make it?"

"Reila," Tamaki pulled himself together, "I forbid this relationship to go on any further."

"Excuse me?" I shot him a glare, "Forbid all you want, Tamaki. You're not going to stop me. Ritsu didn't stay here last night. He probably would have, but toward the end of our date, he got too embarrassed, so he left."

"What got him so embarrassed?" the twins wondered, fully invested.

"His own boldness," I smiled, remembering our moment on the roof, "It lasted a couple seconds, but I think he blacked out after that. It was actually kind of cute to see him all flustered."

"Wait a minute," Tamaki came down from his high horse, a smug grin on his face, "Did you say it was _cute_?"

"It was," I awed, "You should've seen him."

"Men," Tamaki declared, "Emergency meeting!"

"Yes, sir!"

All of the beloved morons gathered on the other side of my living room. Why? I may never know. Although, I had a sneaking suspicion that I'd find out soon enough. I've never felt so fucking weird in my own house. Making out the assorted whispers was too much and quite frankly, I didn't feel like dealing with it. Chances are, it'll have something to do with me, but for now, let's let the sleeping dogs lie while I stare up at my ceiling, pretending not to give a shit.

"So, Rei," Hikaru snuck up on my left side.

"What are you doing today?" Kaoru hit my right. And if they keep doing shit like that, they're both going to get punched.

"Nothing," I reported.

"So, then…"

"No," I stopped them both before they could go any further, "My plans are nothing. That doesn't mean I'm free to do something, because I plan on doing absolutely fucking nothing. I'm going to sit my ass in this chair or possibly even on my roof and let the world happen around me. Will I end up taking a nap in an unorthodox location today? Probably. I've done everything I wanted to already today. I got my groceries. I took a shower today. For the rest of the day, I'm doing nothing. Well…Until tonight anyway. Aside from that, I'm doing nothing. No host club shenanigans. No dealing with my driver. I'm going to have a quiet Sunday. I'll do whatever you guys want me to on Monday, but today is my day, dammit."

"What are you doing tonight?" Honey wondered. I can't blow him off like I do the others. He's too sweet and I feel like if I poke at his heart the wrong way, it'll implode on itself. Or I'd have Mori to answer to. He seems pretty protective over his little buddy. Granted, I can kick Mori's ass, but that doesn't mean I want to.

"I got a date," I might as well come clean. They're exhausting and I didn't want to be worn down any more than I have been.

"With…?" Tamaki listened closely…getting a little too close. And if he didn't get out of my face…

"With Ritsu," I shoved him off me, "If that's alright with you. And if it's not, that's too fucking bad."

"Yay!" Wow. He changed his tune quickly, "No! Go ahead! Please! Be my guest!"

"I'm so glad I have your permission, Tamaki," I rolled my eyes, "Because all I ever wanted was your approval."

"Am I detecting a note of sarcasm?" Tamaki asked.

"You're about to detect my foot going in your…"

"Rei," Kyoya cut me off, "Forgive the intrusion, but he's fragile. Please don't."

"Fine," I let it go, "Look, guys, it's been real. It's been an absolute reluctant pleasure. I hate to kick you out, but get the fuck out of my penthouse. It's Rei's quiet time."

"Doing what?" the twins asked.

"Knife throwing," I grabbed my knife off the kitchen counter.

"Really?" they almost looked like they didn't believe me.

"Really," I opened it up, spinning it around my fingers, "I'd show you, but I'm sure Daddy would be pissed if we didn't get the security deposit back."

"You're serious…?" Tamaki froze.

"No, dumbass." These were the idiots I hung around. And I don't even know how it happened, "I already told you. I want some quiet time before I have to deal with you guys on Monday and I'm going for ramen in a few hours."

"Fine," Tamaki allowed, "I'm assuming you'll be at the host club tomorrow, Rei?"

"I will be there," I promised, "Who knows? It may actually be fun."

"I have been doing well in the advertising department," Kyoya admitted, "You already have quite the client list, Rei."

"You're shitting me."

"Not in the least."

"Dammit," I mumbled to myself, "Alright. I'll see you guys Monday."

"Bye, Rei!"

As the last one walked out, I shut my front door behind them. Holy mother of hell, they're exasperating. I had to hand it to them, though. They are relentless. Like a bad rash, but I think I'll keep them around. Who knows when I'll need a patsy? And Tamaki seems like he'd be a good patsy. He's pretty, but he's not very bright, so the chances of him realizing he's being used for nefarious gains? Slim.

I wasn't joking, though, when I said I wanted to do nothing for the rest of the afternoon. It won't be until later when I go to the ramen shop. I'm sure I could sneak in a nap. No one would know. Even though, knife throwing did sound like fun…No. Naptime. But just to be sure, I had to ask. Much to my lazy chagrin, I got up and grabbed my phone off the nightstand and opened up a text message.

_Did we decide on a time for ramen last night?_

_-RM_

Beep!

Well, isn't someone an eager beaver on his phone.

_Not that I know of._

_Seven?_

_-RK_

I checked my clock on my top menu bar. 4:38…

_Seven works._

_See you then._

_-RM_

Beep!

_Enjoy your nap. :)_

_-RK_

How the fuck did he know I was about to take a nap? Because why else would I be asking about time? It's the ramen shop. It's not like I'd need much time to get ready. Hell, I wasn't even changing clothes. Why should I? Like I said, it's the ramen shop. That wasn't one of those places where fanciness was necessary. I just wanted a bowl of ramen to warm the inside of my tummy and a Ritsu to warm the inside of my heart. Goddamn, Rei. This dude's made you soft.

"Rei…" I felt a nudge at my shoulder, "Reila…Wake up. I'm starving."

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Ritsu standing over me, his face dimly lit by the neon signs outside. All the different colors bounced off so nicely. Like the puddles in Williamsburg I fell so in love with, "How in the fuck did you get in my house?"

"Your door was unlocked," he sat down, "You know, for a young girl living on her own here, that's awfully dangerous."

"You think so?" I dug in the chair cushion, a bright blue handle in my grasp, "Because I'd love to see someone come in here and try to fuck with me."

"I underestimated you," Ritsu let it go.

"You should know better," I rolled back into the chair, burying my face in the pillowy back.

"No, no," he grabbed my arm, "Get up, Rei. I'm fucking starving and I'm sure you're hungry, too."

"Come on, man," I groaned, already feeling myself slide off the chair, "I just woke up. Cut me some slack. Besides, I thought we were meeting at the ramen shop."

"I thought I'd come and get you," Ritsu wasn't letting me go no matter how hard I tried getting out of his grasp, "Looks like I made the right call or who the hell knows how long I would've been sitting there by myself?"

"Fuck off," I fell onto the floor, resting my head on the seat, "You deal with the shit I dealt with today and not want a nap."

"What did you deal with today?" he asked, helping me back up.

"Groceries, cleaning, and the host club," I showed him my middle finger, "Right here, buddy. Right here."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're kind of bratty?"

"All the time." In one fell swoop, I found myself going from the floor to laying horizontally on Ritsu's shoulders. That was enough to wake me up, "Hey! What the fuck, Ritsu?! Put me down!"

"No," Ritsu shot me down, holding my flailing body to the best of his ability, "I asked you nicely. I told you to get up. What did you do? You tried going back to sleep. I'm fucking hungry and you and I had a date."

"That doesn't mean you need to carry me!" I screeched, "Put me down or so help me God, I'll kick the shit out of you!"

"Where are your shoes, Rei?"

"FIRMLY AFFIXED IN YOUR FUCKING SKULL!"

"You are a scrappy one, aren't you?" Ritsu found my black sandals by the door and put them on my feet, doing his best not to drop me, "Come on. You ready?"

"Yeah," I pouted, still on his shoulders.

"If I put you down, do you promise me you won't try to kick my ass?"

"Yeah…" I settled down.

"You get a little cranky after a nap?" Ritsu assumed.

"Only when someone wakes me up," I explained, "If I wake up on my own or because of an alarm, I'll be fine."

"Noted," he put me on my feet and picked the lobby button, "You want to walk to the ramen shop or should we take the bike?"

Once the wind hit my face on the way out the door, I started waking up some more, "It's a nice night for either one."

"You did just wake up, though," Ritsu pointed out, "It's your choice."

"We can walk," I decided, hoping that night air will reinvigorate my spirits a bit. Although, tripping over myself wasn't exactly the best thing to do.

"Jesus, Rei," he caught me, "Did you start drinking early?"

"I don't know what's with me," I rubbed my eyes, regaining my balance, "I'm not usually this out of it."

"Be careful," Ritsu took my hand, holding me steady.

This was nice. My equilibrium could be a tad bit on better kilter, but other than that, this was nice. Besides, Ritsu could hold me up. If he could have me on his fucking shoulders, he damn well better be able to hold me up. As much as that was bullshit at the time, being up there was strangely freeing. It would've been nice to know it was going to happen, but it's happened. When we got to the ramen shop, the owner had already recognized us and started our order while we nestled into our booth.

"That felt like too much work for ramen," I laid my head on the table.

"It's a block away, Rei," Ritsu teased, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," I brushed him off, "So…Are you going to ask or should I?"

"Ask what?"

So, that's how we're doing it, "What are we doing about tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," Ritsu blew bubbles in his drink, "Is this…you and me…Are we a thing?"

"I don't know," I thought for a moment, "Are we?"

"I like you," he shrugged, "You like me or you wouldn't have jumped me in the elevator."

"But is that something we'd tell other people?" I wondered.

"It's none of their business," Ritsu grumbled, "But…I mean…It'd be ok with me."

"Like you said," I decided, "It's not their business. Besides, I'm a host. That'd kind of shatter the illusion."

"I'm dating a host," he let out a heavy sigh, "Eww…I'm dating a host. That's not something I'd ever think I'd say."

"Ha, ha," I jabbed, "You're dating a host."

"I can also undate a host real quick," Ritsu threatened, already regretting his decision.

"Are you kidding?" I giggled, rolling my eyes, "You like me and you know it. It's just me. I'm not even that good at being a host. It just kind of happened. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not even a host."

"So," he wondered, "What do we do when the host club clientele finds out you're not a dude?"

"That's not my problem," I shrugged, "They were the ones that made assumptions."

"My god," Ritsu let out a little gasp, "I think I like you."

"I think I like you, too," I smiled, "That doesn't change the fact that you're dating a host."

"Listen, you little shit…"

"Relax, Ritsu," I settled him, "I just like pushing your buttons."

I really did. Something about watching the vein stick out in his forehead tickled me to no end. We can just call it payback for the little stunt he pulled in my living room. And once the two of us slurped down our ramen, we ended up in front of my building again, leaned up against Ritsu's bike. Goddamn, she really was a beauty, wasn't she?

"Hey, Rei," Ritsu swung his leg over his bike seat, "Can I ask you a favor before you go back inside?"

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, "Not walking a girl home?"

"I walked her to her building," he shrugged, "Doesn't that count for something?"

"And they say chivalry is dead," I teased, "What's the favor?"

"Do you…" Ritsu started turning red again, "Do you think I could get another kiss before I go?"

"Only if it's in my elevator again," I smirked.

"No," he put his foot down, "Out here. Just before I go."

I leaned into him and put my lips on his, trying to recreate the lightning in a bottle the elevator kiss was, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," Ritsu smiled a bit.

"Night…"

And just like that, I watched his taillights turn the corner. There he goes. It's too bad he's not crashing with me again, but I understand. We do have class tomorrow…

**A/N: I. Love Tamaki turning into Rei's dad. It's fucking adorable. Speaking of fucking adorable! There's something special about Ritsu carrying Rei on his shoulders. I love him. I love her. And I'm about to catch a movie, so if this is a tad rushed, I'm sorry, but you know where to leave any questions, comments, or concerns. So, I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	17. Poster Child

I woke up the next morning with a lightness in my heart and a slight spring in my step. In all honesty, I didn't want to get out of bed, but I knew what was waiting for me. Did I want to deal with the host club after school? Hell no. But was I going to? Yeah…I could handle it. I'm just being whiny. Still being half asleep will do that. Quick as a bunny, I got myself ready for school and grabbed my backpack off the kitchen table. If you're lucky, Rei, I bet you could sneak a little something, something before class.

Knock, knock.

"Door's open, Roy!" I called out, finishing my granola bar.

"Good morning, Rei!" Roy bounced in, happy as a clam. No more than usual anyway.

"Good morning," I chimed, catching his infectious energy.

"You seem to be in high spirits," he noticed, almost caught by surprise, "What's the occasion?"

"That thing you kept telling me to do?" I pointed out, "I kept doing it."

"That's good to hear!" Roy beamed, "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I nodded, "Let's go."

Roy and I got into the elevator and headed out through the lobby. We were only running a little late, but we're late enough where I couldn't get my morning coffee. That sucked, but not enough to get me down. I'm sure I could find a coffee cart near Ouran to get something. If not, there's a convenience store across the street. That's where Red Bull lives.

"Have a great day at school, Rei!" Roy called out the window, waving frantically. But even though he was busy being a dumbass (which, also no different from usual), my eyes were distracted by a shining black beauty revving her engine at me.

"Hi there, gorgeous," I swooned, walking over to greet her.

"Uh…" Ritsu wondered, "Was that for me or…?"

"Shhh…" I put my finger to his lips, admiring every curve on that beautiful body, "Kasanoda, you're ruining the moment."

"Thought it was the bike," he laughed a bit, "Hi, Rei."

"Hello…" I gave her handlebars a little kiss, "Until later, beautiful."

"Easy there," Ritsu teased, "She's sensitive. She's got a touchy trigger."

"I bet she does," I could only imagine.

"Hey," he turned my attention away from his bike, "Good morning, Reila."

"Morning," I bit the inside of my cheek, "Sorry. I got a little carried away, didn't I?"

"A little?"

"Alright," I gave him a smack to the shoulder, "I got a lot carried away. Sue me. Your bike is fucking beautiful. She reminds me of home."

"I bet she does," Ritsu let it go, "By the way…"

"What?" I asked, watching him get a bit flustered. Aww…

"I, uh…" he reached into his side bag, pulling out a hard, plastic travel cup, "I brought you a present."

"Oh, Ritsu," I melted, laying my head on his shoulder, gladly accepting it, "Bless you. I ran late this morning, so I couldn't stop at the café on my way out."

"I figured you'd want some," Ritsu shrugged, "There's a place on the way here that I like to stop at once in a while. Excellent mochi, if you're ever in the market for some."

"I've never had mochi," I admitted, enjoying the long, warm sip traveling to my belly, "But if their mochi is as good as their coffee, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"That good?" he gave me a look, "It's coffee, Rei. It's not like I gave you the secret to life."

"You shut your whore mouth," I scoffed, "Coffee _is _the answer to life. Anyone else who says otherwise is a lying prick and deserves a kick in the balls. It's the magical elixir of life. It's how the world turns. It's how mornings begin. If this had any espresso in it, I might have kissed you."

"I mean…" Ritsu blushed, "I wouldn't have minded that last part, with or without espresso."

"Well," I figured, "You did go through all the trouble."

"And I had to buy the damn cup," he groaned, "All because I didn't need that splashing all over the bike. Or me, for that matter!"

I took a good look around and grabbed Ritsu by his tie, pulling him somewhere more private. I stood on my toes (silently cursing my shortness), and gave him a little kiss, "Thank you, Ritsu. Really. This is greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome," Ritsu held back a smile, "We should be getting to homeroom before the teacher realizes we're late."

"Shit," I checked my phone, "We got time. Not much, but some. Shall we?"

"Absolutely," he wanted to take my hand so bad. I could see it all over his face. But he didn't. As much as he wanted to, he left it alone. I guess we're not ready for public displays of affection quite yet. We did just kiss in the bushes, though. I'll take it, "Hey, Rei, you don't have any morning obligations to the host club, do you?"

"Not that I…" As we walked through the front doors, the hallway had a new poster in it. Weirdly enough, with my face on it. I don't remember a.) taking that picture, b.) giving my consent for that picture to be used, or c.) allowing for that picture to be the fucking focal point of the host club!

"Rei…?" Ritsu looked down at me, noticing the crowd of girls circling that poster, "Are you ok?"

"I need to find Kyoya," I growled, my blood boiling, "And I need to find him as soon as humanly possible. He and I need to have a word alone."

"Why do I have the feeling he should be contacting his estate lawyer?" he worried.

"He won't have that kind of time," I glared, "His moments are precious at this point. He should be spending them wisely."

"It'll be alright," Ritsu did his best to settle me, grabbing our homeroom door for me, "Instead of killing him, maybe you could just ask him to take the poster down."

"Or," I proposed a better idea, "I could take a Louisville Slugger to that thick fucking skull of his!"

"Good morning, Rei," a pair of morons with a goddamn death wish snuck up behind me.

"I wouldn't get too close," Ritsu suggested, "She's kind of rabid."

"I told you guys that poster was a bad idea," Haruhi added, "Why do none of you ever listen?"

"I just want to talk to Kyoya," I tried my damnedest to get back to a level head. Happy place, Rei. You're on the roof of your building. Here, home, either one. It doesn't matter. Both have beautiful memories attached to them, "He is the one that does the advertising for the host club, isn't he?"

"Yeah," the twins nodded.

"I just want to talk," I felt my tattoo on my thumb start to itch. Along with my sudden urge to live up to my reputation and what it stood for, "Are there baseball bats in the gym?"

"No," Ritsu stopped me, "Rei, you don't need to beat the shit out of him."

"Then, why do I want to?"

"Because you're a powder keg," he pointed out, sitting me down, "I'm sure if you ask him to take it down, he will. No beating the shit out of him necessary. Besides, I'm sure you'll find a better way to get back at him for it. You'll have plenty of time to plot your vengeance. What did I tell you about dealing with the host club?"

"Be a shit host and they'll kick me out?"

"Exactly."

"That's the problem!" I snapped, "I was a shit host, but they all flocked to me! That plan backfired fucking horribly! Now, I'm their little fucking money maker and I'm boned!"

"Hey, Rei?" Haruhi stepped in, "Do you think I could give you a word of advice?"

"Go ahead," I kicked my feet up, "I'm pretty much desperate at this point."

"When you're dealing with the host club," she assured, "Everything's a passing fancy. Everything comes and goes like the tide. Give it a couple days and it'll die down. Promise."

"If it doesn't?"

"Then, I'll kick the shit out of Kyoya-senpai," Ritsu promised, "You shouldn't have to do it."

"And take all the fun out of it for me?" I pouted, "Thank you, Ritsu. You truly are the white knight in these troubling times."

"I do what I can," he shrugged me off.

I know he had pure intentions. Ritsu wouldn't do it, so I didn't have to. He'd be defending my honor. Chivalry really isn't dead, is it? For the rest of homeroom, I put my head down and took a nap with Ritsu shooing off any girls trying to strike up a conversation with the host club's newest and shiniest toy. Maybe when I go back home and need someone as a bodyguard, Ritsu won't be half bad. I wonder how he'd feel about that.

As quickly as it started, the day had begun winding down. I had come down from the mess from this morning enough to function. However, the fact that my last class of the day happened to be kendo and I happen to have it with another member (and an established one at that) of the host club? I was itching for a fight.

"Good luck, Rei," Mori bowed to me.

"Thanks, Mori," I was ready to beat the shit out of anyone in front of me. Even if it meant a friend. Hell, I had seen Ritsu in the hallway and damn near gave him my fist to his jaw. But once I had my staff in my hand, Her Royal Highness made an appearance. My bandage had fallen off earlier in the day, so that little Q on my hand stood out loud and proud.

Immediately, I made a sweep for the legs and got Mori on the floor where my staff could play the opening drums from Africa with no problem. This hit was for the poster. That hit was for the black mail. This hit was for making me join the host club in the first place. That hit was for making me your fucking Barbie doll the other day. After the last one, Mori tapped out. I was done.

"Ow…" he twitched, not wanting to get up quite yet, "Are you alright, Rei?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered, catching my breath.

"You came on stronger than normal."

"I didn't fight any different," I thought, "It didn't feel like it anyway."

"You're angry." Mori didn't talk often. I knew that much. I had been around the host club enough to know he was a man of few words. I've been in enough kendo classes with him to know that. But that didn't mean the son of a bitch wasn't observant. Maybe he'll get me.

"Yeah, Mori," I sighed out, taking a seat next to him on the mat, "I am. I'm more pissed off today than what I have been since I got to Japan. Hosting has fried my last nerve. I know it's only two days a week, but goddamn, man. I hate nothing more than having a bunch of people suddenly taking an interest in me. The interesting shit about me I can't talk about because they're better off not knowing. Even if I did talk about it, they'd be afraid of me. I don't need that kind of headache in my life."

"But you're strong, Rei," Mori had caught his breath, "It's tiring, but isn't everything? You don't see what their lives are like outside the host club. Maybe this is the only good thing they have going for them. They know someone cares."

"But why is that my responsibility?" I asked, "Can't they find it somewhere else?"

"Why would they do that when they can find it there?" As much as I hated it, Mori had a point. Those boys do a selfless act for the sake of making a girl happy. And now, I'd be part of that time-honored tradition.

"Alright," I groaned, "I guess I'll do it. And I'm not going to kill Kyoya when we get to the music room."

"What?"

I got up from the floor and changed out of my pads. Because nothing said I'm about to go shamelessly flirt with some ladies quite like showing up in my kendo pads. While Mori went off to get Honey, I headed straight for the club room. Little did I know, the line outside would reach the fucking stairwell. I knew the host club was popular, but love of God, tell me this wasn't all for me. I kept my head down and snuck in the side door.

"There you are, Rei," Tamaki greeted me, "It's quite the turnout today, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "About that…Has Kyoya come in yet?"

"Yes, I have," Kyoya piped up from his desk, "Hello, Rei."

"Can I have a word with you?" I requested, "Privately?"

"I suppose so," he agreed, "Should I bring any protection with me?"

"I'm a classy bitch," I gasped, "I don't do that on the first date."

"Not that kind of protection," Kyoya assured, "Physical protection."

"Not at all," I promised, "I just want to talk."

"Alright then," the two of us walked back to the changing rooms for a little peace and quiet before the hecticness of the host club kicked up, "What can I do for you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" I screeched, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya played innocent, not in the least intimidated, "I didn't do anything."

"BULLSHIT!" my tirade continued, "If you didn't do anything, care to explain why the line for the host club is a FUCKING MILE LONG?!"

"All I did was a little advertising," he shrugged, "Nothing major."

"A LITTLE?!" I snarled, "I'd say you did more than a little!"

"It was one poster, Rei," Kyoya pointed out, "That's it."

"Do you not realize the kind of damage one little poster did?" I settled down, "All it took was a _little _advertising."

"But you can handle it," he gave me a pep talk, "You're our most promising newcomer since Haruhi. You're a natural host, Rei."

"I don't even want to be a host!"

"But think about what you've done for Kasanoda," Kyoya pointed out, "Have you noticed that people seem to be more accepting of him these days? Not to mention, how much more approachable he's been since you happened?"

"Well…" I thought it over, "Now that you mention it…"

"Do you know why that is?" he asked, "Because he's quickly become friends with the host club's rising star. If he can be friends with someone like Kasanoda, why can't someone else? There must be something good in him if Rei's friends with him. It's amazing how a hivemind works."

"You're right," I agreed, "That's not something I'll say to you often, but dammit, you're right. Even when it's just the two of us, Ritsu seems a lot less of a dick these days."

"Ever wonder why that might be?"

"Because he pulled the stick out of his ass?" I figured.

"Sure," Kyoya had a little smirk on his face, "Let's go with that. Now, if you could please…We need to open the doors."

"Yay," I rolled my eyes. You're doing this for a good cause, Rei. Kasanoda doesn't want to be feared. This is the best first step we can take. I kicked my feet up in my section and shut my eyes for a second. At least I could catch a little bit of a nap before the host club floods.

"Rei…" I felt a nudge on my feet, "Rei…You have guests."

"Shit…" I thought I'd be able to sleep a little longer, but so much for that idea, "Thanks, Haruhi."

"No problem," she ran off to take care of her own guests. One girl sat down in front of me looking like she just got dumped. Poor thing. I mean, it sucks to be her, but she probably needs a little confirmation that love still exists. If that's the case, then she needs a fairy tale to come true. She needs a princely type.

"Hello, princess," I greeted her, just as I was trained to, "You seem so down. Are you alright?"

"I had a bad day," the girl sniveled, "My boyfriend…He's cheating on me with who I thought was my best friend. And I feel so lost."

Mori's words from kendo came back full circle. _You don't see what their lives are like outside the host club. _They just need to know someone cares. I could see her eyes swelling with tears again. God only knows how many times she's done that today. And quite frankly, I don't want to have to deal with a girl crying on me. I got better shit to do. But her prince wouldn't think like that.

"He didn't deserve you," I took her hand. She blinked the tears out of her eyes, "If he was so blind to miss out on what he had and wanted to stray, that's his fault, not yours. So, why would you waste such precious tears over someone that didn't value you? You, my princess, deserve the world and someone who loves you."

"But I thought he did…"

"I know," I comforted her, "If he can't take the time to see how wonderful you are, then why waste yours on him? Your friend, too. I'm sure you'll find someone new. Life may be short, but it's still early in yours."

"Thank you, Rei," she reached up for her eyes, but I thought I'd lay it on even thicker.

"No need to thank me, my dear," I ran my thumb over the top of her cheekbones, "Now, are you going to be ok?"

"I think so," she smiled.

"There you are," I smiled back, "It's good to see you again."

"Hey, Rei…" the girl wondered, "Are _you _seeing anyone…?"

Uh…Maybe I laid it on too thick. Because this smells like it's backfiring. I got up from my spot on the couch, "Would you look at the time? I have another appointment coming in. You can see Kyoya on your way out."

"But…"

"Lovely seeing you!" I nudged her out of my section.

"But Rei…"

"Besides," I cut her off, "I need to make a quick consultation. Excuse me."

"Ok…" That was close.

"Hey, Tamaki," I slipped over to his section.

"Hi, Rei," Tamaki cranked his neck back, "How's it going?"

"I need to talk to you," I shot a quick glance at his section. He had two girls sitting with him, "Is this a bad time?"

"Not at all," he allowed, "Could you excuse us, ladies?"

"Sure," they both got up and left us alone.

"So," Tamaki wondered, "What's up?"

"I just had a girl ask me if I was seeing anyone," I began.

"Then, it's going wonderfully," he applauded, "Good for you, Rei!"

"I don't know if I'd call that wonderful," I bit my lip, "I don't want a girlfriend, Tamaki! That's not exactly my cup of tea."

"It's a danger of hosting," Tamaki explained, "Sometimes, they take the harmless flirting we do here and mistake it for love. I've turned down at least half a dozen girls in one day before. What did you do?"

"There was a girl that just got dumped…"

"That's the problem," he figured, "She's looking for rebound. And that's why she started asking about your dating life. What'd you tell her?"

"Nothing," I reported, "I kind of blew her off. I told her I had another appointment and I'm thinking that shattered the illusion for her."

"What kind of routine did you give her?"

"The sweet, loving prince bit," I smirked, "Sorry for coming for your brand like that."

"Apology accepted," Tamaki allowed, "It's nice to know we have someone so versatile."

"Rei," Kyoya called for me, "You have more clients."

"I know," I groaned, "I'm seeking guidance."

"And you're booked solid for the next two months."

"Goddammit…" I held my face in my hands, "Seriously?"

"You are a promising new host," Kyoya pointed out.

"I couldn't be prouder!" Tamaki sang, "For never hosting before and the other obvious reason, you really are quite the natural, Rei."

"Thanks," I wasn't sure how to take that. Because these guys are glorified prostitutes without the sex.

"It's alright," Tamaki threw an arm around me, "It's only two days a week. I know you can do it."

"It's not that I doubt that," I could feel my body going limp, "It's exhausting."

"Haruhi!" he called out, "Can we get some coffee please?"

"Coffee?" I perked up, "You guys have coffee?"

"Of course we do," Haruhi came back with a hot cup of coffee for me.

"Bless you," I swooned, staring into the beautiful dark nectar of the gods.

"You need to keep your energy up, Rei," Tamaki insisted, "You can do it, though. Can't you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, downing my coffee. One little cup wasn't going to do it, though, "Haruhi, I hate to trouble you, but…"

"Already on it," she smiled, "Do you want me just bring a pot to your section?"

"If you would, please."

"Go on," Tamaki nudged me away, "You have clients to take care of, Rei. Go make me proud."

"I will."

Although, even all the coffee in the world couldn't keep me motivated. By the time last call rolled around, I could already feel that hangover setting in and all of the regrets. I wanted it to be closing time already and someone was going to have to carry my drunk ass home or throw me in a cab. Because I was done. I could do it. It's one more client and my last one for the day.

"You look like you could use a bowl of ramen and a hug…" Never in my life have I ever been so relieved to hear that voice.

"Thank God, Kasanoda," I sighed out, "I'm so glad it's you and not someone else. I don't think I could handle someone else. What are you doing, coming to the host club like a civilian?"

"I figured you could use a break," Ritsu took a seat next to me. And since all the others were so distracted, I took full advantage of the situation. My head found its way to Ritsu's shoulder, "You look like shit, man…"

"Fuck you," I rubbed my eyes, "I've had to deal with whiny bitches, clingy bitches, overly excited bitches, and I got four phone numbers today. I'm fucking beat. This hosting thing sucks ass."

"If you think this is bad," Hikaru snuck up on my left.

"Just wait until the overnight trip at the end of the week," Kaoru snuck up on my right.

"Excuse me?" I wondered, "What overnight trip?"

"She doesn't know…" the twins awed.

"The whole school's going on a field trip to Osaka at the end of the week!" Honey chimed in.

"That means," Kyoya added, "The host club is going to be working on location, since class trips do bring in quite a crowd for us. And you, Rei, will be made available for that. You did agree to Mondays and Fridays anyway."

Why couldn't I have just joined a gang? I could've rose through those ranks lickety-split. But no. Get yourself tangled up in the fucking host club, Rei. Capital idea.

**A/N: Poor Rei. She started out with such a good day. Then, an awesome day. Then, she made the mistake of walking into school. You have to admit, though. Kyoya is a marketing genius. And there are some thirsty ladies that attend Ouran Academy. But! There's an overnight trip coming up. To Osaka! Osaka's neat. I've been doing my research for the Osaka trip. But friends, speaking of overnight trips, I'm spending the weekend in Michigan this weekend and I'm leaving Thursday, so I have your Friday chapter to do. I'll be back Sunday night, so Monday, you'll still get your update, but aside from that…I don't know. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	18. Overnight to Osaka

"On location?" I groaned, kicking my feet up on the booth. Ritsu did promise me ramen and a hug. At this point, it's practically routine. Right now, I wanted to eat my weight in ramen. And I'll be damned if I let anyone stop me.

"If you're going to be hosting while we're in Osaka," Ritsu teased, "Don't you think you should be watching your figure? How many bowls of ramen have you had?"

"First of all," I glared directly into his soul, hoping he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, "Fuck you. Ever make an unsolicited comment on my weight again, I swear to Christ, I'll rip your dick off with my bare hands and slap you in the face with it. Do I make myself fucking clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he hung his head in shame. Rightfully so, "Sorry, Rei. That was intended to be a joke, but I came off as more of an asshole than I wanted to."

"Apology accepted," I ordered bowl number five. I'm stressed. Let me eat.

"Why don't you just skip out on them?" Ritsu suggested, "I'm sure they'll manage without you."

"That's a great idea, Ritsu," I slurped down another mouthful of noodle, "That never dawned on me. It'd be a hell of a plan if I wanted word about who I am and where I come from and what I come from to get out. No, thank you. We work from the shadows for a reason. We don't need to be dragged into the light."

"So, that's why you're still with the host club," he assumed. Among other reasons, but that is one of them, "They got something on you."

"Not they," I clarified, "Kyoya. He's the only one who knows. He hacked my records and did some research. Lo and behold, he did a search of the Mendoza family records, saw my uncle's prison records, probably Daddy's mugshots. He's not an idiot. It wouldn't take much to put two and two together."

"Lucky you," Ritsu empathized, waving for another bowl for me. Bless him. He did kind of ow me after calling me fucking fat. I'm not fat. I just have thighs thicker than fog.

"Thanks," I flattened myself on the table, "This sucks."

"You'll be alright, Rei," he assured, "You're pretty tough."

"When is that overnight trip again?" I wondered.

"It's Friday."

"Yay."

"It's not that bad," Ritsu comforted me, "Look on the bright side. At least we'll get Monday off."

"Do we really?" I perked up.

"Yes, we do," he nodded, "Tell you what. If you're not too wiped from the Osaka trip, what would you say about another one to Hakone on Sunday?"

"Ask me on Sunday," I let out a little yawn, "If we're being honest, I could stand a trip to Hakone now."

"I'd love to," Ritsu agreed, "A good trip on the bike sounds fucking awesome right now, but we have class in the morning."

All week, the only thing on my mind was the hell that awaited me on Friday. I had to get up at the ass crack of dawn to get on a luxury bus to Osaka. I didn't even know how far it was from here to there! When I woke up on Friday morning, my head already felt like it was going to explode. I don't want to be a host today. Could I just stay home? Maybe go to Osaka on my own time? No. I know Kyoya knows too much, but I have the family's reputation to protect. Stay in the shadows.

Knock, knock.

Ugh…His optimism would not be appreciated this morning. But I grabbed my backed overnight bag, still wanting to go like I wanted a fucking hole in my head, but nevertheless, "The door's open, Roy."

"Roy?" That wasn't Roy, "I'm pretty sure you call me Ritsu."

"Hey." Finally, a light at the end of this hellish tunnel, "What are you doing here, Ritsu? Where's Roy?"

"I sent him home," Ritsu shrugged, "I ran into him on the elevator and told him to get lost."

"You can do that?"

"Looks like it," he figured, "You wouldn't want a ride to school, would you?"

"From a ruffian like you?" I jabbed, throwing my bag over my shoulder, "Yes, please."

"Alright then," Ritsu took my hand, "Shall we then?"

"Actually, Ritsu…" I took my hand back, "I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Did you possibly…?" he handed me a paper cup from the café, "God fucking bless you."

"You're welcome," Ritsu giggled, "Come on. We don't want to miss the bus."

Speak for yourself, sister. Ritsu and I took the elevator down (sneaking in a kiss or two) and jumped on the back of his bike. The cool breeze and the wind in my hair did wonders for my mood. Or maybe it was being cuddled up in Ritsu's shoulder blades that mellowed me out. The sea serpent works its magic yet again. When we parked the bike, we got into the charter bus where our homeroom teacher stood. We were told all about this trip all week. And unfortunately, I'd get sandwiched between a certain pair of twins that I wanted to throttle on a regular basis.

"Good morning, Rei," Hikaru greeted me.

"Are you ready for the overnight trip?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm ready for you both to get the fuck out of my face," I grumbled, "I'm not nearly caffeinated enough to deal with people yet, so if you two could give me a hot ass second to wake up, that'd be great."

"Sorry," the twins backed off, "Haruhi! We may need you for a second!"

"Why?" Haruhi wondered.

"Rei's getting scary…"

"Rei," Haruhi took my side, "What did they do?"

"I'm not awake yet," I took a seat next to Ritsu and laid my head on his shoulder, "And the coffee hasn't kicked in."

"Oh," she chirped, "Just leave her alone, guys."

"Aww…" Too late. They were already a puddle.

"Wow, Kasanoda," Hikaru gushed.

"Since when were you so soft?" Kaoru pointed out, the flash from his phone blinding me.

"Who said I was soft?" Ritsu growled.

"You got your moments," I admitted, "But I wouldn't pick a fight with you in a dark alley."

"Thanks, Rei."

"You're also hella nice to lay on," I could fall back asleep right here.

"Go back to sleep, ok?" Ritsu insisted, "I'll wake you when we stop."

"Ok," I wanted a blanket. That's all I was missing. Although, out of nowhere, girls started flocking, muttering about how cute something was.

"Look at him," one awed.

"So sweet…"

"Who knew someone like Rei would be so close to someone like Kasanoda?"

"Rei knew," I opened my eyes. Host club reputation, Rei. Host club reputation, "Ladies, I didn't get shit for sleep last night. Do you think I could clock out for the next hour or so?"

"Go ahead."

"We don't mind."

"I can see that," I cringed internally, "But I'd also like to not be watched while I sleep. If you know what I mean."

"Oh…" the small group of girls dissipated and I shut my eyes.

"I'll keep them off you," Ritsu whispered, "You get some sleep."

"Thank you," I nuzzled my face in his arm and clocked right out. What can I say? Ritsu had a superpower that put me at ease. Not to mention his shoulder muscles had really nice cushion to them. They make for a good pillow. Between that and the smooth, constant motion? Oh, hell yeah. I'm sleeping like a fucking baby.

A little while later, I woke up on my own to the bus still moving and the sun setting. Although, a soft, gentle snore rumbled above me. No way…I looked up at the peaceful glow on Ritsu's face. I guess I'm not the only one who needed a nap. Sleep well, Ritsu. Looks like I'll be the one waking you up when we stop. I took a quick look around, surveying the rest of the bus. A few others were sleeping. Hikaru and Kaoru were engrossed in a video game. Good. Less to bother me.

"Hey," Haruhi noticed. She's ok. She's not nearly as aggressive as the rest of them, "Good morning, Rei. How was your nap?"

"Solid as a fucking rock," I rubbed my eyes, "How much longer until we get to Osaka?"

"Probably another half hour," she figured, "Chances are, when we get there, we'll all have some downtime and hit things hard in the morning."

"I think I can manage that."

"Any idea who you're rooming with?" Haruhi wondered.

"Probably this one," I laid my head back in Ritsu's shoulder.

"What's this, Kaoru?" Hikaru perked up, "I think I hear our two best secrets conspiring…"

"That's what it sounds like, Hikaru," Kaoru agreed, both of them poking their heads over their seats.

"So…?" they wondered, "What's going on back here?"

"We were discussing sleeping arrangements," I filled them in. Regrettably, "Why?"

"Are you two bunking together?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi and me?" I assumed.

"They don't allow for coed rooms," Kaoru pointed out, "Just what Ouran wants to be responsible for is teenage pregnancy."

"As far as anyone's concerned," I reminded them, "I'm still a dude. And I'm crashing with one of the few people I know here that make any sense."

"Really…?" And they said Haruhi and I were conspiring.

"What?" I had to ask. Color me curious.

"We need to talk to the boss," the twins slinked back down in their seat.

"He hasn't left my phone alone all day," Haruhi grumbled, "But he's just concerned."

"I guess it's just a way he shows he cares," I shrugged. I knew someone else like that. Speaking of, I grabbed my phone out of my bag to check my messages. Oddly enough, I had a voicemail. That almost never happened. But it'd be nice to hear his voice.

"You have one new message," my voicemail reported diligently.

"Hi, princess…" Hi, Daddy, "Just making sure you're in one piece. I had a spare minute and needed to get away from things. You know how they get. Unruly sons of bitches. I wish you were back here to deal with the rookies. No one kept them in line better than you. But when you get this, call me. Hell, wake me up, if you have to. I love you, Reila. And I miss you. I'll see you soon."

Click.

"End of final message."

Oh…My heart…Usually, I could handle Daddy's messages like a champ, but something in his voice hit me different. And it hurt. Haruhi looked over at me, "Rei…? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I wiped my eyes, "I'm fine."

"Rei?" Way to go, Haruhi. You woke the baby. Now, I have to put him back to sleep, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I shook Ritsu off me, "I got a message rom Daddy. Just a little homesick."

The bus pulled up to (no surprise here) what looked to be a five-star hotel and Ouran students started to pour out. Sure enough, Rei isn't allowed nice things. Hikaru and Kaoru made sure to flag down Tamaki and Kyoya along with Honey and Mori. Look at that. The gang's back together. And I'm the one outnumbered.

"Reila…" Tamaki curled a finger to me. As I was preparing to launch my fist into his stomach, "Could I speak to you for a moment please?"

"Sure, Tamaki," I had nothing to worry about, "What do you want?"

"Where are you staying tonight?" he asked.

"With Kasanoda," I told him, "It's not the end of the world."

"Rei," Tamaki let out a heavy sigh. Like a disappointed parent, "You don't need to be staying with another boy."

"It's Kasanoda," I rolled my eyes, "It's not like we haven't slept under the same roof before."

"It's true," Ritsu chimed in, "I've stayed at Rei's before."

"WHAT?" It appears we've caught the entire host club off guard. Except for Haruhi. She knew. And Mori, too. Mostly because he's got other things going on in his head that no one will ever know.

"Kasanoda's stayed with you?" the twins gasped.

"Yeah," I nodded, "When we went out the other night. Hell, you guys damn near ran into him. If he wouldn't have climbed out my fire escape, you would have."

I think Tamaki may have fainted. Kyoya scooped him up, "Do you see what you've done, Rei? Now, I have another mess to clean up."

"At least he didn't erode," Haruhi found the silver lining, "Come on, Senpai, it's not the end of the world."

"Do you know how indecent it is for a young lady to share a room with…?"

"Senpai," Haruhi cut Tamaki off, hopefully getting him to calm down, "Weren't we going to share a room tonight?"

"We…" Tamaki turned bright red, "We were…?"

Ritsu leaned over to me, keeping his voice down, "I think that's our cue to dip out. Haruhi just took a bullet for us."

"Thank you," I whispered to her on our way out.

"You owe me."

Ritsu and I grabbed our bags and a key card and headed up to our suite. When we got there, a manila envelope sat on the table in the kitchenette with the Ouran crest on it. I'm guessing that's for us. I popped the seal on it and skimmed over the information inside. Most of this shit made me laugh like a fucking idiot and I loved it.

"What's gotten into you?" Ritsu smiled a bit, catching my sudden giggle fit.

"They must be smoking something," I came down, wiping the tear from my eye, "Listen to this bullshit. Despite tomorrow being a Saturday, we still need to wear our uniforms when we're out together. We'll have a six o'clock wakeup call tomorrow morning. And curfew will be ten o'clock tonight. Boo…"

"And I'm guessing you'll pass on most of that?"

"Yes, sir," I threw the packet on the table, "They're so funny."

"You do know who runs the school, right?" Ritsu wondered, "Because you know his son very well."

"I do?"

"You are new to the host club, aren't you?" he checked the room over some more, "Uh…Rei?"

"Yeah?" I followed him.

"There's one problem here," Ritsu pointed out, "How can there only be one bed when there's two of us?"

"Looks like someone grabbed a single room key." And it was not me.

"So…" he turned skittish, "How do you want to do this…?"

"Well…" I got close to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "It looks like there's only one solution."

"Really?" Ritsu's face started changing colors, "And…What, what's that…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled sweetly, "I get the bed. You get the floor. Good? Good. I'm glad we have that established."

"Wait," he gave me a look like I just slapped him with a salmon, "What?"

"You heard me," I jumped onto _my _bed, "I called dibs. If playground rules don't apply, the world is in complete anarchy. You should've thought quicker."

"So," Ritsu wondered, "One more question…"

"Go ahead, Ritsu."

"Are we really staying in by ten?"

"No, Ritsu."

"Ok," he relaxed, "Awesome. I figured you had intentions on bending the rules a bit."

"When don't I?" I scoffed, "Technically speaking, I'm not even in the right uniform."

"True."

"I'm sure they'll be checking the rooms at ten, though," I thought this through. Daddy didn't raise an idiot, "Don't worry about it. I have a plan."

"I figured," Ritsu smirked, "Should I be worried?"

"A little," I brushed him off, "You wouldn't happen to have a fake ID, would you?"

"Of course I do," he assured, "But I look old enough to where it's a rarity I have to use it. Why?"

"Because," I let out a heavy sigh, "I haven't had a drink since I was last in Spain and that was probably a year and a half ago. I had just turned fourteen and Daddy wanted to take me to see the other side of the family. I could stand another one."

"I got you," Ritsu gave me a nod, "What's your poison of choice?"

"Wine," I told him, "Bordeaux. Preferably something from the late seventies, early eighties, but I'll take what I can get right now."

"How would you feel about something a bit more local?" he offered, taking a seat next to me, "Because now that you mention it, sake sounds like a hell of an idea."

"If all else fails," I laid my head on his shoulder, "We could just sit in here and get bombed."

"You can hardly deal with the host club on a regular basis," Ritsu pointed out, "Do you really want to _work it _when you're hungover?"

"Oh, hell no," I shook my head, "Thank you, Ritsu. Always looking out for me."

"No problem," he kissed the top of my head.

When night fell over Osaka, a light knock echoed at our door. And bless this boy, Ritsu answered it for us, letting the faculty advisor know we're both in here and both down for the night. Oh, little did she know. Because once they finished making the rounds, they all went into their rooms, leaving us all on the honor system. A shit ton of high school students on an overnight trip out of their usual city being left to their devices? Yeah. That's going to go over well. Once the door closed, I dug around in my bag for a little special something, something I brought just for this trip. What can I say? I'm a girl that was raised in the night. And I thrive in the night. I'm sure the local scene is a good time.

I looked myself over in the mirror just before I left the bathroom. Goddamn, I looked like a high-class street rat, if such a thing existed. Granted, by day, I had to look like a dude for self-preservation reasons, but that clock switched from AM to PM and I could break free of the in-school expectations. We're not in school anymore, are we? And damn, did it show on me…

My short leather skirt hugged me in just the right way. The holes in my fishnets added a little sparkle. And a black crop top brought it all together. This bitch is looking for a fight and a good time. But where I'm from, those are one in the same. Boots…I had a pair of knee-high black boots with a killer heel on them with me. I'm sure I did…There they are!

"Hey, Rei," Ritsu called out, "You ready yet? We don't have all night."

"We do," I zipped my boots up, "But I get it. I'm almost ready. Give me a second."

I looked in my makeup bag for a bright red lipgloss that I had fallen in love with over the summer and couldn't leave without. Tonight felt like one of those nights. Don't get me wrong. I already was feeling like the baddest bitch in the room, but what harm could a little boost to that do? With a sharp enough wing on my eyeliner and my lips stained with the blood of my enemies, I was beyond good enough.

"You've had plenty of seconds, Rei," he groaned, "I thought you said you don't take long to get ready."

"I don't," I walked out, "You're just impatient."

"Uh…" Ritsu had that same look on his face like I slapped him with a salmon. Only this time, I think I might have broken something. Because a little trail of blood trickled out of his nose.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes, getting a warm washcloth, "Uh…? That's the brilliance you have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry," he jumped on the defensive, "You act like this is how I see you every day."

"I know," I admitted, catching the blood before it fell off his face, "It does come to a few as a shock. It's cute, though, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ritsu's breathing evened out, "Where are we going tonight?"

"Wherever the road takes us," I gave him the washcloth, "It's too bad we don't have your bike."

"We could rent a scooter," he suggested.

"I'm not riding bitch on a scooter," I shot him down, "We should get going before someone hears us."

"Alright," Ritsu cleaned the blood up from his nose and took my hand, "And Rei?"

"Yes…?" Without hesitation, he pulled me into his chest, giving me a kiss that rivaled the one from the roof.

"Now," he decided, "We can go."

"Ok…" I blinked the stars out of my eyes. I think I like him. And, call me crazy, but I think he might like me, too.

Carefully and quietly, the two of us snuck out of our room, making sure the door didn't slam. I wonder what the Osaka nightlife looks like. Daddy always did say I had an affinity for it. Come on. It's home. I was raised in the lights and the bass and came out of the womb with my foot tapping. Let me get lost in neon, ok? Although, going by the doors down the hall, Ritsu and I weren't the only ones thinking about doing a little rule breaking.

"You naughty girl," Hikaru and Kaoru hummed.

Huh. Looks like these boys have more moxie than I gave them credit for, "If I'm the naughty girl, what does that make all of you?"

"Concerned citizens?" they figured.

"Bullshit," I did a quick headcount, "You seem to be short a couple. Where are Honey and Mori?"

"In their room," Kyoya filled me in, "The ride here tired Honey-senpai out and wherever Honey-senpai goes, Mori-senpai follows, so they're staying in tonight."

"Understandable."

"Rei…?" Tamaki averted his eyes. Some stars are too bright to look at directly, "Don't you think you should put some more clothes on? You might get cold."

"I got plenty on," I rolled my eyes, "I look hot as hell and if all else fails, I have a backup jacket. Lady and gentlemen…Shall we?"

**A/N: Would you look at that? Rei, you naughty girl. Sneaking out for the overnight trip. Honestly, I'd do the same thing. Rei's not the only one out of town for the weekend. Because I am, too! I miss you all terribly and I love you. It's also Wednesday night when I'm writing this and I'm half buzzed on Mike's Hard Lemonade and exhausted all to hell, so I have to pack. I'm leaving in the morning. See you next chapter! xx**


	19. Troublemaker

Discussions flew around as to what kind of shenanigans we should get into this evening. I didn't dress like a slut to not get noticed. Granted, I already had a man on my hip. Hell, I had five of them. But it wouldn't kill me to sample the local cuisine. I'm sure we're not the only ones our age out this late. Maybe I'll get a number. Maybe I'll get lucky. Maybe I'll get in a fight. In all honesty, I expected us to go out clubbing. But in a shocking turn of events, we went somewhere else.

Kyoya said that he knew of a place with a natural hot spring. I'm already half naked. Might as well. Although, after being around the host club for as long as I have, I'm surprised they were cool with doing something low key. It was a long ride from Tokyo. A little relaxation might be nice. And Kyoya managed to talk the owner into letting us all share one pool. Normally, Haruhi and I would've been separated from our boys, but thanks to Kyoya's crafty tongue, here we are.

We all got swimsuits from the gift shop and made ourselves comfortable. If we're being honest, this wasn't my usual first choice for an on a whim activity. When I still lived in New York, though, a spa trip was a monthly occurrence. I guess sitting outside in a hot spring with my friends and my possible boyfriend wasn't too bad. In fact, dare I say, this is downright fucking pleasant. As the twins were busy splashing Haruhi and Tamaki tried separating them and Kyoya sat and watched, Ritsu and I sat quite a distance apart.

It's strange. His nose hasn't started bleeding yet. Then again, he also hasn't looked at me since I got changed. We're really going to have to work on that, aren't we? At his glacial pace, I guess. Maybe a little something to break the ice. Since we've both agreed that the incredible beauty on his back is a great healer…

"Your back is so pretty, Ritsu," I swooned, running my fingers over his tattoo. His skin tightened up under my touch, but then, it relaxed in the same breath.

"You think so?" Ritsu pulled me through the water. Someone's starting to feel brave.

"I do," I nodded, "Does she have a name?"

"I haven't given her one," he wrapped an arm around me, "Never thought to."

Only one had come to mind for me, "Meditrina."

"Medi-who-huh?" Ritsu gave me a look.

"Meditrina," I reiterated, "She's a Roman goddess of healing. Mama went through a myth phase when I was seven. They were my bedtime stories for a while. And Meditrina, I always thought, would be a water spirit. I liked to think that she watched over the Mediterranean and that's where it got its name. If she were to take a form in the mortal world, I have no doubt in my mind it'd be something like this."

"That's all well and good, Rei," he agreed, "But there's no fucking way I'm going to remember Meditrina."

"I think you will…"

"And what makes you say that?" he wondered.

"Call it a hunch," I shrugged. The splashing behind me suddenly stopped.

"Hold on," Tamaki chimed in, "Kasanoda, you have a tattoo?"

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded, turning around, "A big one on my back. What about it?"

"Is he the one who talked you into the one on your hand, Rei?" Tamaki jumped down my throat, becoming the overbearing, pain in the ass parent he seemed to think he was, "Is it all because of him?"

"Hey!" Ritsu ran to my defense.

But I had it handled, "Tamaki…We've had this talk. No one talks me into anything. If I didn't already have the idea in my head, no one's going to put it there for me. Besides, I've been wanting to get this one for a while now. Damn near did it myself with a sewing needle and a pen in my bedroom once or twice. Also, I'm a big girl and I don't need a surrogate father. I get that's your thing, but I don't need you up my ass on shit that doesn't directly affect you."

"Sorry, Rei…" Tamaki shut his mouth. Good boy. Well behaved. Learns quickly.

"Aww…" the twins gushed.

"Daddy doesn't like it…"

"…When his new little girl is going through a rebellious phase."

"I'm not his daughter," I reminded them both.

"What the hell is happening?" Ritsu wasn't sure how to feel about this. I could see it in his eyes.

"Well," I explained, "Tamaki has some sort of fucked up notion that he's become my father since I've joined the host club. One of which we mostly dismiss."

"Rei…" Tamaki gasped, clutching his chest, "Hurtful."

"And then," I went on, "He somewhat doesn't approve of you and me being together, if that's what this is, because he doesn't want his alleged little girl being corrupted."

"If anything," Ritsu chuckled a bit to himself, "You're the one corrupting me. We're both a little fucked up, yeah?"

"In our own special way," I let out a dreamy sigh, "That's why we work so well together."

"Could you imagine?" he teased, "You joining up with the Kasanoda syndicate because of me?"

"I couldn't do it," I shot him down, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm more mafia than yakuza. Besides, Daddy would kill me if I hooked up with another family. It would mean me turning my back on all of them and there is no fucking way that's happening."

"Come here," Ritsu pulled me into his chest, "I have to admire that kind of loyalty."

"Thank you," I laid my head on his chest, "You're still not getting the bed, kiss-ass."

"I know," he let it go, but kept a good hold on me, "You called dibs."

"You know, Rei," Hikaru pointed out.

"You and Kasanoda make a cute couple," Kaoru added.

There it was. With those few words, Ritsu's nose started gushing blood. I grabbed my bag from the edge of the pool and got a tissue, "By the looks of things, you guys aren't the only ones who think that. Ritsu? You ok?"

"Uh-huh…" Ritsu murmured through the blood.

"Far be it for me to say anything," Kyoya shrugged, "But they do make a good point, Rei. You two seem rather happy together."

"He's alright," I admitted, "In small doses."

"You're a little shit," Ritsu grumbled, "Did you know that?"

"Yes, sir, I do," I smirked, "It's part of my charm and you know it."

"Definitely keeps dull moments away…"

I caught a glimpse of Haruhi out of the corner of my eye, a dirty little smirk on her face, too. She knows more than the guys do, but that's because I tell her more. I know Haruhi won't lose her shit like the rest of the host club. And I love her for it. Then again, she's also known Ritsu longer than I have, so maybe she's seeing things on both sides.

"You know what we should do?" I looked up at him.

"What's that, Rei?" Ritsu asked, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"We should get yakisoba and a bottle of sake and go back to our room," I suggested.

"It is getting kind of late, guys," Haruhi checked her phone, "We should be heading back before people find out we're gone."

"We can't stay out a little longer?" the twins whined.

"She makes a point," Kyoya agreed, "If anyone finds out we were out after curfew, I'm sure it wouldn't end pretty."

"Probably not…" Hikaru pouted.

"Fine…" Kaoru caved.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Something revitalized their spirits, "DID YOU SAY YAKISOBA AND SAKE?"

"Yeah," I backed away slowly, using Ritsu as a human shield, "I haven't had a drink since I was last in Spain visiting the family and that was a year ago."

"Now, you're drinking?" Tamaki snapped, "Reila, I'm disappointed in you. That's not good for you and I was hoping you'd know better…"

"First of all," I settled him, "It's part of my cultural heritage. On both sides of the family. With my family in Italy, I get to drink, too. I like my wine, Tamaki. That's not something I ever have to doubt. And second, if you ever call me Reila again, I can and will kick you so hard in the nuts your grandchildren will feel it. Do we understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." No hesitation.

"Only one person here has the permission to do that," I told him, "And that's not you."

"It's me," Kyoya assumed. Bold move.

"Technically, Kyoya," I clarified, "You don't even have that kind of permission. I just tolerate it."

"It's me," Ritsu gladly took that honor.

"That's right," I cuddled into him, "And probably Haruhi, too, if she was feeling spicy one day."

"I don't think I could," Haruhi smiled, "It'd be too weird."

"So," I repeated myself, "Yakisoba and sake, Ritsu? Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a night," Ritsu took my hand, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." Even though I could throttle these boys more often than not, this was fun. It wouldn't kill me to spend more time with them. Might wear me pretty damn thin, but I could handle it. I had thick skin.

Ritsu and I parted ways with the rest of the host club and got our yakisoba and a small bottle of sake. I've never had rice wine before, but color me intrigued. When we got back to the room, Ritsu and I sat on the floor with our sake and our noodle bowls content with life. I couldn't have imagined a better way to end this day. Granted, we may have to be up in five hours, but totally worth it.

"Alright, Rei," Ritsu handed me a comically tiny glass, hardly bigger than a shot, "Since it's your first time having sake, I'll do the honors and pour for you."

"Are you shitting me?" I scoffed, staring into it, "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Hey," I gave him my glass back, "Can you hold this for a second?"

"Sure," Ritsu took it from me, "What are you…"

I snaked the bottle from the other side of him and took a real drink, letting it swirl around in my mouth. Huh…That's interesting. It didn't taste like any wine I've ever had before. This was sweet, but there was something else there. Like flowers…and caramel. If they had a baby, its baby batter just shot into my mouth. This was weird. But I'm not complaining.

"Oh, fuck me…" I took another drink, getting another wave of different flavors, "This is good…"

"Hell yeah," Ritsu smiled, downing what little he poured for me, "I'm impressed you took that bottle so quickly."

"You insult me by handing me a shot glass," I rolled my eyes, "One of my cousins in Spain and I took a bottle of Rioja into her parents' basement and passed it back and forth for a while. Hardly caught a buzz. This? This is nothing. I know how to handle myself with alcohol."

"I'm not taking care of your hungover ass tomorrow," he shoved his finger in my face, "So no getting shitfaced tonight. Got it?"

"Wasn't planning on it," I assured, taking another drink from the bottle, "That's what the noodles are for. Something starchy in the tummy takes care of that. And if I do end up hungover, get me some rice and I'll be fine."

"Why rice?" Ritsu took the bottle from me, getting a drink himself.

"Because it's starchy," I reminded him, "My god, Ritsu. You never listen…"

"I'm sorry that my mind goes different places," he squeaked, "Shut up."

"I'm screwing with you," I promised, kissing his cheek, "You're fun to do that with."

"I hate it."

"You love it."

"I really don't," he stood his ground, hiding a smile from me, "It'll drive me to an early grave."

"What can I say?" I took the bottle back, "It's how I show affection. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't fuck with you. Simple as that."

"So," Ritsu figured, "Going by that logic, you like the host club?"

"Yeah," I confessed, "They're alright."

"Small doses?"

"Oh, hell yeah," I damn near gave myself whiplash, "But they have good intentions. Sometimes exhausting and unorthodox methods, but always with good intentions. I'll keep them around. You never know when you need a good patsy."

"Means to an end?" Ritsu gasped, "That's kind of cutthroat and brutal, don't you think, Rei?"

"A little," I bit the inside of my cheek, "But it's a nature of the beast. You know that as well as I do."

"I never said it was a bad thing," he pulled me into his lap, "I get it."

"Thank you," I curled into his chest, my eyes getting heavier, "I think it's time for bed."

"You want to go to sleep?" Ritsu ran his hand down my back.

"I think so," I pushed myself up and got my pajamas off the floor where I left them.

"Hey, Rei?"

"Yeah?" I shut the bathroom door behind me.

"I'm glad we did this tonight," he leaned against the door, "Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"What?" I wondered, pulling my bottoms up, "Yakisoba and sake?"

"Or even something else," Ritsu suggested, "A seventeen-year-old bottle of Hibiki's pretty good, too. It's expensive as hell, but it's worth it."

"What's Hibiki?"

"Japanese whiskey," he told me, "Unless you just want to stick to wine."

"No," I pushed the door open, "I could do whiskey, too. But maybe we could leave that to my side of the world."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked as I jumped onto the bed.

"A bottle of Gentleman's Jack is some good shit," I applauded, "That's made in Tennessee. Gatlinburg, if I remember correctly."

"I thought you were more of a wine type than a whiskey type…"

"What can I say?" I buried myself in blankets, "I'm an enigma."

"That you are," he agreed, making himself comfortable on the floor, "Good night, Rei. Pleasure drinking with you."

"And you as well," I leaned over the edge of the bed, getting one last kiss, "Good night."

Really and truly, I couldn't have asked for a better end to this night. I had a little sake buzz. I had a Ritsu at my feet. This was good for the soul. If Osaka was this good to me, it made me hopeful for what Hakone had in store for me. I shut my eyes and started to drift off. Good night, Osaka. Good night, boys. Good night, Ritsu.

Sometime in the middle of the night, things took a turn for the worse. My mind flashed with emergency vehicle lights and gunshots echoed through my head. Bodies piled up on the streets and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. And to put the icing on the shit cake, the man who took my Mama away stood in front of me, alive and well. If I remember correctly, Daddy blew this guy's brains out and made sure there was nothing left for the coroner to find. Why? Why are you here? And why is it my fault? Daddy and I should've gone to walk her home that day. He was negotiating a deal and I was in school, but we should've been there. Why weren't we there?

"Hey…" a gentle voice parted the fog and I felt a sudden warmth around me, "It's alright, Rei. You're safe. I'm right here. I promise you're safe. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N: Hi. Hello. I'm in tears. That end fucked me up a little. But not too bad. I needed a nice, mellow chapter with some ache. I just got back from Michigan last night and this weekend was a long one. Nevertheless, perseverance. Although, there is something on my mind. I wonder what things would be like if the Kasanoda syndicate got a hold of Rei. Maybe that's what triggered her nightmare. It's weird how the littlest things can do that. Anyway, see you next chapter! xx**


	20. Tip Your Waitress

Something felt warm. Not just on the outside, but on the inside. After that wicked nightmare I had last night, I thought it would've woken me up, but it didn't. I fell right back to sleep. There was something in that voice. That wasn't Daddy's voice, yet it did the same thing. It was a cup of chamomile tea and half an Ambien on a rainy night. Although, when I opened my eyes, I noticed a hand in front of me. That wasn't thee when I fell asleep. What the hell…?

I followed the hand up the arm it was attached to, confused to all hell, "Ritsu…"

"Hey," Ritsu grumbled, slowly but surely waking up, "Good morning, Rei."

"Good morning," I blinked a couple times, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Be my guest."

"I thought you said you were taking the floor," I pointed out, "The fuck are you doing up here?"

"Do you not remember?" Ritsu gave me a look, "You were freaking out in your sleep last night, Rei. You started crying and everything. You kept saying why over and over. I couldn't leave you like that. Shit was bad for a while, but once you settled down, you wouldn't let me go. For a minute, I lost feeling in my hand from you squeezing so hard."

"Was I really that bad?" I could remember my dream vividly. If I was ok, I'd be worried.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded, holding me a little closer, "You alright, though? You wouldn't want to talk about it, would you?"

"Not particularly," I shot him down. But then, I rolled into his chest, nuzzling my face into his t-shirt, "But thank you, Ritsu."

"You're welcome," Ritsu pulled the blanket over us, "If you ever wanted to…Because I've seen some fucked up shit, too…If you need a little sympathy without the pity, you could…I don't now…Talk to me, I guess."

"Thanks." He's trying…He's trying so hard. If the hushed whispers I've heard about Ritsu were true, he's not exactly the sweet and cuddly type. Yet, I'm currently his little spoon.

"You know," he cuddled me, "Since we're here for the chance to explore Osaka, you wouldn't want to do that with me, would you?"

"I don't know about you," I teased, "But where I'm from, that's called asking a girl on a school sponsored date."

"Well?" Ritsu pushed back, 'do you want to or not?"

"I don't know," I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat fast, but steady, "Osaka's cool, but this isn't too bad either…"

"We can't stay here forever."

"Who says?"

Knock, knock.

"Whoever's at the door," he shrugged.

"Boo," I got out of bed, digging a little something, something from my pocket. In case whoever has ruined our moment needs a bit of discipline.

"Jesus Christ, Rei," Ritsu jumped, "Did you really bring your fucking knife with?"

"Did you bring any kind of protection?"

"No, but…!"

"So, yes," I headed for the door, "I did. And if whoever's at our door tries to kill us, you'll thank me."

"You're fucking nuts," Ritsu rolled back over, making himself comfortable.

"Who is it?" I deepened my voice, holding my knife behind my back.

"Good morning, Kasanoda!" Tamaki's voice sang on the other side, "Could I speak to Rei, please?"

I threw the door open, "It is Rei, Tamaki."

"Not a half bad impression of me, though," Ritsu applauded, "Very nice, Rei."

"Thank you!"

"Good morning, Rei," Tamaki sat back in bewildered amazement, "That was really you?"

"Yeah," I stumbled a few steps, making my way to the kitchen table, "I know. Before the coffee gets all the shit out of my throat, I sound like a dude for a bit."

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't be calling herself dude!" he scolded me.

"Why not?" Ritsu called from the bed, "She should be able to call herself whatever she damn well pleases."

"And she does," I nodded, "Thanks, Ritsu!"

"I got you…"

"So," I wondered, leaning over the table. This wasn't my first negotiation, "What do you want, Tamaki? There's no way you just popped over to say good morning. You wanted to check on me?"

"That, too," Tamaki took a quick look around our room, locking on to the lump in the bed, "Rei…Where did you sleep last night?"

"In here," I told him, "Why?"

"Where, specifically?"

"I got the bed," I rolled my eyes, "Ritsu took the floor."

"Then, why is he in the bed?"

"Because," I defended him, "This is his room as much as it is mine. Nothing happened last night, Tamaki. You don't need to worry. My hymen's still intact."

"What's a hymen?" Tamaki gave me a look.

"Oh, sweetheart…" I awed, resting my face on his cheek, "So much to learn about the world."

Besides, he didn't need to know what really went down in here last night. Something tells me Tamaki wouldn't look too favorably on Ritsu scoring me sake and the two of us getting a tad drunk last night. Even worse, I'm sure he'd overreact to my nightmare, too. See, that's where Ritsu was smart. He didn't force it, but he let me know he was there. He meets me halfway. Tamaki could stand to learn some of that restraint.

"But you're right," Tamaki confirmed, "I'm not here for a social call. I told you we'd need you for host club purposes and I wanted to make sure you were awake. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Settle down, Tamaki," I hushed him, "I had a late night last night. Goddamn…Are you medicated?"

"You're not the first person to ask me that."

"I'm shocked," I rolled my eyes, pushing myself up from the chair, "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Fantastic!" he approved.

"Do I have to be in my uniform?" I asked, digging for some clothes in my bag.

"You'll be changing as soon as we get to where we're set up," Tamaki filled me in, "So whatever you'd like for now."

"Alright," I grabbed a tank top and a pair of longer shorts. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to hide some of my best feature, but I'll live, "I'll meet you downstairs. I'm sure I'm not the only one you've woken up already, am I?"

"Nope!" he beamed, "I've only woken up Haruhi. You were the next room down the line."

"You're shitting me…"

"Not at all," Tamaki shook his head, "On the other side of your room to the left is Haruhi and me, to the right is Kyoya, in front to the left is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai and directly across the hall is Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Was that done on purpose?"

"Maybe…" he had a smug little grin on his face. I could've sworn we were just supposed to pull keycards at random. I hate it.

"Whatever," I grumbled under my breath, "Hey, Ritsu?"

"Yeah, Rei?" Ritsu mumbled from the bed.

"Pray for me."

"Will do," he stuck his thumb up in the air.

I jumped in and out of the shower and headed downstairs. What awaited me, I didn't know. It's not like Tamaki liked to keep me well informed. Although, I think I heard a door being slammed from my neighbor to the right. Promptly followed by someone thumping onto the floor. Sounds like Kyoya's not exactly a morning person. Either that or Tamaki tried something weird and wasn't getting the no means no memo. When I walked downstairs, I found Honey and Mori standing at the bottom. By the looks of it, I'm not the only one whose fallen victim to Tamaki's wakeup call.

"Honey…?" I worried, "You ok?"

"Good morning, Rei-chan…" Honey rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm still a little tired."

"I'm sure you are," I got down on the floor next to him, "Do you know what's going on yet?"

"All I know was that it was Kyo-chan's idea," he curled into my lap, "But I think he underestimated how early we'd all have to be up in order to set everything up."

"I bet," I wrapped my arms around him, "And you didn't come out with us last night…"

"You guys went out last night?" Honey perked up, "Without us?"

"You were tired, Honey," I pointed out, "You were already asleep when we got here. So, yeah. We went out without you. It wasn't anything overly exciting. We went to a hot spring and got yakisoba and cracked a bottle of…No. That was just Ritsu and me. I don't know what the others did after we left the hot spring."

"A bottle of what?" Mori wondered. It always scares the shit out of me a little bit when I hear him talk. Even when we're in kendo, he hardly makes a peep.

"Just sake," I assured, "It's not like we were getting completely trashed. I had never had sake before and Ritsu's got a fake ID. It's good, too."

"There you guys are!" the twins came skipping down the stairs.

"Come on!" Hikaru grabbed one hand.

"We're going to be late!" And Kaoru grabbed the other. They dragged me off to a spot in the lobby that had been sectioned off already.

"Good morning, Rei," Kyoya stood at the rope, handing me a box, "Go put this on."

"Ok…?" I gave him a look, "What is it?"

"A uniform," he explained, "We're running a pop-up butler café in the lobby and you do need to look the part."

"What?" I whined, "Really? Come on. It's a Saturday. Why can't we just get a day off?"

"Because," Kyoya brought me a little closer, an angry fire burning in his eyes, "Time is money and if you're wasting both, that's when bad things happen."

"Alright," I backed off. Looks like Honey's not the only one that didn't get enough sleep. That confirms my suspicions of Kyoya kicking the shit out of Tamaki this morning. I didn't have the energy to fight Kyoya on anything, so I turned into the bathroom around the corner and threw on the butler uniform he gave me. Honestly…Not too bad. The tie was a little bit of a pain in the ass, but I managed. I was already hot and sweaty and this wasn't helping. You can do this, Rei. How long could this be? I pulled myself together and walked out. To no surprise, I ended up getting swarmed.

"Rei!" Tamaki threw his arms around me, "You look so cute!"

"Tamaki…" I demanded, "Get. The fuck. Off of me."

"That's not how you're supposed to talk," he scolded me. If he comes out of this day without anything bruised, I'll be amazed.

"Just out of curiosity," I noticed everyone standing together, "Do any of you have any real experience working at a restaurant?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"Not us."

"Mm…"

"No."

"Awesome…" I've only worked in a restaurant once. One of my cousins owned a pizzeria in Brooklyn and Daddy wanted me to have something to do for a summer. I made bank in tips that summer, too. Mostly because a lot of people thought I was an unwed teenage mother trying to raise her baby on her own. They make assumptions. That's not my problem. Whatever put the money in the tip jar at the end of the day.

I got a bunch of unexperienced people about to work a café. It shouldn't be much different from the host club. Although, I have a feeling that once a lot of them realize it's work, they won't want to do it anymore. Pop-up closes. I go back to the room and get this uniform off. Ritsu and I go wander aimlessly around Osaka. That sounds like a fucking plan I can get behind.

As soon as the open sign got flipped, our twelve-table pop-up café was open for business with two tables for each of us. People flocked to us and started forming a line at the rope. That's what we had Mori for. He made sure people weren't trying to push and shove their way to the front in hopes of spending some quality time with the illustrious Ouran Host Club. And this was Kyoya's idea? Why am I surprised and not surprised at the same time?

"Rei…" Speak of the devil, Kyoya came up behind me, snapping me out of the slight daze I was in, "You have guests at your tables. And they ordered salt."

"Ok," I knew exactly what they were looking for. When someone ordered salt, they wanted a tsundere asshole to take care of them. Fortunately, I was sleep and caffeine deprived enough to give them what they wanted. I walked over to my first table and pulled my order pad out of my apron pocket, "What do you two want?"

"Can we have some tea cakes, please?" one of them ordered, so sweet and mousy.

"And some green tea mochi?" the other requested.

"Fine," I groaned, rolling my eyes, "I guess I can get you some...Hold on. I'll be right back."

I heard them squealing behind me about how cute I was and how they thought they could make me fall in love again. These two girls who knew nothing about me managed to create an entire backstory for me with just a few words out of my mouth. Oh, it's going to be a long fucking morning, isn't it? I could tell. Because those two were just the beginning. Let's just say, it didn't take me much to put on the tsundere act for them. I could hardly stand any of them. Some of them that showed up didn't even go to Ouran, so we were making side money, too. Although, our tips were also based on performance, so I'd be lying if I said some of them didn't make it into my apron pocket. Bitch don't work for free.

Halfway through, I got waved down for what I'm assuming was yet another group of giggly airheads paying me to talk down at them and treat them like shit, only to give them a little bit of a peek into the heart of gold. I just wanted this to be over. When I looked at the clock, it only made things worse. Although, the next person in my section had ordered sugar, so I couldn't be that tsundere asshole that everyone made me before. I collected myself and turned on the innocent charm, stealing Honey's brand.

"Hi…" I spoke softly to my customer behind the menu, "I'm sorry. It's my first day and I'll try my best. But please don't be mad at me if I mess up…"

"Cut the host club bullshit, Reila. I know better," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to, "Besides, I could make food in the room better than this garbage."

"Ritsu…" I took his menu out of his hands, "Hi."

"Hi there," Ritsu smiled a bit, warming my heart. Something I sorely needed, "I figured you could use the moral support."

"You only get the table for ten minutes," I winced.

"How much would it cost me to get it for the rest of the open time?" he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"I think that's a Kyoya question," I assumed, "But due to zoning, I don't think you can do that anyway."

"Dammit," Ritsu put his wallet back in his pocket, "How much longer until this place shuts down?"

"Not for another hour," I grumbled, "Yay for me."

"My sympathies," he cringed, "Look, what do you got planned for after this nightmare?"

"I think I'm free from my host club chains," I hoped.

"Nope," Kyoya happened to walk by, "You're our property."

"Goddammit…" I pouted, "Seriously, Kyoya?"

"That was a joke, Rei," he let me go.

"Thank God," I unclenched, "Plans for after, though? Going back to the room, getting this off, doing some contour, and then…After that, I got nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking," Ritsu suggested, holding onto my hand, "That you and I could go up and see the shrines. Then, maybe we get lunch and find some trouble to get into. How's that sound?"

"Ok," I sure as hell wasn't going to say no, "I think I can manage until then."

"That's my girl," he smirked, his attitude not lasting very long. Then, Ritsu started getting twitchy and his face turned colors, "I mean…I…You know what I mean, right? Not that's _my _girl. Or not even girl! That's right. This is a host club thing…Not everyone knows their secrets…"

"Ritsu…" I stopped him before he could spiral any further, "It's ok. I get it."

"You do?" Ritsu hoped.

"Yeah…" I took a quick look around, making sure no one was watching. But just for a little added security (and my paranoia), I held up a menu, pretending like we were going over the specials. Instead, I went with something a little off the menu just for him, kissing his cheek, "Don't forget to tip your waitress…"

**A/N: It's amazing what could happen in that one more hour. Perhaps some group shenanigans? Or would it be host club business as usual? Then again, group shenanigans would count as host club business as usual. But I needed some fluff. A little Rei and Ritsu action with them being cuter than hell. He really is a good dude, isn't he? See you next chapter! xx**


	21. The Power of Prayer

This café was getting the better of me. I forgot what it was like to run through a restaurant. Even in this little pop-up, my legs were killing me. I don't know if I'm going to be up for walking around Osaka after this is all done. If all else fails, I know Ritsu can carry me. I'm sure he'd give me a piggyback ride. It's too bad he went back up to our room, though. I'd much rather deal with him as a client than any of the others coming in here. Maybe I'll take a nap after the pop-up closes. Or coffee. THAT'S WHAT WAS MISSING! I had yet to have a cup of coffee today and now, I understand why I've been so fucking testy today! To think, I made it through the entire pop-up without it. How the hell did I do that?

"Excuse me, Rei…" Kyoya summoned me just before we let the last one in, "Could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure," I walked over to the secluded corner with him, "What's up?"

"Some of our usual clients were asking questions about Kasanoda," he reported.

"For…What?" I gave him a look.

"For hosting purposes."

"No fucking way," I scoffed, "Kyoya, I know better. I thought you said those girls never wanted anything to do with someone like Ritsu."

"I'm not lying to you, Rei," Kyoya assured, "I could hardly believe it myself, but they were asking questions. See, sometimes, when we have more…Let's just say intimidating hosts, much like Kasanoda, an object of cuteness and sweetness and purity can somewhat soften that image. For example, the dynamic between Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. When he's on his own, Mori-senpai can come off as threatening."

"Because he's fucking giant," I pointed out.

"Precisely," he nodded, "However, when he's paired up with someone cute and sweet like Honey-senpai, he becomes the silent protector of the little one. The ladies that asked me about Kasanoda saw that same dynamic with him and you while he was here. They said you seemed much more relaxed around him and he seemed less angry at the world."

"Duh," I rolled my eyes, "He's my bo…"

I shut myself up, nearly covering my own mouth. We didn't exactly discuss those terms yet. I wasn't even sure if that's what was going on with us. But…I mean…It wouldn't exactly be the worst thing in the world. I guess I could call him…_That. _Kyoya sat back with a shit-eating smirk on his face, "What was that, Rei?"

"Nothing," I shot him down, "He's my best friend. That's what I meant to say."

"Rei…" he wasn't buying it. Shit. Plan B. Looks like I'll have to kill him. Dammit, I left my knife in the room. Too many witnesses anyway, "It's alright. I can keep a secret, if that's what you want. I'm not going to tell anyone that doesn't need to know. I'm still the only one that knows you're a mafia baby. Now, I'm guessing I'm the only one that knows you and Kasanoda are seeing each other a bit more seriously these days."

"Yeah," I caved, "You are."

"How long have you two been together?" Kyoya wondered, genuinely curious. I bet he has files that people don't know about full of miscellaneous information. Little things. Kind of like this.

"I'm not really sure," I admitted, "Maybe a week or so. Somewhere around there."

Then, I could see the lightbulb turn on in that son of a bitch's eyes, "So, you'd say that you're close?"

"Very," I nodded cautiously, "Why?"

"So," Kyoya wondered, "If you asked him to do something, what's the likelihood that it'd be done?"

"Probably pretty high," I didn't like where this was going, "Why?"

"Do you think you could get Kasanoda to join the host club?" he asked, "Just on the days when you're hosting?"

"I highly doubt it," I rolled my eyes. Should've known better, Rei. You're better than that.

"Wait," Kyoya stopped me, "What if I knocked you down to only one day a week?"

"If I ask?" I had to have my bases covered.

"If he says yes." Damn. Kyoya likes to play hardball.

"I could try," I told him, "But I'm not making any promises. Ritsu has a hard limit when it comes to the host club. Even when I bring it up, he breaks out in hives."

"So do a lot of people," he agreed.

"Rei!" Tamaki joined the party, throwing his arms around me, "You did such a good job today! You've done this before, haven't you?"

"I already told you," I mumbled through his shoulder, ready to run him through, "I have done this before. I'm the only one here who had any prior experience."

"Tamaki," Kyoya stepped in for me, "I suggest putting her down. By the way, Rei, how about this for your efforts?"

He handed me a big, white, paper cup. And I thought I was going to swoon, "Kyoya…Is that what I think it is?"

"It is," he nodded, "Flat white, three shots of espresso, mocha creamer, caramel drizzle."

"Yes, please," I gladly took that cup, letting the first drink warm me to my little toes. Mmm…Satisfying.

"Fancy tuna…" Kyoya smirked.

"Fancy tuna?" I wondered.

"Fancy tuna?" Haruhi's ears perked up.

"Fancy tuna…" Tamaki's eyes lit up, "Sorry, Haruhi. We don't have any fancy tuna."

"Aww…"

"The hell are you two talking about?" I squeaked, "What does fancy tuna have to do with anything?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Kyoya brushed me off, "I think it's safe to say we can shut down the café now, don't you, Tamaki?"

"I suppose your right," Tamaki agreed, "Go ahead, Rei. I'm sure you have other plans for today."

"I do!" I already felt a million times better. And now, to go upstairs and add to that euphoria. Once I got to the door, I had my coffee done and started peeling off layers upon layers that this fucking uniform had to it. Off went the vest…Off went the tie…Off went the gloves…Off went the pointy ass shoes…Off went the suffocating button-up…Off went the pants that weren't even tight enough for me. I was stripped down to my underwear by the time I got to my bag and I've never felt better. Although, I feel like if Ritsu hadn't been laying on the bed, there'd be enough blood on the floor to consider this room a crime scene. Fortunately, he didn't see anything.

"Hey, Rei!" he called out while I shut the bathroom door, laying on the cool tile in my sweet state of pure bliss, "You ready to go yet?"

"Give me a second," I sighed out, "I'm having a moment…"

"Would you like me to leave our room?" Ritsu teased, "Maybe put some music on and light some candles? Really make an evening out of it?"

"Fuck you," I moaned into the floor, "I just spent the last three hours without any coffee and dealing with ditzy bitches along with the host club. Fuck you. With a sandpaper covered cactus."

"Ouch…" he winced, "A little harsh, Rei…You alright?"

"I will be," I pulled myself up, "Once I stop pissing and moaning. Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Will you get my makeup bag for me?" I asked, "It's the black and purple striped bag in my luggage."

"You…" Ritsu stuttered, "You want me…You want me to, to, go in your luggage?"

"Grow up," I sat on the edge of the bathtub, "It's not like you're going to run into any of my panties. My makeup bag is in the side pocket on the inside."

"What do you even need this shit for?" he wondered, rustling through my bag, "You look fine without it."

"I know," I admitted, about to take a HUGE jump, "But when I'm out with my boyfriend and away from the host club…"

"With your what now?" Shit. Looks like I dropped that bomb a little prematurely.

"Is that not what we are?" I asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that's what we are."

"Alright," Ritsu dropped it. Was he agreeing with me or completely suppressing that thought ever happened? "As you were saying…"

"Oh," I went on, "When I want us to hang out and be separate from the host club, I want to look more like a girl. Sue me. Not to mention, if you ask me, I look dead fucking sexy in a sharp ass eyeliner and a pink lip. But that's just me, I guess."

"No," he handed me my bag through the door, not even glancing in the mirror. Good boy, "You do. It's not just you."

"Aww," I jabbed, "You think I'm cute, don't you, Ritsu?"

"I didn't freak nearly as bad as what I could have when you called me your boyfriend," Ritsu pointed out, "If I didn't think you were cute, I would've walked out of here."

"And they say romance is dead," I giggled, getting redressed. I didn't bring anything too terribly slutty to walk around town in broad daylight. Although, I did have a short black and white striped skirt that I adored on me and an old Misfits t-shirt I stole from my mom that went so nicely with it. That wasn't too bad. I may not have much for boobs, but those skeleton hands were grabbing something. After a little better contouring and that sharp ass pin-up eyeliner I promised, I had gone from host to ho at the drop of a hat. And I'm not complaining. With a sudden reinvigorated spirit, I was ready to go.

"Is it safe?" Ritsu peeked around the corner, "Are you decent?"

"Yes, ma'am," I did a little spin for myself, "Am I good enough to be seen in public with?"

"Good enough for me," he took my hand, spinning me again, "You look really cute today, Rei."

"You think so?" I smiled, "Thank you. We're going to the shrines today, right?"

"That's right."

"Hold on." I had one thing packed in case of emergencies (or if someone wanted to take me somewhere that required me to cover up anything I may have hanging out) and by the sounds of it, I should probably bring it with. A long, white kimono cardigan was balled up in the corner of my bag, wrinkled all to hell. But it added to its charm. I wrapped myself in it and gave myself one last look, "There. Respectable?"

"You were fine before," Ritsu shrugged, "But if you feel you must."

"Yeah," I looked myself over in the mirror, "We are going to a shrine. Something about going to a shrine when I'm this partially nude seems disrespectful. Like going to church in the clothes you wore the night before that still have last night's sins on them."

"The life you live back home worries me," he took my hand.

"Sometimes, I want to stay in," I told him, "Sometimes, I want to get involved in a back-alley poker game and clean house. Some people knit; some people do coke."

"None of those things relate to each other, Rei."

"Come on."

The two of us slipped out of the hotel lobby without any host club regulars or any Ouran students paying us any attention. Neat! We're safe. No host club shenanigans. No whiny, thirsty bitches wanting my nonexistent dick. Just Ritsu and me. If this trip was this peaceful, I could only imagine when we're back in Hakone on Sunday night. When we got to the shrine, we crossed the footbridge and came up on a row of cherry trees. I reached up for a berry, only to have my hands slapped away.

"What the hell, Ritsu?" I nursed my reddening fingers, "What was that for?"

"Those aren't for you," Ritsu explained, "The spirits that wander through these shrines and through the woods around here are very particular about their cherry trees. Those are their berries. No one is allowed to pick them."

"Alright," I understood. He could've let me down a little easier about that, but I suppose the slap to my hand would get the message across just as well. With the exception of my boyfriend being unnecessarily prickly in the name of my ignorance, everything here was so serene…The intricate carvings on the stones were absolutely incredible. Someone put a lot of time and a lot of love into those, "Hey, Ritsu…?"

"Yeah, Rei?"

"How old are these shrines?" I wondered. These carvings seemed relatively new. I'm sure it's not much more than a few decades.

"Almost a couple thousand years old," he figured, "I think that's what the plaque said."

"A couple _thousand?_" The oldest building I had ever seen was the Leaning Tower of Pisa and that was only a little over eight hundred years old. This? This wasn't even fathomable to me.

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded, "About that. Why?"

"Just curious." Whoever carved some of these stones have probably had their entire bloodline come to an end already. A sudden chill ran through my body. Although, normally, shit like that would've freaked me out to no end. Instead, the chill turned warm. Like a hug from an old friend. Strange. So, I figured I'd pay it forward. I wrapped my arms around Ritsu's waist, laying my head in his shoulder blades.

"Hello…" he looked down at me, his hands over mine, "What's this all about?"

"Everything's so peaceful here," I sighed out, "This is so beautiful…And I'm so glad we came here."

"My pleasure," Ritsu pulled me around to the front of him.

"Hey…" I asked, "Do you mind if I have a moment alone here?"

"Really?" he wondered, "Aside from that shiny little cross around your neck, I don't see you much as the spiritual type."

"You'd be amazed," I admitted, "I'm one of those books who should never be judged by its cover. As for the necklace, I've had it since my first communion. If I'm not running on Catholic guilt and caffeine, what am I running on?"

"You are a very strange little girl," Ritsu held me tight, "If you want to, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. It is why most come here."

"Thank you," I know Shinto shrines aren't exactly intended for Catholic musings, but I'm sure it all goes to the same guy. I'm sure my deeply religious great grandmother would be rolling in her grave if she saw this, but as long as I'm still praying, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Sorry, Grandma.

I worry about more than people would imagine. I worry for Daddy as he gets older and his health gets more delicate. Not to mention, the fact that we always have targets on our backs. I'm sure that can't be good for him. Or for anyone in our family. Even the ones we don't share blood with. And I prayed for them. For all of them. For something besides tragedy to fall upon it. We could really stand a win. _I _could stand a win. I crossed myself and got up from my knees, wiping the dirt and the rocks off them. That was needed. That was severely needed.

When I walked out, Ritsu stood on the other side of the bridge, waiting for me, "Hey…How'd it go?"

"This was a good idea, Ritsu," I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping myself around his arm, "I needed some good, spiritual cleansing."

"That's good," we started walking toward the exit, "Where to now?"

"I don't know," I checked my phone. Two o'clock, straight up, "We don't have much time to do much of anything."

"You want to grab some food and go back to our room?" Ritsu suggested, "We still have half that bottle of sake left. Might as well finish it off."

"Good enough for me."

And so, the two of us got some sushi and headed back up to our room. For what it was worth, this was just as wonderful as the time we spent in the hot spring. Hanging out in our hotel room might be the best part of the whole Osaka trip. Being able to get a little drunk with my boyfriend on a school sponsored trip? Oh, yeah. I'll take this again. Gladly.

But then, it had gotten to that time again. Our bellies were full of sushi and sake and it was time for us to go home. Although, Ritsu and I were a tad wobbly when we got back on the bus. Not that we wouldn't be able to handle ourselves. We were just off balance. Our homeroom teacher didn't think much of it, so I guess we're in the clear. I didn't need a slap on the wrists for underage drinking. But I'd take the pillow that Ritsu was all the way back.

"Hey, Rei?" Ritsu snuck his arm around me, "What do you think?"

"About what?" I shut my eyes for a moment.

"You and me," he wondered, "Hakone. We'll take the bike. How does that sound?"

"Swell," I gave him a pat on the head, "Absolutely swell."

"Are you feeling ok?" Ritsu picked my chin up, "You look like you're about to throw up."

"No," I shook my head, "Long day. Tired."

"You sure?" he worried.

"I'm sure," I promised. But then, my phone started going off. Awesome. As if it were muscle memory, I got my phone out of my bag without even looking and shut it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, princess…"

"Hi, Daddy!" I perked right back up.

"How you doing, baby girl?" Daddy asked, "Ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm great. Right now, I'm on the bus back to Tokyo."

"Where were you before that?" he wondered, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Osaka," I told him, "It was a school trip. It's a pretty place, Daddy. And my god, the shrines…The Shinto shrines were incredible."

"I'm sure they were, baby," Daddy's concern fell into a familiar gentleness that put me at ease, "So, how long until you get home?"

"I don't know," I did some calculations in my head, "Probably by eight or nine. I'm sure it's really early there. What are you doing still awake?"

"What can I say?" he brushed it off, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd call my favorite little girl in the whole wide world."

"I'm your only little girl, Daddy," I blushed a bit, "Unless you were cheating on Mama, but I know better."

"I haven't even been on a date since we lost Mama," Daddy admitted, "But not a problem. Don't worry about me, Rei. I'm fine."

If he only knew how much I did worry about him, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Positive," he assured, "Maybe I should go to bed. Set your troubled mind at ease."

"Thank you," I smiled in Ritsu's shoulder.

"I just called to check in," Daddy explained, "It's good to hear your voice once in a while."

"I know," I rolled my eyes, "I don't call nearly as much as what I should."

"That's right," he chuckled to himself, "Alright, baby girl. I'm going to call it a night."

"Ok," I let him go, "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, princess."

Click.

"I miss my dad…" I let out a heavy sigh, curling into Ritsu's ribs a little more.

"I'm sure you do," Ritsu wrapped his arms around me, "Why don't you shut your eyes for a while, Rei? I'll wake you up by the time we get back."

"Ok," I felt his lips on the top of my head and melted. I really do like this one. Maybe I should keep him around. Just for fun.

By the time I woke up again, night had fallen over Tokyo and we were already pulling back into the Ouran Academy parking lot. Well…This trip to Osaka was fun, but the thought of sleeping in my own bed tonight sounded fucking heavenly. I waved goodbye to all my friends and jumped on the back of Ritsu's bike. He was my ride here Friday morning, since he was so kind to send Roy home for the weekend. When we got back to my building, I had a lovely thought. Since we were going to be going to the same place in the morning anyway…

"Hey, Ritsu," I rocked back on my heels, "You wouldn't want to do something silly like come up to the penthouse, would you?"

"As if I could say no to that face," Ritsu snuck in a quick kiss, "And we are leaving for Hakone in the morning. We could leave earlier this way."

"You read my mind," I jumped on his back and the two of us took the elevator up to my penthouse. And now that we're somewhat comfortable with sharing a bed now, I don't see any reason why he'd have to sleep on the couch. Besides, Ritsu's really nice to lay on.

I opened the door to a pitch black penthouse. No curtains open. No lights on. Hell, my cable was even turned off. Everything had gone dark. Out of reflex, I slowly pulled my knife out of my pocket and kept Ritsu by my side. I had a bad feeling that shit was about to go sideways and I didn't like it. If it did, I knew he'd watch my back. And I'd watch his. But then, I heard a creak come from my living room chair. And a lone voice broke the silence.

"Hi, princess…"

**A/N: *sits back with a shit eating grin on her face* I'm so happy. I'm so very happy. I love this ending so very much. In case you're new here, hi. I'm Lumi and I'm a slut for a cliffhanger. Just be glad I update this story twice a week. If this were the old days where I had four other stories to update, you'd be waiting until Monday, but I love you and won't make you wait that long. You're welcome. ALSO! Because I nearly forgot about this, show of hands, who understands what they're talking about when they say fancy tuna? Because that may be the best part of this whole chapter. But that's all I have to say about that. And I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	22. Daddy's Home

"Daddy!" I jumped into his arms, bawling in his shoulder. In a way, I should've seen this coming. Daddy was the type to play off a surprise incredibly. While we were on the phone earlier today, I should've known. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that I had my Daddy here and nothing in the world could possibly go wrong.

"Surprise, princess." And I knew damn well Daddy was just as happy to see me as I was to see him, "I missed you so much, kid."

"I missed you, too," I sobbed, hiding my face.

"Hey, now," he lifted my chin up, running his thumb under my eyes, "What's that all about, baby girl? You're not crying on my watch. You should know better than that."

"I'm sorry," I tried to calm myself down as best as I could, "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"I know, Rei. I know," Daddy settled me, "You're human just like the rest of us. I like giving you shit. Keeps you on your toes. You running things yet?"

"Not yet," I reported, "I'm still the low man on the totem pole, but I'm getting there. Just have to overthrow the head and the rest will fall into place."

"That's my girl," he kissed my cheek, catching a glimpse of Ritsu behind me, "I didn't know your building had a bellhop, Rei. Thank you. I think we got things covered."

"Daddy," I winced, wiggling out of his embrace, "He's not a bellhop."

"Oh," Daddy brushed it off, "Then, who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my daughter's penthouse?"

"Excuse me?" Ritsu jumped on the defensive. Oh, shit. This isn't good.

"Daddy," I stopped them both, holding them back from each other, "He's alright. He's with me."

"What do you mean?" Daddy wondered, "He's with you?"

"This is Ritsu," I introduced him.

"_This _is Ritsu?" he looked Ritsu over, sizing up his prey, "Like…_That _Ritsu?"

"The very same," I hated how he phrased it, but at this point, I'm happy if they're not killing each other.

Ritsu kept his guard up as Daddy walked circles around him. Ritsu looked like he was ready to pounce. But Daddy's done this a lot longer than what Ritsu has, "You're trying real hard not to show weakness right now, aren't you, kid?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsu nodded.

"I see…" Daddy studied him closer, "Ever get tangled up in mafia business?"

"You could say that," Ritsu wasn't budging. His eyes shot all around the room, no doubt looking for escape routes or makeshift weaponry. I knew that look all too well.

"Well," Daddy figured, putting a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, "You don't seem like a patsy. You're strong, got a good head on your shoulders…"

"You can tell all this from looking at me?" Ritsu gave him a look, glancing back at me for confirmation.

"What can I say?" Daddy shrugged, "I know the type."

"Daddy can read people like a book," I told him, "It's like a superpower. Now, Daddy, can you please leave Ritsu alone? He's about to come apart at the seams."

"No, I'm not!" Ritsu squeaked.

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Dammit…"

"Alright," Daddy sat back down, "I'll leave him alone."

"So," I plopped down on my couch, "What's the occasion you're in town?"

"Well, princess," Daddy began, "Things are running kind of slow these days. The legit business is getting quiet, but it's also getting to be that time of year again."

"Wait until November," I knew how things worked, "Then, everything will pick back up again full force. Just don't do what you did last year and overwork yourself."

"I won't," he promised. Then again, I've heard that promise before and he damn near worked himself into a fucking heart attack.

"I mean it, Daddy," I put my foot down, "I only got one of you left and I sure as hell don't want to go to the alternative."

"Like I'd ever let that bitch take you," Daddy grumbled, "Not in life. Sure as fuck not in death. It's you and me, Reila. You're stuck with me."

"Good," I stuck my tongue out at him, "Likewise."

"Hey," he wondered, "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Not yet," I looked over at Ritsu, who was sweating bullets. Jesus Christ, did Daddy make him that nervous? He shouldn't. Come on, Ritsu. You're yakuza. You should have more of a spine than this, "I think we were going to go get something, right, Ritsu?"

"Your dad's in town, Rei," Ritsu backed off, "If he wants to take you out, that's fine by me."

"I like him," Daddy smiled, "He gets it."

"Really?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Ritsu dropped it, "It's fine."

"Then, let's get dinner," Daddy decided, "Say goodbye to your friend, Rei."

"Ok," I nodded, "Do you think we could have a minute alone, though, Daddy?"

"Go ahead," he allowed, "But make it quick."

"I will," I took Ritsu out into the hallway, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok, Rei," Ritsu wrapped his arms around me, pulling me away from the peephole, "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"Obviously not," I scoffed. But then, my tone softened a little, "Are you mad?"

"What?" he looked at me like I was on drugs, "Why would I be mad?"

"You didn't answer me," I pointed out, "You're avoiding the question."

"So are you," Ritsu argued, "Why would I be mad right now?"

"Because my dad showed up," I explained, "We had plans for Hakone in the morning. I'd be pretty pissed, too, if my girlfriend's dad showed up out of nowhere."

"Look," he wrapped his arms around me in attempts to make me feel better, "You had no idea your dad was coming, so I can't be mad at you about that. Does it bother me that we won't get to go to Hakone for the rest of the weekend? Yeah. Shit sucks. But I can't fault you for any of that. It's not like you knew. Tell you what. If you're not the host club's slave next weekend, we'll leave Friday after school. How does that sound?"

"Better," I gave him a smile…and a decent kiss.

"And," Ritsu added, "To make up for this weekend, I'll pick you up Tuesday morning. Be sure to tell whatshisface, so I don't have to kick his ass to the curb again."

"Roy," I giggled, "Yeah. Got it. Coffee date?"

"Coffee date," Ritsu gave me one last kiss, "I'll see you Tuesday."

"Sure will." He's making it harder and harder, isn't he? What an asshole. I wonder if he knew what it was like for me when those elevator doors close. Nevertheless, I went back into my penthouse and got my shoes on.

"You ready, princess?" Daddy asked, practically halfway out the door.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm ready."

"Alright," he took my hand and the two of us got into the elevator, "You know anywhere good?"

"There is this one place," my heart melted at the mere thought of it, "But that place is kind of sacred. It's where I go sometimes after school. Before I ended up joining this club accidentally."

"What does that club do?" Daddy wondered, "I've been meaning to ask."

"Well…" How do I explain the host club to him? By the way, Daddy, the after school club I joined is glorified prostitution and these girls pay to have me treat them like shit. And the catch? They think I'm a dude because I got short hair and no tits. The president's dumb as a box of rocks, but the vice president makes up for it and knows damn near everything about me because he hacked into my records, "It's a social club. Partially performance based. Sometimes, it's improv."

"You could've just told me you joined drama, baby," he leaned up against the wall, "It would've been much simpler."

That's one way to put it. Instead of taking Daddy to the ramen shop, I took him to the pizza place around the corner from the building. Neither one of us were in the mood to walk very far. My legs already felt like pudding between all the walking I did in Osaka and the ride back from Ouran. Although, the walk was totally worth it. Especially when we had just begun our journey. And a loud engine rev echoed through the streets. Followed by a black blur going by.

"Jesus," Daddy groaned, "Fucking assholes on motorcycles thinking their hot shit."

"That couldn't be further from the truth," I giggled to myself.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Daddy," I held my face in my hands, "Chances are, that was _my _asshole on a motorcycle. Trust me. He doesn't think he's hot shit. People like that piss him off to no end."

"So," Daddy held the door for me, "About this Ritsu kid, Rei…"

Should've seen this one coming, "What about him?"

"You like him?" he never was one to mince his words. The two of us got a table and made ourselves comfortable. Even though Daddy's question was like a slap to the face.

"I do," I nodded, "He's good to me, Daddy. I promise you that."

"That's good to hear," Daddy let it go, "Who does he belong to?"

"The Kasanoda Syndicate," I reported, keeping my voice down. Ritsu did say his family was notorious. I'm sure dropping that name wasn't exactly a safe thing to do, "They're a big yakuza clan here."

"I've heard about them from Roy," he thought it over for a moment or two, "Are you and Ritsu close?"

"I'd say so," I nodded. I wonder how much he'd flip his shit if I told him we slept in the same bed last night. Probably not too bad, but for the sake of his blood pressure, we'll just keep that to ourselves.

"Could he offer you protection?" Daddy asked, "Because there's no way in hell he's just a runner. He's strong as hell, but I can tell he carries himself like upper management. Like that kind of cockiness your uncles got."

"Um…" I held back a smile, "I wouldn't say he's got that cockiness. I'd say he's more on my level. Ritsu's last name is Kasanoda, Daddy. He's pegged to head the syndicate."

"Ex-fucking-scuse me?" he gasped, his eyes damn near falling out of his head, "The kid I just met is pegged to head local mafia? And BIG local mafia?"

"So am I," I reminded him, "You told me that once I get out of school, I'm running shit back home."

"Yeah," Daddy nodded, "But I didn't think he was. Holy shit, baby. Good for you."

"Thank you?" I wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"You really are your mama's child, aren't you?" he laughed to himself, "History repeats itself, I guess. I'll take it. Could've been worse. He could've been spineless. Dreams of being an accountant. That sort of thing."

"No," I shook my head, "I don't think so."

But then, Ritsu's true ambitions did pop into my mind. How he didn't want what he had. He didn't want the power or the notoriety. And the more and more we hang out, the more I can understand. Don't get me wrong. Since I was little, I had dreams of running the family back home by Daddy's side. He's taught me everything he knows already. All I have to do is take over. But…Ritsu had a point. That respect gained by fear…It's not respect.

"Reila?" Daddy nudged me under the table, "You still in there, space cadet?"

"Yeah," I shook it off, "Hey, Daddy…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby," he allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"Would you ever want out of this?" I wondered, "Like…If someone told you tomorrow that you didn't have to run New York anymore, would you get out?"

"I'm going to one day," Daddy pointed out, lacing his fingers between mine, "When I retire. That's the thing, though. I know everything will be taken care of. Because I'm leaving it in the best hands I know. Why do you ask, Rei?"

"Just curious." How could I tell him? Maybe the dream has changed. Maybe I've been introduced to a new way of thinking that goes against everything I've been taught. Daddy always told me that respect was respect, no matter how we got it. But…Maybe that power is overrated. Or maybe I just need a reminder of why I want this in the first place…

**A/N: Rei's got her Daddy. And that's all that matters. But...She's also got second thoughts. Maybe that Kasanoda kid has put ideas into her head. Or maybe he's showing her different ways of thinking. The world may never know. See you next chapter! xx**


	23. It's Not You, It's Them

That trip back from Osaka kicked my ass. Dinner with Daddy was all well and good, but I just wanted to go to sleep. And if anyone knew what my tired face looked like, it was him. Daddy wouldn't hesitate to act on it either. The two of us walked back to my building. I say the two of us. Daddy walked to my building while I rode on his back. I didn't exactly get my height from him. Thanks, Mom, for sticking me with the short gene. But I did get to be super leggy because of her, so…Fair trade.

I wasn't going to complain. My feet hurt like a bitch and something about being on Daddy's back again put me at ease. The only way this night could've ended any better would've been if Ritsu could've tagged along and became quick best friends with Daddy. But I can't always get what I want, can I? No matter how much I have Daddy wrapped around my finger, he still occasionally has the power to say no. He and I walked back into my penthouse and immediately into my bedroom.

Pajamas. I needed a pair of pajamas. Because sleeping in what I wore today wouldn't exactly be the most comfortable thing. The band of this skirt was already cutting off circulation, but that could also be from the tremendous food baby I had in my stomach. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and quickly changed. When I popped the button on my skirt, I swear in that moment, I saw the curvature of the Earth. I saw the planets come into perfect alignment. I had reached inner peace. That…Was fucking phenomenal.

"You know, Rei," Daddy sat at the edge of my bed, pulling the blankets over me, "It feels like it's been ages since I tucked you in like this."

"It hasn't been that long," I figured, "It's only been maybe a month and a half, Daddy. And that's because we're in two different countries."

"On two different continents," he added, "And there's a damn ocean and most of the US still between us after that."

"I know," I curled my head into his hip, "But this was for my safety, right, Daddy?"

"That's right, baby," Daddy ran his hand through my hair, "Are you going to be ok by yourself tonight?"

"I think so," I dug underneath my pillow and pulled out a shiny toy, "Just like Wu-Tang."

"You are definitely nothing to fuck with," he giggled, "That's for damn sure. Oh, I miss having you around, Reila. I really do."

"When can I come home?" I wondered.

"Not for a little while yet," Daddy reported, "When's your next break?"

"Probably not until the winter," I assumed, "I don't care if I have to miss two weeks of school. There is no way in hell I'm missing Christmas back home."

"I wouldn't allow it," he swore, "Besides, I'm sure you'll have off anyway. But are you sure you'll be ok here by yourself, Rei? You don't need me to stick around?"

"I'm sure," I promised, "I pray for the man who stupidly decides to walk into my house and try to do something. It'll be his funeral."

"That's right," Daddy kissed my forehead, "Good night, princess."

"Good night, Daddy," I smiled a little, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He killed the lights on his way out and I shut my eyes, falling into the best night's sleep I've had since I moved here. And I knew the exact reason why. It'll be the same reason why I'll sleep like shit for a few days after Daddy leaves. I'm back into the same routine I was in before I left New York. Dinner. Catching up about the day with Daddy with the occasional sprinkles of business. Getting tucked in with a kiss goodnight. There was no going wrong. The world seemed to shine just a little brighter.

When I woke up the next morning, I still stood by that statement. Why? Because I smelled breakfast. And I knew damn well it wasn't Ritsu's cooking. This smelled far too complex to be Ritsu's cooking. Besides, if it was Ritsu, he'd still be wrapped around my waist. My entire penthouse smelled like Christmas morning and I loved it. I pushed myself out of bed and shuffled my way into my seldom used kitchen, laying my face into Daddy's back.

"Good morning, princess," he spun around and wrapped his arms around me, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like a damn rock," I shoved my fist in my eye.

"You really need to grocery shop better, Rei," Daddy pointed out, "Your cabinets were practically empty with the exception of a few granola bars and a can of coffee."

"Those are essential food groups," I took a seat at my island, "Am I wrong?"

"You didn't even have any milk, Rei."

"That's because milk is a liquid abomination," I argued, "Unless it's in a bowl of Frankenberry or we're making sauce, I see no use for it."

"My God, child…" Daddy sighed out, shaking his head in disappointment, "One day. One day, I'm sure I'll get you to drink a glass of milk."

"Or steamed," I added, "Steamed milk in a chai latte or in my flat white is delightful, but I don't have anything to steam milk with. And in small doses, chocolate milk is ok. Sometimes, strawberry in a pinch, but straight milk is vile and you cannot convince me otherwise."

"You have a half gallon in your fridge," he pointed out, "I suggest using it once in a while."

"What's the expiration date on it?"

"Reila…"

"Yes, Daddy," I let it go, "I'm sure it'll be gone before then. By the way, when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," he thought, pulling a cookie sheet of cinnamon rolls out of the oven, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," I shook my head, "I woke up on my own."

"Fantastic," Daddy took the pot of what looked like frosting off the burner, drizzling it across the cooling racks. Looks like someone did go shopping this morning. Damn, Daddy. I didn't need half this shit, but I'm not complaining, "I hope you're hungry, baby."

"I hope I can invite six of my closest friends," I stared down the bounty stretched across my kitchen counter. Cinnamon rolls (from scratch because anything less would be an insult), a big ass frittata, and by the looks of it, a dozen strawberry banana muffins. I love when Daddy gets the sudden desire to bake.

"Do you even have six close friends here, Rei?" he wondered.

"I do," I nodded, "Well…Kind of. I have seven friends under my protection."

"Under your what?" Daddy perked up, "Excuse me? Reila, is there something you need to tell me?"

"It's not nearly as bad as what you think," I settled him, "Did you take your blood pressure medication this morning?"

"Before I left my hotel room," he glared a hole through me, "Reila Ann, what kind of shitstorm have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing bad," I promised, "There was this bitch that walked into where my friends and I meet after school for our club meetings thinking she was hot shit, right? And she was practically a tree compared to me. Anyway, she walked in, thinking she owned the place and I had to knock her ass down a peg or two. So, I got in her face…as much as what I could anyway…and I told her where the bear shits in the woods. But see, she also thought I was just playing tough until I grabbed her by the wrist and let her know as gently as possible how tough I could play. So, she backed off. She almost transferred me schools against my will."

"Jesus Christ, Rei," Daddy gasped, "You're making a name for yourself, aren't you? Where was she going to transfer you to?"

"Lobelia."

"To think," he chuckled under his breath, "I damn near sent you to Lobelia."

"I know," I remembered, "I was there. But they didn't have a kendo program and I needed a class dedicated to beating the shit out of someone with a stick."

"How is your kendo class going?" Daddy asked, quickly changing subject.

"Great!" I beamed, "On day one, I took out the biggest guy in class."

"That's my girl," he praised, "Playing by prison rules, I see."

"That's not all," I went on, "Not only was he the biggest guy in class, but he was also the best out of all the kendo classes."

"That's my girl!" Daddy grinned, his heart bursting with pride, "You really are Daddy's little Bam-Bam, aren't you, Rei?"

"I try," I blushed a little, "But there's even another plot twist."

"Do tell."

"We're friends now," I peeled off a piece of cinnamon roll and shoved it into my mouth. Oh, I miss Daddy's baking, "Like…Good friends. He's in the same club I am."

"Really?" Daddy thought it over for a moment or two, "I might have to meet your friends while I'm still in town."

"I don't know about that," I winced, squelching that before it could materialize into anything, "I don't think they're ready for that yet, Daddy. It's not a you thing. It's a them thing."

"What do you mean?" he brushed it off, "They might surprise you."

"Daddy," I explained in the simplest terms possible, "They're afraid of Ritsu. They have no clue I'm a mafia baby. Except for the one, but that's beside the point. You don't think they're going to see someone like you walk in and be able to keep a clean pair of shorts? No. That's not happening."

"They don't have to know," Daddy shrugged, "I could just casually stop by. Or they could always come here. I'm sure you've had someone here before other than Ritsu."

"They've all been here." Twice. The first time, I didn't know they were coming and the only reason they knew where I lived was because of Kyoya's hacking. The second time was still practically unannounced, but that was because they wanted to pry at my love life. If that's what it even was at the time. I got up from my barstool to answer the knock at the door, hoping to God it wasn't time number three, "Just trust me, Daddy. They won't be able to handle that kind of excitement."

"If you say so."

Sure enough, I threw the door open and could breathe a little easier, "Hi, Roy."

"Good morning, Rei!" Roy chimed, looking over my shoulder at the rather large man standing at my island. He quickly threw his arm around me, almost as if he were trying to shield me, "Rei…Is he good?"

"For Christ's sake, Roy," Daddy rolled his eyes, "I'm the one that signs your goddamn paychecks. If I can't be in my daughter's penthouse, then we have a fucking problem."

"Oh!" Roy threw himself at Daddy's feet, "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't realize you were coming. Forgive me."

"You're forgiven," Daddy let it go, "You did what you were paid to do. Your gut reaction was to keep Rei safe. And we never have met face to face, so I can let this one slide. Just this once. It happens again and things are not going to be pretty for you."

"Now, Roy," I wiggled out of his arm, "What's up? What did you want?"

"I'm just checking up on you," Roy reported, "It is that time of the day again."

"She's fine," Daddy assured, "I got her taken care of. Now, do you think I could spend some quality time with my daughter, Roy?"

"Yes, sir," Roy bowed, "I'm so sorry I mistook you as someone that meant her harm."

"Roy…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get the hell out of here," Daddy ordered, already done with him.

"Yes, sir!" Roy sprinted out of my penthouse and threw himself in the elevator.

"Rei," Daddy pulled up a chair at the island, "I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Of course, Daddy," I sat next to him. Sounded serious, "What is it?"

"Is that seriously what you've been dealing with on a daily basis since you've been here?" he scoffed, "Because if that was the case, I'm sorry in advance."

"He was a pain in the ass to get used to," I admitted, "But I did get used to him. And every once in a while, I might slip him. I know you hired him to keep me safe, Daddy, but more often than not these days, I'm out with Ritsu and I have no doubt in my mind he could rip someone in half like a phone book if it meant keeping me safe."

"I can't blame you for wanting to run off on him," Daddy allowed, "But don't do it too much, ok? I still want to see you come Christmas time."

"And you will," I promised, "Besides, even if I'm by myself, I never leave the house without my knife on me and if all else fails, I can kick someone's ass, too. You've seen me do it."

"I've seen you spar against your uncles," he pointed out, "And occasionally beat the shit out of some assholes trying to fuck us over. I know you can protect yourself, baby, but the extra protection couldn't hurt. Although, hearing that about Ritsu…I know I'll sleep better at night knowing you're hanging around him."

"Good," I think that was Daddy giving his approval. It sure as hell sounded like it.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Daddy asked, "What are we doing today, baby girl?"

"What do you mean?" I gave him a look.

"Well," he elaborated, "I'm only in town for a couple days. And you know Tokyo better than I do. It's not like either one of us can sit around at home with our thumbs up our asses. You know damn well what I'm thinking, princess. Let's go get into some trouble, yeah?"

"Ok." Who was I to say no to Daddy? His word was law and the whole family knew that. So, if Daddy says let's get into trouble, we're going to go find some trouble to get into.

**A/N: Oh, boy! What kind of fun can a notorious mob boss and his little princess get into? Probably bowling. They're totally going bowling. I would. I'm really good at Wii Bowling, but other bowling, I suck something awful. That's me with most sports, though. Wii Sports? Crush it. Real sports? Crush me. But here nor there. So, Daddy's looking to meet the host club, is he? That could either be fine or a dumpster fire. No inbetween. Now, before I end up giving spoilers for Friday's chapter, I'm going to go over here and do a thing. See you next chapter! xx**


	24. Love and Pimpin' Ain't Easy

Between arcades in Akihabara and shopping in Shibuya (and Harajuku for a brief moment. I might have Daddy wrapped around my little finger and I might be a spoiled little bitch. What can I say? I'm a girl with expensive tastes.), my ass was wrecked. It made me realize just how much I missed my dad. We used to do shit all the time when I still lived in New York. Anything I wanted was mine. The two of us would go to Broadway shows, concerts at Madison Square Garden, occasionally play a game we liked to call overly dramatic tourist. Those rules were simple. We'd overexaggerate about everything we saw like we had never been outside before. Sometimes, we'd annoy some of the other locals, but it'd be enough to get us to have a cheap laugh, so we didn't give a shit.

But for now, I needed my bed. And maybe I wouldn't want him to leave this time. When Daddy and I got back to my penthouse, I threw some pajamas on and crawled into bed. Just like the night before, Daddy pulled my blankets over me and made sure I was tucked in tight enough to keep me warm for the night. It's going to fucking suck when he leaves again.

"You know, baby," Daddy sighed out, pushing my hair out of my face, "I've been thinking."

"Be careful with that thinking, Daddy," I babbled deliriously, "Your best ideas come from you thinking."

"That's the plan," he giggled a bit, "But I'm serious, Reila. I've been thinking about this whole you and Ritsu thing."

"What about us?" I wondered, nestling further down into my pile of blankets.

"Would you say you two are close?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "We shared a hotel room when we were in Osaka. Hell, he's crashed here before."

"Excuse me?" he glared a hole through me. Shit. Damage control.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "When we were in Osaka, they let us share a room, but it was more of a suite. We were nothing but roommates. And there was one night where we hung out and when we got back here, he was so tired he could hardly stand, so we didn't have the risk of him crashing his bike, I let him stay here. He knows to keep his hands above the covers, Daddy. It's like I've told you from the beginning. There's nothing for you to worry about with Ritsu and me."

"Good," Daddy settled himself, "Now, I want you to see how close he'll let you get to him."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a look, "We're close now."

"Have you been to his house yet?"

"Not yet," I shook my head, "But I'm sure I will one day. He's been to mine a million times. It's only fair."

"Make it soon," Daddy insisted, cradling my cheek in the palm of his hand, "And I want to hear all about it, ok?"

Wait a minute…This didn't sound like Daddy wanting me to make a new friend. Was he…Is he putting me on a job? And that job just so happens to be Ritsu? No. Daddy wouldn't do that. He just wants to make sure I'm being social and having a life. I'm sure that's all it is. At least, I hope so, "Ok."

"Good," he kissed my forehead, "Now, get some sleep, princess."

"I will," I shut my eyes, "Good night, Daddy."

"Night, Rei," Daddy got up from my bed, "I love you."

"Love you, too." There's no way he's making Ritsu into a job for me. There's just…There's no way.

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to find Daddy sitting in my living room chair with a copy of the Wall Street Journal in his hand. I didn't even know they got the Wall Street Journal in Japan. He probably brought it with him. It wouldn't surprise me. Daddy always did like to keep a close eye on his financial investments. I slipped back into my bedroom and grabbed my uniform out of the closet. After a quick shower, I figured I'd say hello.

"Morning, Daddy," I leaned over the top of the chair, kissing his cheek.

"Morning, princess," Daddy looked up at me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"School?" I pointed out, "It's Tuesday. I have to go to class."

"That's all well and good, Rei," he checked me over, "But why are you in a boy's uniform? I thought you were supposed to be in a dress that looked like something you'd wear to the Kentucky Derby in the thirties."

"This one's a lot more comfortable," I explained, "And there was a bit of a mix-up on my first day. They sent me the wrong uniform and no one's corrected me on it. Maybe it's because they saw kendo on my electives list and made the assumption from there."

"Why would kendo be the giveaway?"

"Because girls aren't allowed to take kendo," I told him, "Bullshit, right?"

"Clearly," Daddy held back a smirk, "They've never seen you at work, have they?"

"They have now," I mirrored him, "But I don't have a problem with it."

"Alright," he let it go, "You want a ride?"

Knock, knock.

"I think my ride just got here," I bit the inside of my cheek, answering my door, "Hi."

"Roy?" Daddy assumed.

"Better."

"Hey," Ritsu greeted me, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I threw my arms around my dad, "I'll see you at five."

"Five?" Daddy wondered, "Why so late?"

"I got my after school club today," I reported, mentally cursing them all in my head, "I promise you'll live."

"I know," he kissed my forehead, "Ritsu, right?"

"Yes, sir," Ritsu perked up.

"You're taking your bike, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, sir."

"You got an extra helmet?"

"Of course," Ritsu assured, "It's not that I don't trust my own abilities, but I don't want to put Rei at risk."

"Good man," Daddy applauded, "I love you, princess. See you after school."

"Bye, Daddy!" I waved behind me and pulled the door shut.

But as soon as we got in that elevator, Ritsu gave me a more proper good morning kiss, "Hi."

"Hi," I smiled.

"I missed you, Rei," he pulled me into his arms, "It sucked not having you this weekend."

"Daddy's in town," I shrugged, "I can't turn him down."

"That's fine," Ritsu understood, "But that's what we have now for, right?"

"Coffee date?" I beamed.

"Coffee date." The elevator emptied us out into the lobby and I jumped on the back of Ritsu's bike. Hell of a way to start the morning. I got my man. I got an engine rumbling between my thighs. And I'm about to have the gift from the Columbian gods in my body. Life is good.

Ritsu brought me to a cozy little café a few blocks away from Ouran, holding the door for me and everything. Was he trying to impress me? Because he really didn't have to do that. Although, the gesture was appreciated. I'll take it. This place was different from my usual coffee stop. Then again, my usual coffee stop was my building's lobby. This might need to be added to my list, though. It's like the ramen shop only bright and early in the morning instead of at night.

"Get whatever you want, Rei," Ritsu allowed, "I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to do that," I brushed him off. He really was out to impress me today, wasn't he? "I got me."

"It's fine," he insisted, "Really. Promise."

"You sure?" I asked, treading lightly. It's not like I was dirt broke. Daddy made sure the money never ran out and I had a few…let's call them sound investments back home that kept my bank account comfortable.

"Rei," Ritsu glared down at me, "It's cool. I got it. I'm sure. Now order or I'm going to order for you."

"Alright!" I backed off, "Damn!"

"That's better," he nudged me forward. Ritsu did say anything.

"I need a triple flat white latte," I ordered, "Two white chocolate chip cookies, a cinnamon roll with walnuts, and a blueberry muffin."

"Jesus Christ, Rei…" Ritsu caught himself, steadying his balance, "Appetite?"

"I'm fucking starving," I glared a hole through him, "Bite me."

"I did say anything," he dropped it, likely regretting his decision now. But I had been fighting grumbles since I woke up, hoping to God Daddy wouldn't hear them. He gets kind of testy when I don't eat, "It's fine, baby. Eat. I'm not going to stop you."

My heart fell straight through the floor. I would say it ended up in China, but given that China's not all that far away (compared to what I'm used to), I'm sure it ended up back in New York. And in that moment, I think it just dawned on Ritsu what had just stumbled out of his mouth. Because oh, did that boy start turning red.

"Ritsu…" I tried to draw attention to it in the most discreet way possible, "Did you…Did you just call me…"

"No!" Ritsu jumped on the defensive, "Black, two sugars. Make it quick!"

"Yes, sir!" the poor girl behind the counter quivered, working her little heart out.

All the way to school, things were quiet. And not the good kind of quiet where nothing needed to be said. The entire ride to Ouran, Ritsu's back muscles wouldn't relax to save his life. I think he scared himself more than he scared me. Although, that was kind of out of left field for him. When we got to homeroom, he sat down and buried his face in his back, hiding himself from the world. Uh…Ok. But I could understand. Because I did the same damn thing.

I knew things were doing well in our relationship. And they were doing really well. Ritsu was just getting to the point where he'd stop getting nosebleeds when he'd see me all cute (Is it bad that I'm going to miss that phase of our relationship? In a sort of sadistic way?). We had plans to go away together for the weekend. And now, he's dropping the baby bomb on me. I needed some time to think and a secluded place to do it. And the shitty part about that is I won't have somewhere quiet to myself until after the host club today. I had a text from Kyoya almost as soon as I touched Ouran ground saying I had to host today since we didn't have school Monday. Which sucked ass, but I could manage. I can hold it back until then.

I just hope things between Ritsu and me are ok.

"Hey, Haruhi…" There's a pair of voices I didn't need today, "What's going on with Rei?"

"I don't know," Haruhi brushed them off, "But I figured it'd be best to leave Rei alone."

"Why wouldn't you ask her?" Hikaru wondered.

"I'm sure she'd tell you," Kaoru agreed.

"Because," Haruhi pointed out, "If there's something Rei doesn't want to talk about, forcing it isn't going to help on either side. If you two want to ask questions, be my guest. I wouldn't advise it, but if you're ok with possibly being bitten, go ahead."

"You two should both be more like Haruhi," I mumbled into my bag, "Haruhi's smart. Haruhi doesn't meddle in affairs that don't concern her. Haruhi, you're my fucking hero right now."

"You're welcome," Haruhi knew how those boys worked better than anyone. Possibly even better than they knew themselves. If anyone could empathize with my plight of wanting some quality time in my head, it's her. Hikaru and Kaoru wonder why I'd open up to Haruhi before any of the others (except for maybe Mori, but that's because he can tell when I'm having a shitty day. Mostly because I take it out on his back).

"So, Rei," Hikaru got on my left.

"What's going on with you?" Kaoru slinked to my right.

"Nothing," I snarled, ready to line those two up like the Newton's Cradle on Daddy's desk in his office.

Don't get me wrong. I like that I've somewhat made friends since I got here, but occasionally, the fear I strike into the twins once in a while gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling. One that I so desperately needed today. Since my boyfriend is being weird. And I'm feeling a little weird, too. For the rest of the day, Ritsu and I kept our distance from each other. It had been the first time since that asshole ran into me in the hall that he wasn't by my side.

The events of this morning still burned in my brain like it happened mere seconds ago. I could hardly even keep breakfast down. Never in a million years did I ever think Ritsu Kasanoda would've ever called me baby. He didn't seem like the baby type. Although...I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the sound of it. Even if it did come out as an accident. It got me curious. How long had he been wanting to do something like that? I never had anything against pet names. In fact, the more old-school they sounded, the more I liked them. If Ritsu ever calls me doll, my ovaries might fucking disintegrate.

By the time Mori and I got out of kendo, everything started to feel better. A little physical release of kicking the shit out of the only guy in my kendo class that wasn't afraid to fight me was good for the soul. Mori and I hardly ever held a conversation, but that didn't mean we didn't talk. He knew I wasn't ok and he was perfectly ok with me taking it out on him. Although, on our way to get Honey after class, something borderline miraculous happened.

"Hey, Rei," Mori's deep, rumbly voice caught me off guard. As it did every time he spoke, "Are you ok?"

The twins think that out of everyone in the host club, I'm most comfortable venting to Haruhi. When in actuality, they couldn't be more wrong. They assume that I'm more likely to open up to a girl friend than any of them, but the truth is, I'd rather vent to Mori over anyone. Because he wouldn't say shit if he had a mouthful, it meant him knowing to keep his mouth shut. And I don't know about anyone else, but that's a damn good trait to have.

"It's been a day," I admitted, keeping my voice down, making sure only one person could hear me, "My boyfriend has the emotional mentality of a rock and I'm not much better. He was being cute with me this morning before we got to school and he freaked out about it. He hasn't said a word to me since."

"Kasanoda's just processing it," Mori explained, leaning against the wall outside Honey's last classroom, "It'll take him a minute, but he'll be fine. What about you?"

"I don't know," I took a spot on the wall next to him, "No one aside from my parents have ever called me baby before. I kind of liked it, though."

"Does he know that?"

"Like I've had the chance to tell him," I sighed out, "He's been avoiding me like the plague."

"Make him listen," Mori and I had learned quite a bit about each other through our miniature sparring matches (Because, let's be honest. In a down and dirty street fight where the rules don't matter, I'd probably be able to kill him. But I wouldn't do that. Not to Mori. We're good.) and in my time at the host club. I'm sure he's the kind of guy that's the fly on the wall most of the time. I knew some guys back home that would love to have him join their team. Mine. They're my guys. If I didn't make it clear on my first day at the host club, then the rest of them were fucking dumb. Mori? Mori was not one of them. And he knew damn well I could get what I want if I wanted it hard enough.

"Hell of an idea," I agreed. I wonder if Ritsu's going to come into the host club today. Normally, it's not his thing and I knew it wasn't his thing. But ever since a certain host (me) caught his eye, he's been coming in more and more. I know Kyoya wanted me to get him in here as a full time host on my schedule, but Ritsu wouldn't go for that. There's no fucking way. I knew better than that. He doesn't come in here for the ladies. He doesn't come in here for the hosts. He comes in here for one reason and one reason only. And he called her baby this morning.

"Takashi!" Honey squeaked running out of the room, "Rei-chan!"

"Hi, Honey," I couldn't be upset. This kid was vallum in a human being. Honey radiated pure sunshine. Strangely enough, though, today, he chose a different ride. Honey sat on my shoulders instead of Mori's, content with the world, "The hell are you doing up there?"

"Change of pace," he shrugged, "Wow…You're a lot smaller than Takashi, Rei-chan."

"Thank you, Honey," I stared blankly in front of me, "That's great to hear. I got stuck being short, but I'm leggy, so it balances out."

"Let's go to the host club!" Honey sang out, pointing toward the music room like I was his steed. In a way, I was today. Mori looked a little mortified at first, but once he saw how cool with it I was, he let it slide. Granted, I wanted to host like I wanted a fucking hole in the head today, but I can manage. It's only an hour and a half. I can manage. Besides, maybe Ritsu will have everything sorted out and he can face me again.

When I walked in, I made a beeline for my section and plopped my ass on my couch. A nap sounded like a good idea, but what would really hit the spot is a big ass cup of coffee. Heaven forbid I'm left alone, though. Just as I got comfortable, Tamaki sat down next to me, staring a hole through me. Color me a tad disturbed.

"Hi, Tamaki…" I backed away slowly, thinking sudden moves would be a bad idea.

"Hi, Rei," Tamaki treaded lightly with me, too. What the hell? Is he more afraid of me than I am of him or…?

"Did you need something?" I wondered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok," he worried, "I heard things with you and Kasanoda were a little rocky these days."

"From who?" I squeaked. As if I didn't already know. Tamaki immediately pointed to the twins. Surprise, surprise. I'm so fucking shocked. Also, Tamaki, you're sweet, but goddamn, do you fold like a cheap suit, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Come here! I'd like to have a word with you!"

"Yes, Rei?" Hikaru popped up behind me, sufficiently scaring the shit out of me.

"You called for us?" Kaoru mirrored his brother, making sure my heart stopped beating altogether.

"Come here in front of me," I ordered, batting my eyelashes at them, "Please?"

"Sure, Rei," the twins knelt in front of me, giving me a bit of a power trip. I've seen Daddy use this trick a million times before. I put one hand on Hikaru's right cheek and the other on Kaoru's right, giving them both a sweet, little smile. Something I knew they loved to see. Because they didn't get to see it often. That's by design, though. I ran my thumbs over the tops of their respective cheek bones, playing up that innocent card. But then, without warning…

CONK!

"There," I beamed while Hikaru and Kaoru nursed their aching heads, "Class warfare has been settled."

"What the hell, Rei?" they both whined.

"You two had that coming," I assured, "Don't start spreading shit about Kasanoda and me. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am…" The twins hung their heads in shame and walked away.

"Tamaki," Kyoya asked, "Is it time?"

"Is everyone here?" Tamaki took a quick headcount. I was here. Honey and Mori came in with me. Hikaru and Kaoru just got their heads knocked together. Haruhi had just finished setting tables, "Looks like it. Alright! Open the doors!"

"Got it, boss!" The twins recovered quickly. Good for them.

And so, as it was any other day, the host club began to flood with various female Ouran students. Yay. And a good majority of them started to puddle around my section. Even better. I wanted a nap. I wanted some coffee. I wanted a nap and coffee. I cranked my neck over the back of my couch, "Hey, Kyoya…"

"Yes, Rei?" Kyoya joined me, "Is there something you need?"

"We wouldn't happen to have any coffee here," I asked, "Would we?"

"Of course we do," he assured, "Haruhi, could you bring Rei's section some coffee please?"

"Sure," Haruhi brought me what looked like a nice teacup full of the dark nectar of the gods, "Here, Rei."

"Thank you," I sighed out, taking a drink from the de…

PPPBBBBTTTTT….!

"Oh, mother of Christ," I gagged, wanting nothing more than the vile taste out of my mouth, "What the fuck was that shit?"

"It's instant coffee," Haruhi backed away nervously.

"It's the official drink of the host club," the twins added.

"It's fucking pond sludge," I damn near threw up. That wasn't coffee. That was lies in a cup, "Tell me we have more than just that shit."

"Haruhi…" Kyoya called out, "Could you go and get…"

"Already on it," Haruhi nodded, "I'm sorry, Rei. What's the difference between instant and what you drink?"

"Mine was brewed with love and care," I explained, "That…That is an unholy abomination. I don't mean to be a huge coffee snob, but goddamn. I can't do instant coffee. That's as bad as decaf."

"What do you want me to get you?" she asked, ready to atone in any way she could.

"Flat white," I ordered, "Double. And if you have time, a chocolate chip cookie. If it's not too much to ask."

"Not a problem," Haruhi smiled a bit, "I understand."

"Thank you, Haruhi," I looked around for some tea towels to clean up the line of spit that just came out of my mouth, "I'll pay you back when you get back here."

"You're welcome," she started heading out, only to bump into something twice her size, "Oof…I'm sorry, sir."

"Be careful, kid…" a familiar voice put a knot in my stomach. That's not Ritsu. That's definitely not Ritsu. If it were Ritsu, things would be so much easier to explain, "Watch where you're going, ok?"

"Yes, sir," Haruhi bowed and took off for my coffee and my cookie.

But then…His eyes locked with mine. And I could smell the disappointment from here. Shit, "Mother of God, I raised a pimp…"


	25. The Family Disappointment

End me. Just fucking end me. God, if you're listening, end me right here and now. Because I know Daddy's disappointed and there is no feeling worse than that. He thinks I'm a pimp! I know I've heard the host club casually mistaken as a small prostitution ring without the sex, but come on. Just kill me. I don't ask for very much. Right now, death would be a very welcomed friend.

"Excuse me, sir," Kyoya stepped in, going toe to toe with my father, "Can we help you, sir?"

"Which one are you?" Daddy wasn't backing down, "The dumb one, the big guy, the little guy, the brains, or the chick?"

"Excuse me?" Tamaki jumped in. Obvious which one the dumb one is, "Who are you?"

"My name is Francisco Mendoza," he introduced himself, not shy about throwing hands, "I'm looking for my daughter Reila. Because she and I need to have words."

"Daughter?" Tamaki's ear perked up.

"Hi, Daddy," I slinked down on my couch, horrified about what may happen next.

"DADDY?" the entire host club gasped.

"I had a feeling that's who you were, Mr. Mendoza," Kyoya smirked, "As for your question, I'd be the brains."

"Reila," Daddy ignored the rest of them, zeroing in on me, "A word, please."

"Yes, sir." I'm fucked.

"Is this really the racket you're running these days?" he asked.

"Uh-huh…" I hated nothing more than to be on the receiving end of Daddy when he's pissed. But no matter how angry I make him, he'll never go all out on me.

"Well," Daddy sighed out, "At least these are your boys and not the other way around."

"Um…" I bit my lip, bracing myself for the verbal beating I was about to take.

"Rei…?" he noticed my sudden apprehension, "You _are _at least running this club…Right?"

"Um…" Yep. I'm dead. I wonder if any of Mama's old buddies at the firm remember me and would be up for doing my will today.

"Reila…" Daddy shook his head, "I thought I raised you better than that."

"I know," I hung my head in shame, "I know. I'm working on it, though."

"If that's the case," he took a look around the room, "Which one of you run this operation?"

"Kyoya," the club vote was almost unanimous. Except for one.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki," Kyoya asked, "Who balances the books?"

"You do."

"Who puts most of the ideas for themes in your head?"

"You do."

"Who's more likely to do all the hiring?"

"You are."

"When the others get into petty squabbles, who takes care of it?"

"You do."

"Alright then," Kyoya washed his hands of it, "Why do you ask, sir?"

"You know all about Rei, too, don't you?" Daddy assumed.

"Yes, sir," Kyoya nodded.

"How?"

"I have my sources."

"Huh…" Daddy looked him over, "Keeping a tight lip, are we?"

"Yes, sir," Kyoya nodded.

"Hey, Kyoya," I stepped in, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Rei," Kyoya insisted, "What's on your mind?"

"You wouldn't happen to be yakuza, too," I wondered, "Are you?"

"No," he giggled to himself, "Although, that is a rather popular rumor around Ouran. I'm not surprised you're the one to sniff it out all on your own."

"You're not yakuza?" I had a hard time believing it, but fact is usually stranger than fiction.

"No."

"Do you see this, Ness?" Daddy turned to his only source of comfort in these dark times when his daughter is a disappointment, "Not even in a chair position."

"Ness?" the twins shared a confused glance.

"I'm assuming it's short for Vanessa," Kyoya guessed, "Rei's late mother."

"It is," I confirmed.

"Reila," Daddy grabbed my wrist, "We're going home."

"Daddy," I tried to stop him, "Please. Let me explain. I'm not pimping these boys out. And I'm sure as hell not their whore. All I do is talk to different girls about their day. That's it."

"So," he eased up on his grip, "They're paying for a friend?"

"Basically, yeah," I shrugged, "We're not doing anything bad here. It's not like we're taking them in the back for a nooner."

"Although," Tamaki thought it over, "If we were…"

"Prostitution's illegal in Japan, Tamaki," Kyoya stopped him in his tracks, "And that's what that is."

"Dammit…"

"We're still going home," Daddy put his foot down, "You and I need to talk."

"Yes, sir," I still had that cold chill in my soul. That disappointment cuts deep, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Rei-chan," Honey waved me off in hopes of putting a smile back on my face. It helped, but it didn't quite get me there.

The walk through Ouran took an eternity. Although, the dead silence may have had something to do with that. You're alright, Rei. You'd have to fall a lot farther than the host club in order to reach the status of full-on family disappointment. I'm pretty sure my uncles have done some stupid shit in their time that kept me afloat, so I'm still safe.

"Rei," Daddy broke the silence between us as soon as we were on the sidewalk, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I wasn't going to say no. I'm too high on his shit list to be turning him down.

But then, a lightness returned to my heart as a little smile crept across his face, "You are going to run that club like a well-oiled machine, right, princess?"

"I'm number two in the rankings," I smiled back, a wave of relief crashing over me. Thank God. I'm not excommunicated, "And I'm only there two days a week. The rest of them are there Monday through Friday."

"And you're already number two?" he gasped, "Wait, then, who's number one?"

"Tamaki," I told him, "The dumb one."

"Of course," Daddy sighed, "It's always the pretty, dumb ones that get all the ladies."

"At first," I confessed, "I tried getting out of it. And I tried my damnedest to get out of it. But then, Kyoya found out about me and I half assed got blackmailed into joining. Ritsu had dealt with these guys before and he told me that if I wanted out, I just had to be a shitty host. But for some ungodly reason, these girls would flock to me when I'd treat them like garbage. I don't get it, but whatever works for them, I guess."

"I don't either," he chuckled to himself, "You know, when Mama and I first started seeing each other, she said she was sick of assholes treating her like shit. You know what I told her?"

"What?"

"I told her she was the shit," Daddy smiled, "And don't quote me, but I'm pretty sure that's the moment she fell in love with me. So, don't worry about the whole drama club thing you have going on."

"Host club," I corrected him.

"The fuck's a host club?" he gave me a look.

"That's what I said!" I squeaked, "I had no idea what a host club was when I joined. Apparently, it's just a group of guys that get paid to flirt with girls."

"You're getting paid for that?" Daddy asked.

"Not that I know of," I thought it over. Where did all the money from the host club go? Sounds like a Kyoya question. But a question for another day.

"All that aside," he brushed it off, "How was school today?"

"For the most part," I reported, "Things were ok. Although, things got a little weird with Ritsu today."

"Really?" Daddy's ear perked up, "What happened?"

"Well," I rocked back on my heels, "When we stopped off for coffee this morning, he accidentally called me baby for the first time."

"Accidentally?"

"You had to be there," I assured, "But it was definitely an accident. Because afterward, he got weird. And I got kind of weird. And we haven't spoken to each other since."

"So," Daddy wondered, "Is everything going to be ok with you two?"

"I don't know," I felt a knot start to form in the pit of my stomach, "I really like him, Daddy. And I don't want to lose him. Not when things are this good between us."

"First of all," he began, "It's about damn time you finally admitted it. You're sweet on the kid, Rei. You don't exactly make much of an effort at hiding it."

"Dammit…"

"I do have a question, though," Daddy added, "Has he ever had a girlfriend? Like, a serious girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of." Ritsu never mentioned a previous girlfriend before. I just assumed that shit ended messy and he didn't want to talk about it.

"That right there," he shoved his finger in my chest, "I bet you anything I got that's why he got weird."

"Would you be willing to bet the narrows?" I asked, keeping my fingers crossed.

"You already got the narrows, baby," Daddy threw an arm around my shoulders, "You know that. But this is probably just as new for him as what it is for you. And given that you've both been brought up in environments that don't exactly give you much wiggle room for relationships, it only makes it that much harder on you. Just give him a little time. I'm sure he'll come around."

"You think so?" I laid my head in his shoulder.

"Probably," he kissed the top of my head, "That little ramen shop…The one you talked about where you go after school…You usually meet Ritsu there, right?"

"Usually, yeah."

"And what time do you go?" Daddy asked.

"Around six or so," I checked my phone. Almost five.

"Well," he got the door for me, "Do you think you can fix whatever the fuck broke with you two in an hour?"

"I don't know," I mulled it over, "It might be a little longer than that."

"I think you can," Daddy insisted, hitting the elevator button, "In fact, I know you can. Besides, fixed or not, I need you back here in an hour. I'm leaving tomorrow and your marital drama can wait."

"Ok," I know he meant well by all of that. And in his own special way, he did help. At least I have one less problem to worry about. I'm not the family disappointment because of the host club, so I had that going for me. I threw my arms around him, "Thanks, Daddy."

"Anytime, princess," he kissed my forehead, "That's what I'm here for."

As soon as I got back in the penthouse, I stripped out of my uniform and left it on my closet floor. If shit between Ritsu and me isn't great, I needed something that'll leave his jaw on the floor. The weather is starting to cool off at night, so my black shorts may not be the smartest idea. Or my black leather skirt. Even though I did look hotter than hell in that damn skirt. I did have a pair of black skinny jeans with a few rips up the legs that would work. Those jeans, a dark blue button-up that could be seen from space from all the glitter on it, and a pair of black heeled boots? Would that work? That would work. That would work quite nicely.

"Well?" I walked out into my living room, doing a spin in front of Daddy, "What do you think? Too much? Too little?"

"You're such your mother's daughter, Reila," Daddy smiled, "You're _such _your mother's daughter."

"Really?" I gave him a look, "What makes you say that?"

"Mama had a thing about glitter, too," he explained, "Every time I'd go back to the boys, they'd always know if I had a date with her. It became a running joke. Hey, Frankie! Did you just see Vanessa or did you go to the strip club? I can hear it plain as day like it was yesterday."

"I miss her," I sat next to him.

"Yeah," Daddy threw an arm around me, "I do, too, baby girl. I do, too. Go on. Get to the ramen shop and patch things up with Ritsu."

"Ok," I kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Love you, too, Rei," he gave he a little push to help me up. These heels on these boots were killer, but they got me where I needed to go. And they made my long ass legs even longer, so I'm not complaining. I've said it once. I'll say it again. My legs are my best feature. Whether they're being viewed as an object of desire or going into someone's skull, my legs are incredible and I loved them.

I walked down to the ramen shop and took a seat in our normal booth. Not too many in here tonight. Just me and some purple haired chick that was likely not a local. I'd strike up a conversation with her, but she looked like she was about to come out of her skin, so it's probably best if I leave her alone. But then, that little bell above the door chimed so sweetly as it always did. Surprise, surprise. Look who the cat dragged in.

"Hey," I waved him down, offering him the empty seat across from me.

"Hi," Ritsu sat down, "Do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah," I allowed, ordering another bowl of ramen. It's times like these where I'm glad Ritsu and I had the same order, "What's on your mind?"

"Look," he couldn't even make eye contact with me. He was too twitchy. Kind of like the chick on the other side of the restaurant. Only with more potential for a nosebleed, "I'm sorry about today. I thought that was something I was ready for and it turns out I wasn't and everything backfired so quickly and…"

"Ritsu," I took his hands, "It's ok. We're fine. Besides…It was kind of cute. I like the sound of it. Say it again."

"Reila," Ritsu shut me down, "Not the time, nor the place."

"Oh, come on," I hushed him, "You have to admit. You're fun to fuck with."

"Try being on this end of it," he grumbled, hiding a smile from me, "I will get you back for that one day."

"Fight me, bitch," I teased, getting a cheap laugh out of him. That's better.

"So," Ritsu wondered, treading lightly, "We're good?"

I leaned over the table and gave him a sweet and loving kiss, "Of course. But when you're about to get weird with me again, you could at least tell me first."

"Sorry."

"Hey," I bit the inside of my cheek, "You wouldn't want to come back to my place, would you?"

"Is your dad still in town?" Ritsu wondered.

"Yeah," I nodded, "But it's also his last night in town. And believe what you want. Daddy likes you."

"Really?"

"He does," I confirmed, "Please? Come over?"

"Well…" I see I really had to twist his arm around, "Alright."

"Yay!" Fixed my relationship with time to spare. Dinner with two of my favorite men. Life is good.

**A/N: Hi, friends! Looks like things between Rei and her dad are good again. Things between Rei and Ritsu are a little less weird. And I may or may not have forgotten to write an outro for this since I've had this chapter sitting around for the last week. It's a damn good thing, too. I'm a little on the sick side and I don't think I'd have it in me to write a full chapter. To put things into perspective on how ahead of the game I am, I think I'm going to try and push myself a little to finish the last Trouble Comes in Threes chapter. The last one comes out on Halloween. I also have a few shenanigans prepared for you for when I'm on hiatus in November, but I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean, unless you could give two shits less about the stories I got coming up. But it'd be nice if you did. But I'm going to go over here and attempt to get some work done. See you next chapter! xx**

**(Although, if there isn't a Friday chapter this week, do forgive me. This whole sick thing is kicking my ass. K, bye!)**


	26. Seeking an Audience

I'm so glad things between Ritsu and me aren't weird anymore. Even better, I'm glad he agreed to come back with me. Something about sitting between him and Daddy makes everything feel ok. When the two of us got off his bike (because, let's be honest. My ass was not walking back. Not when I knew Ritsu was taking his bike.), we got in the elevator, his fingers lacing between mine. Yeah. It's safe to say things with us aren't weird anymore. To make matters even better, once we got to the top, the most delightful smell slapped me in the face.

"Rei," Ritsu looked around, "You smell that?"

"Oh, yeah," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to. Sage, rosemary, oregano…A little cayenne…Some assortment of peppers. I knew what that was, "Papi esta cocinando…"

"Um…" he looked at me strange, "Care to try that one again? I don't speak Spanish, Rei."

"Daddy's cooking," I swooned, using Ritsu as a crutch, "That's chorizo. Where Daddy found chorizo in Tokyo is beyond me, but I'll take it."

"What the hell is chorizo?" Ritsu wondered, following me into my penthouse.

"Spanish sausage," I explained, "It's usually a little bitey, but damn, it's good shit. When he makes paella, Daddy usually puts chorizo in it. Maybe prosciutto if he's feeling spicy. Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, princess!" Daddy called from the kitchen, "How'd it go? You patch things up with Ritsu?"

"I'd say so."

"Hi, Mr. Mendoza," Ritsu put his shoes aside next to mine.

"Ritsu…" Daddy turned around, staring him down over the bar, "I wasn't expecting to see you back here."

"It is ok, right, Daddy?" I hoped, "I know it's a little last minute."

"You're lucky I made plenty," Daddy held back a smile. Anything to make his little girl happy.

"You always do." For as long as I've known him, Daddy never knew how to cook for any less than six people at a time. And that's not even counting the leftovers. Chances are, I'll be eating off this for the next week.

And so, the three of us sat at my kitchen table in complete silence. Even when Mama was still alive, that wasn't exactly uncommon. Although, it's weird to have three of us at the table again. I didn't think we'd be sitting here tonight, though. Given that it's Daddy's last night in town, I thought he would've taken me out. Then again, what better way for him to tell me he loves me than to cook for me? He always told me that the way to anyone's heart is always going to be through their stomach. I would be no different.

"So, Ritsu," Daddy finally broke the silence, "Are you in love with my daughter?"

Immediately, I inhaled a piece of rice and got it stuck on my tonsil. I'm not choking. I swear. Where the fuck did that come from? Ritsu gave me a couple good swats on the back, "Rei? You alright?"

"Yeah," I gave a thumbs up, coming down from my coughing fit, "I'm good."

"Answer the question," Daddy ordered.

"Well…" Ritsu and I just got back to things being good for us! Why did Daddy have to go and make them weird again? I know he's just looking out for me, but goddamn, have some tact!

"You're not obligated to answer that," I stepped in.

"Reila…" Daddy scolded me, "I know this is technically about you, but this isn't for you to answer."

"Sorry, Daddy," I backed down. Not many could get me to do that, but Daddy could. And that's more or less out of respect.

"Well," Ritsu went on, "I'm not sure. Whether that day comes or it doesn't, I'd rather tell her that first, not because her old man put me on the spot."

The room suddenly dropped at least twelve degrees. People in the next county would've been able to hear the pin drop. No. Oh, shit. This isn't good. Abort, Ritsu. Abort. I could see a vein sticking out of Daddy's forehead. And I knew his blood pressure wasn't good. Especially these days. But there's no way this is going to end without any bloodshed. Happy place, Rei. Happy place.

"You do realize," Daddy put his fork down, his voice taking a dark, yet calm turn, "I could have you taken out without any remorse and make it look like an accident for talking to me like that?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ritsu's confidence was unwavering. What the hell? He's sitting across the table from my father, going toe to toe with him and he's not budging. He calls me baby once and he's a mess. Maybe that's one of those things I'm not meant to understand.

"Oh yeah?" Daddy wondered, leaning over the table, "And why's that?"

"Because," Ritsu smirked, mirroring his movements, "You're not in New York anymore, sir. You're in my territory. Nihon e yokoso…"

Uh-oh…Daddy's cornered. Daddy doesn't go to corners. Daddy puts people in the corners. And going by the look on his face, he's ready to tear Ritsu's throat out. I know I've been taught ways of getting myself to relax under pressure, but this won't end pretty. Ritsu was right, though. This is his territory. He may not like it, but that doesn't make it any less true.

But then, in a shocking twist, Daddy started to smile a little, "You got moxie, kid. I like you."

Oh, thank God. No trips to the emergency room tonight. I let out a heavy sigh of relief, knowing I was entirely among friends here. No fights, no blood. Everything's going to be fine. Ritsu sat back in his chair, knowing damn well he just won this battle of wits, "Thank you, sir."

"No, no," Daddy stopped him, "You can call me Frankie. We're practically family now."

Holy shit. That's not something I saw coming. Daddy's never been so cool about someone calling him by his first name like this. Hell, one of the new guys called him Frankie once. Daddy turned him loose and made sure he kept his mouth shut about what we did. He still checks in on that one every now and again. But for this to go so smoothly? I hope Ritsu understands the significance of what the fuck just went down.

"Alright then," Ritsu accepted.

"I'm glad I got to meet you while I was in town," Daddy admitted, "You're a good kid with a decent head on your shoulders. How in the hell did you get wrapped up in mafia?"

"I wouldn't say I got wrapped up in it," Ritsu shrugged, "It was more of a birthright than anything else."

"It's your family's name on the syndicate?"

"Yep."

"And you're honest with me," Daddy approved, "Smart move. Not that I'd fuck you over. I have no reason to. Let me ask you something, Ritsu."

"Go ahead," Ritsu allowed, "I got all night."

"I know she can kill a man barehanded," Daddy began, "Because if my little girl didn't know how to fight, I'd be a disappointment to the family."

"Daddy…" I hid my rapidly heating face.

"But," Daddy went on, "If shit ever goes down, could you offer her protection? And I'm not talking about backing her up in a fight. I'm talking serious protection."

"You mean, the family?" Ritsu figured.

"What else could I mean?"

"Absolutely," Ritsu promised, "If Rei ever gets into something she can't get herself out of, I'd be more than happy to call in a few favors. I got some guys that owe me. It's nice to keep a few favors in the bank, you know?"

"Smart kid," Daddy applauded, "I knew there was something I liked about you. You remind me a lot of myself when I first got started. Then, I ended up taking over a different syndicate and now, I own a good portion of New York. That's not your intentions with Rei, is it?"

"Not at all," Ritsu assured, "I got my own."

"Good to hear," Daddy nodded, "But while I'm gone, you can keep an eye on her, yeah?"

"When she's not watching her own back," Ritsu chuckled to himself, "I've heard of what she does in her kendo class. I've heard stories of the Queen of Diamonds."

"Aww…" Daddy melted, "Give a girl a bat and watch her bash the shit out of some prick's kneecaps. I was so proud."

"Daddy…" I groaned, "Stop."

"It's been a while since I saw you go all out on some unfortunate asshole, princess," Daddy pointed out, "You still got it, don't you?"

"Hell yeah," I beamed with pride, "You remember when you came to visit the host club?"

"Yeah?"

"The big guy standing in the back?" I told him, "I know he's easy to miss and he blends in with everything."

"I remember him."

"That was the guy," I gave myself a little pat on the back, "The guy from my kendo class I kicked the shit out of on my first day, prison style."

"I expect nothing less from you, baby girl," Daddy praised, "I know you can kick ass with the best of them and you are definitely the family's dark horse. Our ace in the hole. The pretty, unassuming face."

"I try," I shrugged.

"By the way," Daddy thought, "If you don't have a good handle on running that host club by the next time I'm in town, you're quitting. I hope you know that."

"Believe me," I admitted, "I've been trying to find a way to get out of it, but I'm sure that once I get past Kyoya, they'll be eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Take the brains out first," Daddy suggested.

"That way," I remembered his words of wisdom, "The brawn won't have any strategy to go off of."

"That's my girl," Daddy took my hand, "Now, it's getting late, Rei. We got an early morning tomorrow and you should be getting to bed."

"Ok," I knew what that meant. Get rid of Ritsu. He's stayed here before, Daddy. It wouldn't be the end of the world. But I understand. Ritsu and I got up from the table, bringing our plates into the kitchen. I'm sure I'll have my maid in here while I'm gone tomorrow, so no sense in doing dishes tonight. Fuck that.

"And Ritsu," Daddy stopped him just before we walked out the door.

"Yeah?" Ritsu perked up.

"Rei and I…" Daddy smirked a bit, "We talk all the time. And she tells me everything. You hurt her and so help me God, I hope you know the shit storm that would come down on you."

"Daddy!"

"If there's anything left after she'd be done with me," Ritsu waved him off. At least I didn't have to explain to him how to handle my father. It's almost like it was second nature.

"I'll be back up in a minute," I walked out behind him, hitting the elevator button. Without another thought, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Ritsu's waist. I'm little, he's strong. It works. And there's something about this elevator that brings the best out in us, "You realize you're a reckless idiot, right?"

"Hey," Ritsu gave me a little kiss, "I'm your reckless idiot."

"I'm serious, Ritsu," I let go, "How in the ever loving fuck did you do that?"

"You act like that was my first time talking to the head of a syndicate, Rei," Ritsu giggled, "That shit is so hardwired into my brain. The old man made sure of that. Yours made you into a warrior. Mine made me into the negotiator. I could handle a deal with both hands tied behind my back. I've done it a couple times before. And now, I could sell a book of matches to a man burning in Hell. I appreciate you looking out for me, but trust me. I got it handled."

"Ok," I laid my head on his shoulder, "You're still a reckless idiot."

"Your reckless idiot," Ritsu kissed the top of my head as the elevator emptied out, "Good night, Rei."

"Good night," I watched as he walked through the lobby, remembering I get to see that same sight tomorrow morning. Only much, much worse, "Hey, Ritsu!"

"Yeah?" he turned on his heel.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, walking back up to him, "If I'm horrendously depressed in class tomorrow, can you chase Hikaru and Kaoru off me? I'm not going to have that kind of strength in me to knock their heads together."

"It'd be my genuine pleasure," Ritsu pulled me into his chest, knowing what kind of hell tomorrow brought me, "You'll be alright, Rei. I promise."

"Thank you," I got one last kiss from him, "Good night, Ritsu."

"Night." And there he goes. His taillights shrinking into the horizon. I think he said his family compound was just on the outskirts of town. It's going to suck tomorrow. I just hope I can deal with it like he dealt with Daddy…


	27. Ditch

This time was worse. This time was so much worse. I knew what was happening. I could remember what last time was like. But this was so much fucking worse. I finally had Daddy back. He got along with Ritsu famously. Even seeing him go against Kyoya made me smile. But now…Now, he has to go away again. I hated that he was going home when I had to stay behind. It killed me. If I said I hadn't thought about hiding in his luggage, I'd be lying.

The two of us stood at the gate, my face buried in his shoulder. I had very few weaknesses in this world. I don't want my daddy taken away. Not again. I don't want him to leave. Don't make him go away. Every time we stood in the airport like this, I got the world's shittiest highlight reel in my head. Memories of being in and out of a courtroom like a revolving door for six excruciating months burned in my head. All I wanted was for Daddy to stay. Was that too much to ask for?

"Hey," Daddy lifted my chin, revealing my tear stained face. He ran his shirt sleeve over my cheeks, "What have I told you about that crying shit, Reila? I'm not going to be gone forever, baby girl. Before you know it, you'll be on break and you'll be able to come back home for a little while. Then, everything will be ok. You can stay strong for me until then, right, princess?"

"Yeah…" I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold out. I only hugged him tighter, "I'll miss you, Daddy."

"I'll miss you, too, baby," Daddy kissed the top of my head, "I have to go. And so do you."

"Can I come with you?" I crossed my fingers.

"Rei…" he blinked the tears out of his eyes, "Don't make this harder, kid."

"I'm sorry," I shook in his arms.

"I love you, Reila," Daddy gave me one last kiss goodbye, tearing my heart into a million pieces.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

And then, I had to let him go. Every bone in my body ached and I wanted to fling myself into traffic. Right now, I'd kill a man for that bottle of sake Ritsu and I passed back and forth in Osaka. I don't care if it's early in the morning. I needed something to take the edge off. Unfortunately, the only thing I had was a cup of hella strong coffee, my razor sharp wits, and a Roy. And what will no doubt be a long drive to Ouran.

"Hey, Rei…" Roy adjusted his mirror as I slammed the car door behind me, "Are you…"

"One more word, Roy…" I snarled, "One more goddamn word and I swear to fucking Christ, I will kill you. I have my knife in my bag. Do not fucking test me. I will gut your ass like a fucking fish. Do you understand?"

"Got it," he promised with fear in his voice, "Not a peep."

"Good." I was in no mood.

The whole ride to Ouran was dead silent. Roy didn't even have the radio on. Any noise would've just pissed me off anyway. The thought of going to school today made me nauseous. I knew I'd have girls from the host club flocking to me like a crow on a penny. Or worse, I'd have hosts on me, trying to make me feel better, only to make me want them stabbed. I had to go, though. If I ever want to head the family, I had to get through high school first. It's one day. And I'm not hosting after school. I can make it through one day. I hope.

Roy pulled up next to where Ritsu parked his motorcycle and let me out. Ritsu watched and waited for him to drive away. The prospects of me talking without breaking the fuck down were still unheard of. Come on, Rei. Pull yourself together. And you're supposed to lead the family one day? Suppress for now. Break down later. But then, Ritsu had to open his big, stupid, fucking mouth. He had to go and care.

"Rei?" Ritsu asked, "Are you ok?"

"No," my voice broke, a few tears escaping my eyes. I pulled myself together enough to manage somewhat, "But Daddy always said not to show weakness to the enemy, so forget you heard any of that."

"No," Ritsu pulled me into his arms, holding me tight, "Because I'm not your enemy, Reila. I'm always on your side. You know that."

"Thanks, Ritsu," I curled into his shoulder, barely holding on as it is.

"You're welcome," he ran his hand down my back, offering any sort of comfort he could, "No."

"No what?"

"Get on," Ritsu swung his leg over the seat of his bike.

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, questioning his sanity.

"Get on my bike," he ordered.

"Ritsu," I rolled my eyes, "No. We have to go to school today."

"You're in no shape to go in there, Rei," Ritsu pointed out, "Look, do you want everyone to come down on you?"

"No."

"The host club is like a heat seeking missile for sadness," he explained, "They will be on you and they will not leave you alone until they think you're ok. You don't need that kind of treatment. I know you. You'll end up killing one of them. For their safety and the sake of your sanity, Reila, get on my fucking bike."

Ritsu had a point. I really wasn't in the best shape to go to school today. As quoted last night, I showed up at school horrendously depressed. And no one would be able to blame me. I just had to send my father back to the fucking States and I couldn't get on the plane with him. Although I remember Daddy telling me my education was important, he's also told me that it wasn't worth it if my head wasn't right enough. Not to mention, the thought of having the host club all over me made me feel icky.

"Alright," I threw my leg over and got on, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Ritsu put the key in the ignition and the two of us left Ouran grounds. I can't believe we were ditching. In a way, I could. I knew shit like this was inevitable with us. But I didn't think it'd be so soon. Not to mention, I always thought it'd be because we felt like it, not because I was too depressed to deal with that particular bunch.

We pulled up to my penthouse and went straight upstairs. I couldn't help but ask, "You know, Ritsu, when you said we were skipping school today, I didn't think we'd just hole up at my place."

"This is just a temporary stop," he clarified, "I figured you'd want to drop your uniform. Nothing says we're skipping school quite like still being in the Ouran uniform."

"Good call," I applauded his foresight. It made me curious, though, "Does that mean we're going to stop by your place, too?"

"You don't think I didn't see this coming?" Ritsu scoffed, stripping off his uniform in my living room. Someone was thinking. Ritsu had a tight pair of jeans and a black t-shirt under his uniform. That's my boyfriend. That was the guy I was dating regularly, "Rei, we've known each other for quite a while now. We've shared hotel rooms. We've made out in your elevator. You don't think I don't know where your soft spot is? It's your dad. And it's always going to be your dad. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but your dad is your definite soft spot. And when he goes away, there's no way you're not going to be miserable after something like that. So, if it means taking you away from school for the day, then I'm taking you away from school for the day. He told me to keep an eye on you and I'll be damned if I go back on that promise."

"Ritsu…" If I wasn't already hanging by a thread, the novelty sized scissors just cut the metaphorical thread. I threw myself into my boyfriend's arms, fully breaking down. We're in private. It's just the two of us. And he's not the enemy. He'll never be the enemy. So, it's ok for me to bawl in his arms.

"Go ahead, baby," Ritsu allowed, cradling me on my couch. He knew when to keep his mouth shut, but he knew when to say something, too. I missed Daddy horribly, but after taking a long, hard look of what I got here, I think I'll be ok.

"Thank you," I spoke softly, "Thank you, Ritsu. Thank you for not letting me be alone today."

"My pleasure," he cuddled me, "We don't have to go out today. If you want, we can stay right here."

"No," I wiped my eyes, "I don't want to stay home today. If we're going to skip school, we're going to Ferris Bueller's Day Off this bitch."

"Alright," Ritsu sat me up, "Go get changed, ok? You need any help?"

"Any excuse to see me naked," I kissed his cheek, "I thought you were classier than that, Ritsu."

"That's not what I meant!" he squeaked. But then, he smiled, "Yeah. I guess I do sound like a pervert, don't I?"

"Yeah," I sat back down on his lap, burying my face in his neck, "But you're my pervert."

"Rei…"

"Yeah?"

"Burning daylight," Ritsu shooed me off him, "Go. If you do need help, don't hesitate to yell for me, ok?"

"I won't," I gave him a quick kiss and ran off to my closet. Thank you, Ritsu. This is definitely one of those days that started out like shit and could've gone down a very dark path for me, but you weren't going to let that happen. And I couldn't be more grateful. Now, let's see. How to repay you.

I ran my hand through my clothes with my eyes shut, letting fate make my decisions for me. Strangely enough, I landed on a short black dress with a tulle skirt that I loved more than life itself. Usually, it came out for special occasions, but that's because it wasn't often I wore dresses. Although, since I got to Japan, they seem to have become a staple. Alright, fate. If this is how we're going to do it, I'll take it. I paired it with some knee-high socks and a pair of Maryjanes I kept in the back of my closet for the days where I'm feeling like a baby doll and did a little spin for myself. Not bad, Rei. Not bad. I liked the way my communion cross looked with it. It gave an air of innocence to something that looked dark and a little sinister. Good for me.

"Well?" I wondered, doing a few spins on my way out, "Am I good enough?"

"For what we're doing today," Ritsu took my hand, spinning me once more, "You're perfect. Damn, Rei…Why do you have to be so cute?"

"I'd say ask Mama," I shrugged, "But you can't do that, can you?"

"Not necessarily," he thought, "I mean, if I'm ever in New York, I'm sure I could pay my respects."

"You don't have to do that," I wrapped myself around his arm, "But I do appreciate the sentiment. I haven't seen Mama in a while. I meant to go before I left for Japan, but I was too pissed off at the circumstances to."

"There's always when you go back," Ritsu pointed out, "And I'm sure your mom already knows what you were going to say anyway."

"You would've loved Mama," I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder, "She was the best."

"How old did you say you were when she died?" he asked, following me out the door.

"Little over nine," I remembered, hitting the elevator button, "She died a few months after I turned nine."

"What would she have thought of me?" Ritsu leaned against the back wall.

"Are you fucking serious?" I giggled, "Mama would've adored you! When Daddy said you reminded him of himself when he was younger, that would've been Mama's weakness right then and there. You would've hooked her instantly. If you would've met her while we were in New York, she would've made sure you were taken care of before you left."

"What do you mean, taken care of?" Ritsu worried.

"If you were involved with me," I explained, "Mama would've made sure you left our house knowing how much you were loved and appreciated. How you'd always have a place at her table and a spot on her couch if you needed it. And if you left with an empty stomach, she'd never forgive herself. Even though…Sorry, Mama…she couldn't cook worth a shit, she'd make sure to feed you."

"And someone like that got tangled up with someone like your old man?"

"Yep," I nodded, "They met at a concert in Williamsburg. Local band. Not a very good one, according to Daddy. But Mama was into them. She had gone with a group of her friends and she noticed Daddy and my uncles kind of hanging off to the side. Daddy says they were in the middle of working a deal, but Mama said that was bullshit."

"What was going on then?" Ritsu asked.

"Daddy was trying to work up the stones to talk to her," I hid a smile, "She was the snooty, stick in the ass, country club type. What would someone like her want with a gutter rat like him? She couldn't stick around because she had a curfew, but she bumped into him on her way out. When Daddy took his jacket off that night, he found her number in his pocket. And that's when he thought that maybe there was a little more street rat in her than the stick."

"A real Romeo and Juliet situation, huh?" he got the door for me.

"Oh, yeah," I went on, "Without all the suicide. But all the family drama included. Although, my grandma absolutely fell in love with her as soon as she met Mama. She never had a daughter. All her kids were boys. But when she met Mama, Daddy says he had never seen her so happy. Daddy was the first one to get married, the first one to have a baby. And Mama and Grandma were tighter than hell."

"What?" Ritsu asked, a little off the cuff, "Her own mom was a piece of shit, so she gravitated toward her?"

"Pretty much," I winced, "It's scary how you just hit the nail on the head."

"What?" he gave me a look, "I was kind of joking about that."

"No," I grumbled, "You were right. She is a piece of shit human being. I fucking hate that woman more than life itself. You could put me in a room with Satan, Mussolini, and Mama's mother along with a gun that had two bullets in it. I'd put both of them in her, right between her eyes."

"Jesus Christ, Rei…" Ritsu backed off, "Do you need to talk?"

"Not about her," I shook my head, "I don't want to. That's kind of a sore spot for me."

"Alright," he threw his leg over his bike, "Come on. We got a town to see and a short amount of time to see it in. I know somewhere we can go. And it'll definitely take your mind off things."

"Promise?" I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his back.

"Pinky promise."

Once that engine rumbled between my thighs again, the world outside ceased to exist. I didn't know where Ritsu was taking me and quite frankly, I didn't care. He could be driving me off a cliff right now and I'd have no problem with that. But I knew better. Ritsu's doing this to take care of me in the best way he can. Daddy would appreciate him for this. I know he would. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if this was Daddy's idea in the first place. He knew I'd be bad. I always was after he left. And I'd need to get out of my head for a little while.

And out of my head, we got. I wasn't sure what kind of mystical land Ritsu had brought me to, but the flashing lights and the bright colors were a sight to behold. It kind of reminded me of home, but on a much larger scale. We pulled up to this big, sparkly building where all kinds of bells and whistles chimed from the inside. I don't know what kind of rabbit hole Ritsu's pulling me down here, but goddamn, this is fucking incredible.

"Ritsu…" I blinked the stars out of my eyes, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Akihabara," Ritsu took my hand, "What do you say we park the bike for the day?"

"Ok," I nodded, turning my attention to that one building, "But what's in there?"

"That's an arcade," he led me inside, "You don't have these where you live?"

"I do," I confirmed, lost in the sweet symphony of chiptune surrounding us, "This is nothing like the ones back home. The ones back home are usually shoved in the back corner of a bowling alley. All the machines are covered under a layer of pizza grease because people don't understand how to respect them. Ritsu, this is fucking amazing."

"What's your strong suit?" Ritsu wondered.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Side scrollers are my jam, but I love a good racing game once in a while, too. What about you?"

"I kick ass at rhythm games," he told me, "And fighting games."

"Really?" I gasped, "You, on rhythm games?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Can't judge a book by its cover, can you?" I assumed, "Well…Where to first?"

"I'll let you decide," Ritsu allowed, "Whatever you want to do."

"Ok," I took a good look around the room. There had to be cabinets from the last thirty years all over the place. But then, I saw one. The one that could theoretically pull me out of this hellish funk I'm in and don't want to be in anymore, "Crazy Taxi."

"What?"

"Crazy Taxi," I insisted, already halfway to the machine.

"Are you sure?" Ritsu asked, "I mean, there's a million different games in here and you're wanting to play Crazy Taxi?"

"It centers me, ok?" I nestled down in the seat, dropping some money in the machine, "Race me, bitch."

"Alright," he took the empty seat next to me, "No need for name calling."

"Sorry."

We picked our respective cars and started the race. I crush at racing games. That was a hundred percent true. When I was little, I remembered going to this one place in particular in Brooklyn where Daddy and I would easily drop a twenty in the machine and play until there was a line behind us. As I played here, I watched all the pretty environments go by, not even giving the actual race much attention until the 'you lose' banner flashed on my screen.

"What the hell, Rei?" Ritsu looked over at my screen, "I thought you said you were good at these. I lapped you twice."

"Yeah," I noticed, "I just needed a little something, something to clear my head. Just needed to go for a drive."

"Come on," he gave me a little nudge, "Race me for real. I don't want you going easy on me."

"Alright." It was his funeral. Ritsu dropped the money in the machine and we repeated the process. Although, this time, I did go all out on him. And, as predicted, I proceeded to wipe the floor with him, taking in that beautiful 'you win' banner, "You did say not to go easy on you."

"DDR," Ritsu growled.

"Excuse me?"

"DDR. Now."

"I'm sorry," I gave him a look, "Is that some kind of disease or…?"

"DDR," Ritsu demanded, nursing a slight wound to his pride. He got up from his seat and grabbed my arm, "Now."

"Alright, alright," I stumbled a few steps behind him.

"I don't like being hustled, Rei," he growled, "And I hate that I'm competitive. You and me. The DDR machine."

"Alright," I walked up to a brightly colored machine with loud techno blasting out of it. Oh. Dance Dance Revolution. I know this one. I've never played it, but I knew of it.

"This will be a gentleman's match," Ritsu put his change on the machine, "No holds barred. And I'll let you pick the song."

"Aww, Ritsu," I gushed, "That's so sweet."

"Go ahead, Rei," he got weirdly serious about this. Let's see…There was quite the selection here. Although, there was one song that all I saw was candy in the title and I was down.

When the music started, I had never had such a warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart. I didn't know who this chick was, but she made some music that made me want to smile. And dance. And smile some more. My feet were frantic, yet I watched Ritsu out of the corner of my eye. I've never seen him so laser focused on anything. I knew I failed miserably, but I didn't care.

"Yes!" Ritsu jumped down from the machine with that victory in hand, "I win!"

"Yes, you did," I doubled over the bar, struggling to catch my breath, "Thank you, Ritsu. I needed this today."

"You looked like you were getting tased," he took my hand, helping me down from the platform.

"Well," I fell into his arms, "What do we do now?"

"We got a whole day to kill, baby," Ritsu took my hand, "The world is our oyster."

"I don't know," I sighed out, "Surprise me."

"You want me to surprise you?" he smirked a bit, "Alright. You said you needed a drive, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "But that was just in Crazy Taxi."

"No," Ritsu shook his head, "Let's take one. We could stand to get out of the city for a while. Besides, we are supposed to be in school. It'd be a good idea to go somewhere no one knows our faces."

"Are you saying we go back to Hakone?" I figured, following him out of the arcade. This won't be the last time we see each other, I'm sure.

"Not Hakone," he threw his leg over his bike, "We've done Hakone before. Do you trust me?"

"Depends on the day."

"Good to hear," Ritsu gave me a little kiss, "How would you feel about going up to the mountains?"

"Positively," I nestled my face in his shoulder blades, paying my respects to Meditrina, "Get me the hell out of here, Ritsu."

"It'd be my pleasure."

**A/N: Can we take a minute to appreciate best boyfriend ever and chairman of the good boys club Ritsu Kasanoda for a second? Because he's the absolute best and I love him. He knew Rei wasn't going to be ok and some part of him cares enough for her to make sure she's ok again. We all need a Ritsu in our lives. And now, they're abandoning Hakone in favor of somewhere up in the mountains. Where, oh, where could that possibly be? *definitely doesn't already have Friday's chapter done* See you next chapter! xx**


	28. Let's Go For a Drive

When Ritsu said he was taking me on a drive, he wasn't shitting me. This was a hell of a way out from the city. I don't think we saw civilization for at least thirty miles. This trip was definitely longer than our drives from Tokyo to Hakone. I've never been up in the mountains before. Not even when I was back home. Mama always wanted to, but Daddy can't handle those kinds of altitudes. Nevertheless, a first time for everything. It's weird how a lot of them have happened with Ritsu, though.

Then, we started to see civilization. It looked like a civilization long since passed, but that's what we call old world charm in the business. I'm not sure where Ritsu took me, but damn, this place was pretty. Between the mountains on one side of the road and water on the other, this couldn't be more perfect. It was a little like Hakone, but…I don't know. On a bigger scale.

"Hey, Rei," Ritsu leaned back a bit, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I nodded, "Why?"

"There's a pension coming up on the right," he explained, "Rumor has it, it's the best Karuizawa has to offer."

"Is that where this is?" I wondered.

"Yep," Ritsu nodded, "Welcome to Karuizawa. A little resort town nestled in the mountains. Quaint, quiet. A good place for a couple of kids skipping school to lay low for the day."

"Alright," I cuddled closer into him, "That pension sounds like a hell of an idea."

"Appetite starting to come back?"

"Ravenously."

"That's my girl." Ritsu pulled off into the parking lot of an adorable bed and breakfast. This spot had a charm all its own. The reds and oranges and yellows of the different flowers covered three, four, five different flowerbeds. The trees looked perfect for climbing. Although, I had no doubt they'd be thrown into the fireplace come winter. Alright. Hakone may have a rival.

When the two of us walked into this bed and breakfast, decorations hung from the ceiling in different shades of purple. Not that I'm complaining. Whoever did them did an excellent job. And they probably looked much nicer when they were first hung up. Matching flowers still covered the table, but some of them were starting to wilt.

"Damn," I took a look around, "Looks like there was a party here and we missed it."

"A wedding, actually!" a hostess…host…hostess? I wasn't quite sure. I'm guessing someone official bounced around the corner, "Welcome to Pension Misuzu! I am Misuzu. Can I help you?"

"Have you started serving lunch yet?" Ritsu asked.

"We have!" they chimed, "Would you two like menus?"

"Yes, please," he nodded.

"Ritsu," I pulled him aside, "Where the hell did you bring me?"

"It's just a bed and breakfast, Rei," Ritsu settled me, "Relax."

"Alright," I still wasn't quite sure what to make of Misuzu. Although, it couldn't hurt to ask, "Excuse me, Misuzu?"

"Yes?" Misuzu sang with a lyrical chime.

"Can I ask you a question without making you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Could I ask you what your preferred pronouns are?" I wondered, hoping I was delicate enough.

"Oh, bless you," Misuzu awed, "Any are fine with me, but he, if it makes you comfortable. What's your name?"

"Me?" I gave him a look, "Reila. Why?"

"Just curious," he smiled sweetly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Reila. Is it safe to assume that…"

Misuzu gestured over to Ritsu, waiting for an answer. Although, Ritsu wasn't quite sure what the question was. Fortunately, that's what he had me for, "Ritsu."

"Ritsu," Misuzu went on, "is your boyfriend?"

"I'd say so," I took Ritsu's hand under the table. It's weird. Other than Daddy, no one has ever really said anything like that out loud about us. I liked the sound of it, "What about you?"

"Yes, Rei," Ritsu nodded, "Last time I checked. Unless you got some other guy on the hook."

"No," I assured, pushing the vein back in his forehead, "Your pension is really cute, though, Misuzu."

"Thank you, Reila," Misuzu awed, spinning on his heel, the skirt of his dress billowing out from under him, "It's the best little pension Karuizawa has to offer! Although, you two seem a little young. Shouldn't you both be in school?"

"We just graduated in May," I covered, "We thought we'd take a little time away from the city for the day."

"Wonderful!" he sang, "Will you be booking a room while you're here?"

"No," Ritsu shook his head, "Although, maybe we could book one for Friday."

"Friday?" I wondered, "Are you saying we spend the weekend here instead of Hakone?"

"I don't know," Ritsu thought, "We got the rest of the week to talk about it, Rei."

"Alright," I was kind of looking forward to the Hakone trip, but who knows? Maybe the charms of Karuizawa will take their hold on me. And I'll fall in love with this place, too.

"Keep a room open," Ritsu requested, "Preferably one with a balcony."

"I'll see what I can do," Misuzu gave us a bow and left us with a waitress for whenever we were ready to order lunch. Something about pork dumplings sounded so damn good. Granted, it's not the ramen shop, but it can't be too bad.

Breaking the tradition of Hakone…Even though we'd have to go more than once in order for it to be considered tradition, but it was the only place we ever talked about going. I didn't even know Karuizawa existed before today. Hakone was the first place Ritsu and I ever went together outside the city. It was where we went after we made up from our first fight. Well…I don't know if we could really call it a fight. It was more or less an unintentional revelation turned sour. But still. Hakone had sentimentality to it. And we were just going to leave it behind for Karuizawa? Like I said, this place is really going to have to work to win me over. At least to beat out Hakone.

Once we finished eating, Ritsu had booked our room and the two of us took off. We hung around the parking lot for a hot second, though. Ritsu looked down at his bike, then back to me, then back to his bike, then back to me. Then, in a shocking turn of events, Ritsu tossed me his keys, "Here."

"Uh…" I looked them over, not completely believing they were there, "Here where? What are these for?"

"For the bike," he explained, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "See, they go in the ignition and they make the bike go down the road."

"No shit, Sherlock," I rolled my eyes, not exactly appreciating the mansplaining, "Why did you give them to me?"

"I'm letting you drive," Ritsu allowed, "That is, if you want to."

"Seriously?" I squeaked, about to come out of my skin, "I get to drive your motorcycle?"

"I trust you," he insisted, "You're not going to do something stupid like wreck it, are you?"

"Not with both of us on it," I promised, "I value our lives far too much to do that. Not to mention, if I ended up getting you majorly hurt because of my own stupidity, I'd never forgive myself for it."

"Go ahead, Rei," Ritsu patted the seat in front of him, "It's alright."

"Ok," I threw my leg over the seat and stuck the key in the ignition. Oh, it has been a minute since I've done this.

"I'm riding bitch on my own bike," he grumbled, "The fuck is the world coming to?"

"You're the one who said you were cool with it," I reminded him, revving the engine. That's nice. That's very nice, "And I suggest you hold on. Do you know where I could find some back roads?"

"Take a right up here," Ritsu wrapped his arms around me. And in that moment, everything felt like it was going to be ok. Yeah, it sucked that Daddy had to leave, but I'll see him again. It'll only be another few months and then, it'll be Christmas and we'll be off for a couple weeks before the new semester starts. But the time before that? I think I'll be alright.

As soon as we were a decent distance away from civilization (and more importantly, any chance of law enforcement), I got curious. How fast could Ritsu's motorcycle actually go? I mean, the speedometer said 180MPH, but that doesn't mean that's its top speed. I want to know how far past the dial it can really go. I kept going faster and faster and the wind whipped against the backs of my arms. God, I forgot how good this rush felt.

"Hey, Rei!" Ritsu got in my ear, "I like your spirit, but you might want to slow down."

"I might," I agreed with him, hiding the smirk on my face and pushing a little harder on the gas, "But…"

140…150…Apparently, I was making Ritsu twitchy, "REILA, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Fine…" I found the breaks and started slowing down, "What a fucking buzzkill…"

"Excuse me," Ritsu scoffed, "I want to make it home in one piece and without the tires falling off my bike. Sue me. And when you've slowed down enough, pull over."

"Aww…" I whined, "Come on, Ritsu. I can get it back to Tokyo."

"No," he put his foot down, "You're not driving my bike back to town. I love my bike. I don't want anything happening to her."

"Fine," I pouted, pulling off to the side of the road, "Buzzkill."

"There's nothing buzz killing about safety," Ritsu moved back to the front, holding the handles tight, "She didn't rough you up too much, did she, sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry that I was rough on her," I teased, "Maybe you could stand to be a little rougher once in a while. I bet she'd like it."

"Innuendo aside," he rolled his eyes, "Come on. We need to be getting back to town anyway. School should be letting out soon. I'm sure Roy dropped you off this morning, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Because I had to leave Daddy at the gate. Otherwise, he'd be more than happy to see me off to class. But don't worry about Roy. I already told him you were giving me a ride home."

"Let's go, baby," Ritsu helped me back onto the bike, "I wouldn't want to make you a liar to Roy."

"It's fucking Roy, Ritsu," I giggled, "You really think I care about him? I got him a girlfriend, so he'd leave me alone. He's just some guy my dad hired. It's not like we're buddies."

"But still," he gave the engine a couple revs, just to warm it back up, "We should go back to your place."

"Or," I proposed, "We could go back to yours."

"No, no, no," Ritsu shook his head, pulling away from the side of the road, "Out of the question. You and I are nowhere _near _being ready to meet the family."

"You already met Daddy," I nuzzled my face in his shoulder blades, "It's not like it'd be the end of the world."

"Trust me," he shot me down, "It'd be better for us to go back to your place than for us to go to mine."

"Ok," I wasn't going to push it any more. If I did, it'd only make him pull away and I didn't need that kind of sadness in my life. This morning was plenty. As the beauty of Karuizawa shrunk behind us, I started to drift off in Ritsu's back, my arms firmly affixed around his waist. I knew I wasn't going anywhere, but if I wanted to, I could happily fall asleep. Between all the globetrotting we did today and the emotional turmoil from this morning, I needed a chance to relax a little. Once we got back to my penthouse, I got just that. Ritsu and I sat on my living room couch and immediately, I curled up with my head in his shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

"Hey, Ritsu…?" I sighed out.

"Yeah, Rei?" Ritsu ran his hand through my hair, pushing a few stray pieces out of my face.

"Thank you for today," I babbled deliriously, "I don't think I would've been able to handle a day at school. But this? This, I could do again."

"And it'd be my pleasure," he kissed the top of my head, "I just wish our first time skipping school together would've been under better circumstances."

"Me, too," I shut my eyes, "But I think I'll be ok."

"That's good to hear," Ritsu made himself comfortable, kicking his feet up on the other side of the couch, "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know about you," I rubbed my eyes, "But I could seriously do with a nap. Just when I thought jetlag was done kicking my ass."

"Bullshit, jetlag," he knew better, "Rei, we've had a long day. You, more so than me. It's ok if you're a little tired. No one could blame you."

"Does that mean I can take a nap?" I hoped.

"I insist," Ritsu gave me a few lazy kisses, "Go ahead. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Bless you, Ritsu," I cuddled a little closer.

"You're welcome."

Knock, knock.

"Son of a bitch…" I growled, "Fucking why?"

"You want me go see who it is?" Ritsu offered.

"No," I took in a deep breath, "It's open!"

"REI!" Oh, someone's getting stabbed today. And that someone may or may not be Tamaki Suoh.

"Oh, goddammit," I groaned, "What do you want, Tamaki? I'm busy."

"You weren't in school today, Rei," Hikaru poked his head over the back of my couch.

"We were worried." Oh, look. Kaoru's there, too.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we, Rei?" Kyoya took a seat in my big chair. Who the fuck does he think he is…?

"I was just about to clock out for the afternoon," I glared.

"Where were you today, Rei-chan?" Honey crawled up next to me. Ok…He's an exception to most things. This would be no different.

"We went to Karuizawa for the day," I pulled him a little closer, "I needed some time away and Ritsu was kind enough to give me just that."

"Is everything ok?" he worried, his eyes quickly filling with tears.

"I'm ok, Honey," I promised, "My dad left for the US this morning and I was pretty torn up for a while. I didn't have it in me to deal with everyone today, so Ritsu and I left to have fun instead."

"Wait a second," Tamaki gasped, "You mean, you skipped school today?!"

"Yep," I confirmed, letting out a little yawn, "And if you don't mind…"

"Reila!" Tamaki's tirade only got worse, "You're a good girl. What are you doing, skipping school to run off with some _boy _to _Karuizawa, of all places?!_ I'm highly disappointed in you."

"Oh, ouch," I grumbled sarcastically, "I'm crushed. However will I live on knowing you're disappointed in me for skipping school? If you think about it, Tamaki, Ritsu was doing me a favor and taking care of my mental health. We've done nothing wrong."

"No," Tamaki shook his head, "Inexcusable. Reila, I forbid you to see Kasanoda any further."

"Not happening," I assured.

"Not on your life, Suoh," Ritsu hugged me tight, "She's not going anywhere."

"Look, guys," I settled them before things got ugly, "I appreciate the house call, but at the same time, I'd like to be left alone."

"Although," Tamaki chirped, "Since we're here…"

"No," I stopped him before anything could start, "No plans. No schemes. No prospects of us hanging out. Get the fuck out of my house."

"But…!"

"No," I stood my ground, "I have all intentions of doing absolutely nothing for the next few hours. In those places, there is nowhere for wiggle room. There's nowhere for host club shenanigans. I am fucking exhausted. I've had a very long day and I could stand a nap. Now, Tamaki. Get. The fuck. Out of my penthouse. Before. You end up. Having to go. To the emergency room."

"You…" Tamaki twitched nervously, "You wouldn't actually hurt me…Would you, Rei?"

"I've nearly kicked the shit out of you before," I reminded him, "What's stopping me from doing it again?"

"Hopefully a moral code?"

"Mine's a little sketchy," I smirked, laying back in Ritsu's ribs, "Now, I'm sure you guys can show yourselves out."

"Will you be back at school tomorrow, Rei-chan?" Honey wondered.

"Yes," I promised, hugging him tight as I put him back down on the floor, "Bright and early with a reinvigorated lust for life."

"Good," he smiled, "Because we really did miss you."

"I missed you, too, Honey," I melted inside, "Not the rest of them too much, but you and Mori are ok."

"Yay!" Honey sang out while I caught Mori smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Now, all of you," I ordered, "Out."

"See you tomorrow, Rei!" the twins sang on their way out. There…Peace and quiet. No one left but the ones that mattered.

"What about me?" Ritsu wondered, cuddling the shit out of me, "Do I have to leave, too?"

"No, dumbass," I giggled, giving him a kiss on his cheek, "You stay. I like you. You don't make me want to punch someone. You don't interrupt when I try to take a nap. If I ever snap one day and go on a killing spree, your life will be spared."

"Good," he laughed a bit, "Go ahead, Rei. You get bitchy when you're without a nap."

"I don't try to be bitchy," I yawned, shutting my eyes, "It just comes naturally."


	29. A Rooster in the Hen House

Ouch…What the hell? Slowly, I opened up my eyes and looked outside. Pitch dark with the exception of the neon. I'm still on my couch? The hell, Rei? You didn't think to go to bed? My couch felt lumpier than normal, though. I reached back and felt something a little more solid than couch. Instead of cushion, I felt Ritsu's shoulder, his soft snoring rumbling in my ear. I'd say I hated it, but in a way, it's kind of cute. I'll take it. By the looks of it, he hasn't moved. Have we moved since we got back? Or did today kick that much of my ass? I dug my phone out of my pocket, checking the time.

Holy shit…I knew it was late, but I didn't think it was that early. Three o'clock? Really? Damn, Rei. You could've gone to bed, but here you are. Way to go, dumbass. My back had a knot in it the size of Texas, but I'm sure it'll work itself out eventually. The early ass clock wasn't the only thing on my phone screen. By the looks of it, I had three new voicemails, too. And all of them came from the same phone number. Would I like to listen to them? Yes, I would.

"Hey, baby girl," the speaker hummed, melting me to my core, "I just landed in Honolulu. I got an hour layover to deal with and then, it's off to the west coast. Thought I'd call and check in. I love you, princess. I'll let you know when I'm on the mainland again."

Click.

Dare I go on? I mean, I got three of them. Might as well listen to them all.

"It'd be nice if you picked one of these up, Reila," Daddy scolded me on the other end, a hint of teasing in his voice, "But I get it. You got a life, too. But I just landed at LAX. One more flight and I'll be home. But I miss the hell out of you, baby girl. Love you."

Click.

One more, Rei. It's just one more.

"Hey, princess…" Daddy's voice sounded so strained and tired. What was left of my heart was now on the floor, "I just got in. Home sweet home. Not quite the same without you, but we can wait. We made it a month. What's a couple more? I know I worry a little too much about you, but this is for your own good. I'm going to go fight jetlag and go to bed. I love you, Reila."

I love you, too, Daddy. I love you, too. I threw my phone down on my coffee table and tried my damnedest not to start crying. Dammit…Why'd I have to stay here? Even worse, why did he have to go? I know a little homesickness is to be expected, but I didn't know it'd hurt this bad. Unfortunately, a couple of light sobs escaped the back of my throat and a few tears out of my eyes. I don't want to wait another couple months. I don't want to go through this again.

"Rei?" Ritsu woke up, his voice a bit raspy. He pulled me in closer to his chest, "Are you ok, baby?"

"Daddy's home," I cleared my throat, shaking off the crying shit, "I just got his voicemails."

"Are you ok?" he repeated himself.

"Yeah," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm fine."

"What time is it there?" Ritsu asked, knowing damn well I wasn't ok.

"About 2PM," I figured.

"Shit," he did the math in his head, "Is it really that late?"

"Yeah," I nodded, curling back into him, "Looks like you're crashing here tonight. Inadvertently."

"Looks like it," Ritsu wrapped his arms around me, "What should we do? Do you want to stay up or go back to sleep?"

"I want to go back to sleep," I let out a little yawn, "It is too fucking early for me.

"Alright," he wasn't going to fight me. Again, Ritsu knew better, "Do you want to stay here or go to your bed?"

"My bed please," I sighed out, rolling into his chest.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way," Ritsu got up and scooped me into his arms.

"Bold of you to assume I didn't plan this all along," I babbled deliriously, ready to go back to sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"You're lucky I like you," he carried me across my penthouse and into my bedroom, gently putting me down on my bed.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because if I didn't," Ritsu crawled in next to me, "I would've dropped you."

"You'd never," I cuddled back into his ribs.

"Why not?"

"Because," I got in his ear, kissing his cheek, "I could kick the shit out of you."

"Yes, you could, baby," Ritsu hugged me tight, "Go back to sleep, ok?"

"Ok," I rubbed my eyes, "Hey, Ritsu?"

"Hmm…?" he moaned, almost back to sleep.

"Are we going to school today?" I wondered.

"Yeah," Ritsu ran his fingers down my back, "That is, if it's ok with you."

"We have to," I pouted, "If I don't do good in school, Daddy says I can't take over the family business. In order to do that, I have to actually go and not skip because my boyfriend is a bad influence on me."

"I'm a great influence on you," he kissed the top of my head, "Sleep, Rei. I'm tired, too."

"Fine," a big yawn escaped my throat, "Nighty night, Ritsu…"

"Good night, Rei," Ritsu pulled the blankets over us a little better and the two of us went back to sleep. To think, this was the asshole that knocked me down in the hall on my first day of school. The guy that told me to be a dick to the host club in order to get out of their claws. The guy that did my calculus homework for me at the ramen shop. The guy that scored me sake in Osaka. The guy that refused to let me go to school horribly depressed. I don't know what I did to deserve Ritsu, but goddamn, he's nice to have around.

A few hours later, I expected to be woken up by my alarm clock. However, I didn't get that lucky, "Rei!"

"Fuck…" I grumbled to myself, just barely opening my eyes.

"Everything ok, baby?" Ritsu mumbled in his sleep.

"Get down," I ordered.

"Got it," he wrapped himself around my waist, laying his head on my belly. Not what I was expecting, but this morning was full of surprises.

"Reila!" Roy's sunshine disposition floated through my penthouse, "It's time to get up! I thought you'd be awake by now."

"Shut the fuck up, Roy!" I snapped, shutting my eyes again, "I had a hard night last night and I don't need you shooting rainbows out of your ass!"

"So bitter," Roy stood in my doorway, "You need to get up, Rei."

"How the fuck did you get in my house?" I wondered.

"Your father gave me back my house key," Roy held up a little keychain with my penthouse key hanging from it. Goddammit. Daddy…Why would you betray me like that? I took it away from him for a reason.

"I'm still in bed, man," I groaned, "Can't you give me a minute?"

"Nope," Roy grabbed a hold of my blankets and yanked them off my bed, "Come on, Rei! Time to get up!"

"What the hell…?" Ritsu grumbled, "Who the fuck does that?"

"Um…" Roy turned bright red. Should've seen this one coming.

"Do you mind?" Ritsu grabbed the blanket back, "Some of us are still…"

"Out!" Roy demanded, doing all but hitting Ritsu with a newspaper, "Get out! You shouldn't be here! Out! Out!"

"Roy, it's just Ritsu!" I defended him, "Stop!"

"What was he doing in your bed, Reila?" Roy continued shooing Ritsu away. If he's not careful, Ritsu's going to deck him and I'm not going to have any sympathy for him.

"Sleeping!" I snapped, "Jesucristo madre de dios…Este jodido pendejo…Roy, it's fine! It's not like you caught him and me in here having sex! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Rei…" Ritsu settled me, "It's alright. I got this."

"What you got," Roy's tirade only got worse, "is five seconds to get out of this bedroom before things start getting ugly."

"Maybe for you," Ritsu figured, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Ritsu," Roy knew all about him, "You're Rei's boyfriend as far as I know."

"I'm working a job for Frankie."

Roy suddenly went pale, "What?"

"That's right," Ritsu nodded, "I'm working a job for Frankie. Real hush, hush, under the table shit. A hundred percent off the books. The night before he left, he told me to take care of his little girl in any way she needed. And that's exactly what I'm doing. Right now, you're interfering with that. Unless you want to answer to him, I suggest you back the fuck off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Roy backed off as he was told.

"Good," Ritsu praised, "Looks like you got more sense in you than I give you credit for."

"Rei…" Roy turned very meek very quickly. And if I said watching Ritsu make him that way wasn't a little bit of a turn on, I'd be lying, "Am I taking both of you to school?"

"I don't know," I looked down at Ritsu, "Are you coming over after school today?"

"Do you want me to?" Ritsu asked.

"It's your choice," I allowed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I think I will," he decided, shooting a quick glare toward Roy, "Besides, who knows what kind of weirdos are going to try breaking into your house? You may need me to hang around a little longer. Just to make sure you're safe."

"Ritsu," I reminded him, playing into this a little more than what I probably should, "You've seen the knife I sleep with."

"And I'd hate for those pretty hands of yours to have to use it," Ritsu took my hands into his, running his thumb over my tattoo, giving it a gentle kiss, "The Queen of Diamonds can let her knight take care of her business once in a while, too."

"I suppose you're right." My god, I swear. I'm going to swoon, "Roy?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Roy straightened up quickly.

"Let us get ready real quick," I told him, "And we'll be down in about ten minutes, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Rei," Roy gave me a half assed salute and bolted out the door.

And I belly laughed my ass off, tears streaming down my face, "Oh my God, Ritsu…"

"What?" Ritsu let out a couple giggles himself.

"That was fucking awesome," I rolled some more, "I thought Roy was going to piss himself!"

"He probably would have if we left him long enough," he figured, "I'm glad you're so amused."

"That made it worth the wake up call," I let him slide, "He really should know better than to wake me up. I get kind of bitchy."

"So I've noticed…"

"Hey!" I threw a pillow at Ritsu's head, "What the hell, man?"

"It's true, Rei," Ritsu chuckled to himself, smoothly dodging it, "You can get kind of bitchy when you first wake up. But you get over it."

"Thanks," I pouted, crawling out of bed, "Asshole."

"Come on…" he teased, trying to pull me back down, "You're just mad that I'm right."

"Partially mad that you're right," I admitted, "Can I go get dressed please?"

"Be my guest," Ritsu let me go.

"In my own fucking house?" I squeaked, "I don't think so."

"Go," he got out of bed and looked for his own uniform. Last I saw it, he had it folded on the living room chair.

"Hey, Ritsu," I yelled, "Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Rei! What's up?"

"Did you mean what you said to Roy?" I wondered, "About working a job for Daddy?"

"I wasn't lying to him," Ritsu came back in the bedroom while I hid in the closet, "I meant every word about working a job for your old man and I've enjoyed every second of it. You're not the only one that wasn't in the mood to go to school yesterday."

"What was going on with you?" I was so wrapped up in my own shit that I didn't even give Ritsu any consideration. In hindsight, I'm a shitty girlfriend. But in my defense, I also had my own shit to take care of. Lucky for me, I didn't have to do it alone.

"If I would've gone to school yesterday," he assumed, "Do you know how many rumors would get started? People would say I had you killed. Or some bullshit like that. You and I both know…"

"That I could kick your ass sideways if I so choose," I finished the top button on my shirt.

"That I wouldn't dream of hurting you," Ritsu corrected me, "Although, the other part is true, too. But I'd either have to deal with the overactive Ouran rumor mill or quite possibly just as bad, the host club. Who would more than likely start the rumor that I had you knocked off. Obviously, I didn't."

"And now," I figured, "We're going to have to deal with the rumor I ran off with you for the day."

"That's not a rumor," he pointed out, sticking his head in my closet, "It's true."

"You're lucky I'm not in here naked," I teased, "You would've died from blood loss."

"What do you mean?"

"You would've had a nosebleed so bad," I pulled him in, "You would've bled out and died on my closet floor. And we can't have that."

"Aww," he threw his arms around me, "Thanks, Rei. That's so sweet of you."

"Some of my white skirts are vintage," I explained, "And they were hella expensive. If you would've gotten blood on them, you'd pray for death."

"Wow…" the sudden fuzzy feeling disappeared, "Thanks, Rei. I see how I rank in your eyes."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," I brushed him off, getting a delightfully yummy kiss from my boyfriend, who wasn't bleeding out in my closet today, "If I didn't like you, Ritsu, you'd know it."

"You wouldn't let me make out with you in your closet," he smiled, "Or your elevator. Or on your couch."

"We get it," I settled him, "We've made out in a lot of places in this building."

"The roof," Ritsu gasped, "How the fuck did I forget the roof?"

"We had our first kiss on the roof," I remembered, hiding a little smile, "I still have dirty dreams about that kiss."

"Really?"

"Once in a while," I confessed, throwing on my Ouran blazer, "But technically, that wasn't in the building."

"On top of the building counts," he took my hand, "You ready to go?"

"For the most part," I nodded, "I'm as good as I'm going to get. What about you?"

"We're kind of running short on time, baby," Ritsu showed me his phone. And it was nearly eight o'clock. Shit. He wasn't joking.

"Dammit," I groaned, "I don't want to go to school."

"I don't either," he grabbed his bag off the living room floor on our way out while I got mine off the table, "But it's a necessary evil. Although, I bet I can make it a little better."

"How's that, Ritsu?" I leaned against him in the elevator.

"You want to stop by the café in the lobby on the way out?"

"Marry me," I demanded, falling a little harder for him with each passing second.

"I don't think so," Ritsu settled me, "Not right now anyway. We hardly started dating. But I know how you operate."

"Yes, you do," I nodded, "And that battery is coffee."

"That's my girl," the two of us got off the elevator and Ritsu ordered my liquid breakfast of choice. And just like that, we slid in the back of Roy's car and headed to school. Much to both of our chagrin. We could do it, though. We missed yesterday. Today will be fine. In the nick of time, Ritsu and I had made it to our homeroom and took our seats in the back of the room. Someone was awfully daring today. I wonder what got into him. Not that I'm complaining. If Ritsu wants to sit by me, then who am I to stop him?

"Morning, Rei," Haruhi turned around, "Morning, Kasanoda."

"Morning, Haruhi," I took a good, heavy drink from my coffee.

"Morning," Ritsu mumbled from his bag. Someone's going back to sleep, by the looks of things.

"How are you feeling?" Haruhi asked, "Better, hopefully?"

"Much better," I confirmed, "It was a quiet night after you guys left. But this morning was…Eventful, to say the least."

"What happened?" she listened intently. Along with catching the ear of a couple of guys who are rapidly becoming my favorite pair of idiots.

"Well," I was at that point in my morning where I didn't give a shit as to what came out of my mouth. The line between asleep and awake was still a blur to me and delirium was my happy fuck you to the world, "When I was still sleeping this morning, Roy, my driver, my whipping bitch, my PA for all intents and purposes, took it upon himself to come wake me up. Because I had a hard night last night. Much like the gentleman to my left."

"Is he sleeping?" Hikaru wondered, fighting the temptation to poke at him.

"I think so…" I put an ear up to my boyfriend, who let out a little rumbly snore. Aww…That's him. That's my man, "Yeah. He's out cold."

"Should we wake him up?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, hell no…" I stopped them both, "Let him sleep. Anyway, back to the story. So, Roy comes in thinking he's hot shit all because my dad gave him my penthouse key back. Which, someone remind me to have words with Daddy later about that. I'm sure it's one of those in case of emergencies things, but I don't like Roy having that kind of access to my place. But he comes into my bedroom feeling particularly brave and he yanks my blanket off me. He knew I was still going to be asleep. What he didn't know was I had a little something, something else to keep me warm."

"Another blanket?" the twins assumed.

"Better," I looked over at my little space heater, "Ritsu never left me last night. And Roy found him bundled up in my bed this morning, all wrapped around me like he was trying to protect me."

"Kasanoda stayed at your place last night?!" they gasped, "And slept in your bed?!"

"Keep it down, you morons!" I snapped, thumping them both on the tops of their heads. Ritsu let out a little groan, nuzzling his face deeper in his bag. Rest well, sweet prince, "Yeah. Ritsu crashed with me last night. We shared a bed. If you really wanted to know, I was the little spoon for the most part. Mostly because of the size difference."

"We're so telling," Hikaru confessed.

"The boss is going to burst a blood vessel," Kaoru assumed.

"No," Haruhi stopped them before they could start anything, "You two aren't telling Tamaki-senpai anything. This isn't your news to tell him."

"Thank you, Haruhi," I applauded her, "Besides, I'm not going into the host club today. It's a day off for me. Not until tomorrow. Therefore, I am off the clock until tomorrow. Not even a host."

"No problem." This. This was why I kept Haruhi closer than the others. Aside from Mori. But I also hand him his ass on a regular basis. Except for the rare occasions he's the one handing me my own. But neither one of them pry. Not like the others. Except for Kyoya, but if there's something he wants to know, he'll do it the sneaky, conniving way like thumbing through my records. I'm curious about what's in that little black book of his, though.

"Still…" Hikaru sighed.

"This isn't going to sit well with him…" Kaoru joined his brother.

"You think he'll cry this time?"

"Probably not. But stranger things have happened."

"Hey…" Way to go, boys. You woke the baby, "Hikaru, Kaoru…"

"What?" the twins chimed.

"You breathe a word of what Rei just said," Ritsu threatened, "And I will make the next week of your lives a living hell. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they both shut up. Not many could get them to do that. Yeah. That's _mine. _

"Thank you, Ritsu," I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling too big.

"Got it, baby…" And there he goes. Back to sleep.

"Rei…" Haruhi's ear perked up, "Did he just call you…?"

Ring, ring!

"Oh, son of a bitch…" Ritsu growled.

"Morning, sunshine," I giggled. I like this one. Can I keep him? Because I think I'm going to keep him.

"Morning…" he shoved his fist in his eye and threw his bag around his shoulders.

"Sleep well?" I wondered.

"Off and on."

"Aww…" the twins hummed.

"They make a cute couple, don't you think, Kaoru?"

"Absolutely, Hikaru. The cutest."

"We're totally telling the boss about this, right?"

"Definitely."

"Boys," I settled them with a quick glare, "No."

"Cute…"

"But scary…"

And that's the way we liked it.

**A/N: Hi, friends! Look. We're here strictly on business. Because as of now, I'm on a slight hiatus for NaNoWriMo season. If you don't know what that means because you're not here from the Kiss, Kiss series, that means I'm gone for the entire month of November, working on an original novel. The goal is to get fifty thousand words in thirty days. I've done this time and time again. My record is over 174,000 words. But normally, I go completely ghost for the month. Note: I only said slight hiatus. Look. You guys aren't going to get your usual Friday update and you'll be losing your Friday updates altogether. I know. Downer. But fortunately, in my training for this epic undertaking, I've been working on some other fun shenanigans that'll be going up while I'm gone. **

**We'll be back to daily updates again, which is neat. Although, I don't think I'll have anything going up on Thursdays. Because Trouble Comes in Threes is ending this week. Regardless, you're losing your Friday update, but I'm also starting three new stories once November starts, so there's that to look forward to. Yay! I have one for Mystic Messenger, one for Fairy Tail, and one for Hetalia that'll be going up on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. If none of those really do it for you, fear not. Because you're still going to get updates on Mondays. It's better than nothing, right? I've been working my ass off for the last month and a half to make sure you guys still have something to hold you over while I'm gone, so if you want to be cool and give them the old college try, that'd be fantastic. I'd really appreciate it and I'll love you forever.**

**But if you're wondering when I'll be back, it'll be on December 2****nd**** for more fun and adventures. So, behave yourselves while I'm gone. I'll leave you with the nanny. And…That's it, I guess. I love you. I'll miss you. See you next chapter! xx**


	30. An Evening at the Compound

I loved the ramen shop. I loved the ramen shop so much. Even more so, I loved that it happened to be Thursday. No host club. No clingy girls trying to get my number. Nothing but bowl after bowl of noodles and my boyfriend to share them with. I thought about doing a Lady and the Tramp thing with him, but that meant sharing. Neither one of us were that willing. We'd kill each other first. Or it'd end up in someone getting bit.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," I swooned, stretching my legs on my side of the booth.

"Me either," Ritsu took my hand, "You, me, and Hakone. And we'll do it right this time. We won't be in nearly as big of a rush."

"That's right," I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to, "Just the two…"

"Shhh…" he cut me off, glancing over my shoulder, "Not so loud."

"Uh…" I gave him a look, "Why?"

"Because," Ritsu kept his voice down, "I want you to discreetly check your four. And I cannot stress that discretion part more."

"Ok," I went to stretch back, keeping my face hidden, but I had enough room to look over my right arm. Alright. Now, I see what had Ritsu sweating. A big mother fucker sat behind me. By the looks of him, he's not from around here. If I had to fathom a guess, I'd say he's American, "What about him?"

"Ever see the guy before?" Ritsu wondered.

"Not that I ever remember," I thought, "Tourist?"

"Maybe," he lowered his gaze, "But I don't want to stick around to find out. Come on. Let's get out of here. I want some suspicions taken care of."

"Ok." Either Ritsu was paranoid as all hell or his instincts were razor sharp. Given that he and I are in the same line of work, I'm guessing it was a healthy mixture of both. He made sure his hand was in mine when we walked out and the two of us headed a couple blocks down past my building. I wasn't quite sure what the hell that was all about or why we didn't take the bike, but who was I to judge? By the looks of the guy, he did seem kind of sketchy.

Not a word was said between us. No matter how hard I tried. Ritsu wouldn't even look at me. His eyes kept shifting all over the place, and I couldn't blame him. As much as I hated to see him like this, it did put me at ease that he could be protective when he wanted to be. I wrapped myself around his arm, doing my best to keep him from flipping his damn lid. Just because I wanted to see Ritsu go all out on someone one day didn't mean that was today. Relax, baby. If all else fails, I'm sure you'll have my back. Just like how I'll have yours.

"Rei…" Ritsu broke the silence, leaning into my ear, "I don't want you to freak, but we're being tailed."

"So," I hardly budged. Been here, done this. Only it's usually when I'm by myself, "What should we do?"

"Giggle," he demanded, "Giggle like I just said the cutest fucking thing you've ever heard."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Ritsu scoffed, "Like when I told you I was a dancer and you called bullshit on it because my legs weren't shapely enough."

I let out a tiny giggle, "That was kind of cute."

"Perfect," he praised, "Very good, Rei. We just need to keep suspicion off us."

"Ritsu…" I started to sweat a little, "What's going on?" 

"I don't know, baby," Ritsu pulled me closer, "I don't know if this guy's here for you or here for me. One thing's for damn sure, though. There's no fucking way you're staying at your place tonight."

"What?" I squeaked, "Why not?"

"If he's here for you," he barely spoke above a whisper, "I don't want him knowing where you live. If I take you somewhere else, there's no way he can follow us on foot. I'm not going to allow you to be a sitting duck. I don't want to risk a hotel either. Fuck it. You're staying with me tonight."

"Wait a minute," I stopped him, "Why can't I stay at my place?"

"Reila…" Ritsu sighed out, "Please don't fight me."

"No!" I squeaked, "You don't think I can handle myself? You don't think I can fight my way out of anything?"

"It's not…"

"Because I can," I got in his face. This was about more than whoever was following us. This was a wound to my pride, "I've been through situations that would keep most people up at night with a level head. I've had a .45 pressed between my eyes with a man threatening to pull the trigger on more than one occasion. I've kicked the ever loving shit out of men twice my size and had them turning tail. And the ones who were left were begging for my forgiveness. Don't you ever fucking dare think I can't keep an eye on myself."

"It's not that, you idiot!" Ritsu snapped, "I know you can protect yourself, but I love you and I don't want you getting hurt!"

For a brief moment, the world had gone still. My body had gone cold, but there was the strangest feeling of warmth in my chest. It could only be one thing, "What did you just say to me?"

It even took Ritsu a minute for it to register. Much like the incident at the café, I don't think that was supposed to come out. Instantly, his face turned bright red, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. You're coming with me, Rei. End of story. You're not going to fight me on this and we're not going to argue."

"Ok," I knew his anger came from a place of concern, but love? That was something a bit different. A little smile crept across my face.

"Shut up," he gave me a little shove.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to," Ritsu jumped down my throat, already walking back toward his bike, "That shit eating grin on your face said all that needed to be said."

"I didn't say a word," I assured, biting the inside of my cheek. For that moment, we forgot all about whoever was following us and went back to being us.

"Get on the bike," he ordered, swinging his leg over first.

"Ok," I buried my face in his shoulder blades, "I love you, too, Ritsu…"

"Rei…" Ritsu tensed up, shaking a little, "Please. I don't ask you for much, but please. Stay with me tonight. I know you can take care of yourself. I've heard the stories and I know they're all true, but like I said…I don't want you getting hurt. And we'll leave for Hakone after school, too, ok?"

"Ok," I wasn't going to fight him anymore. I know my pride kind of got in the way, but I know he understands. I wrapped my arms around his waist, cuddling into him. When we first rode his bike together, I remember him telling me not to be his big spoon, but I couldn't help myself. Something about knowing he's there just…It put me at ease. That's why I told him I loved him, too. How fitting that the first time Ritsu and I tell each other we love each other is in the middle of a fight.

When I moved to Japan, I made myself a promise that I wouldn't get attached while I was here. No friends. No boyfriend. Hell, I wouldn't even like my penthouse. It'd just be somewhere I could crash from time to time. But as much as I piss and moan about the host club, they have taken me in like I was one of their own. As for Ritsu…He was Ritsu. He was my Ritsu. He fell for me and I fell for him. It didn't even hurt. Not nearly as bad as I thought it would. Only the feeling of a few pin pricks and I could handle that. Besides, it's not like I'd never see the Kasanoda compound eventually. Although, I think this was like our trip to Karuizawa and Akihabara. It's happening a lot sooner than we intended and under all the wrong circumstances.

I thought it'd take us an eternity and a day for us to get there. I'm surprised we didn't pack a lunch. Ritsu did say he lived on the outskirts of town. And this sure as hell was pretty fucking remote. Not too remote, though. I could still see city lights from the big ass gate. Ritsu punched in a number on the keypad and the giant doors parted. On the other side, the entire sidewalk leading up to, what I'm guessing was the main house was lined with guys on both sides.

"The young lord is home!"

"Welcome home, my lord!"

"Excuse me," one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Ritsu. I shoved my other hand in my pocket immediately, feeling around for my knife, "Step away from the young lord. You are not authorized to…"

Ritsu glared a hole through the prick and he dropped my arm. That's what I thought, you asshole. I let go of my grip on my knife handle. Looks like I get to see Ritsu put on the yakuza hat tonight. Neat, "Everyone…This is Reila. She'll be staying here tonight. You treat her with the utmost respect. From here on out, she's under our protection. But don't let the pretty face fool you. She's the toughest little bitch I've ever met in my life."

"Thank you, Ritsu," I took my bows, reveling in the compliment.

"Reila," Ritsu asked, "Do you have your knife on you?"

"You know it, baby," I spun it around on my fingers.

"That's my girl," he shot me a wink before addressing the others again, "Now, if any of you treat her with contempt or in any way that makes her the slightest bit uncomfortable, she will tell me and you will be dealt with accordingly. Do we understand?"

"Yes, my lord!" they all barked out.

"Wonderful," Ritsu praised, "And trust me when I say you'd much rather me deal with you than her. Reila…"

"Yes, Ritsu?" I laid my head on his shoulders.

"How many guys' kneecaps would you say you've shattered over the years?" he wondered, "Just a rough estimate will do."

"Probably…" I thought it over for a moment or two, "Shit…You had to ask. Are we starting at nine and working our way up?"

"Sure."

"Probably," I mulled it over, "Five hundred? At least."

"You know," Ritsu put his hand up to my cheek, "You scare the shit out of me."

"I try," I shrugged.

"Come on," he took my hand, "It's getting late. We should be getting to bed."

"Ok," I followed him up the stairs and into his house. Wow…I thought it'd be bigger, yet his entryway was the size of my front coat closet. I kicked my shoes off next to his and stuck close to him, "Is it just you here, Ritsu?"

"Most of the time, yeah," Ritsu nodded, "My mom took off when I was younger. I can't really blame her. The yakuza life isn't for everyone. Myself included. Just don't tell the others that. Or the old man. He'd be pissed. But she was too gentle a soul."

"Is she still around?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah," he sat next to me, "But like I said, she wants nothing to do with the life. And that means me, too."

"That's bullshit," I gasped, "You don't…"

"No," Ritsu cut me off, "It's not that. It's for her own good, too. This shit had her so fucked up for a long time. Landed her in the hospital once because she broke down so bad. She held on for my sake, but she saw the path I was headed down and knew what had to be done. I miss her."

"I know what you mean," I curled into him, "At least yours is still alive."

"Why do you think I want out so bad?" he wrapped his arms around me, "Because if I get out, then I can see her again. But it's kind of a catch-22. Do I never get to see my mom again or do I want the old man on my ass for the rest of my life?"

"I never thought of that," I admitted, "I've been at this for so long that I don't know anything else. The thought of running the family, having that power, being the one on top…It always looked like something shiny and beautiful to me. And I wanted it more than anything."

"Wanted?" Ritsu gave me a look, "I don't know about you, Rei, but I could see you making a kickass boss. What's got you questioning that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "What makes everyone turn soft?"

"I don't know," he thought it over, "When someone bigger and badder takes over?"

"No," I shook my head, "Not that."

"Um…" Ritsu hummed, "I don't know, Rei. You have me at a loss."

"Well," I nuzzled my face in his ribs, "Think about it. It's mostly your fault. And the most beautiful way to go down, if you ask me."

"I thought you said that wasn't an option…" I see things have finally clicked in your head, haven't they, Ritsu?

"Option or not," I pointed out, "That doesn't stop it from happening anyway. No matter how hard I fight it."

"You still fell in love," Ritsu hugged me tight, "And who knows how long this is going to last? It could be a bright flash and it's done."

"Or it could be a slow, steady burn," I argued, "And it could be just the two of us for the rest of our lives."

"I don't think we're ready for that kind of commitment, Rei," he chuckled to himself, "I'm just now coming around to the idea of you being a girl."

"You're just barely over your nosebleeds when you see me," I giggled, "I'm going to miss that. In all honesty, I took it as a high compliment."

"You're so fucking weird…"

"I love you, too," I kissed his cheek.

"Come on," Ritsu pulled me onto my feet, "Bedroom's this way. I'm tired and I'm sure you are, too."

"Ok," I let him drag me along to the bedroom down the hall. For this being Ritsu's bedroom, it wasn't anything extravagant. I don't know why I'd expect anything over the top. Ritsu was a simple creature.

"Come here, baby," he jumped into bed, "Come lay with me."

"My pleasure," I cuddled my way into his arms again. Although, this time felt different. Like…he was afraid to lose me, "Ritsu? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Ritsu brushed it off, "You'll be safe here, Rei. I promise. As long as you're here, no one can touch you."

"Except you," I flirted a little, just enough to get him out of his head.

"Except me," he gave me a little kiss, "That's right. And you know I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, right, Reila?"

"Right," I could trust him. He's told me things that I can almost guarantee he's never told anyone. Then again, that would require someone getting close to him. I think I can call that one a win. How many others can say they've gotten through the layers and layers of concrete he's put himself in? I'm guessing not very many.

"Good," Ritsu got out of bed, "Hey, I'm going to go make a quick phone call. Stay here, ok? Don't wander off. I'll be right back."

"Ok," I watched as he walked out of the room. Maybe since it's just me now, I should check my messages, too. I dug my phone out of the side pocket of my bag. Huh. Things are quiet uptown. That's weird. I thought that at least Daddy would've left me something when he woke up this morning. Well, if that's the case, then I should probably check in on whatever kind of shenanigans my boyfriend's getting into, yeah? Sounds like a plan. I got out of Ritsu's bed and put my ear up to the door. Sue me. I'm curious.

"You know how I feel about her…" Ritsu began, "She's lucky her fucking head's attached most of the time. She's impulsive and reckless. She's just…What can I say? I'm worried about her. And now, all this? But please…Thank you, Morinozuka-senpai. I owe you."

Morinozuka-senpai? What the hell would Ritsu be calling Mori for? I mean, I knew they were cool and everything, but again, what the hell would Ritsu be calling Mori for? And by the sounds of it, they were talking about me. At least I think they were. Unless I'm that level of vain. No. There's no way he wasn't talking about me. But with Mori? Whoever this guy at the ramen shop was, he had Ritsu freaked. Poor baby. I get it, but I'm sure everything's going to be ok. If all else fails, either he'll kick the shit out of him or I will. I bet we'd make a hell of a team. As soon as I heard footsteps heading back toward the bedroom, I jumped back in bed and shut my eyes.

Then, shortly after, I felt an arm wrap around me and a warm, solid chest on my back along with a gentle kiss on my cheek. And then, a soft whisper melted in my ear, "Good night, Reila. I love you…"

I couldn't hold back a smile if I wanted to. I pulled Ritsu's arm a little tighter around me, "I love you, too."


	31. Little Black Book

The next morning, I woke up perfectly content with the world. I had my boyfriend at my back, his arm on my belly, and a well-deserved sense of security. And the revelation from last night still buzzed in my head. Ritsu told me he loved me and he can't take it back. Not only did he tell me, but I think he might have told Mori, too, in his own special way. I know the circumstances weren't exactly ideal for our sudden slumber party, but when has anything been ideal in our relationship? Hell, we knew each other for two seconds and we were telling each other to fuck off. Yet here we are. I rolled over and buried my face in his chest, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, I knew better.

"Hey," Ritsu lifted my chin, getting a decent kiss from me, "Morning, baby. I thought you were still asleep."

"I'd love to be," I mumbled into his shoulder, "Can we just skip school again?"

"Once this week is plenty," he cradled me, "You feeling ok?"

"Ish," I shrugged, "For the most part, though, yeah. I'm fine."

"Bathroom's through the closet," Ritsu gave me a little nudge out of bed.

"Fine," I probably could stand the shower. The thought of hot water made me all tingly inside. But first…I couldn't help myself. As soon as that bathroom door was shut, I got curious and popped open the medicine cabinet.

I don't know what I was expecting. It seemed like standard fare. No odd medications or antibiotics or ointments I needed to be concerned with. I'm not sure if I'm happy he doesn't have anything or bummed that I didn't find anything fun. I'll go with the first one. If Ritsu doesn't have anything, then I'm not catching anything. Everything's good. After a quick shower, I hurried up and put my uniform back on. In a perfect world, I'd go back to my place and get a clean one, but this one would do just fine. Besides, we don't know if my ramen shop stalker camped out here last night. I'm sure if he did, one of the guys would've found him and told Ritsu about it. Speaking of my protection…

"Hey, Ritsu," I walked out, pulling some of my hair out of my face, "Can I ask you a question and you answer it honestly?"

"Always," Ritsu assured, "What's up?"

"Were you on the phone with Mori last night?"

His face went completely blank. It wasn't pissed. It wasn't scared. But it sure as hell wasn't happy. It just…Existed. Ritsu's normal case of resting bitch face, "How much did you hear?"

"Not very much," I shrugged, "You don't have to tell me why. I'm just curious."

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded. It's nice to know he's honest with me, "I just wanted to get you a little extra protection, Reila. For all the times when I can't be there. Like when you go to the host club after school today. You know damn well I want to sit through that like I want a root canal."

"Or an enema," I teased, "Or a prostate exam where the doctor has a hook hand."

"Alright, alright," he giggled, "We get the point. Goddamn, baby…You worry me."

"As well I should."

"But you get what I mean," Ritsu took my hand, questioning his decision to stay with me, "No one's going to fuck with Morinozuka-senpai. Or Haninozuka-senpai for that matter…"

"Why not Honey?" I wondered.

"You think you're an unassuming face?" he gasped, "You've never seen Haninozuka-senpai fight."

"Wait," I gave him a look, "Honey? Our little, sweet, lovable Honey? You're telling me _he _can fight?"

"He's a martial arts master, Rei," Ritsu got the door for me, "He could probably kill someone. Ever hear the story about the time he was in the US?"

"Can't say that I have," I thought back, "No. I haven't."

"That's something you'd have to ask Morinozuka-senpai about," he got on his bike, "You want to stop at the café before class?"

"Yes, please," I laid my face in his shoulders, "Hey, Ritsu?"

"Yeah, Rei?"

"I know you're worried about me," I ran my hands up his chest from behind, hugging him tight, "But I always have my knife on me. I know what it's like to have a target on my back. I'll be ok. Whether or not you're by my side in the moment. I can cut a bitch."

"I know," Ritsu put his hand over mine, "But as I said before, I don't want you to have to cut a bitch. This is more for my peace of mind than yours."

"Ok," I rested my chin on his shoulder, kissing a spot on his neck, "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," he put the key in the ignition and the two of us were on our way to the café. I needed the jumper cables in my brain that espresso was kind enough to give me. And that café knew how to do it right. As soon as we pulled up to the curb, my phone started screeching at me. When I looked at the caller ID, I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little.

"Hello?" I answered.

"REI!" Goddamn, Roy…I think Daddy probably could've heard you. Hell, I probably could've hung up and heard you perfectly clear, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I STOPPED AT YOUR PLACE AND YOU WEREN'T THERE! I thought you were still asleep, so I went in, but YOU WEREN'T THERE! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Shut the fuck up, Roy!" I snapped, "I haven't had any coffee today and I might reach through the phone, rip your throat out, shove it so far up your ass that I put it back in its place! Look, I'm ok. I'm getting coffee with Ritsu. Everything's fine. Jesus fucking Christ, are you medicated?"

"No," Roy settled down a little, "But you had me worried."

That seems to be the general consensus these days, "I'm alright. Ritsu, say hi to Roy."

"Hi, Roy," Ritsu gave me a look.

"See?" I groaned, "Everything's cool. Now, I have to get to class. Are you going to manage without me?"

"I guess," Roy allowed, "But I want you to come straight home after school!"

"I got the host club until five," I told him, "And after that, Ritsu and I are going out of town for the weekend."

"Like hell, you are!"

"Like hell, I'm not!" I stood my ground, "If you got a problem with that, take it up with Daddy. I'm sure he'd be totally fine with it. And I bet he'd love to hear from you right now when he's about to call it a night."

"Alright," Roy let it go, "Have fun. When will you be back?"

"Sunday night." Who the fuck does he think he is? Someone needs to knock him down a couple pegs, "You don't need to call me to check in. I don't need to call you to check in. We leave each other alone for the weekend. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Alright then," I hung up on him. Because, quite frankly, I didn't have enough caffeine in my body to deal with him.

"Is everything ok?" Ritsu handed me my cup. God bless him.

"Roy's fucking neurotic," I took a good, heavy drink of the hot gift from the gods. And that warmth ran right into my belly, "But what else is new?"

"My sympathies," he lowered my cup and snuck in a kiss. Damn, he's awfully affectionate today. Not that I'm complaining. I'll take it, "I'm guessing he didn't take the news of Hakone well, did he?"

"Fuck no," I squeaked, "Again. Roy. Neurotic. Have you just met him?"

"Only met him the one time," Ritsu pointed out, "And that other time when I told him to fuck off."

"That's why I like you so much," I swung my leg over his bike, "Shall we?"

"Yippee," he grumbled, "Another day at the illustrious Ouran Academy."

"Look on the bright side, though…"

"There's a bright side?"

"I haven't seen my stalker today," I whispered, "You think he has a replacement?"

"I don't think so," Ritsu revved the engine, his back muscles starting to relax. Hopefully, the rest of him will start to unclench, too.

Although, as soon as we got to our homeroom, he stayed as close to me as he could. That's weird. He doesn't ever sit in the back with us. He's usually off in the front, taking a nap. But this is the second day in a row he's decided to hang out with us. He says he hates the host club, yet it doesn't look like he's trying to avoid them. Then again, that may be because he happens to be dating a host himself. Not many know that, but hot damn, it's true.

"Look at that," Hikaru noticed.

"Kasanoda joins us again," Kaoru pointed out. Shit…I hate when those two are observant.

"So?" I played it off, "What's the big deal?"

"He never came by us before," Hikaru figured, "I wonder what changed."

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Rei?" Kaoru asked.

"Guys," Haruhi stepped in, "It's not your business. Rei, you don't have to answer that."

"In that case…"

"Kasanoda doesn't either," she stopped them before they could start.

"Aww…"

"You're no fun, Haruhi," Kaoru pouted.

"We were just curious," Hikaru mirrored his brother.

"Hey, Rei…" Haruhi pulled on my sleeve, "Could I talk to you privately for a second?"

"Sure," I found a secluded corner with her, "What's up?"

"Feel free to blow this off," she allowed, "But are you and Kasanoda…are you two…Like Tamaki-senpai and me?"

"Well…" I hid a little smile, "It depends. Have you and Tamaki finally admitted to seeing each other? Told each other you loved each other? Stayed at each other's houses multiple times? Kissed passionately on the roof of your building? Have intentions of going away together for the weekend, just the two of you?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Haruhi smiled, "When did that happen?"

"Which instance?" I wondered, sitting in the window.

"Any and all of them."

"Let's see…" I thought back, "I stayed at his place last night."

"You stayed at the Kasanoda compound?" Haruhi gasped, "And you live to tell about it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's not nearly as big of a deal as people make it out to be. Stayed in his bed and everything. And he told me he loved me at our usual ramen shop last night. Technically, outside the ramen shop. We were in a little bit of a fight and that brought it to an end. Our first kiss was after our first date. The one you and the boys got me ready for. We went up to my roof and I got talking about what it was like back home. Then…There it was. I had just gotten off the phone with my dad."

"Did your dad get to meet him while he was in town?"

"Oh, yeah," I giggled, "That was less of a dumpster fire than I was anticipating. They got along famously. Even now, when my dad calls, he'll ask about Ritsu once in a while. Am I with him? Is he within earshot? Send him his regards. And I have no doubt that Daddy will call me sometime after school asking me about our weekend plans."

"Where are you going?" Haruhi wondered.

"Hakone," I sighed out. As much as I love Ritsu to pieces, it's nice to have a girl friend to sit and vent to. Especially with things like this. Ritsu already knows all of this. He was there. But I had to tell someone. And who better than Haruhi? Except for maybe Mori, but I don't need to bore him with the details. Haruhi on the other hand? I know she'll keep her mouth shut. She always has.

"That's nice," she awed, "Hakone's a pretty town. I haven't been since I was little, but from what I remember, it's a very pretty town."

"When Beni-bara stormed the host club," I remembered, "And she figured I was going to transfer to Lobelia right then and there and Ritsu came in at the wrong time, he and I ended up going to Hakone that night."

"That's right," Haruhi nodded, "You told me all about that."

"He never took his bike out of town before and figured it'd be a good time to open her up," I felt a warmth radiating in my chest, "He was a little sketchy about me riding bitch, but he got over it. And now, he gets all excited when I'm on the back of his bike with him. I don't think he knows what it's like to be on his bike alone anymore. For long stretches anyway."

"You know," she thought it over, "You and I really should hang out more, Rei. When are you coming back from Hakone this weekend?"

"Sunday night," I told her with a little less disdain than I did Roy. Because Haruhi wasn't jumping down my fucking throat about it, "Why?"

"What are you doing after school Monday?" Haruhi asked.

"After the host club?"

"After the host club."

"I don't know," I looked over her shoulder at the sleepy angel at his desk, "Hey, Ritsu!"

"Yeah?" Ritsu's head popped up.

"Do we have plans for Monday?" I asked.

"Does the ramen shop count?"

"Ritsu at the ramen shop," I told her, "But that's not until six. Why?"

"Do you think we could hang out?" Haruhi requested, "Just the two of us? It'll be nice to unwind from those weirdos with someone that makes more sense than they do."

"That's what I have Ritsu at the ramen shop for," I admitted, "But hell yeah. I'm down. Where do you want to meet?"

"Talk it over on Monday?"

"Deal."

Ring, ring!

Ritsu grabbed me by the arm before I had the chance to go, "Wait a second…"

"You ok?" I wondered, watching everyone empty out of the classroom. But then, Ritsu snuck in a sweet, little kiss, "I stand by my question."

"I'm fine," he took my hand, "Can't kiss my girlfriend after class without getting the third degree?"

"It's not that," I worried, "It's just…You don't do public affection, Ritsu. We're usually sucking face in private."

"Why do you think I waited for everyone to leave?"

"Ritsu," I stood my ground, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Positive," Ritsu looked down the hall, "I have to go. I'll see you later, Rei."

Before I even had the chance to say goodbye, Ritsu was already gone. I know better. When he tells me he's fine, that's bullshit. He's a fucking mess and he's not telling me. I can guess why, but he needs to relax a little bit or he's going to make himself sick. And I'd love to go to Hakone after school. But in order for us to do that, Ritsu can't be worrying himself sick over me. Although, I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate the sentiment.

As the day went on, I kept on my toes a little more than I usually did. I didn't know if my stalker was going to come back or if he was going to have someone in school trail me. By the looks of things, everything's still on the up and up. Nothing too suspicious or out of place here. Just another day at Ouran Academy. That didn't mean my knife was ever out of reach, though. A girl's got to look out for herself, right?

"Hi, Rei," a deep voice rumbled behind me, damn near scaring the shit out of me. Fortunately, I knew exactly who it was. Not exactly out of the ordinary, though. We did have kendo in a few minutes.

"Hi, Mori," I smiled politely, not sure how this should proceed, "How are you?"

"Fine…"

"Let me guess," I assumed, "You're here to be my bodyguard, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Dammit, Ritsu. I know this was your doing, but I already told you. Everything's fine. I pray for the motherfucker that dares cross me. I can and will end someone.

"Alright then," I wasn't going to fight him. Not yet anyway. I had to pad up first. But once I had my kendo pads on, all fucking bets were off. There was no way in hell I was letting Mori land a single hit on me. I had this. Maybe I went a little harder than usual, but I needed to know I could still kick ass like the old days. I needed to make sure that I haven't completely gone soft. And lucky for me, I still got it. Innocent bystanders watched intently as Mori and I had our dance. The two of us beating the ever living shit out of each other without another thought or a single care in the world. It was nice to vent like this. Because afterwards, the adrenaline rush made me all tingly inside. Granted, I'm tired as hell, but I got another couple rounds in me.

After we left the kendo room, Mori and I went off to go find Honey. He wasn't letting me go to the music room by myself. You really are my bodyguard today, aren't you, Mori? Ritsu's that paranoid, but I can't blame him. It's dangerous work we're in. And if it followed me to Japan, that's no fucking good. I came here to make sure shit like that didn't happen. Although, when I have an intimidating motherfucker like Mori around, I'm sure I'll be left alone.

"Takashi!" Honey ran out and jumped onto his shoulders, "Hi, Rei-chan! It's a rarity you ever come with us. What's the occasion?"

"My boyfriend's a tad paranoid," I admitted, knowing Honey wouldn't tell a soul about Ritsu and me, "And he's half assed hired Mori to be my bodyguard for when he's not around."

"I thought you were a fighter, though," Honey pointed out.

"I am," I confirmed, "Mori knows that better than anyone. But Ritsu's still got the radar up."

"Is everything ok?" he worried.

"Yeah," I brushed him off, "Don't worry about it. Like I said. It's just Ritsu being paranoid, I'm sure."

"That's good," Honey smiled sweetly, melting me in the way that only he could. Bless this little peanut. Hard to believe he could kick ass with the best of them.

Regardless, the three of us headed to the host club and I got comfortable in my section. As much as I wanted to host today, I had other things on my mind. There was a certain piece of literature that only existed in the music room that had me curious. The little black book that Kyoya kept so close to his person. He's got something on me. I wanted something on him. And I can guarantee there's some shit on him in that black book. It's probably the best bet. He's too shrouded in mystery for me to get any information on him from the others. Tamaki's his best friend and I doubt he even knows everything about him. But how am I going to get my hands on it?

I played my usual roll as the aloof host that could give two shits less about the girl sitting in front of me, keeping watch out of the corner of my eye. There has to be an in somewhere. I doubt that it'd be getting close to Kyoya. Getting close to Ritsu was seemingly impossible at one point. Getting close to Kyoya would be like getting a unicorn. But then…My window of opportunity not only opened up, but it was covered in neon lights and a fucking airhorn. Kyoya got up and left the room to take a phone call. To whoever it was on the other end, bless you. I got up from my section, making sure I wasn't being watched, and casually shoved his black book into my blazer. Success!

Then, the host club was slowly winding down and my last client had popped up in my section, "Excuse me. I have yet to be serviced…"

"Pain in the ass," I rolled my eyes, taking a seat next to him, "Hey, baby."

"Hi," Ritsu put his hand on my thigh, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nodded as Kyoya came back in and sat back down at his desk, "But hold on a second. I want to see something play out."

"Huh…" Kyoya mumbled to himself, "Tamaki?"

"Yes, Kyoya?" Tamaki was in the middle of teasing some poor young girl into thinking she was in love, "What is it?"

"Have you seen my black book?" Kyoya looked in and around his desk, "I had a call about a prop shipment and when I came back, it was gone."

"Nobody's seen your black book, Kyoya," Tamaki pointed out.

"What?" I wondered, "Is it like looking into the Arc of the Covenant?"

"No," Kyoya kept looking, "It's just a very important book."

"What's in it?" I helped him look, knowing exactly where that black book is.

"Important club information," he told me, "That's all you need to know."

"I can't say I've seen it anywhere," I lied through my teeth, "But I have to get going. I got travel plans for the weekend. Is that ok?"

"Yes, yes," Kyoya continued to scramble, "Go ahead. We'll see you Monday."

"See you later, guys!" I waved behind me, following Ritsu out into the hall.

"I hope he finds the black book," Ritsu thought, "I might not be in the host club, but I know how fucking important that book is. Nobody knows exactly what's in it, but that's because he doesn't want anyone knowing. I think Haruhi said she saw over his shoulder once, but he closed it before she could get a good look."

"That's too bad," I winced, "You got any theories?"

"Could be a hit list," he shrugged, "But what do I know? You ready to go to Hakone?"

"I think so," I smirked, pulling out my ticket out of the host club, "And I got a little something, something for some weekend reading material, too."

Ritsu's eyes damn near popped out of his head, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Kyoya Ootori's little black book," I beamed, spinning it into the air, "Pretty great, huh? I guess you could say I have some sticky fingers."

"How in the hell…?"

"Kyoya left the room," I explained, "And I got my hands on some important club information. What can I say? I want to know what that important club information is."

"I can't believe you," Ritsu shook his head, "I can't say I'm not impressed."

"Thank you," I took my well-earned bows. From what I understand, this damn thing is practically kept under fucking lock and key. I'm proud of myself. Do I sound proud of myself? Because dammit, I'm proud of myself.

"Well?" he asked, keeping his voice down and grabbing the door for me, "Are you going to keep me in suspense or are we going to find out what's in that book?"

"Settle down, eager beaver," I giggled, "We'll find out in a second."

"Alright," Ritsu leaned up against his bike and waited patiently.

"Ok then," I cracked open the forbidden fruit. Important club information, huh, Kyoya? Because from where I'm standing, this was more than just important club information.

_Tamaki cupped his face, staring into Haruhi's big, brown eyes full of sheer desire, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Please, Senpai…" Haruhi begged, in a puddle of his own sweat out of sheer nerves, "I just want us to be together. I don't care how. Even if that means…that."_

"Well?" Ritsu wondered, "What kind of hidden treasures does the black book hold?"

"From what I can see," I chuckled a little, fanning through the pages, "This is just Kyoya's fan fiction about different members of the host club. And accompanying sketches."

"Who would've thought?" he shrugged, "Anything good?"

"Not really my cup of tea," I pressed on, finding a sketch done in ink of a couple familiar faces, "Hey!"

"What?" Ritsu looked over my shoulder, sudden confusion on his face, "What the hell…? Is that…?"

"That's us," I smiled, looking over Kyoya's drawing. I was drawn in short, pink lines. Ritsu was drawn in blue. And where we met in the middle, our kiss was purple. Kyoya, this is beautiful, "He'll get this back on Monday. Possibly without you and me in it, though."

"You think there's a story to go along with it?"

"I don't know," I put the black book back in my bag, "But we'll cross that bridge another time. Come on. It's already getting late and Hakone's two hours from here."

"Alright then," Ritsu shoved his keys in the ignition, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," I got on the bike and the two of us took off.

A well-deserved weekend of the two of us and some peace and quiet. Although, when we went to make the turn to Hakone, we headed in the opposite direction. And all on back roads. I guess Ritsu's still a little paranoid. Which would explain why I didn't get to stop by my place before we left town. Oh, well. We'll live. But as we got further and further away from the city, I noticed we weren't going to Hakone. When we pulled into the parking lot of our bed and breakfast, I couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey, Ritsu," I swung my leg over, feeling a little like pudding, "What are we doing in Karuizawa?"

"You said you wanted to get out of town for the weekend," he pointed out, "So, here we are."

"But you kept saying Hakone," I argued, "So, what are we doing in Karuizawa?"

"Because," Ritsu explained, "If I would've said Karuizawa, there's a better chance we would've been followed here. If they were listening, chances are, your stalker would've gone to Hakone. Throws them off."

"Oh." I got to hand it to him. Ritsu knows what he's doing.

"You hungry?" he asked, "I'm sure the pension's dining room is closed by now, but there's a nice restaurant a little further in town. Or we could just go to the room and order something."

"No," I shook my head, "We can go out. That's fine. I'm fucking starving and I'd stab somebody for something good."

"Since I know you have your knife on you," Ritsu teased, "And I'm the only one within your reach, I'd rather you didn't stab me."

"Don't worry about it, baby," I climbed on his back, "I wouldn't stab you. Not unless you had it coming."

"Thanks, Rei," he giggled, "Love you, too."

I knew this was just a bandage on a gunshot, but for now, it'll do. It sucks that we're not going to Hakone, but Karuizawa would work just as well. When we were here the other day, I remember Ritsu already booking us a room, but I didn't think we were actually going to use it. Rather, I didn't think we'd have to use it. No. That's not what this weekend's about. I shook any thoughts of my ramen shop stalker out of my head and enjoy the serenity of the alone time with my boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

Ring, ring…

"Hold on," I grabbed my phone, "I have to take this. Is that ok?"

"Tell the old man I said hi," Ritsu smiled, knowing damn well who was on the other end.

"Will do," I slid my finger across the screen, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess," Daddy's voice could sound like a hug some days. And today was definitely one of those days, "You doing ok?"

"I'm doing wonderfully," I smiled, "For the most part anyway. What about you? Everything back home running the way it should be?"

"Like a well-oiled machine, baby girl," he reported, "So, I got a call from Roy earlier."

Here we go, "Oh, yeah. And what did Roy have to say?"

"That you're not going to be in Tokyo for the weekend," Daddy's voice took a turn. A slightly angry turn. Goddammit, Roy. What kind of shit did you get me into?

"That's true," I confirmed, "But it's ok, Daddy. It's only a couple hours out of town."

"Are you by yourself?" he worried.

"No," I shot my company a wink, "And by the way, Ritsu says hi."

"It's good to know he's keeping his promise," Daddy relaxed a little, "Be sure to send my regards back."

"Ritsu," I called out, "Daddy says hi."

"Hi, Frankie!" Ritsu chimed.

"I like him, Rei," Daddy awed, "He's a good kid. And where are you?"

I took a quick look around, making sure no one was watching or listening, "Karuizawa. It's a pretty place, Daddy. Once it's light outside again, I'll take some pictures and send them to you, ok?"

"I'm looking forward to it." Dammit, I miss him, "Now, I might have lied to you a little bit, baby…"

"Oh?" Now, it was my turn to get pissed, "What's going on?"

"Just a little unrest in the underground," Daddy told me, "I had to go in and take care of it."

"And?" I wondered, "Is everything settled down?"

"There's a couple of guys from a rivaling family that have gone missing," he went on, "But it's taken care of. They weren't exactly top tier anyway."

"Ok," I let it go, "So, you got it? I don't need to make an emergency run home?"

"No," Daddy giggled a bit, "I got it, Rei. But could you do me a favor?"

"Of course," I listened intently, "Anything."

"Just…" he let out a heavy sigh, "Just be careful. Please."

"I will," I promised, "And for the times I'm not looking, I got someone watching my back."

"Good," Daddy approved, "So, what are you two kids up to tonight?"

"We were just about to get dinner," I told him, "Ritsu told me there's a nice place in town and my tummy's grumbly."

"Go ahead, Rei," he let me go, "Go eat. I love you, princess."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I shoved my phone back in my bag, getting the same feeling of melancholy I got every other time I hung up with him.

"Rei?" Ritsu picked my chin up, "You ok, baby?"

"I've been better," I forced a smile on my face, "Sucks that I don't have Daddy here. Apparently, some shit was going down amongst the families, but he took care of it."

"Can I ask you something?" he wondered.

"Go for it."

"What kind of business _is _the family business?"

"Our family is the closest the New York mafia has to police," I explained, "We're kind of like diplomats from family to family. If there's any possibility of war between the families, Daddy takes care of it before it can start. We keep the peace in the boroughs."

"And that's why the cops look the other way with you guys…"

"Because we do the dirty work they don't want to do," I nodded, "Now, you're keeping up."

"Hungry?"

"Starved."


	32. Less Retail, More Therapy

After binging a metric shit ton of Greek food, I felt so fucking fat. I didn't want to move, but fortunately, I had a boyfriend that was totally cool with carrying me on his back. Can I keep him? I think I'm going to keep him. And with my overly full tummy, I was ready to curl up in bed and clock right the fuck out. I fell off Ritsu's back and onto the bed, falling asleep on contact. This was needed. This was sorely needed. And I'm glad we did this.

The next morning, I woke up to Ritsu still snoring softly next to me. Gently, I kissed his cheek and left him to sleep. Weird. Usually, he wakes up before I do. Oh, well. That's ok. You're probably exhausted, baby. Worrying over me is a full-time job. It's alright, Ritsu. You earned the extra sleep and me not being a pain in the ass for you. I wonder if this place has continental breakfast. I left a quick note on the stationary for Ritsu, so he didn't lose his shit when he wakes up, and I headed downstairs.

It's too bad I didn't have anything to wear. Looks like I know what we'll be doing today. All because _somebody _wouldn't let me stop off at home and pack my overnight. We'll call that his fault, so he's going to have to deal with it. Regardless, I wanted a little something, something in my belly and some decent coffee. As long as the shit here doesn't taste like the dredged bottom of a lake, I'll be happy as a fucking clam. And who do I see in the dining room? My favorite hostess.

"Morning, Misuzu," I greeted him, eyeing up the pastries on the counter.

"Reila!" Misuzu's face lit up, "Good morning! It's so nice to see you again. Are you here by yourself this time?"

"No," I shook my head, "The ball and chain's still asleep. Actually, you might be the best person to ask this."

"Oh?" he sat with me, "What's on your mind?"

"Do you know any good boutiques in town?" I wondered, "I didn't have the chance to pack and I'd kill someone for clean clothes."

"Here," Misuzu took my hand, "If you're having a little luggage problem, I got you covered."

"Thanks," I tried to shake him off, but to no avail, "But I don't think you have anything for me."

"Nonsense," he brushed me off, "You'd be amazed at some of the things people have left in their rooms over the years. I'm sure I got something for you. At least it'd be clean. Do you need anything for Ritsu, too?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I'd have to ask, but that would mean waking him and I don't want to do that."

"Wait a minute," Misuzu looked me over, "You look like you're in a school uniform."

"What about it?"

"I thought you said that you and Ritsu graduated last May," he glared, "Were you lying to me?"

"Well…" I bit my lip, "Let's just say you caught us taking a mental health day. A much needed mental health day."

"In other words," Misuzu put two and two together, "You and Ritsu were skipping school and didn't want me to know about it."

"Because I wanted to skip the lecture," I nodded.

"I'm not mad, Reila," he shook his head, "I'm just disappointed."

"Look," I explained, "My dad had just left town. I was ready to fling myself into oncoming traffic. Ritsu was taking care of me in the best way he knew how."

"Oh…" Misuzu backed off, "I'm sorry, Rei. Consider the disappointment retracted."

"Thank you."

"And here," he handed me a purple dress, "I'm sure this will fit you."

"I don't know," I held it up to my body, "Might have a little trouble filling it out, but it's better than nothing. Thanks, Misuzu."

"You're welcome," Misuzu smiled a little, "And it has been washed. I promise. You know, Rei…You do look cute in purple."

"Mama always said that, too," I admitted, going behind the curtain. I stripped off my uniform and tried the dress on. And dammit, if it didn't fit like a fucking glove.

"Did she come with your dad, too?" he asked.

"I wish," I felt a sudden ache in my chest. He didn't know. I can't blame him, "She died six years ago. Almost seven. It'll be seven years in January."

"I really am batting a thousand today, aren't I?" Misuzu laughed nervously, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," I walked out, "Well? Good enough?"

"You, my dear Reila," he spun me around, "look absolutely adorable. It suits you. But to answer your question, there is a good boutique a few blocks into town. Quality stuff, reasonable prices."

"I appreciate it," I looked in the mirror, checking myself out a little more. Let me be vain, dammit. At least it's something clean.

"Rei?" I knew that voice. Sounds like someone woke the baby. Or, at least, he woke up on his own.

"Morning, baby," I got a quick kiss from him.

"What are you doing back here?" Ritsu wondered.

"Well," I walked out of the dark corner of Misuzu's office, "I was talking to Misuzu and complaining about how I didn't have any clean clothes, so he gave me this. What do you think? I'm cuter than hell, right?"

"Yeah," he scoffed, "But that's kind of a normal thing for you."

"Wow," I chuckled to myself, "Looks like the honeymoon's over."

"No," Ritsu pulled me into his chest, "It's not that! You know what I mean. You're always cute, Reila. Nothing changes about that."

"I'm fucking with you, Ritsu," I teased, "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" he gave me a look.

"You and I need to go shopping," I took his hand, "Because someone wouldn't let me go back to my place after we left school yesterday and pack. Dick."

"I thought we graduated, Rei…"

"I already know, Ritsu," Misuzu brushed him off, "Don't worry about it. You were taking care of your girlfriend. I can't fault you for that. I envy you two. You're adorable together. It's so nice to see love like yours once in a while."

"I'm sure you'll find someone one day, Misuzu," I talked him up a little, "But we need to get going. We'll be back tonight."

"Ok," he perked back up, "See you tonight!"

"Come on," I dragged Ritsu out the door.

"Hey," Ritsu asked, "How long is this going to take?"

"Not very," I promised, "Because if we're being honest, shopping's not my forte. Nor is it my favorite thing in the world. At least I don't have to go with the host club again."

"Yikes," he cringed, feeling my pain, "Sounds like hell."

"It's not pleasant," I shuddered at the memory of what the host club called love, "But it's not the worst thing in the world either. I managed."

"As long as we're done by six," Ritsu allowed, "That's all that matters."

"What's at six?" I wondered.

"You'll see at six," he assured, "Just let me give you one surprise."

"You have," I pointed out, "Do you not remember kissing me on the roof on my building? Because that surprised the shit out of me."

"I remember," Ritsu smiled a bit, "I remember that night very well. Walk or take the bike?"

"It's a pretty day," I reveled in the feeling of the sun on my face, "We can walk. Besides, according to Misuzu, there's somewhere we'll be going that's not too far away. The beauty of Karuizawa."

"Among many other things," he laced his fingers between mine, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

When we walked into that boutique Misuzu told me about, I wasn't quite sure what to think about it. There were a lot of bows and a lot of ribbons and a lot of ruffles. It's not much different from the Lolita shop that the host club tried taking me to where I ended up looking like a cupcake. Thank God, I didn't walk out with that god forsaken hot ass mess. This one struck me as a little more subtle than that one. This will be fine.

"Can I help you?" one of the young ladies working the shop walked up to us.

"Just looking, thanks," I shot her down, not wanting a repeat of the host club shopping trip. She struck me as the pushy type and I wouldn't hesitate to punch her in the throat. We don't need that. And by the grace of God, she took the hint. If I was in a better mood, then I might have actually considered her help.

Let's see…What in here is going to be skin fucking tight and show as much skin as possible on this side of indecent exposure? By the looks of this place, it's all bows and ruffles and the chance of be being able to look a little slutty like I normally did would be off the table. Dammit, Misuzu. I thought you said this place would've been good for me. It sucks that the first place was a bust. I managed to find a couple of ruffled blouses that kind of tripped my trigger, but fortunately, there was a place next door that got me all aflutter.

I've never seen so much leather in one place. And…Well…I am a girl that loves leather with her lace. Now, do I want the shorts or do I want the skirts? One of each? I know winters don't get very cold in Tokyo, so the odds of me being able to wear these year-round are pretty good. It's not like I'll freeze. And if all else fails, I can put some short leggings on and call it a day. Besides, both the shorts and the skirt with a couple of chains hanging on it worked very nicely with my boots. Alright. I'm sold.

Forty thousand yen later, I walked out of the store, fully dressed and looking like myself again. I settled on one of the frilly blouses and the tight ass leather shorts that cut off circulation at about midthigh. I thought about getting a jacket, too, but they didn't have one in my size. Most of them were too big. Ritsu had already gotten himself a few things for the weekend and sat on the bench, waiting for me. By the looks of it, he was perfectly occupied by a game on his phone. Maybe I should've brought him some Cheerios, too. Just in case he got hungry. Although, there were restaurants and cafés all over the place down here. He would've managed just fine.

"Well?" I did a little spin in front of him, "What do you think? Better?"

Ritsu didn't even need to answer. The blood trailing out of his nose told me all I needed to know. I giggled a bit and rolled my eyes, getting a tissue out of my bag for him, "Aren't you cold like that?"

"Not really," I shook my head, "Winters in New York are rough as hell. When a good nor'easter comes in, I don't leave the house for a good week. This? The way the weather is now? This is what our spring feels like."

"But it's fall…"

"Exactly," I took his hand, "Don't worry about me, Ritsu. I'm good. I feel human again. Don't get me wrong. Misuzu meant well, but that purple dress wasn't right for me."

"What?" Ritsu teased, "Too modest?"

"Way too modest," I shuddered, "I know I don't need to be on full display, but there's nothing wrong with a few windows here and there. Aren't I cute, though?"

"Adorable," he spun me around.

"You know," I spun into his chest, "You're a lot looser with shit like that now."

"Like what?"

"Us being all cute in public," I pointed out, "I kind of like it."

"That doesn't mean you need to bring attention to it!" And just like that, I've embarrassed the boy, "I can't say what's on my mind once in a while now without being under scrutiny?"

"Ritsu, relax," I settled him, "Pull the stick out of your ass. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, it's a very good thing. Strokes my ego. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Don't make this weird," he begged.

"I'm not making it weird," I shrugged, "It's only weird if you let it be weird. Do you feel weird about being good to me?"

"Not in the least bit."

"Alright then," I nodded, "It's settled. We can move on now."

"Hey," Ritsu and I walked past another shop, "I want you to go in there and pick out a swimsuit. When you find one, let me know."

"Ok?" I gave him a look, "What would I need a swimsuit for?"

"Goddammit, Rei," Ritsu sighed out, "Just let surprises be surprises. I'm sure the one you have is fine, but that one's still in Tokyo."

"Which one?" I wondered, "I think I have six or so in my closet."

"Jesus Christ," he cradled his face in his hands, "Just go pick one out."

"Ok," I wasn't going to argue with him anymore. I'll end up giving the poor thing an aneurysm. Or at the very least, an ulcer. And he doesn't deserve that. Regardless, I walked into the shop and took a look around. Buying swimsuits was always a pain in the ass for me. They'd either be too small on the bottom or too big on the top. I haven't filled out yet, ok?! That's why a two-piece would be the best route to go. Although, Daddy would always get a little twitchy about me getting a two-piece swimsuit. It's too much skin, Reila. You don't need to be that exposed. It's my little tum-tum. Nothing to see there. If someone's getting turned on by my bellybutton, they have a problem.

Ooh…I think I may have found the one. I know I gravitate towards black too much, but I had a thing about black and purple. It's a nice combination. And when I find them in stripes on a two-piece swimsuit, I'm down. I could even look past the ruffles on it. What the hell, Rei? Ever since you got to Japan, you've been leaning more and more toward ruffles. Back when I was living in New York, that was almost unheard of. Then, the fucking host club had to take me shopping and open up Pandora's box. I love that I could blame most of my problems on them. My favorite little scapegoat.

"Hey, Ritsu?" I stuck my head out the door, "Can you come here?"

"Yeah," Ritsu came into the store, "You find something?"

"Stay here," I ordered, slinking back into a dressing room. Ritsu's going to end up needing a blood transfusion by the end of the day because of me and I'm not sure if I love it or hate it yet. I got out of my regular clothes and put on my new love of my life. After a quick look in the mirror, I'm pretty sure this was the one.

"What am I waiting on, Rei?" Ritsu groaned impatiently.

"Remember that one time," I asked, making sure everything was in place where it should be, "when you thought I was a dude? Because I have hardly any tits and wore a boy's uniform?"

"Yeah," he winced, "What about it?"

"I don't think you'll ever make that mistake again," I walked out of the dressing room and watched the drool run down his chin, "I like this one. What about you?"

"Um…" Ritsu struggled to catch his breath. Oh yeah. I got him. He's trying his best not to stare, but I don't think he realizes he's more than welcome to.

"Ritsu," I forced his gaze, "It's ok. Look all you want. I know damn well I look good. And you sure as hell want to admire the view, don't you?"

"Yeah…" he shut his eyes. Dammit, Ritsu, "Forgive me for trying to be the gentleman in our relationship."

"And I love you for it," I kissed his cheek, "But fuck, man…Let me do something nice for you."

"In the form of being drop-dead sexy?"

"Hell yeah," I smirked, "So, honest opinion. Is it too much?"

"Do you like it?"

"Not what I'm asking."

"Well," Ritsu finally got a good look at the beautiful creature in front of him, "I wouldn't say it's too much. Although, you know what would look really nice with it?"

"What's that, baby?" I stepped back into the dressing room.

However, I wasn't expecting Ritsu to follow me in. He ran his fingers from the top of my knee all the way up my thigh, "A nice, black ink tattoo going all the way up your leg."

"You think so?" I fell into him.

"I know so." Look who's finally come out to play…It's about damn time, Ritsu.

"I don't think I got any plans for tattoos in the future," I admitted, nudging him out of the dressing room before someone saw, "The little one is plenty. I'm surprised Daddy didn't see it while he was here. But for now, we'll keep them small and subtle. If I decide on any more in the future, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Ok…" I pulled the strings on my swimsuit and got redressed, "Hey, Rei?"

"Yes, Ritsu?" I folded everything back up. Only to have it taken away from me, "What the hell?"

"I got it," Ritsu insisted, "Don't worry about it. Call it my little present to you."

"Ritsu," I awed, "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to," he brushed me off, "Seriously, Rei. Don't worry about it."

"Ok," I let him go, "I'll be waiting outside."

"Ok," Ritsu gave me a little kiss and sent me on my way. Just when I think this whole shopping thing isn't for me (and it still isn't), I actually have a good experience. This was fun. No pressure. No one breathing down my neck. And some wonderful company. I'm not complaining in the least bit. When he walked back out, he handed me the bag with my new acquisition in it.

"What?" I jabbed, "Now, I have to carry it?"

"I had to carry you last night," Ritsu argued, "The least you can do is carry your own swimsuit."

"Fine," I wrapped myself around his arm and took the bag from him, "Thank you, Ritsu."

"You're welcome," he kissed the top of my head, "So? The world is our oyster. What do we do now?"

"What time is it?"

"It's…" Ritsu got his phone out, "Four o'clock on the dot."

"Holy fuck," I gasped, "Is it really that late?"

"Time flies, baby," he shrugged, "Nothing I can do about it. But you know what we can do?"

"What's that?"

"Let's go on a hike," Ritsu insisted, "The views from the mountains are absolutely fucking incredible."

"Ok," I couldn't say no to that, "But what about our six o'clock plans?"

"Don't worry about our six o'clock plans," he gave me a little swat to the nose, "I got those covered. Let's just…Take a hike through the mountains."

The nearest trail wasn't too far off Main Street. A lot of this place had such an old world charm about it. Yet I knew I could get wi-fi here. And I loved it. I loved every second of us being here. Now, I could fully understand why we didn't go to Hakone. Hakone was ok for when we wanted to go the extra mile for dinner, but Karuizawa…Karuizawa was our weekend spot. Not too far from the city, but just far enough. And the scenery. I sounded like my grandma when we'd go back to Spain. She always says that the sunsets over Madrid were the best in the world. As much as she loved living in New York, she knew that wasn't completely her home. And that's why she had to move back. I missed her. Hopefully, when I go back to New York for Christmas, we can take a few days and go to Spain.

I looked out over the mountains and got completely lost in the view. This was like something out of a painting. A scenic overlook of Karuizawa as presented by Bob Ross. I've never seen something so breathtaking. Bright shades of red and orange came together with a dark pink and a little purple as it faded into the darkening blue underneath. Mother of God…I did promise Daddy pictures, didn't I? I took my phone out and got a good one of the sun being swallowed by the mountains. I loved it here and I don't think I wanted to go back to Tokyo yet. Wait, if the sun was already setting…

"Ritsu," I asked, "What time is it?"

"Just about six," he told me, "Why?"

"Are you going to tell me what my surprise is yet?" I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Better," Ritsu smiled, taking my hand, "I'm going to show you instead. Come here. It's just up ahead. We made great time, too."

"Where the hell…?" But then, as we turned the corner, a small building came out of the mist, "Ritsu…What's this?"

"I made a reservation for a restaurant up here," he came clean, "I thought I'd surprise you with dinner in the mountains."

In that moment, my heart swelled to the size of a house. And I think I might cry, "Ritsu…This is so sweet…"

"I told you I'd get back at you for some of the shit you've done to me," Ritsu wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight, "Consider this payback."

"Payback's a bitch," I wiped my eyes, "You know, Ritsu, you are a true romantic when you want to be."

"Now, you go and say shit like that," he blushed a little, "You're making me go soft, you asshole."

"So?" I looked up at him, "I know we aren't allowed that luxury, but when it's just the two of us, it's ok. You make me soft, too. But that doesn't mean we couldn't get into a down and dirty scrap in this parking lot where we kick the absolute shit out of each other and at least one of us is going to the hospital. That's the duality we have. No one else ever has to see this part if we don't want them to. We can keep this between us or we can scream it from the rooftops. Either way doesn't matter. As long as I got you and you got me, everything's alright."

Ritsu's embrace tightened a little bit, "Poetic little shit, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Dammit," he giggled to himself, "I love you, Reila."

"I love you, too," I nuzzled my face in his chest, "Come on. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Why have I not fed you today?" Ritsu rolled his eyes.

"We've been busy," I wasn't going to let him beat himself up for that, "Besides, I could've and should've said something, but hindsight's 20-20."

Even the fucking restaurant was breathtaking. Then again, when they chose to have their business in the mountains, they'd kind of have to make it nice in here, too. Something to reflect the incredible beauty outside. And it works for them. Whatever gets food into my stomach. I skimmed over the menu and suddenly, I was home. These were definitely some luxury dishes, not exactly local. If I wanted something local, I'm sure we would've stayed in lower altitudes. But this place reminded me of a restaurant back home. The owner had moved to the States for an American girl he fell in love with all the way from England. I've seen his wife. And I wouldn't fuck with her in a dark alley. But his lamb was so damn good.

"Rei," Ritsu requested, "Don't gorge yourself here like you did last night. I'm not carrying you down the mountain."

"We still have to walk back down the mountain?" I whined, "Then, why the hell didn't we take the bike up here? There has to be a road somewhere. There's a parking lot outside and cars in said parking lot."

"You said you were cool with the hike," he shrugged, "But if it makes you feel any better, there is a cable car that'll take us back to town."

"You're an asshole, Ritsu," I glared a hole through him, but in the same breath, my eyes softened, "I'm guessing that was the real payback."

"Well played, if I do say so myself."

"If you're not careful, I'll push you down this mountain."

"You'd never," Ritsu gave me a little nudge under the table, "You love me too much."

"You doubt me," I smirked, "Good. Keep thinking that way."

"You got your knife on you," he assumed, "Right, Rei?"

"I don't go anywhere without it," I kicked my foot up on his leg, showing him the shiny toy I kept tucked in my boot.

"That's my girl." I could see it in his eyes. That sparkle of sheer adoration my boyfriend had for me. I wonder how long it's going to last. It could be over as soon as tomorrow. That thought crushed me. But that was a damn good reason to enjoy it while I have it.

After dinner, Ritsu told me that he had one more surprise for me. If it's anything like this one, I'm already sold. I just hoped to all things holy that it didn't involve more food. I didn't go nearly as hard here as what I did at the Greek place last night, but goddamn…I had a full belly. And the thought of a nap sounded absolutely heavenly. However, I wouldn't be getting that nap. Instead, Ritsu had brought me somewhere much better than a bed.

"Now, I get why you said to grab a swimsuit," I put things together.

"I know you're not going to say no to a hot spring," Ritsu assumed, "You seemed so peaceful at the one in Osaka. I thought you'd be ok with this one, too."

"What is it about late night trips to a hot spring with us?" I wondered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Same thing with your elevator."

"Fair point."

"Go change?" Ritsu ordered, "Meet me back here in five minutes?"

"Deal," I stood on my toes, stealing a quick kiss from him, and walked into the locker room. I had a hard time believing this hot spring would still be open at this late of an hour, but I'll take what I can get. I couldn't have asked for a better day. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was either my birthday or I was on death row. But my birthday wasn't for another few weeks and I haven't done anything to warrant corporal punishment.

When I walked back out, I noticed that someone couldn't wait for me. Oh, well. I dipped my toe into the hot spring and instantly fell in love all over again. Ok. This is nice. This is very nice. Without another thought, I waded over to Ritsu and wrapped his arms around me, content with life. No stalkers to worry about. No host club to bust their way into our night. Nothing to interrupt us. Everything was perfect.

"Ritsu…"

"Yeah, baby?"

I laid my head in his chest, nearly falling asleep, "I'm so glad we did this."

"Me, too," he gave me a little kiss.

This was nice. Just Ritsu and me and some naturally occurring hot water. What's not to love? And to make it even better, I caught a glimpse of the creature lurking on Ritsu's back, "She's so damn pretty…"

"Meditrina?" Ritsu wondered, warming my heart all over the place.

"Hey!" I squeaked, "You remembered her name!"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "It was weird enough to stick out in my mind. Kind of like someone else I know."

"That wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" I assumed, cuddling into his chest.

"Maybe."

"Thanks, dick," I giggled, "I'm glad I'm your little weirdo."

"Speaking of weird," Ritsu backed off a little, "Can I ask you a question? Without you getting pissed off at me?"

"Depends on the question." And nothing got my blood boiling quite like getting the assumption I'll get pissed off beforehand.

"When we were out shopping today," he noticed, "You got really twitchy. Like your skin was going to fall off. Why?"

Dammit, Ritsu…I wasn't pissed. Then again, I should've seen this coming. I let out a heavy, exhausted sigh, "I might as well tell you. But this stays between us, got it?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut," Ritsu wrapped his arms around me again, "Is it bad?"

"The worst thing I've ever had to deal with," I confessed, "My mom's mother…"

"Your grandma…"

"No," I snapped, "That bitch is not my grandma. She can burn in fucking Hell for the shit she's done."

"Alright," Ritsu dropped it, "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to, Rei."

"No," I settled myself, curling into him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that. But she'd force me into shopping adventures whether I wanted to go or not. In a perfect world, I would've been sparring with one of my uncles or spending time with Daddy, getting to know the business, or anything that wasn't shopping. I hated nothing more than going shopping with her because I knew it meant being her little Barbie doll for the afternoon. She's a materialistic bitch that's tried buying my love on more occasions than one. She never understood when to stop. And her persistence only got worse after Mama died."

"What happened?" he ran his fingers up my arm, offering any sort of comfort he could. And God bless him for it.

"After Mama died," I went on, trying my damnedest to not break down or lash out. Ritsu didn't do anything wrong and none of it was his fault, "Her mother tried taking me away from Daddy."

"Your dad?" Ritsu gave me a look, "But you two are two peas in a pod. Why would she try and split that up?"

"Because," I shook a little, "She wanted me to grow up the same way Mama did. With a silver spoon down my throat and a stick up my ass. Remember when I told you she hated Daddy with a burning passion?"

"Yeah."

"What worse thing could she do after he loses the love of his life than to take away his little girl?" a few tears fell out of my eyes. But I could manage. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "She tried using the bullshit line that he was an unfit parent. Because I shouldn't grow up around the family business. Because she lost her daughter to that shit. She'll be damned if she loses her granddaughter to it, too. But what she failed to realize was that Mama went willingly. She hated her upbringing. She hated being the debutant her mother wanted her to be. That's why she snuck out the night she met Daddy. It was the middle finger to her mother she always wanted to give her. I doubt that she even went to their wedding. And that was the life she wanted for me."

"Wait a minute," Ritsu did his best to wrap his head around the shit show I call my family tree, "She tried taking you away from your dad…"

"Si."

"But she couldn't do that," he pointed out, "You're not her daughter."

"My fucking point," I groaned, "But she wanted me to grow up a little debutant like Mama, not a street rat like Daddy. She looked down on us for years and only saw me when I was with Mama, but all of a sudden, Mama dies and _that's _when she wants something to do with me? I got one living parent left and she wants to take him away from me, too? And me away from him? No, no, no, bitch. Fuck that. You were using me to get to Daddy. And that's not how the fuck we play here. Imagine going through shit like that on top of grieving your mother. It's not pleasant. It was just…Shit…Bad times. Bad times all around."

"She sounds like a piece of shit human being," Ritsu hugged me tight, "But that didn't happen, did it? You still got your old man in your life. And he loves the hell out of you."

"Yeah…" Under all the anger and the hatred I had for that woman, Ritsu managed to make me smile again. Because he had a point. I did have Daddy. And Daddy had me. And nothing, ESPECIALLY NOT THAT BITCH, would separate us again. It's bad enough we had to go through this, but I knew it was for my own good. It kept me safe and out of harm's reach. Not to mention, I was getting a top notch education. I couldn't be mad at him for that. Besides, if I wouldn't have been sent to Japan, I wouldn't be sitting where I was in the arms of a little street rat like myself.

"See?" he kissed my cheek, "Everything's ok, Reila. Don't let her get to you."

"She can still go die in a fucking fire," I insisted, "And I'd love to be the one to light that fucking match and watch the bitch burn. Nothing would make my life better than to see that sight."

"Hey," Ritsu took my face between his hands, "No more. Got it?"

"Alright," I laid my head in his chest, "Can we go back to the pension now? That tirade took more out of me than I thought it would."

"Sure, baby," he helped me out of the water and got me a towel. Damn, that night air got cold. But I knew one thing was for certain. I needed a bed. And I needed to get some sleep. A pissed off tangent I didn't need to go on, but fuck, it was good to get that shit off my chest. Daddy suggested I get a doctor, but I didn't want professional help. That's what I had Ritsu for. I just needed to unload. And now, I needed to rest my heavy head. I'm sorry, Ritsu. I didn't mean to do that to you, but you were there.


	33. Romantic Notions

Why was I so drained? Even after waking up, I'm exhausted. Don't you remember, Rei? You went off on a tangent about Mama's bitch of a mother to Ritsu and it took all your energy away. That's right. I remember now. That explains why I slept so hard. I think I might have blacked out a little during that rant because my memory was a bit fuzzy. Nevertheless, I'd live. When I woke up, I rolled over and noticed Meditrina's beautiful gaze staring back at me.

Good morning, gorgeous. Someone must have gotten a little warm last night when we went to bed. Not that I'm complaining. Ritsu's back was its own piece of art. Between the sea serpent that was permanently embedded into his skin and the muscle definition, I'm not sure what I loved more. Although, looking at Meditrina got me thinking. You need a counterpart, don't you, my lady? And your master is still sleeping. I'd hate to wake him. I'm sure he's exhausted, too, after listening to his girlfriend go off about her mom's mother.

I grabbed the notepad off the nightstand and started mindlessly sketching. Let's see. If Meditrina were to have a counterpart, the obvious choice would be to make it a fire serpent, right? It's too bad I didn't have any different colored pen besides black. Oh, well. I could make do. I wasn't exactly the greatest artist in the world, but I wasn't bad. I could draw when I wanted to. Daddy could draw like a fiend, too, when he wanted to. I've seen his margin doodles and they were always wonderful. But back to the task at hand.

Who would you be, counterpart? You're a fire serpent. That much was for certain. But where Meditrina was a goddess of healing, what would you be? You're fire. You burn things. You cleanse them and make them like new. You do the same thing Meditrina does only with a little more pain. What could I call you? For right now, I'll call you Steve. Why Steve? Because why the hell not? It's not like I have anything better to call you. You're Steve for now. Although, expect a name change in the near future.

I drew a few curvy lines for the body. Then, I got started on the scales. I wanted the scales to look a little less scalped than Meditrina's. Steve was a fire serpent after all. His scales would be a little sharper. A little meaner looking than hers. Steve had demons he wanted to torch and burn out of his mind to make sure they never came back again. Steve wanted for anyone who crossed him to meet the same fate. The more I think about it, the more Steve seems like a dick. Now that I think about it, you may have your real name, Steve.

Why don't I just call you Vulcan instead? I mean, he was the Roman god of fire. You are a fire serpent. I like it. But given your anger built up inside you, I could also call you Mars. Mars was the god of war. If only there was a way of combining them. Unless I wanted to go the route of a different mythology. Not only did Mama get into Roman myth, but she was a sucker for Greek, too. When she was in college, she minored in Greek myth. Mostly so she didn't have to burn her brain out on law school.

I couldn't do that. As much as I love Mama dearly, Meditrina comes from Roman myth, so in keeping with the theme, you will be Mars. Besides, if I call you Vulcan, people will only think of Star Trek and I'll have to go through the rigmarole of explaining who you are. If I say Mars, it'll be less complicated. It's settled then. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mars. You may have a chip on your shoulder, but you're not the only one, so it's cool. And what better to balance out Meditrina's calm than with a little firestorm?

"I didn't know you could draw," Ritsu mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey," I put the notepad down, "I thought you were still sleeping."

"I've slept enough," he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my belly, "Good morning."

"Morning," I ran my fingers down his spine, "Ritsu…About last night…"

"Nope," Ritsu put a finger up to my lips, "Not going down that road again, Reila. You did enough venting. You don't need to go off on another tangent about the bitch that broke your heart. Or tried to anyway. I'm not nearly awake enough for that. You needed to vent. I get it. It's fine. I'll be more than happy to be a shoulder to cry on for you."

I let him have that one, giving his finger a little kiss, "Ok. Thank you."

"Anytime, baby," he cuddled me, "You want to go downstairs? Rumor has it, the dining room has a damn good breakfast."

"The muffins are good," I told him, twisting my fingers in his hair, "I had one before we left yesterday."

"I'm sure they have more down there than just the muffins," Ritsu leaned into my hand a little. By the looks of things, he's getting into this, "I know for a fact that Misuzu's baking is legendary in these parts."

"I can see why," I giggled, but then, the gears started turning in my head, "And how do you know about Misuzu's baking skills, Ritsu?"

"Well…" he bit his lip, "Before we came here, I might have asked around for other places I could take you that weren't too far away and someone suggested Karuizawa. Along with the pension."

"Who suggested Karuizawa?" I wondered. This feels like a Tamaki suggestion, but to get Ritsu and Tamaki in a room together was already next to impossible, let alone for them to engage in conversation. Then again, this very well could've been the twins' doing, but it felt too…I don't know. Humble for them.

"Haruhi," Ritsu confessed, "She said Misuzu was good friends with her dad and this place was cozy and quiet. If we ever needed to get out of town for a while, this would be a good stop."

"Remind me to thank her when we get back."

"Come on," he gave me a little nudge out of bed, "Let's go get breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I leaned over the bed and scored a proper good morning kiss. Then, I headed for the shower. After our shopping adventure yesterday, I could actually put clean clothes on this morning. And as cute as those leather shorts were on me yesterday, I'm sure the skirt will do just as well. Although, I knew this would be our last day in Karuizawa. Bittersweet, but we knew it was coming. Besides, we had school tomorrow morning and I don't think we were skipping again. I was in too good of a mental state not to go. I could go back to Ouran (and since it'll be Monday, the host club) with a better outlook on life and a clear head.

When we went down to the dining room, things seemed awfully quiet. But in a good way. I didn't want for there to be a shit ton of people down here. Low murmuring drove me nuts. Too many conversations going at once, the buzzing in my head…It'd just make me squirm. And no one was ever mad at a little quiet time with the boyfriend. Especially when he was mine. Despite the quiet, breakfast was out on full display.

Pastries…Mother of God, the pastries. I could go into a diabetic coma just looking at half this stuff. And I could hear Roy bitching at me in the back of my mind. You don't need all that sugar, Rei. That's bad for you, Rei. Shut the fuck up, Roy. It's a good thing he wasn't here. Because as much as I shouldn't, I'm going to gorge myself. Sorry, Ritsu. You may have to carry me again.

"So?" I went back to our table with a couple donuts and a blackberry turnover, "What are the plans for today?"

"Well," Ritsu thought, taking a piece of my turnover…The son of a bitch…Ballsy. I like him, "We can kill a little time in town, if there was somewhere else you wanted to go."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe."

"But we will have to leave some time today," he took my hand, "We could…maybe do this again next weekend. I wouldn't say no to that."

"I don't know," I thought it over, "I do like Karuizawa, but I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere else."

"What?" Ritsu wondered, "You thinking we actually go to Hakone next weekend?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm sure there are more places we could go that aren't too far from the city. Or, hell, there are probably places in town I have yet to see. Anywhere that'll be an adventure is fine by me."

"Ok," he hid a little bit of a smile from me, "Hey…Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that, baby?" I looked over the rim of my coffee cup, reveling in the warmth it gave my soul.

"Could you meet me by the lake?" Ritsu asked, "In, like…Ten minutes? I have a present I want to give you, but it'd be best if we did it there."

"Ok," I nodded, "Yeah. I'll meet you in ten minutes. Go ahead."

"Awesome," he got up from the table, kissing my cheek, and left me with my coffee and my donuts and with half my turnover missing. Goddammit, Ritsu. You sneaky, little shit. That better be a damn good present or I'm going to be pissed. I could always get up and get another one. Or I could live with the half he left me. Either or. I did have two other donuts on my plate.

"You look awfully lonely here, Reila," a familiar voice chimed, "Where's Ritsu?"

"Hi, Misuzu," I smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He had that effect on me, "Ritsu went down to the lake. He said he had a surprise for me, but he needed a minute to get himself hyped up for it."

"Aww," Misuzu melted, "You two are so cute. I want a love like yours one day."

"I don't know," I giggled a bit, "When Ritsu and I first met, I called him an asshole."

"Really?" he gasped.

"And then," I remembered, "I'm pretty sure we told each other to fuck off."

"Obviously," Misuzu pointed out, "It didn't end there. So, how'd you get to where you are now?"

"We bonded over a bowl of ramen," I turned into an absolute puddle, "And our respective battle scars."

"Battle scars?" he gave me a look, "Like what?"

"Both Ritsu and I have been in some pretty hellish fights," I confessed, "And none of them have ever ended pretty. I had to have a nose job when I was thirteen because my septum was so fucked up. My sinuses put me through hell for a while, but God bless the plastic surgeon that fixed my face."

"Was it just an aesthetic thing?" Misuzu wondered.

"No," I shook my head, "I had broken my nose half a dozen times. It needed to be fixed."

"Cute," he winced, "What are you getting in fights for? Ritsu, I can understand. He seems like the type to be picking fights, but you…You seem so sweet, Reila. Who would want to fight you?"

"Trust me," I laughed to myself, "Plenty of people want to pick fights with me. Mostly because of who my dad is. But that's here nor there."

"Well," Misuzu sat across from me, "As sweet as yours and Ritsu's story is, I don't think I'd want love that starts out with insults."

"Think of it this way," I pointed out, "If it starts with insults, you can only go up from there."

"Is that the way it's been with you and Ritsu?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I mean, we've had our rough patches, but we've gotten over them. Mostly because a lot of new things were happening and neither one of us knew quite how to handle them. But like I said, we got over it. We hung in there. We persevered. And here we are."

"You're both adorable," Misuzu gushed, "Just precious. Go on, Reila. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Ok," I got up from the table with a clean plate and an empty coffee cup. I'm going to miss hanging out with Misuzu. He seemed like a good, pure soul. If he was good friends with Haruhi's dad, that made me almost want to meet Haruhi's dad…I hope they're a little similar. It'd be nice to have a Misuzu closer to home.

Nevertheless, I had a boyfriend to go see down by the lake. Now that I think about it, this would be one of those instances in movies and shit where someone would propose. No…Ritsu's not that dumb. It's way too fucking early in our relationship to even give marriage consideration. I know he's on good terms with Daddy, but I don't think he's on asking for my hand good terms. Besides, we were both way too young to jump into marriage. I want to live my life a little before I did something stupid like that. No. Ritsu's not proposing. He doesn't have any blood coming from his nose. He's not sweating bullets. He's just sitting at the edge of the dock, waiting for me.

"Hi," I walked up behind him, taking the empty seat on the dock.

"Hey," Ritsu put his hand on my thigh.

"So…" I wondered, "You did say you had a present for me, Ritsu."

"Close your eyes," he ordered, "And hold out your hand."

"Does it matter which hand?" I shut my eyes.

"Surprise me." Lefty, it is. I stuck my hand out to him and felt something cold go around my wrist, "Alright. Open your eyes.

When I opened my eyes back up again, a dainty silver chain was wrapped around my wrist with a handful of charms on it. A little red heart. A little pair of brass knuckles. Nice touch. A little noodle bowl. A little purple musical note. A little mermaid. And a playing card. If I'm not careful, my heart may just jump out of my chest, "Ritsu…This is so sweet."

"Every charm has a meaning," Ritsu explained, flipping through them, "The heart is because I love you. The brass knuckles are for the fact that you could kick my ass without any single thought."

"True," I couldn't keep the smile off my face if I wanted to.

"The noodle bowl," he went on, "Care to take a guess?"

"The ramen shop," I assumed, "Our first date."

"Our first unofficial date," Ritsu corrected me, "And our unofficial date spot ever since. But that's what the musical note is for. That's for our first date. When you and me went to go see the Gazette."

"That was a fun night," I let out a heavy, nostalgic sigh, "I cried my eyes out and we got pancakes to make me feel better."

"That was a fun night," he agreed, "But then, can you guess why I picked the mermaid?"

"That one," I thought it over for a minute or two, "That one, I'm drawing a blank. When did we do anything mermaid themed?"

"We didn't," Ritsu clarified, "I was thinking she could be the stand-in for Meditrina."

"Ok," I nodded, "And don't tell me. The ace of spades is a stand-in for a queen of diamonds, isn't it?"

"Clever girl," he applauded, "They didn't have a charm with the queen of diamonds on it. Otherwise, I would've had that one on there instead."

"I'll take an ace of spades," I allowed, "Ritsu…I love this."

"Well…" Ritsu put an arm around me, pulling me into his chest, "I love you. And I wanted to show you how much."

"To think," I curled into him, "I thought you brought me down here to propose."

"Like…" his heart stopped, "Marriage?!"

"Relax, Ritsu," I settled him, "I came to my senses. I knew better. You're not proposing."

"Hell no!" Ritsu squeaked, "I got shit I want to do yet before I even give that a thought!"

"Me, too!" I beamed, "Oh, thank God…I'm so glad we're on the same wavelength."

"I love you, Reila," he kissed me…deeper than the roof. Deeper than the elevator. This was different than all the other kisses he's ever given me. And I loved it.

"I love you, too, Ritsu," I laid my head in his shoulder, "Can we go home?"

"Absolutely," Ritsu allowed, "I think your stalker has probably given up by now. You've been away from the house long enough. Either he's getting worried or he got bored. I'm guessing it's the latter."

"I'm hoping it's the latter," I crossed my fingers, "Does that mean I can go back to my penthouse and everything'll be ok?"

"Yes," he nodded, "But I hope you know I will be casing the place before we go inside. And you keep your helmet on until I tell you to take it off."

"Ok." Damn, Ritsu was paranoid. But in this case, his paranoia may be saving my life, so I won't complain. All I know is that I had two and a half hours of laying in his back to lose myself in. And I couldn't wait to get back home. Not that staying at Ritsu's wasn't wonderful. I just missed my own bed. I liked my bed. And my penthouse. And the little café in the lobby. I missed my sense of home.

But this? Being this close to Ritsu…and after he gave me my bracelet? This was something I could totally get used to. It wouldn't surprise me if he asked me to crash at my place when we got back to town. Just for the sake of his paranoia. I wouldn't be mad at that. Even sleeping with him seemed easier. As soon as my building was in view, I already started feeling like I was home again. But Ritsu said he was casing the place first. And we did. He took three laps around the block and checked every alleyway in between. We walked in through the front door and he kept a vigilant eye out for anything suspicious. Right now, I'd say I'm the only thing that looked suspicious. I still had his extra helmet on and the visor down. By the looks of things, we were in the clear. Once the elevator doors shut, Ritsu leaned against the wall.

"Alright, Rei," he allowed, "You can take your helmet off."

"Neat," I pulled my helmet off and shook my hair out, "It gets hot in there after a while."

"I bet it does," Ritsu pulled my face closer to his, just so they could meet in the middle, "Fucking elevators, baby…Why do they bring this out in us?"

"I don't know," I smiled a bit, "But thank God, they do."

"Now," the elevator emptied out on my floor and Ritsu did a quick check of the hallway. No one here, "Do you promise me you'll be ok?"

"Pinky promise," I swore.

"And you'll lock your door as soon as I leave?"

"And set the security alarm," I buried my face in his chest, "Ritsu, I'll be fine. What have I told you? I pity the poor motherfucker that tries to break into my house. They'll be limping out of here with bleeding Achilles' tendons and a black eye, if they can even walk out of here at all."

"Do you have a bat nearby, your highness?" he wondered.

"Louisville Slugger," I smiled, "Wood, not metal. I don't like metal bats. They feel weird in my hands."

"Ok," Ritsu gave me one last kiss, "I love you. See you in the morning."

"Love you, too," I watched him get back into the elevator and blew him a kiss. As promised, I shut my door and locked it. Just as I started punching in the alarm code, I heard the knob rattle. To no surprise, when I checked the peephole, I realized someone was taking the next elevator down. That boy's a paranoid mess, but he's my paranoid mess, "It's locked, Ritsu!"

"Just checking!" I love him.

Now, what to do with the rest of my night…I'm thinking a thin crust pizza and a movie. Something about that just sounds delightful. It's been a while since I just had some me time. Usually, I'm either out screwing around with Ritsu or swept up in the host club's shenanigans or as of recently, I'm doing something with Daddy. It'll be nice to have down time. No one here to bother me. Nothing but beautiful solitude. I threw on some leggings and a big t-shirt and plopped my ass on the couch. My pizza was on its way. I had cable. I'm sure there's something on.

Ring, ring.

Goddammit, Ritsu. I told you everything was…Oh. You're not Ritsu. I slid my finger across my phone screen, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, princess." Sometimes, it's so nice to hear his voice, "How you doing, baby girl?"

"Wonderful," I kicked my feet up on the couch, "I just got home from spending some time with Ritsu in Karuizawa. And I do have pictures to send you. After we get off the phone, I'll text them to you."

"That's good to hear, Rei," Daddy awed. I think he misses me, too.

"What about you?" I wondered, "Did you get all that shit in the underground taken care of? Everybody back in line?"

"As in line as they're going to be," he confirmed, "I took care of it. Nothing to worry about now. But enough about that. How was your trip to Kar...Kar…"

"Karuizawa," I finished for him, "It was peaceful. The hot springs, Daddy…The hot springs feel so nice. This one was better than the one in Osaka. And it was nestled up in the mountains and the views…Absolutely breathtaking."

"I bet they were," Daddy chuckled a bit on the other end, "I miss you, kid. It's too quiet around here without you."

"I miss you, too, Daddy," I could feel my heart tear in two, "And there was one other thing that happened in Karuizawa…"

"Wait," he thought, "You said you and Ritsu went together, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And it was _just _the two of you?"

"That's right."

"Reila…" Daddy jumped to conclusions, "I'm glad that we have the kind of relationship where we're comfortable with telling each other everything and anything, but you better still be a good girl while I'm gone."

"What?" Things clicked in my head. And I'd be better off not knowing, "No, Daddy! I didn't…We didn't…When we slept together, we _slept. _Nothing more than that."

"Alright," he sighed out, "That's comforting. Remind me to send Ritsu my regards. And a fruit basket."

"Daddy!" I squeaked.

"Alright, alright," Daddy dropped it, "I'm sorry. I had to ask. And as long as you're safe about it…"

"I didn't have sex with Ritsu in Karuizawa!"

"Alright!" he finally let it go, "Then, what was the one other thing that happened?"

"I'll send you a picture," I promised, "But he got me a present. And it's the most thoughtful thing I've ever gotten in my entire life. It's like a scrapbook I can wear on my wrist. It's so pretty and I damn near cried when he gave it to me."

"Didn't strike me as the sentimental type," Daddy admitted, "But that's the thing about judging books by their covers."

Knock, knock.

"I have to go, Daddy," I told him, "Pizza's here."

"Alright, princess," Daddy allowed, "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Click.

I really did miss the hell out of him. It was nice to have him here for a while. Even though it was a tad bit of a damper on my love life. But totally worth it. I can't believe he thought I had sex with Ritsu while we were gone. We do have a little self-control. Besides, it's too early in the relationship for that. I'm a classy bitch. I undid the code on my alarm system and unlocked the door. Yay! Pizza!

"One thousand yen," the delivery guy requested, holding his hand out.

"Hang on," I reached over in my bag and got some cash for him, "Thanks, man."

"No," he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and covered my mouth with it. Something sweet soaked through. Wait a minute…I knew that smell. I tried to struggle, but with each passing second, I felt my body get heavier and heavier until I completely lost consciousness. I just wanted some fucking pizza, man. Only for me to get chloroformed by the asshole bringing it to me. I could've sworn I had a better immunity to that.

When I came to again, all I could focus on was the railroad spike being hammered into the back of my fucking head. Goddamn…Did someone hit me with a cast iron frying pan, too? Just to make sure I was out? I mean, this isn't my first rodeo of being kidnapped, but come on. Have some class. This isn't a fucking bar fight. Although, when I opened my eyes, I couldn't see shit. Blindfold. Had to be. And the smell in the air…Must be from the blindfold. It smells kind of ritzy. Expensive. It's a woman's perfume. I knew that much. I just couldn't place it. One thing was for sure, though. I sure as hell wasn't in my penthouse anymore. They were smart to tie me up, though. Because once I found out who was behind this, chances are, they weren't living much longer.

Which led me to this. Would my boys be dumb enough to drag me through something like this? Honestly, I think they would. Whether or not they'd have the ability to coordinate this well is still up in the air. They had Kyoya. I'm sure he could pull them together. All underhandedly, though. Under the guise of Tamaki thinking he had brilliant ideas. We all knew better, though. Tamaki may be the king around there, but Kyoya…Kyoya was the parliament. Parliament had all the power.

"Alright, guys," I called out into whatever room they had me in, "Very funny. Let me guess. This is about Kyoya's black book, isn't it? It's in my bag. Kind of an interesting read. Although, I'm going to need that drawing of Ritsu and me, Kyoya. I want that shit on my fridge. Besides, it's just fan fiction. Nothing to be so hush, hush about. Important information, my ass…"

"Shut up!" a giant hand whipped across my face.

"Ow!" I squeaked, "What the fuck, you asshole? What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"I said one piece and unharmed, you idiot!" another voice snapped. A woman's voice. That wasn't Renge. No…Renge's voice didn't make me nauseous. Not like this one.

"You…" I backed down, "What the fuck are you doing here, Victoria?"

"Come now, Reila," she awed, treating me like a baby, "A young lady like yourself should really know better than to use language like that. Let alone calling me by my first name. I am your grandma after all."


	34. Go For the Throat

**A/N: Hi there, you cute little beans. Did you miss me?**

**I missed you. Really, I did. I mean, I know you didn't miss me because I didn't give you time to miss me. If this were last year's NaNo season, then you'd miss me. But that's here nor there. How are we doing? Doing good? That's good to hear. Look, I'm sorry about that hella cliffhanger from last week, but that's what we're here for now. And if you're curious, we can talk NaNo stats at the end, but let's get down to it, yeah? Okie dokie!**

She didn't deserve a single ounce of my respect. We could sit here for as long as it too. In silence, if we had to. Victoria sat across from me, staring like I was some kind of alien. Was she expecting me to do fucking tricks? This bitch would be sorely disappointed. I wasn't bending to her. I'm sorry, Mama, but how the hell did you come from that? Even you understood. She's a bitch. I needed to get out of here. And now would be a hell of a time. The smell of her Chanel perfume was suffocating.

"Reila…" Victoria broke the uncomfortable silence. She's going to talk to a brick wall, "Why do you hate me?"

"Because," I shrugged, keeping things short and blunt. The less I have to talk to her, the better, "I hate you. You're a bitch. Next obvious question."

"What did I say about you using language like that?" she scolded me with her undeserved sense of self righteousness. It's sad that she thinks she has any sort of power over me.

"Is this your pathetic attempt at a shakedown?" I kicked my feet up on the table between us, "Because I've been through much worse. This is practically child's play. Hell, even when I was little, I've gotten worse than this."

"That's what worries me," Victoria gasped, "Reila, you shouldn't have been through anything like this at all."

"Yet here we are," I pointed out, "Kind of like how a nine year old little girl shouldn't have to testify in a custody hearing while grieving her mother. Hey! You put me through that, too! Irony's a bitch, isn't it?"

"This is your father speaking," she scoffed, "He's brainwashed you, turned all I have left of my daughter against me."

"No," I corrected her, "You did that all on your own, Victoria. You could give two shits less about me. I'm practically furniture to you. I'm something you could show off to your friends. You'd tell them all about how you lost your daughter to mafia violence and rescued your granddaughter from it to raise as your own. You know, like the good, little Samaritan you pretend to be. It's what Vanessa would've wanted, right? How's that? But then, once they all turned their backs, I'd get shoved aside until it suited you again. You don't want your granddaughter back in your life, Victoria. You want a bargaining chip. You want something to rub in Francisco Mendoza's face to say you won. To say you have power over one of the biggest bosses New York has ever seen. And you're willing to take a little girl away from her daddy to satisfy your own ego. No. Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course not, Reila," Victoria tried to play the role of the loving grandmother. However, she lacked the heart to pull it off, so…Shooting herself in the foot.

"Really?" I gave her a look, "You're just going to pretend I'm not caught up in the middle of a twenty year long grudge match between you and Daddy? Bold mood, Victoria. Bold move."

"Just once," she begged, "One time…would it kill you to call me Grandma?"

"Only on the inside." But it kills her even more to not get the satisfaction. And that's what makes it all totally worth it.

"I see this is going to be a process," Victoria let it go, "You don't understand, sweetheart. Your mother would've wanted better for you. If she knew this is what you would've become, do you really think she would let you stay with him? Of course not. Because she knows you deserve better."

"And shaking me down is totally the solution," I called the bitch out on her hypocritical bullshit.

"Simply the means to an end."

"No," I would've gotten up if she didn't have me shackled to the chair, "It wasn't."

"It'd be the only way you'd understand," Victoria justified, "I just wanted to use a language familiar to you."

"People who attempt shaking me end up going missing and don't get found."

"But…"

"And people who try to use the death of my mother against me?" I growled, a fire burning in my eyes, "Those are the lowest fucking pieces of shit to walk the face of this Earth. Don't you ever fucking use my mother against me again…Or it'll be your own funeral."

"This may be more of a process than I thought," Victoria sighed out, "No matter. I'm a patient woman. And I see you're going to require all of it."

"That makes one of us," I snapped, "Now, let me go, you bitch!"

"Reila…" she took in a sharp, angry breath, "We're going to get some dinner. Hopefully, once your blood sugar evens out, you'll prove to be a little less snappy. Maybe regain your rational thinking."

I was kind of hungry. She robbed me of my pizza and my eighth viewing of Goodfellas (What can I say? I was feeling homesick. It was one of my favorites that Daddy and I liked to nitpick at the inaccuracies.). Maybe I could slip her. If I could slip someone like Roy, I'm sure I could slip this bitch, "Alright, Victoria. Let's get dinner."

"See?" the bitch perked up, "Was that so difficult? It's not like you had much of a choice anyway, but it's nice to see you're cooperating. Go get dressed."

"Ok," I obliged. With one stipulation, "Does that mean I get to go home first?"

"Oh, no, no," Victoria shook her head, "You don't think I would already have something for you? Reila, I'm so disappointed. Of course I would."

Balls. I needed to play along. Show her what she wanted to see and pull the rug out from under her. Then, I can watch the bitch fall and bust a fucking hip. A girl can hope, "Fine. Where is it?"

"It's waiting in the bathroom," she nudged me along, undoing my cuffs, "And Reila…You'd be wise to behave yourself. You and your father are…for some ungodly reason…close. I'm sure you'd hate for something to happen to him."

My blood ran cold from the acidity that rolled off her lips. She's bluffing. She had to be. This bitch wouldn't get near a hundred miles of Daddy. She knows the kind of power he has. Not to mention, she loathes the man. Whether she's bluffing or not, I don't want to put Daddy at risk. So, for now, I'll play nice. Victoria knew my weak spot. And it was a card she won't hesitate to play. From a strategic standpoint, it was a good move. As her biological granddaughter, fuck her.

I walked into the bathroom and found the garment bag hanging on the back of the door. So far, so good. That is until I unzipped the bag. Fuck this day (This part of it, anyway. Not the beginning part. That, I could live over again instead of this bullshit.). Fuck Victoria. Fuck the contents of this bag. Because the giant pastel peach explosion in this bag needed to meet the business end of a blowtorch. I know I said I had come around to the idea of ruffles since I moved to Tokyo, but I still had my limits. This not only met my limit, but exceeded it tenfold.

Remember why you're playing nice, Rei. Daddy's on the line. Although, I'm surprised Victoria is going right for the throat. If it were me, I'd play with my prey first. Then again, when it came to shit like this, I could be a little sadistic. If she had someone following me, she knows I have friends. Take them out of play first, so I'm totally isolated. Maybe whoever was tailing me didn't find them important. Amateur. You have the money, Victoria. Why wouldn't you have hired professionals for a job like this? Like I said. Amateur.

Nevertheless, I put this fucking monstrosity on and walked back out to Victoria. I could throw up right now. If I do that, maybe she'll let me rest in my own bed. Not only would I not have to be seen in public in this god awful dress, but I could jump down the fire escape and call Ritsu. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to let me crash on the compound and I'd be one hundred percent protected. Or knowing my luck, Victoria would call the cops for kidnapping. Given that the name Kasanoda would be dropped, I'm sure it wouldn't be too farfetched of a story.

"There," I threw up my hands in defeat, putting on a show for her, "How's this?"

"You're adorable, Reila!" Victoria squeaked, "Although, you'd be so much cuter if you had a smile on your face. Besides, that has to be much better than your sweatpants."

"Totally." Who wants to be in comfortable sweatpants and kicked back on the couch when I could wear a rib crushing corset and the pelt of a fucking Care Bear? I wish I had a bottle of wine and my sweatpants back. That'd be so much better than this.

"I'm glad to hear that," she ran her fingers through my hair, sending chills down my spine, "Such a shame, Reila…It used to be so long and so pretty…"

Coming from the reason why I cut my hair in the first place. She'd shit herself if she knew I had extensions in my bathroom. That would mean I'd get to go back to my penthouse. That would make me happy. God forbid if Victoria would allow me the satisfaction of a little fleck of joy. Ha. Although, any thoughts I had of growing my hair back out just went out the window, so I had that going for me. Ritsu and I had talked about it, but…Not yet. Maybe one day. When Victoria's pushing daisies…

"I cut it for a reason," I backed off, hoping she'd get the message that no means no. If the past was any indication of that, it wouldn't.

"There's no reason for you to be a brat, Reila," Victoria finally came out to play, showing her true, bitter, bitchy nature. Her grip on my wrist tightened. Water aerobics must really be working wonders because it feels like she could break my wrist if she wanted to. But then, she loosened her grip, "Come on."

I was thrown into the back of a ritzy town car (much like my own. Only this one didn't have the driver I once found annoying as hell, but now, I'd give my right pinky for him to be here.) and brought to what looked like Omotesando. Ritsu did always say this would be like Tokyo's version of Manhattan. This was definitely the high end of town. I should've known Victoria would've brought me somewhere like this. Heaven forbid she mingled amongst the commonwealth.

When we walked into the restaurant, I could hardly see in front of me. Did they not pay their light bill or was I just so used to the fluorescents of the ramen shop? It had been a while since I last saw a wickedly nice restaurant that felt the need to keep their lights dimmed like this. Even the place in Karuizawa Ritsu took me to had better lighting than this. And probably better food, too. The two of us were seated immediately in a quiet and intimate corner of the restaurant.

And now, we wait. How long until the uncomfortable silence between Victoria and me becomes so unbearable for her? Because if there was one thing I was good at in this world, it was keeping quiet when I needed to. And I knew for a fact that Victoria _loathed _uncomfortable silences. More than Daddy. That was saying something. I wouldn't even keep eye contact with her longer than a second or two. If I were to sit here and pout, it'd only give her a reason to yell at me. In all honesty, I was looking for ways out.

I could hammer the heel of my shoe into Victoria's shin (Ideally, it'd be her eye socket, but I didn't have that kind of time.) and haul ass to the nearest exit. But that would lack a certain elegance. I did have a reputation to uphold. And having an escape be based on such a cheap shot would tarnish the family name. Granted, I was known for being kind of scrappy, but for a bitch like Victoria, I'd have something special in mind. At least I'd have to. I could always do a classic, 'what's over there?' scenario, but we're not children. I mean, I know I'm still technically children, but I haven't been children for years. Let's be honest.

"You know, Reila…" And we have the break in the silence, "It really is lovely seeing you again."

"Please," I shot her down, "Can we not do small talk?"

"Alright." Huh. I wasn't expecting Victoria to be so cool with that. It made me wonder where the other shoe was dropping. Besides, I knew that bitch was lying through her teeth. Like I said earlier, she could give two shits less about me. I might be her blood, but there was no fucking way I was her family. She burned that bridge, "If you're not going to indulge me with a little polite conversation, we might as well get down to brass tacks then."

Victoria dug in her bag and plopped down a manila envelope half an inch thick. The name on it made my stomach turn. Some lawyers from back home. I didn't even have to open them to know what was inside, "What's this all about?"

"You need to sign those, Reila," she demanded, "No need to read them over. My attorney has already gone over them with a fine toothed comb. It's airtight."

"What are they?" I growled. She knew it. I knew it. I wanted to hear this bitch say it. I wanted her to realize exactly what she's doing.

"You're smarter than that," Victoria pointed out, her claws fully out, "You know what those are."

"Pretend like I don't," I reiterated, "What are they? I don't want to ask again."

"They're adoption papers, Reila," she confessed, "You put your signature on those papers. I take immediate custody of you. You leave Japan and come home with me. End of story."

"So, that's what this is all about," I figured, "You getting me just so you can rub it in Daddy's face. And since I'm in Japan and he's still in the States, you'd get me all to yourself. He wouldn't be able to step in to say no. Since I'm at the age where I could make the decision, no matter what Daddy says, getting me alone would be your best bet at what you didn't get six years ago."

"See?" Victoria praised, "I knew you were smarter than that."

"Anyone ever tell you you're fucked up?" I wondered.

"Language, Reila…" she snapped. Oddly enough, in my search of a way out, I saw the ear of one of the waiters perk up. I might have an ally here.

"Excuse me," I rolled my eyes, "Let me speak much more properly like a goddamn lady. Forgive me for not being too fucking keen on the bullshit that's going down right now."

"All it would take is one phone call," Victoria threatened, "Just one. And you'd end up an orphan."

Immediately, I shut my mouth. Have I mentioned how much I fucking hate this bitch? It'd be an unfortunate accident if someone slipped with a large knife in their hand and fell into Victoria. It'd be a damn shame, "Alright…I'll be quiet."

"Good," she praised, a sadistic grin on her face. And she wonders why I hate her, "It really was easy getting you alone, Reila. Much easier than you'd think. All it took was a little push to some of the local families. This one said this. This one said that. It's amazing how they all have a hive mind. And of course, Francisco, predictable as ever, was going to want his little girl out of the heavy crossfire. So what else would he do but send her away out of everyone's reach? It took a while to figure out where, but when things started popping up in Japan about you, it didn't take an Einstein to put two and two together."

"Hold on," I stopped her, my blood already boiling, "_You_ started the infighting…?"

"Not me, personally," Victoria clarified, "That'd mean having to deal with them. Although, it was enough to keep Francisco distracted, so…Win-win, I guess."

"Those are still people," I gasped, "They're still families like anyone else. You single handedly pit brother against brother, blood against blood, for the sake of this feud between you and my father. You're toying with lives of people you don't even know for the sake of giving him busy work and you don't have a single ounce of remorse?"

"Well, sweetheart," she took my hand, twiddling her fingers in the charms on my bracelet, "To make an omelet, you do need to break a few eggs. Like I said, the means to an end."

"This isn't an omelet, Victoria," I growled, snatching my hand away, "These are people. Human beings. Damage that may or may not be able to be fixed. Does that not bother you?"

"I'm doing what I have to for the sake of my family," Victoria glared, "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same."

"You're one twisted bitch," I stood my ground, pushing the envelope back toward her. Where did that waiter go?

"And you're falling down the same path your mother did," she pushed back, "Trust me, Reila. You deserve so much better. And I don't want you to meet the same bitter fate she did. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

"You'd be a fate worse than death." She wasn't the only one with claws at this table. Although, she didn't have teeth as sharp as mine to go with them, "I like what I have now. I got a comfortable penthouse in Japan. I have a father that loves me unconditionally. What more could I want?"

"What about a chance at a future?" Victoria argued, "Because if you stay with him, you won't have that."

"I know what my future holds," I assured, "And it's running the Mendoza family like a well-oiled machine and keeping things peaceful in the underground. None of that involves you."

"Excuse me," the waiter came back with a bottle of wine, "Could I fill your glass?"

"Thank you," Victoria covered her glass, "But I'm fine."

"Please, ma'am. It's complimentary."

"Well," she allowed, "Alright then."

As the wine was being poured, the waiter jerked a little, splashing the wine all over me, "Oh, no! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," I let it go, "I'm fine."

"No, it's not," Victoria scoffed, "Reila, have a spine. It's not ok! Honestly, one would think somewhere this nice would be able to hire competent staff."

"It's my first day, ma'am," our waiter begged for mercy, "I really am sorry. Please. Come with me. I can take care of that."

"Ok," I obliged, "I'll be right back."

"Yes," Victoria growled, "You will."

I followed our waiter to a spot of the restaurant that was sufficiently out of Victoria's eyesight. Without another words, I threw my arms around my savior, "I've never been so happy to see you in my life, Haruhi."

"Are you ok?" she worried, "You look like you're going to throw up."

"I could right now," I admitted, "Do you ever remember me talking about my grandmother on my mom's side?"

"Yeah," Haruhi nodded, "I figured you were in a place you didn't want to be, so I might have made some phone calls."

"I fucking love you," I wasn't letting her go, "Who did you call?"

"Kyoya-senpai," she filled me in, "If anyone's going to get you out of something like this in this kind of setting, it's him."

"No, no," I shook my head, "I know someone a little better."

"I overheard something in the owner's office a few days ago," Haruhi went on, "He said something about paying their monthly fees. And I don't think they were talking about their power bill. Someone's coming to collect tonight."

"Mmm…" I smiled, "Smells like home. Could you do me a huge favor and call Ritsu for me?"

"Of course," she nodded, "What should I tell him?"

"That I'm ok," I ordered, "And that I love him. And that my bitch grandmother's in town."

"Got it," Haruhi checked me over, "Are you sure you're ok, Rei?"

"I'm pissed off," I reported, "But it's nothing I've never handled before."

She's going to regret going for the throat…

**A/N: We haven't been able to see much of the fighty side of Rei in this story yet. And I'm kind of glad she's stepping up. We've heard stories, but now, we're going to see it up close and personal. Although, she's definitely going up against an amateur. Or so she thinks. I'm going to be honest, I've met people like her grandmother before. They are not pleasant people. Inspiration really does come from everywhere. **

**Oh…You did want to hear about my NaNo stats? If you didn't, this isn't a section for you and I'll see you next week, but for now, how about some stats. I finished with a little over 109,000 words. I finished the story three weeks into it and it'll be up on FictionPress if you're interested. If you want more plot and information on it, just ask. Now, I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	35. Please Take Me Home

**A/N: Words cannot describe how excited I am for this chapter. It gets pretty…Well, you'll see. But to all of you who are new here, I want to take a minute and say hello! How are we doing today? Personally, I just finished lunch. My Monster's starting to kick in and I'm about to post. Well…At the time I'm writing this. By the time you're reading it, I've already posted. But it's nice to check in once in a while. Just to make sure you guys are doing ok. And that you're mentally prepared for the shenanigans that are about to ensue. So, good luck, Godspeed, and…I love you. xx**

As much as I didn't want to, I left Haruhi's side and went back to Victoria. I made a quick mental note to send my best friend a fucking fruit basket for going above and beyond the call of duty for this. Alright. With everything in place, I could sit back down in front of the bitch who dragged me here in the first place. I can do this. She's not worth going to prison over. Or fucking up my manicure.

"I swear," Victoria groaned, still pissed off about the wine spot on my dress, "I need to see a manager. Someone is going to answer for this."

"It's really not that big of a deal," I assured, "I'll live to see another day."

"Did you catch the waiter's name?" her tirade continued, "I want to now."

"It's not worth you causing a scene." Honestly, she's like a five year old that got her chocolate milk in the blue cup instead of the green one.

"You!" Victoria waved Haruhi over to our table, only making me want to hide my face in shame even more. I share blood with this lunatic, "Come over here! What is your name? I want to know who I'm sending my dry cleaning bill to!"

"Forgive her madame." Thank God. Another voice of reason, "She's new and also in enough debt. I'll take care of it. Is everything else to your satisfaction?"

"Could I speak to your manager?" Victoria demanded, prepared to riot. Over one little spot of wine on my dress. And that was just an excuse for Haruhi and me to talk alone.

"I am the manager," Kyoya lied smoothly through his teeth, "How may I help you?"

"My granddaughter is covered in red wine," she growled, "Do you have any idea how much that dress costs? All because you hired someone so incompetent! Maybe if you would've screened for the position a little better, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Ma'am, please," Haruhi apologized all over herself. Unnecessarily, in my opinion. Victoria didn't need to be such a bitch to her. It was a planned accident, "I didn't mean to…"

"Is everything ok over here?" my heart melted. Everything is going to be just fine.

"Who are you?" Victoria scoffed, still on her high and mighty trip.

"I own the restaurant." No, you don't. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling. I am a total stone wall right now. No emotion. No joy. Big ass wine stain on a god-awful dress I already hated.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" At her advanced age, I'm impressed she still has this kind of energy in her. He knows exactly who you are. You don't exactly make an effort to hide it, "I could have you shut down!"

Without any remorse, too. Someone needed to settle her down before she has a heart attack. As nice as that'd be right about now, I needed to step in, "Victoria, please…"

"No, Reila! They need to know I mean business and that they should have more professional staff!"

"No, you couldn't." Awfully cocky for someone who doesn't even own the restaurant in the first place.

"Oh," Victoria's eyes burned. Because nothing pissed her off more than when someone tells her no. If anyone at that table knows that, it's me. She told Daddy she wanted me. He told her no. We ended up in court. She told me that she cornered me in Japan because she wanted me. I told her no. Now, we're here, yelling at poor little Haruhi, who did nothing wrong, "But I could. Is that something you'd like to test?"

"It wouldn't work," he leaned over a chair, "No matter how hard you try."

"And why is that?" Victoria fumed. It's strange. He's never met the woman, yet he knows just how to push her bitch buttons.

"Because…" That smirk…That goddamn smirk…It got to me every time, "This restaurant is under some very special protection. There's not a thing you'd be able to do that would shut this place down."

"You underestimate me."

"You overestimate yourself." Ooh! Right in the ego, "So, are you going to stop playing shy? My Reila's a little more vocal than this. You're so much better than that, sweetheart."

"So, we're up to sweetheart now," I teased, thanking God for this boy, "Awfully bold of you."

"Like I said," my savior reiterated, "This place is protected, "Kind of like the girl. She's under special protection, too."

"Maybe in New York," Victoria gave him a look, not having a single fucking clue as to what was going on, "But this isn't New York. She doesn't have any mafia connections here."

"Yes, she does," my connections threw an arm around me, pulling me into his hip, "We just call it something different here. Her connections come from a different syndicate than the one she's in. A very powerful syndicate."

"I'm not afraid of you." Now, Victoria was the one lying. I could see it in her eyes. She's scared shitless. And I loved every second of it.

"You should be," he offered me his hand, "Reila? Shall we?"

"I'd love to," I reveled in the warmth of his touch. Mmm…Comfort.

Then, Victoria realized just what was going on. And glared a fucking dagger into me, "You really are your mother's child, aren't you, Reila?"

"And damn proud to be," I assured.

"Come on, Rei," Ritsu insisted, "Let's get you the hell out of here."

"Wait!" Victoria snarled, "Sign the papers, Reila. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Daddy, would you?"

"If he were to go down because of you," I pointed out, "There's no fucking way he'd want me to end up with a bitch like you. Not to mention one other detail you managed to overlook."

"What?"

"You told me everything," I stood up, "What's going to stop me from telling someone? I think the murder confession would be more than enough, wouldn't you?"

"Reila," Victoria's forehead sprouted a bright blue vein, "Sit. Down. Now."

"No!"

"Come on, Rei," Ritsu shielded me, "Let's get you somewhere better than here."

"Ok."

"Reila, please," Victoria begged, her eyes swelling with fake tears, "The feud between your father and me aside, you're still my granddaughter. I…I already lost your mother. I don't want to lose you, too."

"You already did, Victoria," I kicked these miserable shoes off, "You tried to take Daddy from me. You were right to hit me where it hurts the most, so I'll commend you for that as a professional courtesy. But you still made one fatal flaw. You left me wounded. The funny thing about wounds? They heal. And we don't forget where they come from. If you were going to hit me, you should've killed me. If you ever want to play with the big dogs, at least learn how to play the game, you fucking amateur."

"Reila!" she stopped me once more, her eyes bright red with sheer lividness, "If you walk out that door, I'm done with you. For good. If you're ever in need because your father betrayed you, don't you ever come crying to me for help."

"You wouldn't even be on my list," I vowed, "Besides, Daddy would never betray me. Because our family doesn't do that."

"But you betrayed me…"

"Who said we were family?" I cut her off, "We're blood. That doesn't mean we're family."

"You're just like your father," Victoria glared, "_Just _like him."

"Victoria," I showed her my hand. And the little diamond on it, "I chose this life. I may have been born into it, but Daddy wanted to keep me out of it as long as he could. At the end of the day, I made my choice. Not because he wanted me to go into the family business, but because it was what _I_ wanted. He couldn't keep me out of it anymore, so he started showing me everything he knew. From the business end to self defense. And I'm done wasting my breath on you. Ritsu?"

"Yeah, Rei?" Ritsu perked up. Without another word, I pulled his face down to mine, giving him the most passionate, yet pissed off kiss I've ever given him. At least it started that way. But I could feel his lips under my own. He was trying to quell the out of control wildfire that burned brightly in me right now. And I loved him for it. As soon as he pulled away, Ritsu wrapped his arms around me, softly whispering in my ear, "You're ok. I promise. You're safe."

Dammit…I didn't need to cry here. Not in front of her. Pull yourself together, Rei, "Thanks for the rescue, baby."

"Anytime."

"That's your…?" Victoria's jaw hit the floor.

"And I don't appreciate the way you're picking on my friends either," I shook her a little more, "And if we're being honest, Haruhi did me a favor. This dress was horrible anyway. If a certain someone at this table plays his cards right, he may see it on the floor later. Can we go now?"

"Yes," Ritsu took my hand.

"Thank you, Kyoya," I smiled a bit, "I can't let you go unnoticed."

"Merely buying time," Kyoya gave me a nod, "But I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Ok is a relative term," I sighed out, "Physically, I could stand a shower. Emotionally, I'm drained to all hell."

"Now, I understand the horror stories," Ritsu cradled me against his chest, "I will say, though, the dress was a bit much."

"You ever mention this dress again," I threatened, "I will kick your ass personally. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"But really, Ritsu," I cuddled into him, "Thank you for coming to save me. And for having my back."

"I got yours if you got mine, baby," Ritsu promised, "You and me. Got it?"

"Deal." Like I'd say no to that, "And I'm sorry you had to deal with her, Haruhi. When did you get a job here?"

"About a week ago," Haruhi admitted, "I needed something to fill my extra time, so I thought I'd get a part time job. And don't worry, Rei. Your…

"She's not my grandma," I snapped, "I got mi abuelita. I don't need that bitch."

"What should I call her?" she asked, not pushing that button again.

"I call her bitch," I shrugged, "But I'm sure you'd call her Victoria."

"Hey," Ritsu stopped me just before we got outside, "I need to collect protection fees…But I don't want to. Rei, can you go get the money for me?"

"Just get it tomorrow," I leaned against him, "Haruhi, tell your actual boss we'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

"Can do," she nodded, "Kasanoda, your family is the one they pay protection to?"

"They have for years," Ritsu confirmed, "Before I was even a thought. Speaking of thinking…I need to make a phone call."

"Who are you calling?" I wondered.

"Someone very important," he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "More so to you than to me, but he's an alright guy."

"Daddy knows?" I freaked, "He knows about all this?"

"Of course he does," Ritsu assured, "After I got the call from Haruhi and the one from Roy asking me if I knew where you were, I figured something would be up, so I called your dad. He had every right to know, Rei. If shit went sideways, I didn't want that on my head. And by the sounds of it, Bitch was holding him hostage from you, wasn't she?"

"Unfortunately," I grumbled, "She's the one that caused all the problems back home just so Daddy had something to distract him. She wasn't banking on me having you, though."

"You always got me," he kissed the top of my head, "Always."

"I love you, too," I think I'll keep this one around.

"Hey, Frankie," Ritsu chirped, "It's Ritsu…She's ok. But your mother-in-law's a piece of work. Holy shit, man…Everything's ok. I got her right now…Ok. Hold on. Rei, phone for you."

I plucked Ritsu's phone out of his hand and put it up to my ear, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, princess," his voice broke a bit, "You ok? Bitch didn't rough you up too much, did she?"

"She wishes," I brushed her off, "You should see the other guys."

"Did you get to crack their heads open?"

"No," I groaned, "Do you really think Victoria would let me fight them? Not even for her own amusement. Or mine, for that matter. But enough about me for a minute. What about you?"

"What about me?" Daddy asked.

"Victoria told me she had people on you," I explained, "And they were ready to pounce on her command. All it would take is a phone call and I'd end up an orphan."

"Is that what she told you?" he gasped, "Goddamn, someone needs to take that fucking bitch out. As much as I want to, what's the rule?"

"We don't kill in cold blood," I remembered, "Only in retaliation. If someone knocks us down first, we get back up and knock them six feet under."

"That's my girl…" I swear I could hear Daddy smile on the other end. Everything really was going to be ok, "So, what'd the bitch want this time?"

"What do you think?" I scoffed, "She wanted me. Again. Any and all rights to me. She brought adoption papers and everything, Daddy."

"That's not happening."

"Because we're a team," I felt a hitch in my breathing. No. Let that shit out later, but not like this.

"The Ace of Spades and the Queen of Diamonds, baby girl," Daddy swore, "Always. Hell of a hand, too."

"I miss you, Daddy," my voice broke. No. Reila…We talked about this. Seconds ago. No. Suppress that.

"I miss you, too, Reila," he was in the same shape. I could hear it. Worst of all, I could feel it. My chest ached, "I'm glad to hear you're safe, though. That Ritsu kid…He can stick around."

"That was the idea," I melted inside. I'm so happy Daddy and Ritsu get along. As much as I love Daddy to pieces, he's not always the easiest man to get along with. Especially if he knows they have eyes for his little girl. But since Ritsu's the same as us, I think he can make an exception. There's no thinking about it. He _has _made an exception.

"Hey," Daddy perked up, "Let me talk to Ritsu."

"Ok," I handed Ritsu his phone back, "It's for you."

"It's my phone," Ritsu took it, "Hey, Frankie. What's up…? Yeah. That was the plan…I know a guy that can monitor her credit cards and we can track her from there. You're not thinking about…Yes, sir…Yes, sir…I'll keep you update…You're welcome. No worries…Bye."

Ritsu shoved his phone back in his pocket. That's weird, "Daddy didn't want to talk to me?"

"He says to say he loves you," Ritsu reported, "And that it's only another week. And to get you to bed."

"Please," I jumped on the back of his bike. Somewhere along the way, we seemed to have lost Kyoya, but I'm sure he came here in a nice ass limo. We don't have to take care of him. I nuzzled my face in Ritsu's shoulder blades and brought myself down. Although, the cool leather between my thighs was nice. Hopefully, I'll be able to cut off some of this dress along the way. This shit's hotter than hell. Ritsu had to stop for gas before we headed to what I'm assuming will be the Kasanoda compound. I'm not surprised. Ritsu wouldn't want to leave me alone for the night.

When we stopped, I got off the bike and went inside. Just as I was going to go inside for a slushie, I saw something else in an aisle slightly off the beaten path. Oh, yeah. There's the shiny stainless steel I needed. Unfortunately, it wasn't a brand new knife, but it sure as hell was the next best thing at this point. They were sharp and shiny and that's all I needed. I paid for the slushie and a pair of bright yellow scissors and walked back to the bike.

"What's that all about?" Ritsu gave me a look as I set my cup on the seat.

"You'll see," I didn't give a shit about making an even cut or if anyone was watching. I just wanted to be more comfortable. I grabbed half of the skirt on my dress and cut it off, taking it from the middle of my shin to the middle of my thigh. As the fabric puddled around my ankles, I think Ritsu's eyes damn near popped out of his head.

"Rei!" he freaked, looking around, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What?" I shrugged, working the scissors on the cap sleeves. Or should I just take the sleeves and the collar off altogether? I had a corset on and no tits. It's not like it'd be the end of the world. I slid my arms out and made the cut, "It's not like I paid for it. Or gave a shit about it in the first place."

"But do you have to do that here?" Ritsu gasped, "There are people around here!"

"So?" I brushed him off, having no shame. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the front fender of Ritsu's bike, "If you ask me, I think I improved it. A little black lace around the top and the bottom. Knock out the corset. Yeah…I think I'm coming around to it."

"You're exhausting," he pointed out, "Did you know that?"

"I had an inkling," I kissed his cheek, taking my slushie off the bike, "Where are we going?"

"Your penthouse," Ritsu decided, "If that's alright with you."

"My penthouse?" I wondered, "I thought we'd be going back to the compound."

"Not tonight," he shook his head, "I figured I'd let you sleep in your own bed. We are stopping by the compound first, though. I need to grab some shit."

"Ok," I knew we were going back to the compound eventually.

"And then," Ritsu started the bike back up, "I'm going to bring you back to your penthouse, put something on the TV to drown out the silence, and put you to bed. How's that sound?"

"Like a fucking plan," I let out a little yawn. Dealing with the bitch kicked my ass more than I thought it did. Tonight has been a roller coaster. And as soon as we got back to my place, Ritsu came through on his promise. Although, I did make one little addendum to it…

I got my shower. For a brief moment, I considered inviting Ritsu, but he doesn't need to see me completely naked yet. I took whatever I had left of my energy and bawled my eyes out. Fuck this night. My day started so good. I had a nice moment with my boyfriend. Everything was going great. But then, fucking Victoria had to ruin it. She threatened my father's death. She treated me like a commodity again. All I could think about were those fucking court hearings. I hadn't seen her since that day and if I had my way, the streak would continue until I could spit on the bitch's grave. I just wanted a good day. Was that too much to ask?

I pulled myself together and crawled into bed where Ritsu was already waiting for me with open arms, "Come here, baby…"

Who was I to tell him no? Immediately, I rolled into his arms, burying my already reddened face in his chest, "Do you have any fucking idea how much I love you right now?"

"I love you, too, Rei," Ritsu pulled my wet hair out of my face, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you…"

"Forgiven and forgotten," I shook it off, "I believe I was promised TV and being put to bed. I have not had either of those."

"Alright," he grabbed the remote off the nightstand, "Did you have something in mind?"

"Goodfellas," I demanded.

"Seriously?" Ritsu giggled, "Can't leave the office at the office?"

"It's one of my favorite movies," I told him, "And to get Daddy and me in the same room watching it is a whole different experience. I had all intentions of watching it tonight anyway. Turn it on."

"Alright," he wasn't going to fight me. It was late and I'm sure he was tired, too, "Hey, Rei, can I ask you something?"

"If it's anything about what happened tonight," I shot him down, "No. You can't."

"It's actually about tomorrow," Ritsu clarified, "Are we going to school in the morning or are we ditching and heading to Akihabara and Karuizawa again?"

"We're going to school," I insisted, "As much as I don't want to, we need to go to school tomorrow. I want to pretend like nothing happened and go about business as usual. If that's alright with you."

"Only if it is with you," he ran his fingers down my back as the opening titles played, "I love you, Rei."

"I love you, too," I cuddled into him, pulling my blankets over the both of us. But just before I could call it a night, I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and shot Daddy a text.

_Good night, Daddy._

_I love you._

_-R_


	36. Jetlagged Heart

**A/N: I'm sorry this is up so late. I'm running on US West Coast time. Even then, I'm still damn near an hour late. Regardless, please forgive me. I will commit seppuku later. But I had some things to do in town today and here we are. So, without further dudes, let's get into this week's chapter, yeah?**

Even though I had Ritsu and Goodfellas, there was no fucking way I was getting any sleep last night. It was awfully sweet of him to stick around, but unfortunately, it was all for naught. Kudos for trying, but no such luck. Why couldn't Ritsu and I ever sleep all night when we were at my penthouse? It never fails. Although, this may be a special circumstance. I rolled over and checked the clock. Three o'clock…Maybe I could sneak out of bed and up to the roof.

Slowly, I slid Ritsu's arm off me, making sure I wouldn't wake him. Out like a light. Or so I thought until I felt a tug on the waist of my pajama bottoms and a grumbly voice call after me, "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Up to the roof." No sense in lying to him, "Did I wake you?"

"No," Ritsu sat up in bed, "I couldn't sleep either."

"You're more than welcome to join me," I offered, "It's been a while since we've been on the roof together."

"I'd love to," he got up and grabbed a blanket off my bed, "Are you ok, baby?"

"Yeah…" There's a time and a place when it's ok to lie to Ritsu. In this case, it's to keep him from worrying, "I just need to clear my head a little. That's all."

"Ok," Ritsu knew it was bullshit, but he dropped it.

The two of us walked up the small set of stairs and shared a chaise lounge. Ritsu covered us up and I got lost in the neon lights. They were so beautiful. Suddenly, an overwhelming homesickness fell over me that even Goodfellas couldn't cure. I cuddled into my loving and patient boyfriend, still a bit shaken from everything that happened, "Hey, Ritsu?"

"Yeah, Rei?"

"I'm really not ok," I confessed, my voice breaking a bit, "I had a rough nightmare and all I got were flashbacks to tonight, to the custody hearing. It's hell in my head right now."

"Are you sure you want to go to school, Rei?" Ritsu worried, "If you wanted to take a day, no one would blame you."

"I'm sure," I nodded, "If I don't go to school, I can't head the family."

"Rei," he pointed out, "You're exhausted. You're on the roof because you can't sleep. No one…and I can't stress this enough…No one would blame you. I'm sure your old man would say the same."

"I'll be fine," I promised, "If all else fails, I can clock out in class."

"Ok," Ritsu let it go, hugging me tight, doing his best to calm me down, "You want to talk about it?"

"They were just flashbacks," I shuddered, "The smells stand out the most. The smell of the courtroom. The fake lemon and wood combination on the stand. The cologne on the bitch's lawyer. The shit she sprayed me with before we went into the courtroom…It was awful, Ritsu…"

"I couldn't imagine," he cuddled me, "Was it really that bad?"

"Traumatizing," I nuzzled my face in his shoulder, trying to hide any possible tears, "I just lost my mom and she wanted to take Daddy from me, too."

"But she didn't," Ritsu reminded me, keeping my head above water, "We just talked to him. You want to call him again?"

"No," I shook my head, "It'd only make him worry more than he already does. He doesn't need that. There's too much to clean up back home from that bitch. He doesn't need to worry about me on top of it."

"Ok," he ran his fingers down my back, putting me at ease, "Rei?"

"Yeah, Ritsu?" I shut my eyes for a second, finally that level of relaxed.

"I love you," Ritsu kissed the top of my head, "And I'm not going to let her near you ever again."

"I love you, too." Who? Who did I save from a burning building in a past life for Ritsu to fall into my life? Because I don't know what I'd do without him right now.

A couple hours later, I woke up in my bed with my boyfriend out cold next to me. He must have carried me in from the roof. I stretched up to his cheek and gave him a little kiss, "Good morning, Ritsu."

"Morning, Reila," Ritsu pulled the blankets over us, "And you're sure you want to go to school?"

"Yeah," I shoved my fist in my eye, "I'm sure. I'll be ok."

"That's good," he kissed the top of my head, "I don't know about you, but I could use some coffee and a lot of it."

"Me, too," I agreed, checking the clock, bolting out of bed, "Shit!"

"What?" Ritsu freaked, "What is it?"

"We're going to be late!" I skipped out on the morning shower and quickly threw on a clean uniform.

"We got plenty of time, baby," he assured, "We'll just go to the coffee cart on our way to homeroom and call it a day."

"Are you sure?" I slipped my shoes on, "Because…"

Knock, knock.

"I got it," Ritsu took the bullet for me, knowing I was in enough of a mood. I could kill someone with my bare hands right now, "Hi, Roy. Good morning."

"Good morning, Ritsu!" Roy greeted him, his normal level of uppity that would make me want to wrap my hands around his throat, "Is Rei awake?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "But I'm taking her to school this morning. Go home."

"But I just wanted to…"

"Get the fuck out of my house, Roy!" I snapped, not having any of his bullshit today, "I'm fine!"

"She's a little sleep deprived," Ritsu covered for me, "Don't worry about her. I got it taken care of."

"Ok," Roy dropped it, "I would like for us to touch base soon, Rei!"

"Today's not the day," I grabbed my backpack and headed out. I only knew one thing was for certain. My sympathies to the mother fucker who dares cross me today. Because he'll be leaving in a body bag. All of my sleep deprivation was turning me into a mega bitch. However, caffeine may fix that. God, I hope so.

As soon as we got to Ouran, I sprinted for our homeroom while Ritsu hit the coffee cart for both of us. Thank God…On time…I laid my head down on a desk in the back, debating whether or not to take a nap. Maybe just a little one. A quick power nap to get me through homeroom. Hopefully, I'll sleep long enough to feel well rested, but short enough to avoid nightmares. A girl can hope, right? However, I'm not going to be allowed my brief nap. Because of two of the same face popping up in front of me.

"Good morning, Rei!" the twins harmonized, way too cheery for my level of sleep and caffeination.

"How are you this morning?" Hikaru asked.

"Doing well, we hope?" Kaoru added.

"Both of you," I growled, "Kindly fuck off. I'm exhausted."

"We're sorry, Rei…"

"What happened to you last night?" Hikaru wondered.

"No," Haruhi stepped in as my personal defense squad. At least until Ritsu gets here and they're both shitting themselves, "That's not a question you two get to ask."

"What do you know, Haruhi?" Kaoru perked up. His brother doing the same.

"And that doesn't mean pump me for information!" she snapped.

"We don't have to pump you for information," Hikaru shrugged.

"Yeah," Kaoru figured, "We can just get Tamaki-senpai to pump you for information and ask him later."

"No problem!"

"No…" There was the head of my defense team. And he brought me coffee. God fucking bless him, "You're not getting anything out of Haruhi. You're not getting anything out of Rei. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir." Both Hikaru and Kaoru sat down immediately. Like I said, Haruhi was ok for the time being, but Ritsu could make those boys shit themselves. Whatever got them to shut up.

I burned my esophagus with the nectar of the gods and promptly took a nap. Although, once in a while, I could hear Ritsu fending off either Hikaru and Kaoru or girls that regularly frequented the host club. If this boy's not careful, I may do something silly and marry him. It'd be weird to think about. A big New York mafia family and a powerful yakuza family coming together in holy matrimony? My god, we could rule the world. I'd be perfectly ok with that. Although, I'm not sure how cool Ritsu would be with it, since he wanted nothing to do with his yakuza upbringing. Maybe if I got him around the family back home, he'd come around to our side of things. Not sure how ok his old man would be with it, but it's worth a shot. Ritsu and Daddy are already buddies. Maybe…But that's a big maybe.

As the day went on, I wanted nothing more than to sleep in every single one of my classes. And I practically did. At least ten minutes per class. There'd be no fucking way in hell I'd be going to the host club after school. I didn't have my hosting duties in me today. I've been doing fake smiles and kindness already. Doing it for a crowd wasn't in the cards. Although, I did have a friendly reminder that I'd have to stop in for a brief moment or two.

But there was one class I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep in. I could still phone most of it in, though. When I got dressed for kendo, I took a seat on the mat with my bamboo in my lap. Honestly, these mats were kind of comfortable. Maybe I could just shut my eyes for a moment or two. That's all I'd really need. I'd be ok after that. However, the teacher wouldn't be too keen on it, so after he finished yelling at me to wake my ass up, I bit my tongue. And I bit it hard. Shake this off, Rei. You still had an image in this room to uphold.

And so, I started my regularly scheduled match with Mori. Yet my body still felt pretty limp. So much for my little naps throughout the day amounting to anything. Maybe more coffee from the coffee cart on the way out today. That might be a necessity. Just as Mori had me pinned to the nap, he looked me over. And he made sure to catch me on the way out of the kendo room.

"Are you ok, Rei?" he wondered, "You're sloppy today."

"I had a bad night last night." I'm so glad I could tell Mori anything and he'd take it to his grave, "A really, _really _bad night. Ritsu tried to help and God bless him for it, but…"

Without another thought, Mori threw his arms around me, hugging me tight. Wow…Now, I understand why he was a popular host, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's not your fault, Mori," I reveled in his embrace, "But I appreciate the sentiment."

"You're ok now, though," he hoped, "Right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "For the most part. I mean, aside from the whole shitty sleep thing. But I think I'll be ok. Shit's worse than jetlag."

"What happened?" Mori treaded lightly, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well…" Like I said, I could tell Mori anything and there's no way he'd tell anyone. It's not like the twins would know anyway, "I almost got taken from Japan last night. By force. As homesick as I've been lately, I don't want to go back to the US like that. I guess it's one of the cons of being me. Sometimes I get wrapped up in the family business a little too tight."

"I'm glad you're still here," he draped an arm around my shoulders. I knew Mori wouldn't ever try anything with me. He's friends with Ritsu and he knows I can kick his ass. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't be nearly as cool with it.

"I am, too," I rested my head in his shoulder. Covertly, I opened up my bag and showed Mori what was inside, "Someone had to give Kyoya his black book back, didn't they?"

"Is that really his black book?" Mori gasped. And that's the most emotion I've ever seen on that boy's face.

"We need to keep that our little secret," I insisted, "I've seen what's in it. I now have something on Kyoya he doesn't know I have. We'll call it my insurance. Or possibly my ticket out of the host club."

"Oh…" a sadness fell over Mori's face. That wasn't my intention.

"I'm not leaving the host club, Mori," I assured, "Just for today, though. I couldn't host today if I wanted to."

"Ok…" he relaxed a bit, "Good. It's our secret."

"Takashi!" a sweet little voice sang out, "Rei-chan!"

"Hi, Honey," I mustered up as much of a smile as I could. It's Honey. He's an infectious ball of joy and sunshine. Just like any other day, the three of us headed for the host club. Although, I had no intentions of sticking around. Drop off Kyoya's black book and get the hell out of there. That's the plan anyway. I let Honey and Mori go in before me and I pulled the black book out of my bag, making sure to leave a note in the back of it.

_Keep us out of it._

_x R _

There. That should be good enough. I walked in only to be wrapped up in Tamaki's arms, "REILA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"PUT ME DOWN, TAMAKI!" I demanded, "OR I SWEAR TO CHRIST I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT AND HOLD IT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE STILL BEATING!"

"Yes, ma'am," Tamaki put me back on the floor, "But Rei…I missed you."

"You just saw me Friday," I reminded him, "I didn't give you the time to miss me. And you're going to miss me a little longer."

"Why?"

"I'm not hosting today," I told him, "I just dropped in to say hi. This past weekend kicked my ass and I need to go home and clock out for a while."

"What did you do this weekend, Rei-chan?" Honey wondered, so sweet and innocently.

"I went out of town for the weekend," I told him, keeping Victoria out of it, "Ritsu and I took a trip to Karuizawa, just the two of us."

"Excuse me?" Tamaki's eyes turned red.

"And he gave me a present," I showed off my new bracelet, "Isn't it nice? It's our entire relationship on my wrist. And I love it. Plus, I get to jingle when I walk, so I have that going for me."

"It's so pretty!" Honey looked over the charms on it, "How is it your entire relationship?"

"Every charm means something different," I explained, "But yeah. I'm heading home. Before I do that, though, Kyoya, I have something for you."

"For me?" Kyoya gave me a look, "What do you mean?"

"I found this in the hallway," I pulled his black book out of my bag, "And I'm pretty sure it's yours."

"Thank you, Rei," he gladly accepted my offering, "That's been driving me crazy for the last few days. How did you find it?"

"In one piece." What? Like I'm going to tell him I took it. Please, "Now, if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to go home and take a long, well deserved nap. I'll be in here Friday."

"Rei," Tamaki pointed out, "None of us will be here Friday. We all get out of school on Wednesday for the next couple weeks."

"That's right," I had totally spaced. But I've also had a lot of shit on my mind, "Then, I'll be in here on Wednesday."

"Ok," Tamaki allowed, "I guess we can do that."

"There's no guessing about it," I put my foot down, "Last night was a bad night for me, Tamaki. I'm fucking exhausted and I want to take a nap. There is no goddamn way I'm hosting today. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," he straightened up, "Go ahead. Enjoy your day off."

"That was the plan," I waved behind me. My head was killing me. My feet hurt like a bitch. And I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. Would you look at that? My ride's here, "Hey, baby."

"Hi there," Ritsu pulled me in for a quick kiss, "That was a quick in and out at the host club. What's the occasion?"

"I basically told Tamaki to fuck off for the day," I jumped on the back of his bike, "Now, the question is, are we going back to my place or yours?"

"I think we could go to your place," he decided, swinging his leg over the seat, "It's closer."

"Do you mind if we just clock out when we get there?" I asked, burying my face in his shoulder blades, "I'm kind of tired."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Ritsu admitted, "I'm tired, too, Rei. It might not have been the same as you, but I slept like shit last night, too. Mostly because I had to take care of you."

"No one asked you to."

"Bullshit," he retaliated, "Your dad asked me to."

"Dammit," I let him have that one. Daddy's word has always been law.

"We'll go back to your place," Ritsu thought, "We'll take a much needed nap. Maybe order in some ramen instead of going down to the ramen shop. Have some dinner. Then, we can go back to sleep. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect," I agreed, "Let's go."

And go we did. Ritsu and I headed straight for my building and I rode his back to the elevator. And into my penthouse. And maybe into my bed. When the two of us laid down, I nuzzled my face in his ribcage, shutting my eyes for a little bit. This was much better than last night. Oh, Ritsu…If only I had you while I was fighting my jetlag. I'm sure I would've straightened out much quicker. Oh well.

Ring, ring.

I looked over at my phone. Just about seven o'clock. And even better was the man on the other end, "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Princess," Daddy's voice warmed me to my core, "I didn't just wake you up, did I? You sound like you were sleeping."

"I was sleeping," I admitted, "I didn't get much for sleep last night, so I'm making up for lost time."

"You feeling ok?" he worried, "You're not getting sick on me, are you?"

"No," I promised, "I'm perfectly healthy. I mean…Minus the mess upstairs, but I should be alright. Eventually. Daddy, I need a hug."

"It's only a few more days, baby girl," Daddy pointed out, "Is Ritsu with you?"

"He's asleep next to me," I looked over my shoulder at my boyfriend practically drooling on himself. Isn't he the cutest?

"That's good," he let out a sigh of relief, "So, when am I going to be able to see you again?"

"I'll be on the first flight out Thursday morning," I couldn't fucking wait for Thursday. Hell, I might even go right after I have to deal with the host club on Wednesday.

"Good," he applauded, "Because I miss you, Rei. And after what happened with…"

"No," I stopped him in his tracks, "Don't even say her name. She's not worth coming out of your mouth. And we're wasting breath on someone who doesn't even matter. The only good thing that bitch ever did was bring Mama into the world. After that, she can burn in hell."

"I know, sweetheart," Daddy dropped it, "But I pinky promise. As soon as I see your ass come out of that gate, you best believe I'm hugging you tight. And never letting you go."

"But what about when I have to come back to Japan?"

"No one likes a smartass, Reila…" I had to do something. Daddy being upset was never good for anyone. Especially him.

"But you love me," I teased, "You've told me yourself on many, many occasions."

"That's true," Daddy confirmed, "Come on. You look like Mama, you talk like me. How can I not love you?"

"I miss you, Daddy," I held back any tears that wanted to come up, "I'll see you Thursday."

"Damn right, you will."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, princess."

Click.

I put my phone back down on the nightstand and curled into Ritsu's chest. He was still sleeping like a baby. Good. I'm glad my phone didn't wake him. It's bad enough I woke him last night. He needs all the sleep he can get, too. Although, I felt him move around a little under me. And his eyes opened up, "Morning, Rei."

"Good morning," I got comfortable again, "Sleep well?"

"Better than I did last night," he chuckled to himself, "What about you?"

"Me, too," I nodded, "I just got off the phone with Daddy."

"And how's Frankie doing?"

"Not too bad," I figured, "Just wanted to touch base. He sends his love."

"So," Ritsu put his hand on my cheek, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"A little better," I reported, "But I'm kind of hungry. What about you?"

"I could stand some dinner," he agreed, "What do you say? Should I call the ramen shop?"

"No," I pushed myself up, "Let's go to the ramen shop. Why break tradition?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok," Ritsu followed suit, "Go get your jacket. It's a little cold outside tonight."

I think he likes me. I'm not quite sure, but I think he might like me. Just a little. I grabbed my leather jacket off the chair in my living room and my backpack off the table. Then, Ritsu and I headed downstairs and enjoyed the brief walk to the ramen shop. I did say I wanted things to stay as normal as they possibly could. Where better to restore that sense of normalcy than the ramen shop? It's been my go-to since I moved to Tokyo.

"Hey, Ritsu," I stared into my lemonade, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Ritsu allowed, "Fire away. What's on your mind?"

"Did you have any plans for the break?" I wondered.

"Not really," he admitted, "I kind of thought we'd do something. At least once. Some kind of cute, couple-y bullshit. Although, we are kind of a fucked up romcom."

"Totally," I giggled, "But the best kind. Where there's no haunting ass laugh track in the background."

"Thank God…" Ritsu laughed with me, "But why do you ask? What'd you have in mind?"

I had been thinking about this for a while now. About this break and about my trip back home and how Ritsu would tie into that. I'm sure he'd miss me terribly while I was gone, but he'd understand that I needed to see my dad from time to time, too. Although, I could think of a remedy for that. And I really hoped he'd be on board for it, "Ever been to America?"

"Can't say that I have," he told me, a hint of a smile on his face, "Why?"

"Because I leave this Thursday…Possibly Wednesday afternoon." A sudden silence fell between us. And I didn't like it. Because Ritsu looked like he just had his heart torn in two, "I want you to come with me."

"Really?" he perked up a little, "That wouldn't be me overstepping?"

"Not at all," I assured, "I'm sure Daddy would love to see you again and in light of recent circumstances, he probably doesn't want me traveling by myself anyway. And I've made that long ass flight by myself. It sucks dick for dimes. If you come with me, we won't have to miss each other. Come with me, Ritsu. Please?"

"Well," Ritsu thought it over, "The old man's going to be out of town. I'd mostly be sitting at home, bored as fuck anyway. And sitting at the ramen shop by myself would just be a downer. It would be pretty great to see your dad again. Alright, Reila. You have yourself a traveling companion."

"You're going to go to New York with me?" I chirped, internally buzzing.

"I'm going to go to New York with you," he nodded.

"Yay!" I squeaked, about to come out of my skin, "Ritsu…I'm so glad you said yes. I don't know why, but I had it built up in my head that you were going to say no and I'd have to break the news to you that I'm going home for two weeks and we'd be without each other. Because when I go home, I basically fall off the map and I can't get shit for signal some places. And…"

"Reila," Ritsu stopped me, "You're spiraling, baby. Relax. Besides, we still have two days of school to get through before we leave. Do you already have your plane tickets?"

"Hold on," I screwed around on my phone for a couple minutes.

"Rei…?" he gave me a look, "Rei, what are you…"

"Shh," I held a finger up to him, finishing things up, "Now, I have our plane tickets. You should be getting the link in your texts shortly."

"Jesus Christ," Ritsu shook his head, "Isn't modern technology something?"

"It's fucking awesome, isn't it?" I beamed, hearing a beep on the other side of the table.

"You didn't have to get my ticket for me," he scolded me.

"Don't worry about it," I brushed him off, "I asked you. I might as well pay for the flight."

"If you say so," Ritsu let it go, knowing better than to fight me, "So, you want to head back to your place? Go back to bed?"

"Yes please," I had a belly full of ramen and the prospects of traveling to my hometown with Ritsu. Where could this night possibly go wrong? It couldn't. The world was a beautiful place. And even more beautiful with the future ahead of us.

Then, the time finally came. I had said my goodbyes at the host club and jumped on the back of Ritsu's bike. All we had to do was grab our bags and we headed straight for the airport. After a quick layover in Hawaii and another few hours, I could see JFK outside my window. And in that moment, with my boyfriend at my side, I was home. I was truly home. Outside this plane was JFK International Airport. And outside that lies New York City. The greatest city in the world (Although, for obvious reasons, Tokyo's becoming a close second). I'm home.

"Rei?" Ritsu looked over at me as we landed, "You ok? You look like you're about to break down."

"Because I am," I admitted, wiping the tears from my eyes, "Ritsu, I haven't been home in a while and I forgot how much I missed it. Chances are, when we do this again to go back to Tokyo, I'll do the same thing. I'll be fine. We just need to let it pass."

"Ok," he wasn't going to push me. And that's why I love him. But I knew what was coming next…And those are going to be some ugly tears. Big, fucking, ugly tears.

Just as we got off the plane, I saw a familiar face. Not quite the best one, but it'd do. I'm not any less happy to see him, "Uncle Tony!"

"Hey, Rei-Rei," my uncle threw his arms around me, "Sorry your dad couldn't make it. He had some shit to take care of, so he sent me instead. Who's the punk in your shadow?"

"What was that?" Oh, no…Ritsu does have a little bit of a hot temper sometimes. And this would be no different.

"Dammit, Uncle Tony," I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "This is my boyfriend Ritsu. Ritsu, don't tear Uncle Tony's head off. Sometimes, he's a bit…Let's just say incompetent. He means well, but…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Uncle Tony gasped, taking a little offense to what I said, "You really are Frankie's girl, aren't you?"

"It's either him or the milkman," I shrugged, "And I'm pretty sure Mama never slept with the milkman."

"You had one job, Tony…" There's the one I was looking for, "One fucking job. Don't piss off the boyfriend. And what do you do?"

"Daddy!" I ran to him and threw myself into his chest. If he were any lighter, I guarantee Daddy would've fallen to the floor. Instead, he scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tight. As promised.

"Hi, princess…" his voice broke, "Oh, I missed you, baby girl."

"I missed you, too," I bawled in his shoulder.

"I'm just glad to see you again, Rei," Daddy held me against his chest, "You and me, right? We're a team."

"Damn right," I wiped my eyes again. Fuck, I'm emotional today.

"Thanks for bringing her to me, Ritsu," he shot Ritsu a nod, "I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure," Ritsu beamed, giving me a quick wink, "I didn't have anything better to do anyway."

"Come on, princess," Daddy put me back down on the floor, "Let's go home, yeah?"

"Ok." And damn, it was good to be home…


	37. One Step at a Time

Home sweet home. Goddamn, I missed New York. Don't get me wrong. I'm starting to get a major soft spot for Tokyo (if Ritsu keeps showing me around like he does, it will definitely become a very close second), but this was home. This was where the family was. Where Daddy was. Where Mama is. While I'm in town, I needed to go see her. Just for the sake of cleansing my soul. It'll be kind of like when we went to the samurai temples in Osaka, only I'll know exactly who I'm talking to.

As soon as we left the airport, Daddy and I, along with Ritsu and Uncle Tony, headed straight for the castle. At least I saw it as a castle. Our house was something to behold. The top three floors of a beautiful building in Williamsburg with the most killer views of the city and they were all ours. Hot damn, I fucking missed this place. Without even thinking about it, I threw myself into the big ass couch in the middle of our bottom floor's living room. This was where all the business was done. Then, the middle floor was where we lived. The top floor had the bedrooms. And then, we had the roof, too. Oh, yeah. I'm definitely home.

"Hey, Daddy?" I wondered, "Is Uncle César coming, too?"

"Not yet," Daddy sat in his chair across from me, "He's taking care of business for me while I'm here with you. Because _somebody _couldn't even handle picking you up from the airport. Two seconds into it and he's already pulling a Tony."

"I'm sorry, Frankie!" Uncle Tony jumped on the defensive, "How was I supposed to know the kid was Rei's boyfriend?"

"Rei," Ritsu leaned over to me, keeping his voice down, "What's pulling a Tony mean?"

"It's when someone fucks up in a stupid way," I explained, "I love Uncle Tony, but sometimes, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean."

"We got one of them, too," he chuckled to himself, "I got it. And don't worry about it, Tony. I'm good. I don't hold much for grudges. Life's too short for that shit."

"And you wonder why I love the kid," Daddy gave Ritsu a little nod, "How long are you sticking around, Ritsu?"

"As long as Rei will let me," Ritsu decided, "If she's not careful, I might end up staying here for our whole break."

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that," Daddy smirked a bit, "Reila…Do you know what's coming up very soon?"

"Oh…" I winced. I knew what Daddy was talking about. The thought of it put a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Yeah…I do."

"Rei?" Ritsu went into instant worry mode, "You ok?"

"Just something I had forgotten about," I cringed some more, "My…My birthday is coming up."

"Why does it sound like that's a bad thing?" he wondered.

"Because," I explained, "This one's kind of special. Because this one is my sixteenth birthday. And before she died, Mama had one simple request. I remember when she and I would talk about what it'd be like and even then, I'd be kind of icky about it."

"Why?" Ritsu wasn't getting it, "Was she suggesting you have body parts removed?"

"No," I shook my head, "Believe me. That'd be easier. You remember meeting Victoria, right?"

"Not formally, but I try to forget it."

"She made Mama have a coming out party when she was sixteen," I went on, "And because it's tradition on that side of the family, Mama wanted me to have one, too."

"That's right, baby," Daddy nodded, "You'll manage. Besides, do you really think any of that side of the family would even bother coming?"

"I doubt it."

"What's a coming out party?" Ritsu asked.

"Formal societal introduction," I told him, "I don't understand it, but it's just an excuse to get together, throw a party, act stupid, show off."

"Sounds like fun to me," he shrugged.

"I don't know…" I groaned, not totally sold on the idea.

"It's one night, Reila," Daddy pointed out, "You'll be fine."

"I know," I pouted a bit, "And if it were for anyone else besides Mama, I wouldn't be doing this."

"I hate to break it to you, princess," Daddy gave me a little nudge, "But you'd have to do that for us, too. If you're going to run this family one day, they're going to have to know who you are. It's one night for you to show the other families you got bigger balls than they do."

"That's true…" I grumbled, "I do have a pretty big pair on me. But they already know that, Daddy. I have a reputation already established. Why do we have to have a party to solidify that?"

"Because Mama would come back and haunt my ass if I didn't," he argued, "Again, it's one night, Rei. You'll be fine. Now that I think about it, since this party's coming up soon, it's a good thing you did bring Ritsu with you."

"Why is it a good thing she brought Ritsu with?" Ritsu gave him a look, still totally lost.

"You'll see," Daddy had this big fucking grin on his face that both confused me and pissed me off at the same time. It's bad enough I have to do this. Now, I have to drag Ritsu into it, too. I had forgotten all about this damn thing in the first place. Given that I've been through a bit in the last week, that's reasonable. But now, there's this on my plate.

"Jetlag is kicking my ass, Daddy," I got up from the couch, "I think I'm going to go lay down for a while."

"Alright, baby girl," he let me go, "But don't think you're getting out of this because of jetlag."

"I know," I rolled my eyes.

"Ritsu," Daddy asked, "Are you going to join her?"

"Might as well," Ritsu took my hand and I helped him onto his feet, "I'm pretty jetlagged, too. Clocking out for a while sounds like a hell of an idea."

"Fine," he allowed, throwing his arms around me, "Damn, it's good to have you home, kid."

"I missed you, too, Daddy," I cuddled into him, "But I'm really tired and I'm going to go to bed, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah," Daddy let me go, "Go ahead. Night, sweetheart."

"Night," I left Daddy's embrace only to take Ritsu's hand again. We got in the elevator at the back of the house and rode it to the top floor.

"Again, Reila," Ritsu teased, kissing my cheek, "With the elevators. They have something over us, don't they?"

"And we're going up to my room," I laid my head on his shoulder, "It's like we never left Japan."

"Except everything else is different," he pointed out as the doors parted, "We're just a couple floors up from your dad. And one of your uncles. It's weird. Everything's so much different, but it's so familiar."

"Hold on," I pushed my bedroom door open and flipped the lights on.

"This isn't much different either," Ritsu took a quick look around, "It even looks like your bedroom in Tokyo."

"Yep," I jumped into my bed, "No matter what city I'm living in, home is home. You didn't think I'd have two different design schemes, did you? Ugh. That's so much effort."

"Excuse me," he crawled in next to me, pulling me into his chest, "So, about this party coming up. What's the deal with it? What's got you so bitter about it?"

"Because," I began my tangent, "All the families in this town know _exactly _who I am. The Queen of Diamonds does not need a coronation. She lives and breathes in the shadows where she belongs. Why I'm being dragged out into the light is beyond me. I'm sorry, Mama, but this shit's going to suck. It's going to be a four-hour dress fitting that's going to crush me emotionally and probably a little physically only to suck my thick ass into something tight and uncomfortable as hell that I'll have to wear for four hours at minimum, a formal dance that might actually be better than I expect, and a metric shit ton of people I don't know, nor care about. It's a regular barrel of monkeys. But then again, it is going to be a shit ton of local mafia. Allies, anyway. So, if shit decides to go sideways, I know damn well I'll be protected."

"I think between your old man and me," Ritsu kissed the top of my head, "You should be fine. And I hate to tell you this, Rei, but I don't know how to dance without a machine and arrows telling me what to do."

"And that, my dear Ritsu," I cuddled into his ribs, "is why you have me."

"You're going to teach me?"

"Yeah," I scoffed, "It's not like anyone else can. Except for maybe Daddy, but I think you'd rather dance with me instead."

"Absolutely," he nodded, "Don't get me wrong. Frankie's a good dude, but I'm much more partial to his daughter than to him."

"Damn right, you are, baby," I got one last kiss, "But we'll do that in the morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" Ritsu gave me a look.

"Yeah," I nodded, "This party is next week. We need to get in all the time we can. This is going to be in front of a good majority of the mafia families in New York. Can't have either one of us fucking up. Now, I'm tired as balls. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah," he pulled the blankets over us, "Good night, Rei."

"Good night, Ritsu," I laid my head on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He must love me. Because I didn't think he would've taken that so well. I had visions of that blowing up and being wickedly uncomfortable. Going by the shit eating grin on Daddy's face, I think he figured the same thing. Yet as I lay in my bed in the middle of the afternoon, I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning and teach Ritsu how to dance. It's been a while for me, but any dance I've ever done is still in my memory. For the most part anyway. There was one I had the best muscle memory for. I wonder if the equipment is still there.

The next time I saw a clock, it said six o'clock on the dot. Perfect. I was hoping to get an early morning. Since I was so used to Japanese time, I had a feeling I'd crash in the middle of the afternoon, but now, I had so much energy. However, my student was still sleeping like a baby. That's ok. Get all the sleep you can, Ritsu. Because you dance teacher is going to work your ass to the bone for the next week. Gently, I kissed Ritsu's cheek and left him a note telling him to meet me in the ballroom. I made sure to leave him a map, too.

We never hosted parties in here. Those were always away from the house. This ballroom was for me, so I'd always have somewhere to practice. Just after Mama died, Daddy kept me up here most of the time with the exception of the court hearings and the week I spent with that bitch. After that was done, I had my dance teachers come here. It was safer than going out. I spent hours in here. And I loved every second of it. Why'd I ever get out of it?

Since it's been ages since I last danced, maybe I should do a quick warm up. Or better yet, start on silks…No. On the floor. Then, if there's time, in the air. I pulled my hair out of my face and scrolled through my phone for a song. Another perk of the ballroom? Killer acoustics. And even better soundproofing. My head said classical or a movie score. Some kind of instrumental. But my heart on the other hand said something else.

My heart said Sia. In particular, Chandelier. It was a great song to do floor work to. Doing it on silks was an experience in itself. For today, I think we'll go with ballet instead. Something about his song felt like the ultimate form of freedom. Kind of like when I'm on silks, flying through the air. As I moved across the floor to the beat of the music, I found that freedom in my core. And I reached a true state of absolute bliss. This was all I needed.

"You weren't shitting me," a voice thundered through the room, "You really can dance."

"Goddammit, Ritsu!" I jumped six feet out of my skin and tried to catch my already shallow breath, "Don't fucking scare me like that, you asshole!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Ritsu pulled me into his chest, giving me a little kiss, "Good morning."

"Good morning." And all was forgiven, "So, how much of that routine did you see? Sorry. It's rusty."

"Most of it," he gushed, "Rei, you're really good."

"That's not all I can do," I smirked, noticing two purple spools on the ceiling and a long metal pole leaned up against the wall. They're still here, "You want to see me do tricks? Because I can do tricks."

"Sure," Ritsu insisted, "If it's as good as your ballet routine."

"It might be a touch better," I poked at the spools and watched the fabric roll down, "It's been a while since I've been able to show off."

"Please," he took a seat on the floor, making himself comfortable, "If you want to show off, baby, don't let me stop you."

"Well," I thought it over for a brief moment, not wanting to worry the shit out of him. I tied a knot in my silks and laid back on the knot, hanging upside down for a second, "I won't show off too much. Granted, I know what I'm doing, but I'm also rusty."

"Why are you upside down?" he gave me a look.

"Why not?" I wrapped my feet around each silk, pulling myself up in a double foot lock, "Is that better?"

"You're making me nervous, Rei," Ritsu admitted, "Maybe you should get down."

"Or instead," I spun myself around a little, dropping myself into a sideways flying pose, "I could stay up here."

"I'm serious, Rei," he shut his eyes, "Please come down. That doesn't look safe."

"It's totally safe," I assured, sliding down into a split, rolling a couple times.

"Reila!"

"Fine," I rolled myself back, kicked out of the foot locks, and slid down my silks, "Buzzkill."

"I sure as hell hope you don't think I'm don't that," Ritsu put his foot down, "That's not what you're teaching me, is it? Because there's no fucking way I'm doing that."

"No," I promised, kissing his cheek, "Aerial silks are my thing. It's so much fun, though. It's peaceful."

"Peaceful?" he questioned my sanity, "How is being that high in the air where you could fall and seriously hurt yourself peaceful?"

"It just is," I explained, "It gives you a better perspective on things. A different vantage point. Something about being up in the air, hanging by a thread…It's nice. Kind of like when I'm up on the roof of the building. Same principle."

"You're so fucking weird," Ritsu put his hand over mine, "But I love you, Reila."

"I love you, too," I laid my head on his shoulder, "So, shall we get started?"

"It is why I'm here," he pushed himself up from the floor, helping me to my feet, "How do we start?"

"In a perfect world," I shrugged, "We'd be doing a fully choreographed routine, but we don't have that kind of time, so I'll teach you a basic waltz."

"Is it easy?" Ritsu wondered.

"Minutes to learn," I told him, "A lifetime to master. Now, a waltz works on a three count. Two quick steps, then one slow. It'll all make more sense once we get into it. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Do we get to dance to the song you just danced to?" he suggested, "Because that sounded nice."

"No," I shook my head, "It's a four count. Unless we try a bolero."

"But…?"

"One of us would end up hurt," I figured, "A waltz is easier. I do get the choice of song, though. And since I've come to know and love a little more about my new home, I thought we'd do something by a Japanese composer."

"Really?" Ritsu gave me a look, "And what's that?"

"It's called the Merry-Go-Round of Life," I told him, searching for it on my phone, "It's a really pretty song."

"I know what you're talking about," he nodded, "Ghibli movie, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled, my heart melting a little, "You ready?"

"I still have no idea what we're doing," Ritsu freaked a little.

"Like I said," I put one of his hands on my waist and laced his fingers between mine, "Trust me. I know what we're doing."

"Is this really how it works?" he asked.

"This is right," I assured, "One hand goes in mine, the other goes on my waist. And as soon as the music starts, we're going to move with each other, got it?"

"Where?"

"We're going to start to the right."

"Ok…" This is promising.

As soon as the music started, Ritsu moved to the left, I moved to the right, and my foot ended up under his, "Ow! Dammit, Ritsu!"

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked, "I thought you said right!"

"My right!" I flexed my toes a little bit, getting them to settle back into their respective spots.

"Are you ok?" Ritsu worried.

"Yeah," I shook it off, "Try not stepping on my feet please."

"Got it."

Slowly, but surely, we started getting the hang of moving together. However, it wasn't long until Ritsu stepped on my feet again, "What did I just say?"

"I don't mean to!" he jumped on the defensive.

"How is it," I wondered, "You're so good at rhythm games, yet you have no rhythm?"

"I told you," Ritsu reminded me, "I can't dance without a machine in front of me and arrows telling me what to do."

"Instead," I pointed out, "You have your girlfriend in front of you, telling you what to do."

"I'm trying here, Rei," he swore, "I really am."

"I know, baby," I cuddled into him, "I know. And that's all I can ask of you."

"Does it get easier?" Ritsu asked, taking things a little slower.

"Once you get used to it," I moved him with me, "See? You're getting it."

"Am I?"

"You are," I started speeding up a little at a time, "You're not completely hopeless, Ritsu. You do have potential. It's just a good thing we have a week to prepare for this."

"Hey!" Ritsu gave me a little swat to the nose.

"You're trying your best, though," I laid my head in his chest, "And I'm sure you'll be able to do this by the end of the week."

"You're so lucky I love you," he kissed my forehead.

"You want to try it again?" I offered, "Or have you had enough already?"

"I'm tapping out," Ritsu decided, "I've had enough embarrassing myself for one day."

"Look at my baby," Daddy called from the doorway, "Trying her damnedest. I'm so proud."

"Morning, Daddy," I took a spot on the floor.

"Morning, Frankie," Ritsu joined me.

"So?" Daddy walked in, "What did you two have planned for the day?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I thought we could just wing it."

"I'm a foreigner in uncharted territory," Ritsu brushed him off, "I go where she goes."

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"Well," Daddy mulled it over, "I had a few things to take care of today and thought you'd like to join me."

"Is everything ok?" I worried. Daddy hardly ever invited me to take care of family business unless he needed me for something specific. And my bat.

"For the most part," he nodded, "Just a couple of naysayers still on the wrong side."

"I'd love to," I got up from the floor, "But I need to get back in touch with an old friend. And I'd love for Ritsu to meet her."

"Alright," Daddy wrapped his arms around me, "I guess we can do that. Send the city my love."

"Will do," I promised. However, Daddy wasn't letting me go, "Is there something else you wanted me for?"

"I was wondering," he offered, "If you could indulge me for a bit."

"Sure," I nodded, "What did you need?"

"Since we are here," he pointed out, a smirk on his face, "Do you think I could trouble a beautiful young lady for a dance? I mean…With someone who knows what he's doing?"

"Hey!" Ritsu would've fought a little harder, but I don't think he had the energy for it.

"I'm only giving you shit, kid," Daddy teased, "I'm guessing you've never done this before."

"I haven't."

"See?" Daddy offered me his hand, "Well, princess? Shall we?"

With a smile on my face and a lightness in my heart, I gladly accepted, "I thought you'd never ask."

"What should we do, Rei?" he wondered.

"I don't know," I thought it over, "I've been dealing with a waltz with Ritsu all morning."

"Christmas party from three years ago?"

"Sounds good to me," I remembered that party with a great fondness. My uncles got hammered. Abuelita clocked their heads together. Daddy had a good time. It was the first time since Mama died that I actually saw him genuinely happy. I knew it wasn't going to last long, but it was nice while it lasted. And the icing on the cake was the moment Daddy and I had in the middle of the dancefloor. Normally, he would've danced with Mama, but I had to be her stand-in. And I'd be more than happy to do it again and again. And he was right. At least I got to dance with someone who knew what he was doing. Not that Ritsu wasn't trying his best.

"Hey, Reila," Daddy whispered in my ear as the song came to a close, "I got a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" I asked, "I've been through enough of them in the last week to constitute a lifetime. I don't know what more my heart can take."

"Trust me, sweetheart," he held me against his chest, "It's a good one. Wherever you and Ritsu go today, just be home around noon, ok? It'll be waiting for you."

"Ok," Daddy and I exchanged our final bows and I pulled my boyfriend up from the floor, "Come on, Ritsu."

"Where are we going?" Ritsu wondered.

"You'll see."


	38. Visiting Hours

Goddamn, I missed this city. The traffic, the back and forth bickering between the sidewalk and the person on their fire escape, the cab drivers getting torn a new asshole for trying to be friendly. Home sweet home. I didn't even mind the biting cold in the air. This was home to me. And as much as Tokyo has grown on me, _this _was home. Oh, New York, you haven't changed a bit. It's nice to see you again. Forgive me for being away so long. I still had to be careful, though. This city may have a soft spot in its heart for me, but that didn't mean the people in it did.

"So, Reila…" Ritsu took my hand, "Where to first? I've never been to New York before. I know nothing about it."

"Well," I decided, already feeling guilty that it's taken me this long, "First things first, we need to pay someone a long overdue visit."

"What are we doing here?" he wondered as we turned the corner to the only cemetery in Williamsburg, "I thought you said we were going to see someone. I had visions of meeting somebody while we were here."

"Give me a second," I ran my hand down a few other headstones until I found the one that said Vanessa Mendoza on it, "Here. This one."

"Who's Vanes…" Ritsu stopped himself, immediately realizing what was going on here, "Oh."

"Yep," I nodded, "Hi, Mama."

"You want me give you a minute, Rei?" he asked, treading lightly.

"No, no, no," I took his hand, "Stay. Besides, you did tell me that you'd pay her your respects, too."

"And I would," Ritsu assured, "I just thought you'd want a minute with your mom."

"It's ok," I allowed, sitting at the edge of Mama's grave, "I really don't mind. And I know damn well she wouldn't either."

"Ok," he sat next to me, "I've never really done this before."

"Consider yourself lucky," I brushed it off, trying my best to hold myself together, "I know he's not Daddy, but I figured I could bring Ritsu with me, too. I hope you don't mind. Mama really would've loved you, Ritsu…"

"You think so?" Ritsu pulled me into his lap, giving me the reassurance he was there.

"I know so," I promised, hiding a little smirk from him, "It's too bad she won't get to see your two left feet."

"Fuck off," he giggled.

"I'm joking," I laughed with him, "You're trying your best and that's all I can ask of you."

"Exactly," Ritsu hugged me a little tighter, "The shit I go through for you, Reila."

"Mama was a sucker for big parties like this," I told him, "Any excuse for her to dance, she was down."

"Your mom danced, too?"

"Oh yeah," I went on, "She was a competitive ballroom dancer when she wasn't in the courtroom. Mama was a hell of a dancer. If you remind me later, I can show you some of her old competition tapes. Or better yet, I'll show you Mama and Daddy's wedding video."

"I suppose you had to get it from somewhere," Ritsu shrugged.

"Daddy's good, too," I reminded him, "You saw how good he was. I guess it comes from both sides."

"So," he wondered, "Who taught who?"

"Daddy taught Mama," I smiled a bit, remembering the million and one times I'd walk in on them dancing in the kitchen when I was younger, "I mean, Mama already knew a lot. That was just part of her upbringing. But then, she met Daddy and Daddy taught her how to salsa. I've never seen a better one than those two. She brought him on as her dance partner on the competitive circuit once and they cleaned house. It was definitely something when they'd be on a dance floor together. And Mama's swing! Oh my sweet Jesus. No one could dance swing like Mama. I'm sure if she were still around, she'd be teaching you, too."

"Looks like I got to settle for the next best thing," Ritsu cuddled me a little closer, "I think her daughter will do just fine."

"Aww…" I melted, "I'm flattered, but I'm nowhere near as good as Mama was."

"I don't know, Rei," he thought it over, "I think you're pretty damn good. I saw you and your dad. You two could probably compete and clean house, too."

"Daddy would never go for it," I let out a heavy sigh, "I've asked him about it, but he couldn't do it. Not without Mama. He said it wouldn't be right. And honestly, I couldn't blame him."

"Would you ever do it?" Ritsu wondered, "Competitive ballroom?"

"I've thought about it," I admitted, "But I don't know. If I had a good partner that didn't step on my feet every time I tried teaching him a basic step."

"Again, fuck off."

"I'm screwing with you, Ritsu," I laid my head in his shoulder, "Relax."

"I know," he kissed the top of my head.

"I miss her…" I hardly spoke above a whisper. All this reminiscing about Mama got me emotional.

"I know what you mean," Ritsu sympathized.

"We've had this conversation," I looked up at him, "Have you tried talking to her now?"

"I mean…" he got skittish. Somehow, I'm not surprised.

"I didn't bring you here to corner you about it, Ritsu," I promised, "Just curious."

"I doubt that it'd even work," Ritsu figured, "She'd probably see it was me and not even bother picking up. Or even worse, send me straight to voicemail."

"You never know," I pointed out, "Maybe she'd answer."

"Maybe I'd get the balls to do it one day," he sighed out, "But not today."

"Ok," I let it go, "I don't know about you, but I want coffee."

"When don't you want coffee, Rei?" Ritsu teased, shaking off that mild unpleasantness.

"I'm frozen, dude," I got up from his lap, "And nothing would hit the spot right now like coffee, so I want some fucking coffee!"

"Alright, you spazz," he settled me, "Let's get you some coffee. Where's a good café in this town?"

"Where isn't one?" I scoffed, "Throw a rock in any direction. You'll probably hit one."

"Really?"

"Welcome to Williamsburg!" I greeted him, "Enjoy your stay."

"So far, so good," Ritsu reported, "Other than the fact that my girlfriend is demanding coffee from me, but again, what else is new?"

"Fuck you!" I giggled, throwing myself into his chest.

"Seriously, Rei," he wrapped his arms around me, looking for body heat, "Where is there a good café from here?"

"I know one," I wiggled out of his embrace and kissed the top of Mama's headstone like I did every other time I was here, "Love you, Mama. Sorry I didn't see you before I left. I'll be back this time. Probably with Daddy, too. Might leave Ritsu at the airport, though."

"Hey!"

"Ok, ok," I rolled my eyes, "I'll take pain in the ass, too."

"Damn right, you will," Ritsu put his foot down, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Vanessa. It's too bad we couldn't do this face to face."

"I'm just happy you were here," I wrapped myself around his arm, "Come on. Coffee. Now. Or I'm going to start bawling and it's not going to be pretty."

"I don't know, Rei," he started walking me out of the cemetery, "I've seen you cry before. It's weird to say it, but dammit, you're a pretty crier."

"And you're a sadistic mother fucker."

"No, no, no," Ritsu shook his head, "Not what I mean. There are two kinds of people in this world. There are ugly criers and then, there are pretty criers. And when you're crying…I don't know. It makes me want to love you all that much more. That's probably empathy, though."

"Probably." You really would love him, Mama. Because I know I do.

Before I really did turn into an emotional mess, Ritsu and I walked up the block to this cozy café that smelled like quintessential Williamsburg. A good dark roast and a mixture of pot smoke and cigarette smoke coming from the apartments upstairs. Yeah. Smells like home. And a little bit of food, too. When we walked in, some up and coming acoustic duo played on the small stage in the corner. They weren't bad. I hope they go places.

"Hey," Ritsu pulled on the bottom of my jacket, "Go ahead and find a table. I'll be there in a sec."

"Ok, baby," I let him go, finding a table closer to the back.

I remember doing some business for the narrows back here once. A couple drug runners were asking me for use for a big shipment and I wasn't having it. Their boss got pissed and came to me here. And when their boss realized just who ran the narrows, he made the mistake of underestimating me. He saw this little girl sitting in the corner of a café, dangling her legs over the edge because her feet couldn't touch the floor. Of course, I wasn't alone. I had a couple guys keeping an eye on me. Daddy never did like when I'd go out by myself, so he'd send some of the lower level guys to make sure I was ok. He trusted me, but everyone else was iffy. But like I said, he made the mistake of underestimating me. Daddy always said not to throw the first punch, but always make damn sure to throw the last one. And I did. All it took was dropping my last name and suddenly, he left me alone. And his guys weren't asking for the narrows anymore.

My nostalgia aside, I'm curious as to where my boyfriend ran off to. See, now that I'm back in town, I still didn't have to worry too much, but I'm sure someone wouldn't mind picking a fight with Ritsu. He's not exactly a little guy. Not to mention, he was, and I'm quoting him here, cursed with a mean face. One look at the wrong person and Ritsu's in a fight. I had no doubt. So, color me curious. I got up from our table and took a quick look around for my beloved boyfriend. Ritsu…Where did you go…? But then, I noticed a nice ass standing by the bathrooms. That was _my _ass.

"Sorry it's so late," Ritsu leaned against the wall with his phone up to his ear, "I…I'm in New York right now. The time exchange is hell. Just…If you get the message, call me back. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from…Well…Probably the second to last person you want to hear from. But please…I miss you. It'd be really nice to hear your voice again…"

As soon as he hung up, I took off like a bat out of hell and sat back down at our table, playing innocent. I totally wasn't listening to you on the phone, Ritsu. Sweating? Who's sweating? I'm not sweating. It's the change in temperature. Yeah! That's what it is. It's the whole going back and forth from cold to hot and that's all it is. Totally not me lying to you. Come on, Rei. You got a fucking incredible poker face. You can keep this under wraps, can't you?

"Hi," I took a good, heavy drink from my coffee, letting it warm me from my mouth to my toes…and into the deepest pits of my soul. Mother of God, I miss good coffee.

"Hey," Ritsu sat down across from me, putting his phone on the table.

"You ok?" I wondered, looking over his bloodshot eyes, "You look like you snuck upstairs and burned one."

"No," he shook his head, "Bathroom."

"Ok," I let it go. I had a feeling about who he was trying to get a hold of. For the sake of everyone in this café and for his sake, it'd be best if I didn't go digging too deep on that.

"So," Ritsu asked, "How's your coffee?"

"I'm so happy," I beamed, indulging myself in the sweet elixir of life.

_Snap__._

"Perfect," he smiled a bit, tapping away on his phone screen.

"What was that all about?" I wondered.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, Ritsu," I rolled my eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Ritsu assured, showing me his phone's lock screen, "Some people keep lockets. I like to keep a picture of my girl genuinely happy on my lock screen. Is that so bad of me?"

"Ok," I awed, blushing a little bit, "I'll let you have that one. That's actually kind of a cute picture."

"You think so?"

Beep.

"Huh," I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Beep.

What the hell…?

Beepbeepbeep! 

"What the fuck did you do?" I shot him a glare.

"I've done nothing wrong," Ritsu played off his innocence.

"You took advantage of a sweet moment is what you did, you dick!" I squeaked, showing him _my _phone screen. And the constant stream of text messages coming in from various members of the host club, "Ritsu…I have to live with these morons. So, I'm going to ask you again. What. The fuck. Did you do?"

"Nothing!" he shoved his phone back in his pocket, "I just sent a text to Morinozuka-senpai about you. And it may have included that picture. And I may have riled up the host club a little bit."

"Goddammit…" I slammed my forehead into the table, "Again. I have to live with these guys, Ritsu. Why would you do that to me?"

"I didn't realize how much it would've riled the host club up!" Ritsu defended, "I'm sorry that I have a wonderful girlfriend that I want to scream about from the fucking rooftops for the plain and simple fact that she means the fucking world to me! Is that such a controversial standpoint to have?"

"Why is it whenever we say nice things to each other," I growled, "we're always in a fight about it?"

"I don't know," he threw himself back in his chair, "Maybe because we're that fucked up."

"Maybe…" I started to calm down, lacing my fingers between his, "I'm sorry for blowing up like that. It's not your fault the host club lacks any sort of control."

"I'm sorry for sending that picture without asking you about it."

"Hey, Ritsu…"

"Yeah, Rei?"

I got up from my chair and sat in his lap with zero remorse for anyone around us. I didn't care about them. I wasn't here for them. A soft kiss found its way onto Ritsu's cheek, courtesy of yours truly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ritsu wrapped his arms around my waist.

Beep.

"I swear to fucking Christ, Ritsu…" I checked my phone one last time, calming down as quickly as I got pissed off, "Oh. Never mind."

"Who is it?" he wondered, looking over my arm.

"It's Daddy," I told him, "He says come home."

"Shall we?"

"Yes, please."

Daddy didn't sound too worried in his text. And he did tell us to be back by noon. It's going to take us at least half an hour to get back to the penthouse. Oh, well. I'm sure that whatever it is can allow us to be a few minutes late. I ordered another cup of coffee done just right and the two of us started heading back toward the penthouse. It made me curious, though. I wonder what Daddy's surprise could be. He said he'd tell me when we came back. When we walked in, he sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for us. What a guy.

"Hi, Daddy," I sat across from him and Ritsu next to me.

"Hi, baby," Daddy loved having me home. I could feel it in my bones, "How was the walk through town?"

"Needed," I swooned, "She hasn't changed a bit and I thank God every day for that."

"Be honest with me, Rei," he ordered, "Did you go see Mama?"

"Of course I did," I scoffed, "Honestly, Daddy. What kind of godless heathen do you think I am?"

"I know, I know," Daddy brushed me off, "You didn't get too far, did you?"

"The cemetery and some café," Ritsu told him, "Although, from what I've seen, I can tell why Rei's so attached to this place."

"Because it's home," I laid my head on his shoulder, "Plain and simple. This is home. Nothing and nowhere will ever change that. The hospital I was born in is about twelve blocks from here. The rooftop that could get me to stop crying when I was a baby and still to this day is just above our heads. My favorite café is a few blocks away from Mama. Daddy's right here. Tokyo's been great to me. Don't get me wrong. But this will always be home."

"That was beautiful, Reila," Daddy applauded, "It makes me wish you were staying here longer. Now, more importantly, I have a surprise for you."

"Neat," I chirped, "What is it?"

"Let me rephrase that," he had a dirty grin on his face. Not sure if that's supposed to make me nervous or excited, but I'm a good combination of both right now, "Reila, tengo una sorpresa para ti…"

"Que es, Papi?" I cocked my head. It's not often Daddy speaks to me in Spanish, but I knew enough to understand him when he did.

"Huh?" Ritsu looked at us both like we were on drugs.

"Ritsu…Te amo," I let out a heavy sigh, "Pero aprender español, cariño."

"Reila…" a sweet, lyrical voice floated through the air. One that I haven't heard in a very long time. And it was a punch to the gut, but one I so desperately loved, "Dios mio…Mi nieta…Te has vuelto tan hermosa…"

"ABUELITA!"


	39. Her Majesty

Two years. It had been two years since I last saw mi Abuelita and it's a damn shame. There weren't too many more people I loved in this world more than Abuelita. All for good reasons, too. This was the same woman who heard about Victoria and hopped the next flight from Spain to be a character witness for Daddy. She may be the reason why we got to stay together. At the same time, she's also hopped a flight for less, too. One time, I got the flu really bad and she came all the way from Spain to help take care of me. I love her. I love her so much.

"I missed you, Abuelita," I fell into her arms, wanting to be nowhere else.

"I missed you, too, mi amor," Abuelita hugged me tight. She always did give the best ones, "Como estas? What have I missed?"

"I moved to Japan for school," I began, glancing over her shoulder at my favorite thing about Japan, "Actually, Abuelita, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh?" she cocked her head, a few dark curls falling into her face, "And who's that?"

"He's standing behind you," I pointed out, "Ritsu, this is Abuelita. Abuelita, this is Ritsu. I brought a little something, something back with me from Tokyo."

"Oh," Abuelita turned around and got a good look at my boyfriend. He's so cute when he's awkward, "Dios mio. Reila…Está enojado?"

"No," I giggled. Oh, Ritsu. How your chronic case of RBF betrays you, "Está bien, Abuelita. Esa es solo la cara de Ritsu."

"Vale, entiendo," she nodded, "Reila…Es tu corazon?"

"Si," I melted inside, wrapping my arms around Ritsu's waist, "Es mi corazon."

"What?" Aww…Mi pobre bebe…He's so lost.

"Es mi amor," I kissed his cheek, "Que bonito, Ritsu. Que bonito."

"Hey, Rei," Daddy pulled me off to the side away from Ritsu, "Abuelita is going to take a bit of a siesta before we do dinner. Until then, how would you like to come with me?"

"Is everything ok?" I hoped.

"You, too, Ritsu," Daddy grabbed his jacket and gave Abuelita a kiss on her cheek, "Duerme bien, Mama."

"Gracias, mijo," Abuelita smiled, "No trabaje los ninos demasiado, Francisco."

"No te preocupes, Mama," Daddy promised, "No te haré."

Abuelita went off to clock out for a while and Daddy brought Ritsu and me down to the garage. Although, this elevator ride didn't bring out the same feelings in us like they usually did. I love Daddy with all my heart, but he can be a real mood killer when it came to Ritsu and me. But I couldn't help but worry. Just a little bit, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"Nothing too serious," Daddy assured, getting the car door for us, "How would you feel about going to one of your most favorite places in all of New York?"

"I've already been to two of them," I pointed out, "Where would we go?"

"Your territory," he grinned a bit, "How would you feel about taking a trip to the narrows?"

"We're going to the narrows?" I squeaked, about to come out of my skin.

"That's right, Rei," Daddy threw an arm around me.

"What's so special about the narrows?" Ritsu asked.

"It's cute and cozy," I explained, "Couple good restaurants. A nice bar with some of the best live music in the city. A bakery with the greatest chocolate croissants I've ever had. And to top it all off, it's my territory. I take care of the narrows. We have a few warehouses down there. And in our line of work, we get to act as judge, jury, and executioner. If someone did us dirty, they're brought to the narrows for their punishment."

"And we got a guy there already," Daddy filled me in, "Think you can handle it…Your Majesty?"

"Absolutely." It's been a while since I got to go all out on a piece of shit. If they earned themselves a spot at the narrows, then they likely don't deserve my mercy, "What'd this guy do?"

"He was a straggler for Victoria," he told me, "I figured since you didn't get to beat the shit out of any of her guys in Japan, maybe you could take care of them on home turf. Sound like a plan, baby girl?"

"Damn right, it does!" I couldn't wait. I could hardly sit still on the way there. Not only did I get to come home to the narrows, but I'd even get to play around a little. First, I get to see Mama. Then, Abuelita shows up. And now, the narrows. My god. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it's fucking Christmas. Well…It's not quite yet, but that's here nor there.

"Does this mean," Ritsu figured, "I get to see you work up close and personal?"

"Hopefully," I took his hand, "You never get to see me work up close and personal. I love you, Ritsu, but you don't deserve being on the business end of my bat. It will not end up pretty for you."

"I've heard the stories," he remembered, "I know what you've been doing over here."

"What do you mean?" I played innocent, "I have done nothing wrong. Simple retaliation. All of them just make assumptions about me."

"By the way, Reila," Daddy grabbed my attention, "I got a little surprise for you."

"More than just Abuelita?" I wondered as we pulled up to one of our warehouses.

"It's in the trunk."

I got out of the car and unlocked the trunk. Sure enough, with a big ass bow on it, a beautiful wooden bat laid carefully in a soft box. She was a grayish gold bat and shined like a new penny. And to top it all off, it had the Queen of Diamonds carved in the handle, "Daddy…You didn't have to get me a new bat…"

"You needed a new one anyway," Daddy brushed me off, "That's Burmese blackwood, baby. One of the hardest woods in the world."

"It's incredible," I gave it a couple practice swings. It was nice and lightweight, but I'm sure it could knock a motherfucker out. Without another thought, I threw my arms around Daddy's neck, "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he kissed the top of my head, "Now, go on, princess. Go make me proud."

"My pleasure," I had the best sadistic feeling in my heart right now.

"Ritsu," Daddy ordered, "Go with her. Watch her back."

"When don't I?" Ritsu gladly followed me into the warehouse. It feels like an eternity since I was last in the narrows. And now, I could get some aggressions out. Not only the pain in the ass things the host club has done since I've been living in Japan, but Victoria, too. Someone's going to bleed today. And it sure as hell isn't going to be me.

When we got down the hall and to the entrance of the main room in the warehouse, I stopped Ritsu and took a quick look around. Just to make sure this guy didn't have anyone coming to his rescue. Then again, if they were working for Victoria, I don't doubt they weren't all expendable. By the looks of it, we're clear.

"Hey, Ritsu," I kept my voice down, "You ready to see why they call me the Queen of Diamonds?"

"Definitely," Ritsu nodded, "So, what are we going to do?"

"You're going to hold my bat for me," I settled him, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind kicking ass here, too, but this isn't your fight. You're just covering me in case shit goes down. But all the stories you've heard about me are true. Every single one of them. And if you don't mind, before I sink my teeth into this guy, I think I'm going to play with my food."

"What do you mean?" he gave me a look, taking my bat.

"Stay here until I ask for you," I ordered, a glint in my eye, "Watch and learn, baby. This is why we're the ones on top."

"Go get him, tiger." I got a quick kiss from Ritsu and walked right into the main room, leaving Ritsu to freak a little, "Rei, what are you doing?"

"Just…Trust me," I continued on.

"Hey…" the guy thrashed around a little, "Hey! Who's there?"

"It's ok!" I settled him, keeping a gentle tone with him as I pulled off his blindfold. Jesus Christ…And I thought I was the sadist. Someone was working out a kink or two with this guy. Between the blindfold and the knots in his rope, there's no way it wasn't a kinky thing, "It's alright. Are you ok?"

"Who are you?" he freaked some more.

"I'm Rei," I smiled sweetly, starting on his knots, "Are you ok?"

"Some mafia guys jumped me this morning," he explained, "I didn't do anything! I just did what I was told to, ok? That's not my fault!"

"And what were you told to do?" I wondered. As if I didn't already know.

"I just had to keep their boss busy," he sang like a fucking canary. It's no wonder why we got him. I'm sure wherever he came from, this would be a mercy killing compared to the shit he'd get anywhere else, "Stir up a little trouble amongst the families. Spread some rumors, fuck with a few of them. But that's it!"

"Why?" I finished up with the first knot. One more to go.

"Some old bitch told me to," he went on, "She said something about getting her granddaughter."

"Wait," I stopped, "Was she after Francisco's daughter?"

"Yeah!" he nodded, damn near giving himself whiplash, "That one!"

"Oh," I chimed, "I get it now!"

"Are you here to let me go?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that," I shrugged, "It's no fun if there's no chase."

"What do you mean…?" the guy started to sweat.

"I like to play with my food once in a while," I told him, "And it has been a while since I've had a decent meal. Ritsu!"

"Yeah, Rei?" Ritsu perked up, "What is it?"

"Could you bring me the Burmese blackwood, please?" I asked nicely.

"Of course," he tossed me my bat.

"Thank you, baby," I smiled, turning my attention to the asshole that was about to meet the business end of my new toy, "I suggest running…"

SWING!

And he dropped to the floor almost instantly. Oh, I have been away from home too long. That felt good. Probably better than it should, but oh, well. The guy tried squirming away from me, but I wasn't going to let him do that. I'd bring great shame to the family name if I did something so silly, "Who are you, you crazy bitch?"

"The fuck did you just say to her?" Ritsu jumped on the defensive, ready to stomp this dick into the ground.

"No, no, no…" I calmed him down before anything could start, "Ritsu…Go sit this one out. You let me handle it."

"But…!"

"Ritsu…" I demanded, putting my hand on his cheek, "I got this. Pinky promise. It's nothing I've never heard before. And I'll have him eating his words in a sec. Possibly a couple teeth."

"He got up, Rei," Ritsu pointed out, our new friend on his feet again. Resilient little shit, aren't you?

"You know," I turned around, resting my bat on my shoulder, "You really should know better than to fuck with the Mendoza family. Weren't you ever taught better?"

"The Mendoza family's nothing but talk," the guy spat out at me, "They only got to where they are because of the old man Francisco took over for. The Mendoza family's built on nothing but _his _reputation."

"Oh, no, no, no, my dude," I chuckled a bit, "The Mendoza family got to where they are because they can fight for themselves."

"They're in the back pocket of the cops. _That's _where their power comes from."

"What did I just say?" I leaned over on my bat, "They can fight for themselves, too. Local 5-O's got nothing to do with it. Can I ask you something?"

"Why the fuck should I answer your questions?" This guy was growing a pair. Good for him. Too bad he's going to lose them in a second.

"Just curious," I held back a little smirk, "Have you ever heard of the Queen of Diamonds?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "She's a myth. Nothing but a ghost story that floats among the new recruits to scare them. It keeps them from fucking up too bad. Why?"

"I wouldn't say she's a myth," I assured him, "You know, you really should kneel before the queen when you meet her."

"I'm not getting on my knees for some bitch with an anger problem."

SWING!

I knocked the prick down to his knees, "Then, she'll fucking make you…"

"You…" he quivered, "You're…"

"Now," I picked his chin up with the end of my bat, "What did we learn?"

"Leave the Mendoza family alone?" This guy looked like he was about to piss himself. God, I missed being home!

"Specifically who?" I wondered.

"You?" I swear, a tear rolled out of his eye.

"Good boy," I gave him a little pat on the head, "Now, if you'll excuse me, that took longer than I wanted it to. I have dinner with mi Abuelita to get to. You're going to go back to your boss and tell him it's over. This was your mercy."

"Thank you…" he groveled at my feet. Ugh…I hated fucking whiners, "Thank you so much…"

"Hold on," I stopped him, giving him a good right hook to his jaw.

"What the fuck?!" he freaked, blood gushing from his mouth, "You chipped my tooth."

"I've done a hell of a lot worse on better," I looked my right hand over, "Aw, dammit…You chipped my nail, you dick…Oh, well. I needed to get them redone anyway. Now, get the fuck out of my sight before your tooth is the least of your worries."

As predicted, the piece of shit went limping out of the warehouse and I did a good, long stretch. That was tedious, but damn, it was fun. Ritsu caught me before I could trip over myself, "You ok, Rei?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still buzzing from the adrenaline rush, "That's how that's done."

"You were pretty brutal, baby," he threw me on his back. I love this boy.

"I know," I winced a bit, "Sorry you had to see that."

"No, no," Ritsu admitted, "To be honest…And I don't know what this says about me, but I'm a little turned on."

"Seriously?" I giggled.

"Absolutely," he cranked his neck back, getting a little kiss, "My girl handling business like it was nothing in her own territory…That shit was hot, Rei."

"That was an easy job," I nuzzled my face in his neck, "But now, I'm tired. I want some coffee. You think Daddy will tell the driver to stop at the café on the way home?"

"You sure as hell earned it," Ritsu pointed out, "You sure you don't want to take a quick nap before we go to dinner?"

"I want to sleep tonight," I told him, "I can power through with a little caffeine."

"Alright," he put me back down on the ground as we walked out of the warehouse. Daddy had been waiting by the car for us. Bless him, "Hey, Frankie…"

"Everything work out ok?" Daddy hoped.

"Yeah," I nodded, "We're good. I broke my nail, though. Pissed me off."

"I'm sorry, princess," he got the door for me, "We got dinner with Abuelita to get to. You ready to go?"

"Can we stop at a café first?" Ritsu asked, "She needs a flat white."

"Fine by me," Daddy allowed, giving Ritsu a little nod. I'm assuming that was his way of saying thank you.


	40. Abuelita's Word is Commandment

I love my boyfriend. I really do. He's such a trooper. All while we were sitting at dinner with Abuelita, she mostly spoke to Daddy in Spanish. But he was so lost. He sat and nodded like he knew what they were talking about, but I knew better. Bless him. Although, I probably should've warned Ritsu about Abuelita. Because there is one thing that is worse than death to do to Abuelita. He should've known. I should've warned him. I regret not warning him. I dropped the ball.

There's a restaurant we always go to when Abuelita is in town. It's tradition at this point. It's a Spanish place near the building. Daddy and I would go there once in a while when he would get homesick. They gave us a metric shit ton of food to the point where no one was moving very quick afterward. Both Ritsu and I were full of incredible Spanish food and his shoulder served as my pillow. However, Abuelita didn't understand how much was too much.

Fortunately, she passed me by. She knew my tells. When I look like I'm about to pass out, I'm done. Ritsu, however, had no real tells. And Abuelita sure as hell didn't know them. If she didn't feel like someone has eaten enough, she will not stop feeding them. But like I said, he didn't know. I never told him. Dropping the ball.

"Ritsu," Abuelita pushed a nearly cleared plate of tamales toward him, "Deberías comer más, cariño."

Granted, Ritsu's Spanish knowledge is still nonexistent, but he could figure out what she was trying to get across. He looked down at the plate like he was about to throw up, "No, thank you, Abuelita. I'm good."

In that moment, Abuelita's eyes turned fucking red. I leaned over to him, making sure to keep my voice down, "Ritsu…take one."

"I can't eat any…"

"Ritsu…" I cut him off, "Just take one."

"But…"

"If you want to live to see another day," I insisted, keeping an eye on Abuelita, "Just…Take it."

"Ok," Ritsu obliged, taking another tamale, immediately putting a smile on her face. Ritsu leaned back to me, "Rei, how much do you love me?"

"That's earmarked for you, baby," I turned him down, "She'll know. I don't need that voodoo hanging over my head."

"Fine…" He did love me. I could see a bead of sweat run down Ritsu's forehead while he ate one last tamale. My boyfriend is a fucking trooper and I loved him.

When we got back home, Ritsu threw himself onto my bed. For a few minutes, he didn't move. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried, "Ritsu…?"

"Mmm…" he groaned, his face buried in the pillows in pain.

"Ritsu…?" I laid down next to him, cuddling into his back, gently resting my arm over him, "Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm in Hell," Ritsu whined, "I'm in my own personal Hell."

"You'll be ok," I promised, letting him shift into the little spoon position. He laid his head on my stomach, not giving my bodily pain a thought. I could tough it out for him.

"Will I?" he winced, "I don't think I've ever eaten so much in one sitting."

"Never turn down food from Abuelita," I ran my fingers through his hair, setting him at ease, "That is a horrible idea. She will get pissed and take it as a personal insult. She just doesn't want you to be malnourished."

"There's no fucking way I could be malnourished," Ritsu chuckled a bit, "Not with her around."

"Just wait until breakfast."

"There's more?" he freaked.

"That was a joke," I settled him, "This will pass. I promise."

"Don't get me wrong," Ritsu shut his eyes for a moment or two, "Everything was so fucking good, but there is such a thing as too much."

"Like I said," I kissed his forehead, "You'll be ok, Ritsu."

"You're so lucky I love you."

"I love you, too." It usually takes people a minute to get used to Abuelita's too muchness, but I'm proud of him. Ritsu adapted. And he adapted quickly. Really and truly, I'm proud of him. When I looked back down at him, Ritsu was out like a light. Food coma. Total food coma. I feel him. I pulled my blanket over us, ready to call it a night myself. Until I noticed a figure in my doorway.

"Reila?" Abuelita called into my room, "Sigues despierto, niña?"

"Si, Abuelita," I kept my voice down, "I was just about to go to sleep."

"Alright," she sat at the edge of my bed, noticing the sleeping lump on my belly. Going by the look on her face, she wasn't too keen on the idea, "Does your father know he's sleeping in here?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "He's ok with it. He fully trusts Ritsu's judgment and my ability to beat him senseless if anything goes down. Besides, he knows better."

"That's good," Abuelita let it go, smiling down at Ritsu, "You know, Reila…I can see why you love him."

"You should've seen him today, Abuelita," I bit the inside of my cheek, "When we were down in the narrows, the guy we had to take care of had the audacity to say some not so nice things about me. Ritsu would've torn the guy's throat out if I would've let him."

"You should've let him," she gave me a little nudge, "Why didn't you?"

"Because," I winced, ready to take the blow for it, "I took care of him. My bat saw blood today."

"Reila…" Abuelita knew the extent of what we did. She knew I would occasionally take care of these assholes. But when it stared her in the face, it made her queasy. Means to an end, "How bad was it?"

"He didn't leave with anything broken," I promised, "Except for a tooth. Maybe his nose. But that's here nor there. He walked out. With a slight limp, but I digress."

"I'm sure you make tu papi proud…"

"I do," I melted inside. I knew I made Daddy proud. For the good of the family, I kicked ass and took names. And I'd do it again, if he asked.

"Well, niña," Abuelita got up from my bed, kissing my cheek, "Get some sleep, ok? We have a big day tomorrow. You know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

"After tonight," I teased, "I might be hating myself tomorrow."

"I don't think so," she hushed me, "You know better. Descansa bien, mi amor."

"Buenas noches, Abuelita," I nestled down in my bed a little better with Ritsu twitching a little on top of me. She killed the lights on her way out and I shut my eyes.

The next morning, I woke up with Ritsu's head still on my belly. Not that I'm complaining. He's cute when he's asleep. Although, his face was lit up by his phone screen. I watched over his shoulder while he's scrolling aimlessly through his feed. I didn't expect Ritsu to be down for Pinterest, but who was I to judge? Let him be. But when his cooking gets better than mine, I know who to blame. Fucking Pinterest…

"How long have you been awake, Rei?" Ritsu wondered.

"Not very," I promised, "You know, normal people start with a good morning, but whatever. Go off."

"Good morning," he stretched up, giving me a little kiss, "Pain in the ass…"

"Your pain in the ass," I booped his nose, "And what the fuck, Ritsu? _I'm _the pain in the ass? You spent the entire night laying on my stomach. Remember how fucking full you were last night?"

"Yeah."

"I was in the same goddamn position!" I squeaked, "But did you hear me complain? No. And why is that? Because…"

In mid rant, I stopped myself, giggling profusely. And Ritsu gave me a look like I was on drugs, "The hell are you laughing at?"

"You know what my reasoning for that was about to be?" I shook my head, "It was going to be back into our patterns."

"What?" Ritsu chuckled a bit, "Us saying sweet shit to each other when we're in the middle of an argument?"

"Exactly," I moved down into his chest, laying my head in his shoulder, "You're exhausting."

"I'm exhausting?"

"Yes. You, Ritsu Kasanoda, are exhausting."

"So are you," he kissed the top of my head, "But you and me? We exhaust each other."

"That, we do," I agreed, pushing myself up from the bed, "We're each other's little shit."

"Where do you think you're going?" Ritsu wrapped himself around one of my pillows, "I thought we were just getting comfortable."

"I have a date with Abuelita for a little while," I told him, walking into my beautiful walk-in closet. Oh, I missed you, too, sweetheart, "You'll be able to manage for a while without me, yeah?"

"What do you mean, without you?" he scoffed.

"I have a dress fitting today," I thumbed through the racks of clothes, looking for something to wear today, "I know damn well you don't want to deal with that."

"And I know you sure as fuck don't either," Ritsu got up from my bed, "I know you, Rei. You and shopping don't exactly mesh well."

"I know," I chewed on my lip, "But I think I'll be ok. I mean, it'll be one dress fitting. I could manage. Besides, it'll be just me and Abuelita."

"Forgive me for being worried about you, Reila," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me tight against his chest, "Can you make me a promise?"

"Of course," I looked up at him, "What?"

"If it gets bad," Ritsu begged, "And I mean…If it gets _real _bad…Call me. Please."

"Ritsu," I swore, "I'll be ok. But if I do get bad, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," he hugged me tight, "Because I love you and I don't want you hurt."

"I love you, too," I grabbed a pair of black leather pants and kissed Ritsu's cheek, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower. If Abuelita comes in looking for me, that's where I'll be."

"Ok," Ritsu stopped me in the doorway of my closet, "Hold on…"

"What are you doing?"

He reached up and grabbed a bright red top with some kind of lace on it. When the hell did I get that? Whatever. I'll take it, "This one."

"Why this one?" I wondered, trading him my black one.

"It's a size smaller than the black one," he decided, "Therefore, it'll be a little tighter."

"Ritsu," I rolled my eyes, "I don't have any tits. We've been over this."

"I was laying on you last night, baby," Ritsu argued, "I beg to differ."

And he has the audacity to say I'm exhausting. Regardless, I walked into my bathroom and got a little less gross. It's sweet that Ritsu was so worried about me, but I really do think I'll be ok. If we're being honest, this was the only time I could get truly excited about shopping. It'll be nice to make up for lost time with Abuelita anyway. If I get nothing else out of this day (which there is no way in hell that's going to happen. Abuelita won't allow it.), I get to hang out with her.

I just hope Ritsu will be ok on his own. It's a big, beautiful city. I'm sure he can find somewhere to get lost. Fingers crossed he doesn't try to take a subway. That's how he ends up in New Jersey and I don't want to go to fucking Jersey today. I mean, if I have to go rescue Ritsu, then I'll have to go rescue Ritsu. But I don't want to go to Hoboken today. When I was going to school here, I had a friend of mine that came in from Hoboken. Even she hated Hoboken.

On the plus side, though, today's adventure meant me going dress shopping for my coming out party in the heart of Brooklyn with one of my favorite people in the world. I couldn't complain. It sucks ass that I don't get to do this with you, Mama, but I feel like you're here in spirit. I'm sure we'll find something here. Somewhere. Even if we need a custom rush order. We knew people in the right places that could do something like that for me.

After I kissed Ritsu goodbye and left him in Daddy's capable hands for the day, Abuelita and I took off for one of my favorite places in Williamsburg. The guy that ran it used to play in a band, but then, when he realized his music career wasn't going anywhere, he started moonlighting as a costume designer. It worked for him. He was a good dude. And he adored me. Mostly because the occasional anonymous investment from a certain crime family kept his shop running when his numbers weren't doing too well. Not that they mind.

"Reila!" he sang, taking my hand and giving me a little spin, "I haven't seen you in here in forever! How are you today, sweetheart?"

"I'm wonderful, Santiago," I beamed, my heart melting inside, "How are you?"

"Business as usual," Santiago shrugged, "You know how it is. Speaking of, rumor has it someone went to the narrows yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied him completely, "Abuelita and I were at dinner with Daddy yesterday. Her, me, Daddy, and my boyfriend, behaving ourselves like good, law abiding citizens."

"Bullshit," he chuckled to himself, "Rei, I know you. Somewhat. I know you by reputation. And the fact that you come into my shop."

"Can we not talk my business?" I requested, "I'm here for a reason."

"Of course," Santiago stopped, "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Abuelita? Thoughts?"

"You need something with color, kariña," Abuelita suggested, "You wear too much black as it is."

"I know," I pouted, "But I'm not today! Ritsu picked out my shirt."

"You always did look good in leather, Rei," Santiago pointed out, "But maybe Sariña has a point."

"Thank you," Abuelita chirped, "See? Someone sees it my way."

"So I've noticed," I shot a glare at Santiago. He's lucky I like him, "But see, I look really good in black, though."

"You need more color in your life, mija," she gave me a little nudge, "You know what color looks really good on you, Rei?"

"What?" I knew a few colors that I looked damn good in. But I looked better in black.

"Purple," Abuelita decided, pulling a dark purple dress from the rack. Granted, it had a little too high of a neckline for me, but I digress.

"I don't know," I mulled it over.

"Please?" she begged, "Will you try it? For me?"

"Well…" That was dirty ass move and Abuelita knew it. But that was the thing about her. She was a sneaky creature, "Fine. I guess."

"Gracias!" Abuelita handed me the dress and I found a dressing room. If I had my way, I'd be in here with a black leather dress that looked like it was painted on me. I wanted it to look like I was wearing a roll of electrical tape and nothing else. But to no avail. It's alright, though. The shit I do for you, Abuelita. At least it was a dark purple. That's why I'm glad Abuelita came with me. She got me. And I didn't have to do this on my own. I had no doubt in my mind that Ritsu would've come with me if she wasn't here, but he didn't need to go through this, too. Once I had this dress on, I took one good look at myself in the mirror.

Oh…

Oh my…

I know I didn't want to do this particular dress, but then, I noticed the black lace panel in the back just above the corset laces. I don't think Abuelita did, though. With a quick spin in the mirror and the skirt billowing out from under me, I only fell deeper in love with it. It'd be perfect if the neckline didn't make me feel like a damn nun. I bet if I asked Santiago real nice, he'd do a little altering for me.

"Abuelita," I walked out of the dressing room and looked in the outside mirror, "Me gusta. Me gusta mucho…"

"See?" Abuelita popped me one in the shoulder. Because her hindsight knew no bounds, "I told you so!"

"Is this the one, Rei?" Santiago asked.

"Absolutely," I dug in my bag and pulled a twenty out, keeping things quiet between the two of us, "If you could cut the neck a little lower…Like…Just under the boob? I'll love you forever."

"I love you, too, Rei," he took the money. Bless him.

"Thank you," I walked back into the dressing room and changed again, "I'm so glad this was easy. I don't think I have it in me to deal with it being messy."

"Reila…?" Abuelita worried, "Is everything ok? What's the matter, baby?"

"It's nothing," I brushed her off, "It's just…I know Mama would've wanted Victoria to be in on this, but…"

Immediately, Abuelita pulled me into her chest, hugging me tight, "Reila, you're not with her. You're with me, amor. It's ok."

"You know," I leaned against the wall, "I just saw her recently, too."

"Really?" If there was anyone in this world that hated that bitch more than Daddy and me, it was Abuelita. In a perfect world, she'd take my new shiny bat and beat the shit out of her with it herself. Well…She was trying to tear her son down and she treated Mama like ass, so…It's understandable, "When was this?"

"A little over a week ago," I told her, "I'm guessing Daddy hasn't told you about what's going on, has he?"

"Your father likes to keep me in the dark," Abuelita explained, "He thinks it's to protect me, but I think he just wants to keep my blood pressure at a reasonable level. What happened?"

"She tried jumping me." Sorry, Daddy. But it's Abuelita. I don't like secrets with her, "And she tried getting me…She jumped me while I was in Japan! She cornered me! But it's so much more than that."

"So," she asked, worry covering her face, "What happened?"

"You know how I am, Abuelita," I shook it off, "I didn't let her get to me. And I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Es mi chica," Abuelita smiled.

"At least I got you," I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Siempre, niña," she kissed the top of my head while Santiago brought my newly tweaked dress back in the bag, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Thanks, Santiago. I appreciate it."

"It was good seeing you again, sweetheart," Santiago waved me off.

Well, since that didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, why not just go home? Abuelita and I parted ways at the elevator and she went up to the guest room. Me, however…I decided to stop off on the first floor. I walked into the living room where my father, my uncles, and my boyfriend were sitting around the coffee table in a sight I never thought I'd ever see. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were playing poker.

I peeked over Ritsu's shoulder, looking his cards over, "Hi there."

"Hey, baby," Ritsu cranked his neck back, stealing a quick kiss, "How was shopping? I'm assuming it went well."

"Yeah," I walked over to Daddy, looking at his cards, too.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Daddy put his hand down, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I know how to keep my mouth shut," I promised, "Daddy didn't raise a snitch."

"That's my girl," he put an arm around me, "So, what's Ritsu got?"

"Daddy!"

"What the hell, Frankie?" Ritsu whined.

"Kidding!" Daddy assured, "Just kidding! Besides, I'm folding anyway."

"Alright," I went back to Ritsu, "You guys aren't doing something stupid like playing with real money, are you?"

"Of course, we are," Uncle Tony glanced up at Ritsu, then back down at his cards.

"And how much is in the pot now?" I wondered.

"A couple hundred," Uncle César reported, also tossing his cards in, "It's good to have you home, Rei. How long have you been here?"

"A few days," I told him, "I'm sure Ritsu and I are going to be back by New Year's."

"Aww…" Daddy whined, "You're not sticking around for New Year's?"

"We're leaving after New Year's," I promised, keeping a close eye on Uncle Tony. I whispered in Ritsu's ear, "He's bluffing."

"What?" Ritsu perked up.

"Uncle Tony's got nothing," I spoke gently, "You're working on a full house, Ritsu. He's full on bluffing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright…" Ritsu pushed his chips in, "I'm all in."

"Uh…Ritsu?" I worried, "Wasn't that all the cash you brought for the trip?"

"A good majority of it," he admitted, "Was that something I should've ran by you first?"

"Too late," Uncle Tony took it, "All bets are in. Current pot is at five hundred and fifty US dollars. Ritsu, play your cards."

"Why don't you play first?" Ritsu started to sweat, "Rei…Our plane tickets are round trip, right? If I lose this hand, we'll still be able to get home?"

"Yes, Ritsu," I sat in his lap, "They're round trip."

"Good," he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Ha!" Uncle Tony put his two pair down, "Sorry, Ritsu. I hate taking money from a kid like that…"

"And I love nothing more than when people make assumptions," Ritsu threw his cards down, "Full house, bitches."

"Holy shit, kid," Daddy applauded, "You got a hell of a poker face."

"Not my first poker game," Ritsu beamed, taking in his profits, "Probably not my last."

"Told you he was bluffing," I hung my arms around Ritsu's neck.

"Thank you, baby," he kissed my cheek.

"Since you three are likely tapped," I assumed, "Does that mean the game's over?"

"Yeah," Daddy nodded, "You're free, Ritsu. Go ahead."

"There is this girl I kind of missed today," Ritsu admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And she missed you, too," that girl curled into his shoulder, "So? How about one more lesson?"

"Alright," he nudged me off his lap and I pulled him onto his feet, "Gentlemen, always a pleasure. When you want me to take your money again, I'd be more than happy to."

"Alright, you little shit," Uncle Tony shoved a finger in his face.

"Tony," Daddy settled him, "That was your own fault. You fucked up. And now, you're short a couple hundred bucks. Settle down."

"Shall we?" I held Ritsu's hand.

"Absolutely."

The two of us left Daddy and my uncles to stew in their bitter defeats and headed for the ballroom. I loved this damn ballroom so much. And after the day I had, a little bit of time with my beloved boyfriend would be just the thing I needed. Although, I also wouldn't mind a little more coffee, too. Abuelita didn't like me drinking coffee, but I managed to get in a cup before we left this morning. I turned on a little music and Ritsu and I started to move.

"You know, Ritsu," I pointed out, "You've gotten a hell of a lot better since we first came in here."

"Thank you, Rei," Ritsu spun me around and brought me back in like a pro. A little shaky, but he's getting there.

"You're still no Daddy," I told him, "But you're getting there. You're trying your best."

"Damn right, I am!"

"At least you're not stepping on me anymore," I teased him a bit, "And that's all I ask of you. Well…that, and to not look like an idiot. I know that part might be hard for you…"

"Fuck off!" Ritsu squeaked.

"And still excitable as ever," I giggled, "You're so easy to fuck with, Ritsu. You should know better by now. But you _do _know better, right?"

"Of course," he pulled me into his chest, holding me tight.

This was nice. At the end of a long day (or what felt like a long day), this was all I wanted. Just Ritsu and me, "I love you, Ritsu…"

"Te amo, princesa…"

My fucking heart dropped halfway to fucking China. There is no goddamn way that just came out of him, "Ritsu…Did you just…?"

"I've spent most of the day with your dad," Ritsu shrugged me off, "I've learned a thing or two."

"That was the sweetest thing you could've done for me," I buried my face in his chest, hiding the happy tears that fought their way out of my eyes.

"That's about the extent of my Spanish," he chuckled nervously.

"But the effort was appreciated," I cuddled into him. Have I ever mentioned how much I love this boy? Because goddamn, do I love this boy, "Can I teach you one more thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

I pulled Ritsu down to the floor and laid my head in his lap, content with the world, "Eres mi todo, mi corazon."

"And what does that mean?" Ritsu wondered.

"You're my everything," I hid a little smile from him, "my heart."

"So, that's what you told Abuelita," Ritsu put two and two together.

"That's right, baby."

"In that case," Ritsu gave me a slow, sweet, passionate kiss, "Eres mi todo, mi corazon…"


	41. Like a Diamond

Before I knew it, the day had finally come. I didn't really care about my birthday. It was never a high priority item on my list. Although, this one was special. This was the only one Mama wanted to plan for me. I was finally sixteen and I could get the big ass birthday party of my dreams. Fortunately, Daddy knew me well enough to plan it without me. With the exception of getting my dress. That was all Abuelita and I was cool with that. As was he. But despite the giant fucking party that would ensue later tonight, all I wanted was to stay right where I was.

I had my bed and my Ritsu. What more could I want? Sure, I wouldn't have minded if he would've moved his big ass head off my boob, but there's not much there to squish. Still, it hurts! Without even opening my eyes, I slid him down to my ribs, where we'd both be a little more comfortable. And now, I could go back to sleep without any problem. There. Now, all I wanted to do was stay just like this. At least until noon. However, I knew better. There was no fucking way that would happen. Someone's going to come in here and ruin the sweet serenity we had going on. But for now…We had this.

Creeeak…

God. Dammit.

"Reila…" a gentle voice called out from the doorway. Ok. A little less pissed off, "Despierta, niñita."

"Mmm…" I groaned, moving a little closer to Ritsu. Why did he have to be the little spoon? I mean, I'm not complaining, but it'd be nice to have somewhere to hide here.

"Reila…" Abuelita's voice spoke a little firmer this time, "Despierta…"

"Alright, alright," I whined, not bothering to open my eyes. Maybe if I'm lucky, after she leaves my room, I can clock back out for another half hour, "Buenos dias, Abuelita."

"Buenos dias," she took a seat at the edge of my side of the bed. Fuck. So much for going back to sleep. But then, she gave me a strange look. More specifically, my bedmate, "Reila…Is that Ritsu?"

"Si, Abuelita," I tried not to roll my eyes. She really should know better. If Daddy had a problem with this, Ritsu would've had the guest room since day one.

"Despierta, Reila," Abuelita let Ritsu sleep right where he was, "Es fiesta tiempo…"

"That's not until tonight," I rubbed my eyes, "Why can't I sleep for a little longer?"

"Because," she ordered, "You still need to get ready."

"Abuelita," I pouted, "I'm still tired. Jetlag is a cruel mistress. And there's thirteen hours difference between here and Tokyo."

"You're telling me about jetlag?" Abuelita scoffed, "Really? As if I'm not dealing with it, too? Reila…"

"But mine's more than yours," I buried my face in my pillows.

"Quieres café, niñita?"

"Si, por favor."

"Alright," Abuelita got up from my bed, kissing my forehead, "Happy birthday, Reila. Te amo."

"Te amo tambien," I melted inside, "Muchas gracias."

"Rei…?" Way to go, Abuelita. You woke the baby.

"Shh…" I cradled Ritsu against my chest (still in a much more comfortable position), "Vuelve a dormir, cariño. Es bien…"

"If you say so…" Granted, Ritsu didn't have a fucking clue as to what I just said, but he rolled with it. Unfortunately, I still had to get up and get ready for tonight, so I probably won't be seeing much of him today. Until tonight anyway. I wish we could go over his footwork one last time, but I think he's got it. And Ritsu on little to no sleep isn't pretty.

Carefully, I pushed him off me and got out of bed. As much as every fiber of my being was telling me otherwise. No, Rei. Stay in bed. Go back to sleep. You're fighting jetlag and your willpower. It's your birthday and you can do whatever you damn well please. Or I could listen to what Abuelita says. Daddy's word may be law around here, but Abuelita's word is the fucking commandments. I was looking forward to the poking and prodding for today like a hole in the head, but I'll be fine. I'm sure. I hope anyway.

Lucky for me, the same woman that chopped all my hair off when I was nine was kind enough to come to me. Thank God. I had coffee on the way. I didn't have to do my hair and makeup today. And I knew exactly where my boyfriend was. I didn't have a single care in the world. Although, as I sat in the salon chair with half my hair covered in tin foil (because I was feeling spicy and highlights seemed to be the way to go), my phone started going off. Not that I was complaining.

"Yeah?" I answered my phone.

"Hey, Rei," Haruhi chimed, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Haruhi," I awed, my insides turning to mush, "I wasn't expecting any of you to know."

"We're best friends," she pointed out, "Of course I'm going to…"

"Kyoya?" I assumed, cutting her off.

"Expect about five more of these calls to come in before the end of today."

"Your today or my today?" I wondered.

"Probably your today," Haruhi assumed, "But did you have anything planned for today?"

"I do," I nodded, "I'm actually in the middle of getting ready for that as we speak. My birthday party's tonight if you want to catch a red eye."

"Don't tell the others that," she teased, "Because if you're not careful, they will. And we all know how that would go."

"I'm sure my uncles would stop them at the door," I figured, "Anyone I say no to doesn't get in. Only a choice few would be ok."

"In other words, leave Tamaki-senpai outside."

"In the New York winter," I giggled, feeling a tad sadistic, "I couldn't do that. I'm not that heartless. Granted, I can be a cold bitch, but I'm not leaving anyone outside to freeze. I know better than that."

"At least you have a moral compass," Haruhi giggled on the other end, "When are you coming back? We miss you."

"After New Year's," I promised, "I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry. Are the boys really wearing you down that much?"

"No," she reported, "The biggest of my headaches isn't even in the country right now."

"Excuse me?" I wondered, "Haruhi, I'm hurt. What did Ritsu and I ever do to you?"

"It's not you," she clarified, "It's Tamaki-senpai. He left the country, too. He's in France for the week."

"That's nice," I let it go, "Look, Haruhi, I'd love to sit and bullshit some more, but I'm in the middle of something time sensitive right now. I'll call you back later."

"Ok" Haruhi chirped, "That's fine."

"Neat," I could feel the glare from my stylist burn a hole in my skull, "I'll send pictures, too."

"Got it," she approved, "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." I missed Haruhi. Yeah, Ritsu's great, but it'd be nice to have a girl friend here, too. Oh, well. I sat and waited for my hair to finish lifting the wickedly dark color out of itself. Then, I could put something fun in it. Might as well match my dress, right?

I just hope Ouran dress codes don't get all pissed off about it. If they do, then that's their problem, not mine. Besides, black and purple just go together. After a few rounds of bleaching, the highlights finally didn't look orange anymore. In all seriousness, I look fucking cute. It was only in a few spots, but I'm kind of feeling the blonde. However, that's not what I was here for. Abuelita said it herself. I need more color in my life.

"Look at you, princess," Daddy walked in just before the good part in complete awe, "You're adorable!"

"Hi, Daddy," I smiled, my feet swinging over the chair.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," he kissed my cheek, "Is this as far as you're taking this?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "I still have one last thing to do. But I'm a little worried."

"Why?" Daddy sat next to me, "What's eating you, Rei?"

"Well," I chewed on my bottom lip, "Ritsu, we know him, we love him."

"Go on."

"Whenever the occasion comes up," I told him, "And I'm kind of a babe like this, he gets the most torrential nosebleeds. Personally, I take them as a compliment, but he loses a shit ton of blood."

"Should I be worried?" Daddy laughed a bit.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I hoped. Just in case, though, I kept a couple packs of tissues in my bag. A recent habit I've picked up, "Speaking of Ritsu, where is he?"

"At home, last I checked," he reported, "He's keeping watch over the place."

"Now would be a bad time to tell you Ritsu's a pyro, wouldn't it?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Joking, Daddy," I giggled, "Ritsu's not a pyro."

I should give him a call, though. Just to check in. He's in a foreign country by himself. I'd hate for him to get into trouble. Without me anyway. Daddy wiped the sweat from his forehead, "You're a little shit, Reila."

"I try," I laid my head on his shoulder, hoping to lessen the blow, "I do get it from you. That's not my fault. Blame genetics."

"I'm sure Abuelita would say the same thing," he draped an arm around me, "But I need to go make sure our building's still standing. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," I promised, "You don't need to worry about me, Daddy. I got this. If all else fails, I'll cut a bitch."

"You got your knife on you?" Daddy wondered. He should've known better. I pulled up the leg of my jeans and showed him the beautiful piece of hardware tucked away in my boot. Don't get me wrong. I loved my new one, but there's no going wrong with an old classic. Besides, I couldn't take my new one with me. Getting it past TSA would've been hell. Daddy kissed my forehead, "That's my girl. How much longer until you're done here?"

"Probably an hour or so," I figured, "Give or take."

"You want me send Ritsu to get you?"

"That's ok," I brushed him off, "I can manage the subway on my own. I haven't forgotten how the subway system worked. It's not much different from taking the bullet train."

"That's because you were born and raised right here," Daddy smiled, "The subway system is practically engrained in your brain. Between Mama and me, if it wasn't, she ran off with one of those stuck up pricks from the country club Victoria wanted to set her up with."

"Daddy…"

"Got it," he apologized, "I'll see you later, Rei. I love you, princess."

"I love you, too," I sent him off to presumably check on Ritsu. It's nice that they genuinely enjoy each other's company. Daddy's usually incredibly protective of me. Mostly out of necessity. But…He just doesn't want me getting caught up with a bad crowd. And he couldn't say Ritsu was falling into a bad crowd. That'd make him a hypocrite. And if there was one thing Daddy hated in this world more than a snitch, it was a hypocrite.

As I sat in the chair a little while longer, waiting for my purple color to process, I needed a way to kill time. And what better way than a little phone call with my favorite bad influence? That isn't Daddy. After a couple rings, I heard the other end click and a grumbly voice answer, "Yeah…?"

"Hey, baby," I bit my lip, holding back a smile.

"Hi," Ritsu softened up, "You doing ok, Rei?"

"I mean," I shrugged, "It's been nothing but hair pulling and the occasional bursting into tears for the last couple hours, but I think I'll be ok."

"You need me to come down there?" I love this boy.

"No," I settled him, "I'm fine, Ritsu. Really. I'm good."

"That's good," Ritsu suddenly turned shy, "Because…Well…I kind of miss you."

"I miss you, too," I melted inside, "I'll be back soon enough. Then, you'll have me all night."

"Promise…?" I wanted to keep him in my pocket. For whatever reason, Ritsu seemed extra cute today.

"I promise." And I don't understand why. To be honest, it had me nervous. Because this level of sweetness usually meant someone was kissing ass because they fucked up. I've had a few of my guys in the narrows pull that shit on me and it led to them meeting the business end of my bat. However, that was them. This was Ritsu. Ritsu's not going to fuck me over. He's seen what I'm capable of. He knows better.

"Ok," Ritsu let out a heavy sigh, "And you're sure I don't need to come down there? Hold your hand through the pain?"

"I'm positive," I giggled a little, "Honestly, Ritsu. I have a better pain tolerance than you think. I can handle a little hair pulling for the sake of vanity. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"You're welcome," he laughed with me, "Look, I got a thing or two in town I need to do. You want anything while I'm out?"

"I'm out and about, too," I pointed out, "I got it handled. Are you sticking in Williamsburg?"

"No," Ritsu told me, "I'm going somewhere in…Green…Witch…Village."

Aww…He's not local. But that was fucking adorable, "You mean, you're going to Greenwich Village?"

"Did I fuck that up?"

"A little."

"But yeah," Ritsu shook it off, "I'm going to Greenwich Village. You need anything while I'm there?"

"Not that I can think of," I ran through my list in my head. Most of it, I could get within a ten block radius of where I was now, "But thank you. Be careful."

"What?" he worried, "Is Greenwich Village not in your territory?"

"We're on good terms with the family that runs most of Greenwich Village," I assured, "If shit goes down, let me know. I got you."

"Thanks, baby," Ritsu awed, "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Click.

Can I keep him? I'm keeping him. If I'm not careful, I might fly back to Japan with him…At this point, I didn't even care if we fucked up tonight. If we did good, that's great. If we don't, then we don't. I didn't care. I knew he was trying his damnedest. Bless him. However, I couldn't help but be a little curious. What the fuck would he have to do in Greenwich Village? He's been here for all of about a week and we've been together for most of that. I don't ever remember him getting into anything that would require him going to Greenwich Village. Whatever floats his boat, I guess. But for now, I needed to rinse my hair out and (from what I understand) have my bathtub be purple for the next week.

When I got home, the house was empty. That's weird. I didn't think I'd be all by myself. No Daddy. No uncles. No Abuelita. Ritsu had run off to Greenwich Village for whatever reason. It's just me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was back in my penthouse in Tokyo. But then, I looked out my window and saw the beautiful view of Williamsburg out the living room window. Yeah…I'm not in Tokyo anymore.

Well, while I'm here, I might as well get dressed, too. It's not like I needed any help with it. I could manage. Although, I could still smell the bleach in my hair and it drove me nuts. Candles? I'm thinking candles. Granted, Daddy didn't like when I burned candles while I was home alone (on the off chance I decided to take a nap and forget about them. Fire hazard and such), but I'm all kinds of full of piss and vinegar. The chances of me forgetting about them is slim to none. I had a couple that smelled like churros and magic. That'll do.

When I finished getting dressed, I looked myself over in the mirror. Holy shit, Rei. Dare I say you're fucking hot? Because goddamn, girlfriend. I did promise Haruhi some pictures. And because I was feeling spicy, I thought why not send them to the rest of the host club, too? Let them see what they're missing. Fuck it. Let them blow up my phone. It's totally worth it. Because quite frankly, I'm damn near giving myself a nosebleed. Ritsu, on the other hand? Ritsu may need to go to the emergency room tonight.

"Hi…" Speak of the devil.

"Hi," I didn't even turn around. I didn't have to. I knew exactly what was happening. For Ritsu's sake, I just hope he's not wearing white.

"So?" Ritsu threw himself on the bed, staring directly up at my ceiling, "How was your day?"

"Well," I sat next to him, looking like a hot ass bitch according to my mirror, "So far, I'd say it's gone pretty well. What do you think?"

"Well," he sat up, caught completely off guard. Although, I'm a little disappointed in the lack of nosebleed. That's really what I was aiming for, "My God, Rei…"

"What?" I cocked my head, only adding fuel to the fire.

"You're really cute," Ritsu pulled me into his arms, holding me tight, "How did I ever mistake you for a dude?"

"Because," I pointed out, "I wore a boy's uniform and have no boobs. Common misconception. But I also have legs that don't quit and don't get to see much in an Ouran uniform and some thick thighs that save lives, so…Hindsight."

"But still," he cradled my cheek in his hand, "You're so beautiful, Rei."

"Would you look at that?" I teased him a bit, an absolute puddle on the inside, "I've made you go soft, Ritsu."

"Worth it," Ritsu didn't even hesitate, "Totally worth it. You ready to go yet, baby?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"But before I go do that," he rolled over to the other side of the bed, "I want to show you what I got in _Greenwich _Village."

"Very good," I praised, giving him a pat on the head, "You're learning. Now, manage through the subway system on your own and I'll be impressed."

"Shut up," Ritsu giggled a little, "I've been here for a week without ever being here before. Sue me. Anyway, I want to show you what I got."

"Alright," I let it go, "What'd you get?"

"Well," he dug in the little, dark blue bag, "I figured the queen should be dripping in diamonds, so…"

Ritsu opened the box and draped a silver chain around my neck. I could feel the little diamond pendent fall on my skin. Now, I felt like a bitch for making fun of him, "Ritsu…This was so sweet."

"Your dad told me about a place in Greenwich Village," Ritsu confessed, "I might have made an order yesterday while you were out with Abuelita."

"Ritsu," I awed, giving him a well-earned kiss, "Thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"It's my girlfriend's birthday," he scoffed, "If I didn't, what kind of piece of shit am I?

"You're not," I cuddled into him, showing off my wrist, "It matches my bracelet nicely, too."

"Yes, it does," Ritsu held back a smile, "I'm glad you like it, Rei."

"Of course I do," I looked it over a little closer. The teardrop shape worked with my dress nicely, too, "Now, if it's alright with you, we have a party to attend."

"I don't take long," he promised, giving me one last kiss, "You and me, baby."

"You and me," I sent him off. Tonight's going to be a good night. I could feel it.

Beep…

Beepbeepbeep…

Beepbeep…

"Rei!" Ritsu wondered, "What's got your phone all excited?"

Mistakes…Mistakes were made.


	42. Happy Birthday, Rei

Wow…Daddy spared no expense for this party. The whole venue was covered in sparkle and lux and I'm kind of here for it. I didn't ask for a theme party, but this felt very Gatsby. I'm not complaining. At least I know I'm not overdressed. Oddly enough, neither was my boyfriend. I remember sitting on the edge of his bed while he was packing his bag before we left town. What I don't remember is where the suit came from. It worked for him. That's for damn sure. But did I have to ask? Oh, hell no. I knew exactly how it got there. And I can guarantee my father had something to do with it. It's nice when Daddy knows what I want without me even being there.

But one thing still loomed over my head (other than my boyfriend getting a little hotter when special occasions came up). This fucking dance. I know it's just a formality and it has to be done. Ritsu has gotten considerably better since we first stepped into the ballroom together, but as much as I love him, there'd be no way in hell I'd take him to competition with me. Someone would end up severely injured. But who knows? Maybe tonight, he'll surprise me. For my sake, I hope to God he does. Hey, Mama? Could you do a girl a solid and put in a good word for me upstairs? I could use some divine intervention.

"Rei…?" Ritsu gave me a little nudge, knocking me out of my weird headspace, "You alright in there, space cadet?"

"I'm fine," I shook it off, laying my head on his shoulder, "Just a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Bullshit," he called me out, "What's going on? What's got you so worried?"

"You know exactly what's got me worried," I admitted, "And it does indirectly involve you."

"Reila…" Ritsu hugged me tight, doing all he could to calm me down, "That's not until later in the night and I think we got it handled. But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," I allowed, "But if it's a proposal, I suggest talking to the large gentleman with the other large gentlemen that looks more like me. He may kick your ass first, but if you survive, then he'll probably approve."

"I'm not proposing to you yet, Rei," he giggled to himself, "I promise. We'd at least wait until after graduation for something like that. And that's even if I could still put up with you by then."

"Love you, too, asshole," I rolled my eyes, "What if I can't put up with you by graduation? You have your moments where I want to push you into oncoming traffic."

"What the hell?" Ritsu squeaked, "What have I ever done that's made you want to push me into oncoming traffic?"

"You got your moments," I stayed cryptic, "Don't worry about it. I haven't done it, have I?"

"No."

"Alright then," I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Rei," Ritsu wondered, "If I fuck this dance thing up, are we still going to be ok or am I going to wake up tomorrow morning with a horse head on my pillow?"

"Considering you sleep in my bed," I glared, "I'm not a horse head, Ritsu. And I wouldn't be that subtle. You'd wake up with a rat trap between your legs. Because that's the level of sadistic bitch I'd be."

"Uh…" a little bead of sweat ran down Ritsu's forehead, "Seriously…?"

"No, Ritsu," I promised, "I'm not putting a rat trap between your legs. If we mess anything up, we'll fix it right then and there. Besides, I think we got this."

"Good," he let out a heavy sigh of relief, "On the plus side, though, I have a hell of a partner."

"She tries," I laid my head in his chest, "Thanks for the pep talk, baby. I needed that."

"My pleasure," Ritsu gave me a soft, gentle kiss of reassurance.

"If you could do me one favor tonight," I begged, "Please don't fuck this up."

"I'll try my damnedest," he promised, holding onto my hand, "You have nothing to worry about, Rei. We've been working our asses off for the last week. If nothing has stuck on my end, it's my fault, not yours."

"Oh," I stopped him, keeping my voice down, "And another quick side note. Don't let anyone know you're yakuza either. As far as anyone here outside of my family knows, you're a normie."

"The hell is a normie?" Ritsu gave me a look.

"You have nothing to do with any of the other families," I explained, "As far as anyone's concerned, you're just my boyfriend. For tonight, you can leave the yakuza label off your back. Just to keep the heat off."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he gave me one last kiss, "Hey, Rei…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Can I keep him? Because I think I'm going to keep him.

"I love you, too," I cuddled into him. Although, the sudden camera flash was unappreciated. That is, until I saw who was on the other side of it.

"Hermoso…" Abuelita smiled.

"Abuelita," I groaned, "We were having a moment."

"Which is why I took a picture," Abuelita defended, "You have a whole family back in España, Reila. Some of them couldn't make it here. I'm sure they'll want to see pictures."

"Alright," I let her have that one. Besides, there's no such thing as arguing with Abuelita. She's a feisty old girl and she won't hesitate to verbally cut a bitch. Ritsu damn near had to learn that the hard way, "Can we go back to our moment please?"

"Si," she allowed, "Go on."

"Gracias," I sent her off and proceeded to enjoy my birthday party the way God intended. Hanging out with the family. Some were new, though. Some of them didn't go through me before they were brought in. It's a damn shame. As much as I love Ritsu, some of these new recruits were cute. And likely older than me. To the point where legality would come into play, but Ritsu was older than me, too. I'd trust him to watch my back before I trusted any of the new guys. But if they got past Daddy, they have to be alright.

Later on in the night, the time had come. The lights had dimmed. The crowd had quieted down to a gentle murmur. It's time. As long as Ritsu doesn't fuck up, I'll be fine. Considering most of the major families are here, if I look like an idiot in front of them, then the chances of their respect going from Daddy to me when I take over would be out the window. Hey…God? I don't ask for much. I'm a simple girl. Granted, I've done some…less than questionable things in the past, but…I just want this to go over well. Please. Don't let Ritsu have two left feet. Don't let me have two left feet. Just…love of God, let this be a win.

"You ready, baby?" Ritsu took my hand.

"I don't have a choice," I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest, "Everyone's already here. And everyone's watching."

"Hey," he settled me, "You're not getting nervous on me, are you, Rei?"

"Can you blame me?" I admitted, "We're not at the host club anymore, Ritsu. These are fucking mafia families. This is monumental."

"Shh…" Ritsu brought me to his chest, disguising it as a sweet gesture. Thank you, Ritsu. Showing weakness now wouldn't exactly be a good idea, "It's alright. We got this, Rei. We can do this. If we fuck up, we'll fix it. Low stakes."

"Ok," I got a quick kiss before the music started.

"Moment of truth."

"Now or never?"

"You and me, baby," Ritsu shot me a wink. Then, we started moving. Alright. So far, so good. But then, the first turn came…

…And it worked. The first time Ritsu and I danced together, he was all over my feet. At one point, I thought he broke my toe. Yet we made the first turn without flaw and on beat. Granted, a waltz a really fucking easy dance to learn, but Ritsu wasn't the easiest student. It took him almost nothing to get unnecessarily frustrated. He's come so far. I remember when he lied through his teeth when he told me he was a dancer. Well, you're not lying anymore, baby. Because every step, every turn…We were flawless.

By the time we bowed out, I may have been ready to throw up. That might just be the nerves coming up. However, I wasn't the only one. Immediately, my anxiousness was replaced with concern when I noticed my boyfriend was slowly losing color, "Ritsu? Are you ok? You look like you got a bigger stick in your ass than normal."

"I had to do well at this," Ritsu steadied his breathing, "It's important to you and I didn't want to let you down."

My heart…It's a puddle. I stood on my toes (because despite the killer heels I had on, Ritsu was still taller than me. Fucking tree…) and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

After our bow and the insane amount of applause around us, Ritsu took a knee. His lips found their way to the back of my hand. Huh…I don't remember teaching him that. But color me flattered. I'll take it. I still had the need to go throw up, though. What I really needed was somewhere to mellow out. That's when brilliance struck. Ritsu brought me off the floor and brought me into the crowd, making me the proverbial needle in the haystack. Bless this boy.

"Perfect, baby girl," Daddy found me first, throwing his arms around me, "But I expected nothing less from you. Ritsu, on the other hand…"

"Come on, Frankie," Ritsu whined, "I've been busting my ass off for this. And I had a hell of a teacher."

"That you did," Daddy nodded, "You know, Rei, your mama would've been proud."

"I think so, too," I agreed, moving back over to Ritsu, "And I'm proud of you, too. Could you imagine the shit Mama would've given him if she were the one teaching him?"

"I could almost tell you verbatim," Daddy chuckled to himself, "I remember those days. Those were dark times…But they worked out for the better. There were times she even had me nervous."

"Was…" Ritsu worried, "Was she that rough?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Daddy assured, "Ness was a sweetheart any other time of the day, but once she stepped foot into that ballroom, she had the disposition of a catholic school nun. If I would've given her access to a ruler, I guarantee she would've used it a few times. She got cutthroat around competition. It was nice to see that kind of fire in her eyes."

"I could only imagine," Ritsu pulled me a little closer, "I think I've seen something similar out of her daughter once or twice."

"Rei?" Daddy gasped with a hint of sarcasm, "Getting her mother's attitude? Her passion? No."

"I try," I shrugged him off.

"There are few areas where you're definitely your mother's child, Reila," Daddy promised, "But more often than not, you're more me than her. And if that don't scare the shit out of me."

"I think that's a good thing," I kissed his cheek, "Ritsu and I are going to go uptown for a little while."

"Everything ok?" Daddy wondered.

"Yeah, I'm good," I reported, "But I could stand the fresh air."

"Alright, princess," he let me go, "Let me know if you need anything, got it?"

"I will," I thought for a moment or two, running through my list of needs in my head. But then, I had another good idea. And just the gentleman to ask happened to walk by, "Hey, Uncle César?"

"Yeah, Rei?" Uncle César stopped, putting his hand on my shoulder, "What's up?"

"Do you have your bike here?" I hoped.

"Why?" he asked, "You looking to take my bike out for a ride?"

"Maybe…" Or I could give the keys to my very capable boyfriend and let him take it out.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," Uncle César shot me down, "Besides, she's locked up for now. It's cold as shit outside, Rei. You really think I'm taking her out in these conditions? No, no, no."

"Boo," I pouted, "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Where are we going, Rei?" Ritsu wondered, mildly confused.

"You'll see," I gave Daddy one last kiss, "I love you."

"Love you, too, princess," he melted inside, "Hey, are you going to come back here?"

"Probably," I figured, "But I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Alright," Daddy gave me a nod, "Ritsu…"

"Got it, Frankie," Ritsu agreed, "Like a hawk."

"Good boy," Daddy put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem." And just like that, the two of us were off on another great, grand adventure through New York.

If we were being honest, despite the incredible performance we just gave to the major families of New York City, I wasn't in a good place. I'm exhausted, nauseous, and in my own special way, a little homesick. Don't get me wrong. New York will always be my home. A piece of my heart belonged to this city and it always will. However, there was another who had grown exponentially on me. And I missed it. I missed it terribly. It's the weirdest thing. When I'm in Tokyo, I miss New York. When I'm in New York, I miss Tokyo. Will I ever truly be home again? But I did know of a place where I could cure both my homesickness and my nausea at the same time. Because why fix what isn't broken?

"Rei," Ritsu followed me diligently just as Daddy asked him to, "Where the hell are you taking me now?"

"Somewhere I've never been," I told him, "It's just up the block."

All we had to do was follow the neon. And all of a sudden, it's like we were home again. In all my sixteen years of existence, one would think I've been everywhere this city had to offer. Although, there was this one little shop that I never really gave much thought to. It wasn't until I spent some time in Tokyo that I even gained an appreciation for it. And if anything could make me feel better and put me at ease, it'd be this. But if I wasn't mistaken, I'm pretty sure this place paid us protection, too. Sure, it's not the narrows, but it'll do.

"How can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked me, getting an eyeful at the beauty in front of him.

"You can start by keeping your eyes up here, asshole," Ritsu got defensive.

The man's face turned a bright shade of red, "I'm so sorry. What would you like to order?"

"Ritsu," I scolded him, "Relax. Two bowls, pork, ginger broth, green onion, one egg, soy sauce on the side."

"Yes, miss," the man bowed to me, "We'll bring it to you as soon as we can."

"Thank you," I smiled, hoping that'd set him a little more at ease. What Ritsu fails to realize is that even though I know what he's like on the inside, he's still got a mean face.

"So," Ritsu kicked his foot up on my knee, "This is what passes for a ramen shop in the US?"

"I know," I giggled, taking the backhanded compliment, "It's not the same, but right now, it'll do in a pinch. I wanted some ramen, dammit. Let me live."

"That's fine," he allowed, "Don't let me stop you. Besides, I'm getting kind of homesick, too. We'll be back, though. Just another few days in New York. Then, we go back."

"Are you going to be able to handle me crying on the plane?" I hoped.

"Of course," Ritsu took my hand, "We've gotten a hell of a lot closer since you ran into me in the hall outside the host club, baby."

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look, "Because if I remember correctly, you ran into me."

"No," he clarified, "You bumped into me. You called me the asshole."

"Because you were the asshole," I defended, "You bumped into me, knocked me to the floor, and that was it. History was made. Here we are."

"If you say so," Ritsu dropped it. Much like he dropped me. I remember it a little better than what he does.

"Excuse me, Miss Mendoza," a cop approached our table, "But you're under arrest for mafia activity."

"Oh god…" Ritsu silently freaked out on the other side of the table.

"On what grounds?" I scoffed, "Do you have any proof?"

"Other than the fact that your last name is Mendoza," he argued, "That's all the proof I need."

"Look," I stood my ground, "You're not arresting me. I know better. You wouldn't dare touch me."

"Yeah," he took a seat next to me, only freaking Ritsu out that much more, "You're right."

"It's good to see you again, Officer Romski," I couldn't fight a smile if I wanted to. He was a good man. And a damn good cop. Some of our rival families like to say we're just in the back pocket of the NYPD, but if we're comparing here, they're in our back pocket. Romski was practically family.

"You, too, Rei," he threw an arm around me, "Happy birthday."

"Aww…" I melted inside, "Thank you. That's so sweet."

"Who's this?" Romski nodded toward Ritsu.

"This is my boyfriend Ritsu," I introduced him, "Ritsu, this is Officer Romski. Whenever I'd get into shit around here and Daddy was leaving me out to dry in order to make it a teachable moment, Romski had my back."

"Anyone else would've had a frequent flyer card to our holding cell," Romski teased, "Vandalism, B&E, fights…You're quite the wild child, Rei."

"I try," I giggled, giving Ritsu a little poke to the shin, "Ritsu…? You still in there, baby?"

"Yeah," Ritsu shook it off, "I just didn't expect you to be friends with a cop."

"Stranger things have happened," I pointed out, "So, what's got you in the neighborhood, Romski?"

"Well," Romski told me, "I got reports of a pretty loud party going on. Figured I'd come check it out."

"It's my birthday," I groaned, "Let me have this one."

"Alright," he allowed, "I'll tell the boys back at the precinct that some kids were getting a little loud and I took care of it."

"Thank you," I laid my head on his shoulder, "I appreciate it."

"Consider it a gift from the NYPD," Romski got up, "But I need to get back to work. I'm still on the clock."

"Ok," I let him go, "It was good seeing you again, Romski."

"Play nice, kids," he waved behind him and took off.

"I never thought I'd see it," Ritsu chuckled to himself, "You, friends with an authority figure. Let alone with a cop."

"Romski's alright," I smiled a bit, "He's just trying to earn a living. Besides, he knows not to fuck with our business, so we don't fuck with his. Simple as that."

"You know," he got up and got our ramen at the window, "It's weird to think there was a time where we couldn't play nice."

"What do you mean?" I played with a loose strand of hair that managed to fall in my face.

"Come on, Rei," Ritsu pointed out, "There was a time where we hated each other."

"For all of about ten seconds," I rolled my eyes.

"And I thought you were a dude," he giggled under his breath, "And…When Lobelia came…"

"Fuck Lobelia," I squeaked, "They told you something I was waiting the right time for. But I guess then worked, too. Because at the end of the day, you still started dating a host."

"And I'm not nearly as grossed out at that thought as what I used to be."

"We'll chalk that one up to personal growth," I applauded, "And at one time, Kyoya wanted me to get you to join up with us, too."

"No, thank you," Ritsu shook his head, "Wait, when the fuck was that?"

"After the class trip to Osaka," I confessed, "When we were running the pop up, people loved to see our interactions and wanted to know if you were available, too."

"I love you, Rei," he winced, "And there's a lot I'd do for you. But I barely like going into the host club to get you, let alone dealing with them for a couple hours after school every day."

"It wouldn't have been every day, though," I explained, "It would've been the same as my schedule. And Kyoya said if I got you to do it, he'd cut me back to only once a week."

"Still," Ritsu put his foot down, "I'm not hooking up with the host club."

"Just with me," I teased him, "I get it. And I can't blame you."

He sat back, letting out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "There was a time where I hated you."

"I hated you, too," I held his hand, "And I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"But you know what?" Ritsu bit his bottom lip, "I kind of like it here."

"Me, too."

"I can see why," he agreed, "Even just being in Williamsburg…It's been different. It's like home, but it's not like home all at the same time."

"Welcome to how I see it," I could feel my heart skip a beat, "I'm glad to hear you like it, Ritsu. Because this is my home. And it always will be."

"I understand," Ritsu let me have that one, "After we're done here, do you just want to go home?"

"Are you fucking serious?" I squealed, suddenly getting a second wind, "Hell no! I got a party to get back to! I just needed a break for a hot second. Besides, it's my fucking party!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed, "Settle down, baby. I get it."

"Wait," I asked, "Are you getting tired?"

"No," Ritsu promised, "I could go for a little while yet."

"Bitchin'," I beamed. Because…Well…It's my fucking birthday. Why not act like it?


	43. Short Circuit

**A/N: Hi, guys! So, for those of you who have been with me for a while, you may notice a little something, something familiar in this chapter. So, I'm going to shut up and see if you can find it. ;)**

Yeah, a belly full of ramen is cool, but a kickass party in the greatest city in the world? There's nothing like it. Especially when it was all for me. I got my family. I got my man at my side. What more could I ever want? I had all of New York eating out of the palm of my hand and I couldn't be happier. Well…I don't have total control yet, but all of the major families (the ones who don't hate us) were here. And just for little old me.

"Hey, Ritsu," I laid my head in his shoulder as the two of us swayed in sync in the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, baby," Ritsu pushed my hair out of my face, "What is it?"

"I'm so glad you came with me," I hid a smile in his chest.

"I wouldn't miss it," he swore, kissing the top of my head, "It sure as fuck beats sitting at home by myself."

"We got to experience my home together."

"I got to meet your family," he pointed out, "I got to experience international travel. I learned to dance."

"You learned one basic waltz," I settled him, "I wouldn't let it go to your head."

"It starts with a basic waltz," Ritsu jabbed, "Who knows? Maybe I learn more. Maybe we compete."

"Against each other?" I gave him a look, questioning his sanity.

"With each other," he clarified, "You and me. We'd make a hell of a team."

"Once you get a lot better," I stipulated, "And with a prayer…A lot of prayer."

"Fuck off!" Ritsu squeaked, letting a little giggle escape his throat. He knew I was fucking with him. And he's grown to love it. I know he has, "I got better for tonight, didn't I?"

"Competition's a whole different ballgame, baby," I pointed out, "We'd have to pull everything out of our asses in order to place."

"And I think we could do it," he snuck in another kiss, "I really do."

"I'm not competing," I put my foot down, "Not for a while yet. I still need to shake the rust off."

"From what I've seen," Ritsu held me a little closer, "That rust thing? It's bullshit."

"I used to be a lot better," I assured, "But this was alright."

"Reila!" I heard Daddy call for me, "Come here!"

By the sounds of it, he wasn't quite tanked yet, but he was getting there. Still, who was I to say no to Daddy? That in itself was a crime punishable by death. Or a severe beating in the narrows. Since that was my job, I didn't see how I could beat myself and make the punishment stick. Regardless, Ritsu and I ran off to find Daddy off to the side with an older lady in front of him almost dressed flashier than me. That wasn't Abuelita. Although, I might have seen her dancing with a different gentleman near the speakers.

"You bellow?" I asked.

"I'm glad you're here," Daddy pulled me out of Ritsu's embrace.

"My god…" the woman gasped, "I remember when you were just a baby, Rei. Your daddy's little bundle of sunshine. But you probably don't remember me, do you?"

I looked the woman over a little closer. Vague memories from when I was really little began popping into my head. A four year old shouldn't be at a mini Playboy Mansion. But that's when it all clicked. The flashy clothes, the larger than life personality, why she'd be so close to Daddy tonight. Many, many years ago, one of the less…reputable families were trying their hand at human trafficking. Of course, after Mama had me, Daddy's views on women only got stronger. And his empathy shot through the roof. Understandable. Not only did he become a father, but he also had a little girl to watch out for. It only made him think of how many men were worried about their little girls in a situation like that. Fortunately, Daddy's connections knew no bounds. And the woman in front of him gave them a home…and hope.

"Madame Janine…" my heart swelled to the size of the Chrysler Building, "Madame Janine!"

"There you are, sweetie," she threw her arms around me, pulling me into her massive tatas. If I were just a couple inches shorter, I'd suffocate. Thank God for killer heels, "You do remember me."

"Of course I do!" I remember shortly after Mama died. Madame Janine was one of the first people on our front door, asking if we needed anything. But she was much more than that, "I remember you watching me when Mama was working and Daddy had to handle business."

"Hey," Madame Janine backed off, "I wasn't the only one watching you, Reila. Sometimes, the girls would, too."

"So, wait a second," Ritsu wondered, "You're…A legit madame?"

"That's right," she gave him a nod, looking him over a bit. I probably should've warned Ritsu that she's kind of a cougar, "Why? Are you looking for someone, honey?"

"No, no, no," he shook his head…violently, "My girlfriend would have my ass handed to me for something like that."

"Why take the fun out of it for her?" I pouted, "She'd be the one doing the ass handing. No outsourcing."

"You know," Madame Janine had a wicked smirk on her face…And a hand on my man. Well…His shoulder anyway, "You'd make a good bouncer. Frankie? Is he one of yours?"

I took in a sharp breath, my heart melting. I knew Ritsu's feelings on his background and how he wanted out of it so bad, but the thought of him hooking up with the family? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't holding back happy tears. Daddy had that same glint in his eyes. He'd snap Ritsu up in a heartbeat, "Maybe one day, but unfortunately, no."

"This is Ritsu," I introduced him, "He's my boyfriend."

"Ah," Madame Janine figured it out, "So, that's why you said your girlfriend could hand your ass to you. Rei always has been a scrappy little shit. Ever since I've known her. This girl's fight or flight doesn't exist. It's all fight."

"Hell yeah," I beamed, taking great pride in that. Will it get me in trouble one day? Probably. But for now, it works for me.

"But I couldn't accept that," Ritsu admitted, "Taking a bouncer job isn't for me. Right now, I'm a bodyguard for one. But thanks, Frankie. I'm flattered. I mean, you'd have my old man all over your ass, but still. The thought that counts."

"Well, yeah…" Daddy gave him a pop to the shoulder, "You're family, kid. We got you."

And in that moment, Ritsu lost any ounce of color that may have been in his face, "What?"

My heart…If Daddy's not careful, it might explode tonight. I gave Ritsu a little nudge, just to make sure he was still in there. His soul may or may not have been hovering above his body, "Ritsu…?"

Oh yeah. Ritsu has stopped working. I'm just waiting for him to start drooling on himself. Because I had not a doubt in my mind this boy just short circuited. Even though they just met, he had Madame Janine worried, "Is he going to be ok, Reila?"

"I think Daddy might have broken him," I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He didn't even budge, "I'm going to take him home. See if I can do a system reboot."

"Ok, baby," Daddy kissed my cheek, "Love you."

"Love you, too," I took Ritsu by the hand, thankful he still had basic motor functions. Although, the cab ride was dead silent. Normally, I'd write this off as him having a moment, but I've never seen Ritsu go so pale before. And I've seen this boy have torrential nosebleeds from looking at me in a bikini. Daddy didn't know that, of course, but he didn't need to know that either. When I brought him inside, the two of us fell to the couch in the living room. Ritsu was still catatonic.

"Ritsu…?" I took his hand, "One tap for yes, two taps for no, k?"

I got one tap. Good. We'll call this progress.

"Are you ok?"

Tap, tap.

Oh, shit. My stomach sunk, "Can you tell me why?"

Ritsu snapped back into his head, "I didn't expect that to hit me so hard. It's weird. I've gotten more affection and admiration from your dad in the last week than what I have from my own in the past year."

"Consider it a high honor," I pointed out, hiding the little ache in my chest, "Daddy doesn't do that for just anyone. I don't know how to tell you this, Ritsu, but he likes you. For whatever ungodly reason, Daddy likes you. Honestly, I thought he would've had the first guy I brought home tied up in one of the warehouses in the narrows. But he likes you."

"I've seen what happens to guys in the narrows," he pulled me into his shoulder, "This chick kicks their asses to the fucking moon."

"Yeah, she does," I couldn't help but take a little pride in my work, "But I wouldn't do that to you. Unless you had it coming. But that's here nor there."

"You know what, Rei?" Ritsu smiled a little, "I didn't expect to get along with your dad, to be honest. After the first time we met. He thought I was the fucking bellhop for your building."

"I know," I giggled, "I was there, too. But you earned his respect when you stuck around for dinner. You didn't back down. That's what won him over. That's probably why he likes you so much."

"I like him, too," he cuddled me, "And I love you. That might have scored me some points with him, too."

"I love you, too," I reached up and kissed his cheek. "So, are you ok? Or are you going to go catatonic and scare the shit out of me again?"

"I'm good," Ritsu promised, running his fingers down the back of my arm, "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to make you worry. Just got a little lost in my head. That's all."

"Hey," I had an idea, "You feel like going out? I'm in a mood."

"What kind of mood?" I could see it in his eyes. Whatever I was down for, he was down for, too.

"A little bit of pain," I jumped up from the couch, pulling Ritsu along with me.

"Why would you willingly want pain?" Ritsu gave me a look, "I didn't think you were into the kinky shit, Rei. But it would make a lot of other shit make sense."

"Jesus, Ritsu," I laughed hysterically, "What kind of fucking masochist do you take me for?"

"Honestly," he bit his lip, hesitating a little, "I wasn't saying you were the one taking it. I've seen you wield your bat. That's not someone who's taking it."

"I don't even know if it is a kinky thing," I put his face between my hands, "Think about it. I've had _one _boyfriend in my life. Have I ever done anything kinky with him? Or anything remotely sexual?"

"It's gotten pretty heated on your couch a couple times."

"Other than that?"

"No, ma'am."

"Alright then," I gave him a quick kiss, "So, no. It's not a kinky thing. It's fun, though. I'll give you that."

Maybe I could get on board with the whole dominatrix thing. But something tells me I'd have a less than willing participant, "If that's not what you're thinking, then what are you thinking we do?"

"You'll see."

I've been getting the itch for another one since the incident with Victoria. Mostly out of spite, but occasional doodles have been pointing me in the direction for a while, too. I'm starting to think it's just an itch I get around Ritsu. Besides, I knew a good place to go in the heart of Williamsburg with a damn good reputation. And I think the owner pays us protection, too. That smells right. With that being said, Ritsu and I left the penthouse and headed down to a cozy little shop a few blocks down.

Tintero. It was a Spanish word meaning inkwell. I'd say it's appropriate. When I was younger, I'd come in here and watch the owner draw all the time. He adored me. Kind of hard not to. I had a round little face, big eyes, and appreciation for his craft. Plus, the owner moved here from Mexico and was fluent in Spanish, so whenever Abuelita came to town and my Spanish was rusty (when I was supposed to be keeping up with it), he helped.

"Hola, Carlos!" I called out into the shop. It was late, but the front door was still unlocked, so they hadn't closed yet, "Donde estas?"

"Do you just know everyone in this town?" Ritsu wondered, still not sure what I had said.

"Hell no," I scoffed, "Do you know how long that would take me? Getting to know everyone in New York? Fuck that. Too much effort. Most of Williamsburg? Yeah. Kind of."

"Hola, Reila!" Carlos came walking out from his office and threw his arms around me, "Como estas, niña?"

"Bien, bien," I beamed, "You busy tonight?"

"I don't have any appointments left for the day," he checked the book, "Just walk-ins. Why? What's up?"

"Ink me," I demanded.

"I can't do that, Rei," Carlos shot me down, "Not legally anyway. You're not eighteen. And I'm pretty sure your dad would kill me."

"No, he wouldn't," I assured, showing him my hand, "I already got one. And he hasn't said a word. Besides, I know what I want and where I want it. Unless Daddy's seeing me naked, he'll never know it's there."

"Where are you wanting it?" he wondered.

"On my back."

"Are you sure about that, Rei?" Ritsu stepped in, "I told you how much that healing process fucking sucks…"

"Listen to the man, Rei," Carlos pointed, "He knows what he's talking about."

"I think I can handle a little itchy back," I rolled my eyes, hoping Ritsu would've been on my side for this, "I'll live."

"Alright then," Carlos caved, "It's your funeral."

"Thank you," I gave him a sarcastic bow, shooting a glare at my boyfriend. Immediately, Ritsu backed off. I don't want to say I have him trained, but…He knows my looks.

"Hey, Rhi!" Carlos called back.

A woman came out from around the corner, her hot pink hair swinging around her shoulder, "Yeah, boss?"

"You got time for one more before you leave?" he offered. Honestly, I thought Carlos would've been the one to do it, but at this point, I'll take what I can get.

"How big of a tattoo would I be doing?" she asked, turning her attention toward me, "Wait a second. How old are you, kid?"

"It's after hours, Rhiannon," Carlos brushed her off, "It's cool."

"I'm sixteen today," I told her, "Why?"

"I got a little sister your age," she smiled, "I've been dying to put a needle on her again. So, how big were you looking for? I'm sorry. I got sidetracked."

"Down my shoulder blade," I ran my finger the length of my back, "And it'd probably stop in my lower back."

"Sorry, sweetie," Rhiannon turned me down, "I need to get home. My boys are waiting."

"I understand," I let her go, "I'm sure Carlos can manage it, too."

"That's fine," Carlos allowed, "Kiss the husband for me."

"Will do," Rhiannon gave him a halfhearted salute, "See you tomorrow, Carlos."

"Bye!" And just like that, she was gone. As quick as she came into our lives, she left. I'm sure her boys are her husband and her son. I'm not going to keep them apart. I've been through that bullshit and it sucks.

"Hey, Carlos," I wondered, "Is she new?"

"Who?" Carlos chirped, "Rhiannon? No. She's been around for a while. She's damn good at her job, too. I have yet to have a more talented artist in my shop. Other than me, of course."

"Cocky prick," I giggled a bit, "So, then, I guess it's just you and me. And my boyfriend, the awkward third wheel."

"Love you, too, baby," Ritsu stuck his tongue out at me. Very mature.

"Looks like he's the jealous third wheel," Carlos jabbed, "But more or less. I'm guessing he's there for moral support."

"And a reference," I explained, weaving my fingers between Ritsu's, "I'm looking for a dragon."

"Really?" Carlos gave me a look. Meanwhile, Ritsu's fighting tooth and nail to hide a smile from me. Little shit, "You don't strike me as the dragon tattoo type, Rei."

"Well," I went on, "It's not really a dragon. It's more like a fire serpent."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Ritsu asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I didn't think you'd be with when I got it," I admitted, "I was going to wait until we got back to Japan and ask Ryu to do it, but…What the hell? Why wait? Meditrina needs a Mars."

"Who's Mars?"

"He's the Roman god of war," I told him, "But he used war as a way to bring peace to the land and fought for the people. He's also the father of Cupid and I think that's adorable. Something about him…I don't know. I feel like I could empathize with him."

"Alright," Ritsu smiled a little, "I can get on board with that."

"Good," I kissed his cheek, "Now, take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?" Now, he's playing shy? You were just on board for this, Ritsu.

"Don't be a prude," I rolled my eyes, "Like I said. Reference. I like the art style of Meditrina and I wanted something similar. So, if you'd be so kind as to show us Meditrina, we could get this done tonight."

"If you're going to go with something down your body, Rei," Carlos stepped in, "It's going to take more than just tonight to finish it."

"Alright," I knew this would take multiple sessions. And I could understand that.

Slowly, but surely, Ritsu took his jacket off and undid the buttons on his shirt. Bless this boy. And there she was. Meditrina and all her sparkling glory. She's so fucking pretty, "Is this a good enough reference?"

"A beautiful reference," I admired the view, sitting at the edge of the table in front of Carlos's station. He caught the occasional glimpse of Ritsu's back while he sketched away. Have I ever mentioned my boyfriend is a stunning creature? Because goddamn…

"I'm not a piece of meat, Reila," Ritsu pouted, "Don't objectify me or I'm not going to scratch your back when Mars is healing."

"Fine, fine," I could live with what was in my peripherals. That's ok, too. But I have feeling I'm going to need that back scratch.

"Alright, Rei," Carlos finished up his half assed sketch of Ritsu's back, "Like you told him. Take your shirt off…Or at least drop the top half of your dress."

"We're starting now?" I squeaked, not thinking he'd have something already.

"I got a general idea of what I'm doing," he reported, "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

I was more than ready.


	44. This Isn't Goodbye

Ritsu wasn't lying. Mother fucker, my back itches. It itches so fucking bad. I'm fighting tooth and nail to not rub my back up against a corner like a bear on a tree, but goddamn, this shit itches. Worth it, though. Totally worth it. In the course of two days and a total of eighteen hours, I had a brilliant fire serpent watching over my shoulder. And that's all I could ever ask for. But I could do without the fucking itch. My hand didn't itch and burn this bad, but Mars? Mars is going to put me through hell. I have no doubt in my mind. But I could live. I could persevere. No one and nothing gets the best of me so easily. I can handle it. Although, that night after Ritsu and I went home, I wasn't exactly having the easiest time sleeping.

I could hardly lay still in my own bed. Think of something else, Rei. Anything to get the hellish itch on my back out of my head. How about the unfortunate reality that I'll be leaving tomorrow? Because I know that's an inevitability. Kind of like when I get a tattoo on mostly impulse on my back like an idiot. I should've gotten it on my leg. That would look cool as shit when I go to a hot spring. But if I remember correctly, certain hot springs won't let people in with visible tattoos. I have one on my hand, though. I'm sure that's easier to hide than a big ass fire serpent. Especially one that ITCHES LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!

"Rei…?" And all my twitching woke the sleepy baby behind me, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I lied through my teeth, "Aces. Why?"

"No reason," he snaked his hands up the back of my shirt, gently scratching over Mars.

"Oh, fuck me…" I sighed out in sheer ecstasy, "You have no idea how good that feels."

"Yes, I do," Ritsu kissed the back of my neck, "I told you getting a tattoo on your back would be hell for a while."

"I know," I bit the inside of my cheek, "But thank you."

"My pleasure," he moved his hands from my back to my stomach, "You feel better?"

"Yes," I pulled his arms around me a little tighter, "Thank you."

"You're lucky I haven't completely adjusted to the time here," Ritsu teased, "If we were back home and you had me up this early, I'd have to kill you."

"You wouldn't dare," I jabbed, "Because that would mean you having to deal with Daddy and you love nothing more than the fact that he likes you. That's not something you can hide from me. It's plastered all over your face."

"I do like that your dad likes me," he admitted, "I'm not trying to hide that at all. In fact, I've told you that. And I love you too much to kill you. Even if you did get me up at the ass crack of dawn."

"It's not that early," I looked over at the clock on my nightstand, "It's only eight o'clock. Hell, that's not early."

"I guess we could get up," Ritsu held me against his chest, "Or maybe we could stay here for just a little while longer. I like laying with you."

"Eww," I giggled, "You're all soft."

"Only on the inside, baby," he kissed my forehead, "And only for you. Tell anyone about this and I will individually break your fingers."

"No, you won't," I laid my head in his chest, "Start with the toes. Then, move onto the fingers. That way, while you're breaking their fingers, they're still focused on the pain in their toes. And they'll know what else is coming."

"You are a beautiful sadist," Ritsu cradled my face in the palm of his hand, "And never in my life have I ever been more attracted to you."

"I'm not sure what that says about you personally, but…" Then, something incredible caught my attention. A smell…A warm smell…One that gave my soul a hug, "Do you smell that?"

"Wait a second!" his face lit up, "I know this one! Frankie está…cocinando?"

"Muy bien!" I praised, my heart melting a little, "I'm impressed."

"I have been hanging around your dad a lot in the last week or two," Ritsu pointed out.

"You should hang around Daddy more often," I insisted, "You'll become fluent."

"Or around you," he corrected me, "I did pick that little bit up from you."

"I'm nowhere near as fluent as he is," I clarified, "I'm conversational at best. But we'll manage. I still love you even if you're not as fluent in Spanish as I am."

"Whatever it is," Ritsu decided, "We'll manage. But until then, we should probably go see what he's cocinando."

"Sounds like a plan," I got one last kiss, "But before we do that…Could you scratch my back some more?"

"Gladly," he ran his hands back up my back, whispering in my ear, "I told you so…"

"Fuck off!" I squeaked, "I'm not in the mood, Ritsu. I'm itchy, I'm in minor pain, and I just want the itch to go away."

"Tell you what," Ritsu got out of bed, "How much do you love me, Rei?"

"Depends on what your next move is," I watched as he got up from the bed and went into my bathroom. If he's doing what I think he's doing, I already know how much I love him. Nearly to the point of considering marriage. When he came back, a cooling sensation sent a shock through my body that my grandchildren would feel, "Oh, fuck…"

"You're welcome." He brought lotion. God fucking bless him, he brought lotion. My eyes rolled back in my head and I was in a good place again. The planets aligned, there were no wars, and everything was in perfect harmony. At least it was in my bedroom. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Granted, I still had the host club blowing up my phone because of the pictures from my birthday, but at this point, I don't give a shit. A part of me actually missed those morons. Because they had become my morons. I'm sure they'll all flip their shit about Mars, but last I checked, I didn't need their permission. Visible tattoos were probably against the Ouran dress code anyway, but I had the one on my hand yet. No one has said a word. I'll call that one a win.

"Come on," I got out of bed. Because if I would've kept laying there, I'd never move, "Let's go get breakfast, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Ritsu followed close behind me. If he didn't, the chances of him getting lost, even after all this time we've been here, would be high. It's like I told him our first night here. If he could find the elevator, he'd be golden. We had a thing about elevators.

As soon as we got in the elevator, I didn't get the same feeling that overcame us when we got into elevators. This was a little more depressing. Once we get down there, it'll be the last breakfast we have together as a family. For now, anyway. At least until the next time Ritsu and I come to New York again. Maybe the next time Abuelita's in town, we could come around, too. I'm sure Daddy wouldn't say no to that. He loves seeing Ritsu and me together. It'd be all over his face any time the two of us would walk into a room. And I kind of have a soft spot for the guy, too.

When we got downstairs, Ritsu and I walked into the kitchen to find Daddy at the stove and Abuelita at the sink, rinsing off the dirty dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. I thought I heard them arguing about it down the hall. And one of those things about my relationship with Ritsu? Probably the best part? He respected my relationship with Daddy. He may not have completely understood it, but he respected it. He knew that if it came down to it, I'd pick Daddy over him in a heartbeat. Which was true for the most part. Depends on the situation. Now, though? Ritsu knew to let me go.

"Morning, Daddy," I stood on my toes, kissing his cheek.

"Morning, princess," Daddy put the spatula down and threw his arms around me, "Sleep ok?"

"Relatively ok," I didn't exactly tell Daddy I was getting a tattoo for the last couple days. And Carlos knew better than to say no to me.

"Buenos dias, niñita," Abuelita pulled me away from Daddy and glanced over my shoulder, "Buenos dias, Ritsu."

"Buenos dias, Abuelita," Ritsu smiled a bit. I don't care if someone says they're the most hardcore motherfucker to walk the face of this Earth. Everyone who met her would have a soft spot for Abuelita.

"I made pancakes, Rei," Daddy took the sheet pan full of them and brought them to the table.

"For the whole building?" I gasped, looking over the splendor that sat in front of us.

"For all of us," he shot an accusatory look at Abuelita. That's why he made so much. Alright, Daddy. I got your mental telepathy. The devil didn't make you do it, but Abuelita did, "And since it's going to be the last time we're all together like this for a while, I didn't just make pancakes."

"You made special pancakes!" I squeaked, about to come out of my skin. First, Ritsu puts lotion on my tattoo. Now, Daddy made churro pancakes. It's fucking Christmas! Well…not anymore, but still!

"I sure did, baby girl," Daddy kissed the top of my head, "Go on. Go sit down. You, too, Ritsu."

"You sure?" Ritsu offered, "There's nothing I can help with?"

"Sit down," Daddy ordered, "I got it."

"Alright," Ritsu took the seat across from me, playing with my fingers without a single thought in his head. He ran his thumb over mine, grazing the Q just below the knuckle, "How's your back?"

"Better," I reported, keeping my voice down.

"Hey, Ritsu," Daddy sat in his normal chair while Abuelita took the one next to him.

"Hmm?" Ritsu's ear perked up.

"When we first met," Daddy began, looking him over, "I asked you a question. Now, I want an answer."

"Uh…" Ritsu froze, "Yeah. Sure. What was the question again? I've been through a lot of time zones and learned to dance since then."

A little smile stretched across Daddy's face. Almost as if he already knew the answer, "You in love with my little girl?"

"Absolutely," Ritsu didn't even hesitate, "Without a doubt in my mind. I know she's your little girl, Frankie, but at the end of the day, I don't think of her any other way other than my girl. And I'd do absolutely anything for her. She knows that."

I'm not sure what I loved most; the fact that my boyfriend still didn't back down to Daddy, Abuelita quietly praying for Ritsu's safety, or the still silence in the room. It's just like the first time Daddy asked Ritsu if he loved he. Only this time, I wasn't nearly as worried. You got this, baby. Remember what earned you Daddy's respect in the first place. You stood your ground with me. It impressed him. And he loves you for it now. Although, the way he fully professed his love for me to my father? A little heartwarming, if I do say so myself.

"So," Daddy smirked, "How'd you tell her?"

"We were in the middle of a fight," Ritsu relaxed, taking my hand, "It was just before I had taken her away for the weekend. Before I met your…Delightful…Mother-in-law."

"May the bitch rot in Hell," Daddy raised his coffee.

"Absolutely," I was more than happy to drink to that.

"But we were in the middle of a fight," Ritsu went on, "We were arguing about whether or not she should go back to her penthouse for the night. She took it more as an insult than anything. Once things settled down, I didn't give her the option."

"And I stayed on the Kasanoda compound that night," I remembered, "That was…Definitely a night."

"Yeah," Ritsu shot me a wink, "But we got through it. Did we go to class the next morning?"

"I think so," I thought back, "I'm pretty sure we had school the next day."

"And then…" The tumblers started falling into place, "We ended up going to Hakone that weekend."

"Karuizawa," I corrected him.

"I know what I said." Can I keep him? I'm keeping him. He's mine now. No one can convince me otherwise. I mean, hell, we practically have matching tattoos now. The only difference between his and mine is that his doesn't still itch like a motherfucker.

"And what about you, baby?" Daddy wondered, "You really like this kid? I mean, I trust your judgment more than most, but you really don't think you can do better?"

"What the hell, Frankie?" Ritsu gasped, "After all that?"

"Hush," Daddy raised a finger to him, "I was talking to the young lady. You'd be wise not to interrupt her. But seriously, Rei…That's the one?"

"I don't know if I'd go as far as to say _the _one," I admitted, "In the grand scheme of things, we're still practically babies."

"Maldita verdad…" Abuelita mumbled to herself.

"Abuelita, por favor…" I begged, "But I know I can do better. I probably deserve better."

"Hurtful, Reila…" Ritsu settled me, "Might want to reel it in there."

"Let me finish," I shot him a glare, "I know you think I deserve better, Daddy. But that's the thing with Ritsu and me. There are times where I want to knock him upside the head with the end of the blackwood. Not quite take him down to the narrows, but I'd be lying if I said our relationship was perfect. Although, at the end of the day, I can't think of anyone other than you that would have my back more than Ritsu. And I don't know what I did to deserve that."

"Redeemed," Ritsu's voice broke, his grip on my hand tightening a little, "Love you, too."

"Alright then," Daddy nodded, "Looks like I can give this my blessing. Ritsu, if you ever need anything and you happen to be in the US again, let me know. I got you."

"With all due respect, Frankie," Ritsu shot him down, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, "I think she's got me covered."

"Well," Daddy got up from the table, "Don't you kids have a flight to catch?"

"Kicking us out already?" I awed, trying to ease the heaviness on his heart, "Come on, Daddy."

Without another thought, I threw myself into his chest, his arms wrapping around me tight, "Goddamn, I'm going to miss you, kid. Both of you."

"We'll miss you, too." I'm not crying. I'm not crying…I'm totally not crying.

"I love you, princess…"

"I love you, too." I'll be ok. I promise.

"Ritsu," Daddy ordered, "Take care of her for me, k?"

"My pleasure," Ritsu assured, sharing a moment with my father that, from our first meeting, I never thought would happen. Something about that mutual respect put me in a good place.

"Reila," Abuelita got up.

"Si, Abuelita," I hugged her tight, trying to hold those tears back. If there was anyone I could show weakness in front of, they were the three people in this room, but I stayed strong, "Te amo."

"Te amo también, niñita," Abuelita kissed the top of my head, "Por favor cuídate de ti mismo."

"Voy a," I promised.

"Podrías venir a visitarme también!" she scolded me. And she had every right to. It's been a few years since I've seen la familia en España. I'm sure they'd love to see me again.

"Si, Abuelita," I hung my head in shame while Daddy giggled a little in the corner.

"It was lovely meeting you, Ritsu," Abuelita smiled over my shoulder.

"Usted también, Abuelita," Ritsu gave her a nod. But there was no fucking way she was letting him off that easy. She held him close to her chest, not letting him go for a good ten seconds.

"Mama," Daddy saved him, "Ellos tienen que ir. Tampoco me gusta, pero tiene que hacerse."

"Entiendo," Abuelita let her vice grip loosen.

And with that being said, Ritsu and I took the elevator down and headed back to JFK. In an excruciatingly long flight (with an hour or so layover in Hawaii), we'll be back in Japan again to resume our normal, day-to-day lives. Although, there was something different about this trip back. I figured there'd be more tears at the gate, but there wasn't. Dry eyes all around. And I wasn't the only one who took notice.

"Hey, Rei," Ritsu put an arm around me once we got settled into our seats, "What's this all about?"

"What?"

"I've seen you in airports when your old man's involved," he pointed out, "Usually, you're a blubbering mess by now. Yet, here we are."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Here we are."

"So?" Ritsu wondered, "What's the occasion you're not all weepy eyed?"

"I know I can always come home, I guess," I smiled a little, "And I know Daddy's going to always be there. Even in our line of work, I know he's the one constant I can always depend on. I love you, Ritsu, but there's no guarantee that we'll always be together. One big, nasty, fight and we're on opposite ends of the Earth again. But I know where Daddy is. And I know where he'll always be. I know he says he wants to retire in Boca, but I know better. That would mean leaving the city he loves and there's no fucking way he'd do that. But I'll be fine. As long as I know where he is, I'll be fine."

"That's good," he pulled me into his chest, "I'm glad to hear you're doing ok, Rei."

"Well," I admitted, "I'm not…"

"What's wrong?" Ritsu lifted my chin up, checking me over.

"Itchy…" I spoke softly.

"What?"

"I'm itchy!"


	45. Home Sweet Home Away From Home

"Rei…" a gentle voice woke me up out of my delightful plane coma, "Reila…You need to get up, sweetheart. We're home."

"Ok," I totally ignored it and went back to sleep. Jetlag and I never got along. From day one. I had somewhat gotten used to it whenever Daddy and I would take trips to Spain, but this was flying back and forth from the US to Japan. It sucked. The more sleep I can get on the plane, the better.

"No, no, no," Ritsu gave me a little nudge, "You have to wake up, Rei. We need to get off the plane."

"Fuck off, Ritsu," I growled, "I'm tired. Let me sleep or I'm kicking your ass."

I didn't mean to be such a bitch. I really didn't. And especially not to Ritsu. But I'm also tired as hell. That trip back home kicked my ass to the moon and back. But honestly, I wouldn't have had it any other way. It's good to come back from a long trip with the family and be completely drained. However, Ritsu still wasn't going to let up on me, "Reila, you need to wake up. If you want, I'll carry you out of here."

"If I didn't know any better," I rolled into his shoulder, "I'd think you liked me. But you won't let me go the fuck back to sleep, so I'm thinking you're at the other end of the spectrum."

"Sorry, baby," he kissed my cheek, "I know you're tired, but if we get off the plane now, I'll get you some coffee and get you feeling better again."

"Oh, Ritsu," I swooned, "You do love me."

"Of course I do," Ritsu promised, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have just sat on an international flight with your cranky ass from New York to here. Or the other way around for that matter. But as much as I love you, I'm not carrying you out. You're going to have to handle that one on my own."

"You're a fucking traitor and a scoundrel," I groaned, shoving my fist in my eye to keep myself from shoving it down Ritsu's throat.

"No," he argued, "You're just tired and cranky. We'll get back to your penthouse, kick our feet up, and let you go back to sleep, so we can end up wide awake at two o'clock in the morning again."

"Fine," I woke up a little more, starting to get my bearings again.

"That's my girl," Ritsu took my hand, holding me steady, "So, three shots of espresso, Rei?"

"Four."

"Three," he put his foot down, "I don't need you having a heart attack on me."

"I'm not going to have a heart attack," I pouted, "I need my boost. Let me have this."

"Alright." That was easy. Maybe someone's feeling for me.

Ritsu and I got off our plane and found the nearest coffee kiosk. I needed caffeine. And lots of it. It's only four o'clock in the afternoon here. And I'm pretty sure we have school in the morning. I can't be jetlagged _and _deal with the host club. We've all seen what that looks like and it sure as hell isn't pretty. Besides, I already know there's going to be a shit storm when I walk into the music room after school tomorrow. Hell, there's probably going to be one when Ritsu and I walk into our homeroom, but I digress. Sending that picture when I was on an emotional upswing may not have been the brightest idea on my part. I still had yet to look at those messages, but I know they're going to be nothing but solid ego boost.

"Here, Rei," Ritsu came back with my latte in one hand and something for himself in the other, "You're so lucky I love you."

"I love you, too, baby," I got up and gave him a quick kiss before practically doing a shotgun with a Starbucks cup. Fuck burning my esophagus. I needed this in my veins and I needed it now.

"So," he wondered, "Back to your place?"

"If it's not too much trouble," I laid my head on his shoulder, dragging my bag behind me.

"Kasanoda!" a familiar voice squealed behind us, coming out of a different gate. Oh, shit. That's right. Ritsu and I weren't the only ones who went out of town for the holidays. Fortunately, I had a boyfriend who could think on my feet and took the brunt of it for me.

"What do you want, Suoh?" Ritsu asked, "Where the hell did you pop up from?"

"I just flew in, too!" Tamaki chimed. Someone got good sleep on the plane. Either that or he was coked out of his mind, "Where are you coming in from?"

"New York." Ritsu, I love you and I owe you big time for this.

"Just you?" Tamaki wondered, "If you're here from New York, why didn't you just go with…?"

Tamaki's face froze. And then, he noticed the little black blob that I was hiding behind Ritsu. Shit. I've been spotted. No sense in hiding anymore, "Hi, Tamaki."

"REILA!" Tamaki squealed, throwing his arms around me, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"I missed you, too," I winced, "Can you put me down?"

"No!" he shot me down only hugging me that much tighter. My god, this guy was a fucking vice grip.

"Let me go," I demanded, "Or what happened on my first day in the host club is going to look like a goddamn picnic. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tamaki let me go.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I don't mean to be such a bitch, but I did just get off an international flight with a layover in between and I'm jetlagged all to hell. If I'm a bitch at the host club tomorrow, you'll know why."

"I'm just getting off an international flight, too," he pointed out, "I just got back from France."

"And we just got back from the States," I countered, "The time exchanges are hell. And you've seen what I'm like jetlagged."

"You know what we should do?" Tamaki's eyes lit up. Not a good sign for me, "I should let everyone know we're back and go to your penthouse!"

"Not fucking happening," Ritsu put his foot down.

"Come on, Kasanoda," Tamaki begged, "It'll be fun!"

"Actually, Tamaki," I appreciated Ritsu going to bat for me, but I had a better idea. One that'll successfully get Tamaki off my back for the rest of the day, "I'm not going home from here. There's no need for you to light the beacons."

"You're not going home?" Tamaki gave me a look, "But if you're really jetlagged, I would've thought you'd want to go take a nap."

"I am going to take a nap," I confirmed, "But from here, I'm going to the Kasanoda compound. I mean, unless you want to follow us there and bring the host club with you."

"No, thank you," he shook his head, "I'm fine. Thank you. I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Ok," I found myself back in Ritsu's shoulder, content with the world again, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tamaki."

"Bye!" And there he goes. Off to wreak havoc elsewhere. All while Ritsu and I started heading outside.

"Hey, Rei," Ritsu got the cab door for me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, baby," I allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"Are we really going back to my place first?" he wondered, "Because I'm pretty sure you said you wanted to go home."

"I do," I nodded, "I just needed to get Tamaki off my dick. And what better way of doing that than to say I'm going to your house? Sometimes, that whole yakuza stigma works like a charm. Not only does it keep Tamaki from rounding up our friends and coming over right after we get back, but it keeps him from going to my place anyway. I'm jetlagged, not stupid. There's no fucking way I could handle the host club today. I don't have that kind of energy. I'm to the point where I'm going to start having dirty dreams about my bed."

"Well then," Ritsu snaked his arm around me, scratching my back for me. Have I ever mentioned how much I love this boy? Because goddamn, I love him, "Let's get you home, ok?"

"Yes, please," I melted under his fingertips, biting the inside of my cheek to suppress any moaning that wanted to come out. Damn, that felt good.

However, nothing felt better than seeing my apartment building come up the street. God fucking bless. Home sweet home. Even though Ritsu said he wasn't carrying my ass off the plane, that didn't stop him from letting me ride his back to the elevator. He gave me a couple kisses to the cheek, unable to break tradition. There's nothing quite like kisses in my elevator. It brought something out in us. We may never know what that is, but in all honesty, I didn't care. Because it didn't stop us.

When I unlocked my door, something in my entryway felt off. Like…There were too many bodies in this penthouse. Shit…I didn't have my knife on me. One of the rare occasions, but then again, I was also just coming home from the airport. I'm not going to have a knife on me. That didn't mean my senses weren't sharp as a tack. If worst comes to worst, I could take whoever out with my bare hands. I did bring my bat back with me. Just in case. Daddy didn't like the thought of me being left unarmed.

"Surprise!" a voice I knew all too well scared the absolute shit out of me. Although, it was someone who had access to my penthouse (much to my chagrin) and someone I knew would never cause me any harm (just extreme amounts of grief), "Welcome home, Rei!"

"Jesucristo, Roy…" I caught my breath, "You can't fucking scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Roy sat at the island in my kitchen, "That really wasn't my intention. Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven," I smiled a little. In fact, I even took it a step forward. As much as Roy has been a pain in my ass since I got to Japan, he's also been a hell of a friend when I needed one. I threw my arms around his neck, not in a headlock, but in a hug, "It's good to see you again, Roy."

"You, too, Rei," he awed, "Does this mean we're buddies?"

"Hell no," I settled him, "But it is good to see you. After all the shit that's gone down in the last month or so, I am truly happy to see you. I mean, you're not the first thing I want to see after a long, international flight, but I'll take it."

"I missed you, too," Roy let me go, "And I'm glad to have you home."

"Don't get used to this sentiment bullshit," I backed off, "Everybody gets one in their life. Consider this your one."

"I don't even get to pick my one?" he whined.

"Roy," I growled, "I'm fucking jetlagged and in a mood. I've already had to deal with Tamaki today. I don't need another one."

"Fine," Roy knew better than to poke the bear, "So, how was your trip?"

"Too short," I admitted, throwing myself onto the couch, "Hey, Ritsu?"

"Yeah, Rei?" Ritsu took a seat next to me.

"Do you think you could scratch my back for me some more?" I asked sweetly, "I could really use it."

"My pleasure," he scratched my back, taking away the burn Mars left me with.

"But all in all," I sighed out, "I couldn't complain. I got to see most of the family again. What more could I want?"

"That's true," Roy agreed, "But still, it's nice to have you home again."

Home, huh? Is that what this is? Maybe that's why I wasn't crying in the airport. Maybe that's why it hurt a hell of a lot less than the last time I left New York. But I know Daddy's waiting with bated breath for the next time I come back. And if I didn't bring the little Kasanoda kid with me, I feel like he'd have my ass on a silver platter. But when I think about it, this is home, too. Granted, it's not the most orthodox family. One pain in the ass bodyguard. One incredible boyfriend who denounces his yakuza upbringing as much as he can (yet despite that, I have no doubt that if Daddy asked him, he'd join the family in a heartbeat). My bigger pain in the ass brothers at the host club. My best friend in the whole world. I had just as much of a family here as what I did there. And yet, I said I didn't want to get attached. Fuck, I was stupid then.


	46. The More Things Change

I hate Mondays on a good day. I fucking loathe Mondays when I'm fighting jetlag. On a more positive note, though, at least I got to wake up to a beautiful view. Granted, that view may have had drool on my pillow, but totally worth it. As much as I didn't want to get out of bed, I rolled over and shut my phone up before I threw it into the wall. However, getting out of bed got a bit more difficult when Ritsu's arm pulled me closer to him. And to make it even worse, his lips found the back of my neck. Yep. We're not going anywhere for a bit.

"Do we have to?" he grumbled, still half asleep.

"I don't want to either," I agreed, "But unfortunately, it's the nature of the beast."

"You want to skip today?" Ritsu suggested, "We could go back to sleep, take the bike up to Nagano, freeze our asses off."

"Kind of," I rolled into his chest, "It wouldn't be much different from where we left."

"In a spiritual sense."

"No," I wiggled my way out of his tightening embrace, "We can do this. I sure as fuck don't want to go either, but after school, we can always go back to the ramen shop."

"It's Monday, baby," Ritsu pointed out, "We can't go to the ramen shop after school. Not until the host club lets you go."

"Fuck," I groaned, "I forgot all about that. Well…Maybe they will, too."

"You know as well as I do," he teased, "Their minds, although fleeting more often than not, can be steel traps. And that means them holding onto you and never letting you go."

"Until one of them gets my steel toe to the crotch," I pushed myself out of bed and started walking toward my closet, "We really do need to get going, though."

"Fine," Ritsu rolled over, "Buzzkill."

"But I'm your buzzkill," I smiled, my heart quickly turning into a puddle, "Think about it, Ritsu. After the host club turns me loose, then we can go to the ramen shop all you want. Can you wait until then?"

"I don't know," he thought it over, "Maybe I'll go to the ramen shop without you."

"You wouldn't!" I gasped overdramatically, "Are you taking some other slut with you? Do you have a ramen slut?"

"Yeah," Ritsu laughed, "And her name is Reila. She's cute as hell, a sweetheart deep down, and one scary bitch when she wants to be. So, it'd be wise of me to not piss her off."

"I love you, too," I scored a quick kiss and headed into my closet. Huh…That's weird. I don't remember this white box being here when I left. I ran my finger under the envelope with my name on it, pulling out a note.

_I got it for you anyway, just in case._

_It's your choice._

_-Roy_

That's what I thought it was. This wasn't just any box. I took my knife out of the pocket on my pajama bottoms and ran it along the edge of the tape. And a pile of yellow fabric stared back at me. Yep. Exactly what I thought it was. Honestly, after all the bullshit I've been through in the last six months, it might be time for a change. Who knows? If knowing the contents of Kyoya's little black book isn't enough to get me booted out of the host club, maybe this will be.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Not nearly as bad as I thought it'd be. Kind of ballroomy. Maybe I should do something with my face, too. It'd be silly not to, right? Ever since I got to Japan, I've never put so much effort into myself before school until today. But it's a new day. And a new era. It's not like the whole school doesn't already know I'm a badass little bitch. And proud of it. But maybe looking all cute as shit on the outside wouldn't be such a bad idea. After a little liquid liner and a little mascara and a quick clear gloss on my lips, I dare say I look cute as shit.

"Rei!" Ritsu called out from the living room, "Are you ready yet? Because I think Roy's trying to break in."

"Yeah," I slipped on a pair of black flats and did one last spin in the mirror. Because despite my tough exterior, no one is immune to how much fun it is to spin around in a dress and watch the skirt go up. It's fucking wonderful, "Send him away. I got a better ride to school."

"Is it me?" he assumed, "Because I kind of hope it's me."

"Who else would it be?" I rolled my eyes, walking out of the bedroom. Shit! That's something I didn't think of. Riding to school on the back of Ritsu's bike in a big ass dress is going to be a pain in my ass I didn't realize I'd have today. Oh, well. It's not like I can't remedy it. I pulled out my hair tie and pulled my dress up just enough to tie off the massive amount of fabric that would otherwise get in the way. Hey, God? Could you do a girl a solid and not let my boyfriend lose a tremendous amount of nose blood today? That'd be great. Thank you. Give Mama a kiss for me.

When I walked out of the bedroom, I grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry and threw my bag on my back. Good news, bad news. Good news, Ritsu didn't have a nosebleed. We can chalk that up as a win. Bad news, there's a puddle of drool on my hardwood floors, "Uh…Rei…?"

"What?" I giggled, "It's like I told you on our first date, Ritsu. I'm a girl. Get the fuck over it."

"It's not that," Ritsu shook it off, "It's just…You're…You're…In a…Girl's uniform."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "And?"

"I thought you wore a boy's uniform…"

"I figured I'd switch it up a little," I brushed him off, "If that's alright with you."

"Don't let me stop you," Ritsu continued drooling over me, "Damn, Rei…You're cute today."

"I'm cute every day," I scoffed, kissing his cheek, "But thank you. What can I say? I'm in the mood to rock the boat a little."

"When aren't you?" he took my hand, "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," I locked my penthouse up behind me and took the elevator down to the lobby. Of course, because it's my elevator, we weren't squeaking out of there without a little making out before school. Should I tell him? I kind of want to tell him. But I'm not going to. Why? Because I'm a cheeky little minx and a little bit of an asshole. It's like a dog pissing in the yard to claim territory. He'll know soon enough.

As soon as we got to the illustrious Ouran Academy, Ritsu helped me off his bike like the gentleman he is and scored for us at the coffee cart. Just another day. I heard hushed whispers behind our backs of people wondering who the new girl with Kasanoda was and why they were so close. Little do they know, I'm not new. I've been going here since the last semester. I'm just in a different packaging than what they're used to. Granted, I was feeling a little self-conscious, but I knew I'd be alright. I had the nectar of the gods in my hand. I had my boyfriend by my side. Everything would be ok. Well…With the exception of one little problem.

"Hey, Ritsu?" I asked, keeping my voice down, "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Let me guess," Ritsu read my mind, gently scratching at my shoulder blade, "Mars giving you trouble?"

"He's a sassy mother fucker," I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from moaning in the middle of the hallway. But holy shit, dude, did that feel incredible. I was here for it, "Thank you."

"Anytime, baby," he held the door open for me. Bless him. Methinks I keep this one.

This was where things took a very interesting turn. I took my usual seat in the back with Ritsu sitting to my right. Nothing different about that. Although, a particular set of twins decided to get brave on my behalf. Don't get me wrong. I'm proud of Hikaru and Kaoru for growing a pair. But growing said pair when I'm still jetlagged and waiting for my coffee to kick in? Maybe not in their best interest. Unless they have a death wish.

"Excuse us, princess," Hikaru flanked my left.

"But that seat's taken," Kaoru flanked my right, both of them gushing with host charm, "We can let it slide…"

"But Rei won't," Hikaru promised.

"We're just telling you for your own safety." I forgot the twins liked to speak in unison. Creeps the fuck out of me. Like the twins from the Shining. Although, Ritsu's little giggles made that all go away.

"You guys are right," Ritsu agreed, "That is Rei's seat."

"That's why I'm sitting here," I pointed out.

"What?!" Good to know I could still floor those two without even lifting a finger.

"Rei…?" Hikaru approached me with caution.

"Is that really you?" Kaoru poked at my cheek.

"Morning, Rei," Haruhi took the empty seat in front of me, "You look nice today."

"Thank you, Haruhi," I smiled, "And if it makes you two feel better, you can call me Reila."

"But…" they sat down before their knees gave out, "You're so…"

"I think I can interpret," Haruhi figured, "Why the sudden change?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, "I got my right uniform now anyway. I just changed up the outside a bit. Don't get me wrong. I could still cut a bitch, but all while being cute as shit."

"Hey, Kasanoda," a glint sparkled in the twins' eyes, "Any particular reason why your face is covered in glitter?"

"What?" Ritsu put his fingers up to his cheek. I knew someone would tell him, but I wasn't anticipating it being Hikaru and Kaoru, "Oh, what the hell?"

"What's it from?" Haruhi wondered in pure innocence. Aww…They're so cute.

"Mornings in the elevator do that," Ritsu wiped the remains of my lipgloss off his face, "That shit's sticking with me today. Wonderful."

"Glitter's a bitch," I giggled.

"How does that happen in an elevator?" Oh, Haruhi. You and Tamaki need to get out more.

"Haruhi," Hikaru put an arm around her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru followed suit.

"He…"

"He was making out with his girlfriend in the elevator," I beat them to the punch, "Her lipgloss didn't have the staying power she thought it had."

"Kasanoda's got a girlfriend?!" the twins gasped.

"Way to go, Rei," Ritsu sunk down in his chair, hiding his embarrassment. I know it wasn't who he was dating that embarrassed him. It was Hikaru and Kaoru calling him out on it. And making a big deal out of it. Ritsu was never one for attention, "Now, I'm covered in glitter _and _in Hell."

"Boys," I ordered, "Back off. He's had enough."

"We just have one more question…" Hikaru requested.

"Who is she?"

"Really?" I rolled my eyes, "Faces, so cute. Brains, so dumb."

"Do you know, Rei?" Hikaru freaked.

"Tell us!" Kaoru demanded.

"On one condition," I looked over at Ritsu, making sure it was ok. I already outed him on it. Might as well join him under the bus.

"Name it!" they chirped while I got the subtle nod.

"One of you scratches my back," I insisted, "Shoulder blade. Left side. Gently."

"I got it," Ritsu scratched my back for me. And I think I love him, "You two wouldn't do it right anyway."

"Hey, Ritsu…?" my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Yes, Reila," he eased up on the pressure, barely grazing my skin.

"You're the fucking best," I let a little moan slip.

"Wow, Kasanoda," Hikaru jabbed.

"Would your girlfriend be this cool with you touching another girl?" Kaoru chastised him.

"If he stops," I stepped in, flattening out on my desk, "His girlfriend will hand his ass to him on a silver platter. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ritsu pressed on, "When was the last time you put any lotion on your back?"

"Last night," I winced, bracing myself for the shitstorm that was about to come down on me.

"Should've put some on before we left this morning," Ritsu groaned, "You have to take care of that, Rei…"

"I know."

"It's you?!" Hikaru squeaked.

"Really?!" Kaoru followed suit.

"Of course it's me," I damn near fell asleep. Ritsu had lulled me into a perfect state of relaxed where the jetlag could almost take over, "And right now, I love you. So much."

"I…" He's so cute when he's all flustered, "Yeah. You, too. You're welcome."

"Does that mean…" Hikaru asked.

"You're quitting the host club?" Kaoru finished.

"And leave Haruhi all by herself?" I scoffed, "Hell no. I'll be by the host club this afternoon. Don't' worry. By the way, Haruhi…"

"What?" Haruhi perked up.

"After we leave the host club," I wondered, "Are you doing anything?"

"Not that I can think of," Haruhi figured, "Why?"

"We should hang out," I offered, "Just the two of us."

"You think so?" Haruhi looked over at Ritsu, "That wouldn't be a problem?"

"Ritsu and I have been inseparable while we were in New York for the last two weeks," I assured, "We could stand a little time apart. Come on. Please?"

"Ok," she smiled, "I don't see the harm in it."

"Yay!" I really did miss Haruhi while I was back home, "Can we meet up somewhere? I don't think the back of Ritsu's bike can fit three and I really don't want to have to call my driver. He'll see that as an opportunity to try and become best friends."

"Sure," Haruhi nodded, "What about the ramen shop by your building?"

"I don't know," I looked over at Ritsu, "The ramen shop's kind of sacred."

"It's not like you're cheating on me, Rei," Ritsu let it go, "You can take Haruhi to the ramen shop."

"Ramen shop, it is," I nodded, shooting a glare at the twins, "And it's going to be _just _the two of us. That's not an invitation for the whole fucking family to casually show up. Got it?"

"Fine," Hikaru pouted.

"We'll give you your space," Kaoru whined.

"Thank you," I couldn't wait. Haruhi and I got along famously and I feel like, despite her being one of my best friends, we've never really spent much time together. It's a damn shame. Well, we'll remedy that tonight, won't we?

As the day went on, hushed whispers echoed through the halls of Ouran Academy. Especially when people saw Ritsu and me together. They still referred to me as the cute new girl. It's going to make for an awkward time at the host club. Either that or these girls needed to get better hobbies. Yes, I know he's yakuza. Yes, he knows I'm a mafia baby. But was that going to stop us? Fuck no. Ritsu already had Daddy's approval. I'm not letting him go just because of something out of his control.

Nevertheless, I knew one place I could get all my aggressions out. Suddenly, I wasn't the cute new girl anymore. My time in New York was fantastic. My time in the narrows was even better. But there was one thing I had here that I couldn't get back home. And it was my favorite way to end the day. My kendo class. I hurried up, got dressed, and got my staff. Now, all I needed was my kendo partner. And lucky me, he waited in our normal spot on the mat.

"Hi, Mori," I smiled.

"Hi, Rei."

"Morinozuka!" our teacher yelled toward us, "You're not fighting Mendoza anymore."

"What?" Mori gave him a look.

"Why?" I wondered with the same confusion.

"Because," our teacher pointed out, "She's a delicate young lady. You don't need to be fighting her."

"That didn't stop us before," I reminded him, "Also, I've never ever heard myself referred to as delicate, so that's a new, weird thing that's happened today."

"Technically," Sensei argued, "You shouldn't even be allowed to take this class."

"But I'm one of your top students," I retaliated.

"Morinozuka is too strong for you, Mendoza," Sensei stood his ground.

"I usually win when we pair up anyway!" I was starting to get a little heated. It hurt my pride more than anything.

"It's mostly for safety reasons."

This is bullshit, "For his or mine? Trust me. My family's not lawsuit happy. If something happens to me, my father would likely be disappointed. We got it."

"Fine!" Sensei had it with me since day one. And it's good to see nothing's changed. Although, I'm surprised I didn't get sent to see the headmaster. Although, I did remember seeing the name Suoh on his door. I could have that little transgression taken care of without batting an eye, "One step out of line, young lady, and I'll make sure you never step foot in this class again."

"Yes, Sensei," I gave him a little bow. Not out of respect, but mostly out of formality. I've fought Mori a million times by now. I can handle a little controlled scrap. As things returned to normal, so did our fights. Although, Mori has learned. If at all possible, I start by getting him off his feet. That way, our size difference doesn't mean shit. Then, I could cold clock him in the shoulder and have him pinned to the mat. But for the sake of argument, he didn't block me nearly as much as he usually did. Mori threw the fight for me. Not that he had to, but I appreciated the sentiment.

"Nicely done, Rei," Mori applauded, "I'll be more than happy to fight you anytime."

"Awesome," I beamed, my pride making a slow but sure recovery, "I'll meet you outside."

"Ok."

Just like that, class had come to an end and I changed back into my uniform. Granted, sweat had gotten to most of my makeup, but that's ok. I could always fix it before I go into the host club. It's not like I didn't come prepared. Once I was back to looking human again, I met Mori out in the hallway just outside the kendo room.

"I missed you, Mori," I wrapped myself around his arm, knowing damn well Ritsu wouldn't give a shit. Mostly because he trusts me. And he knows I'm not running off on him. Especially not Mori. That'd be an unnecessary punch to the dick. Besides, Mori was the big brother I never had. I couldn't do that.

"I missed you, too," he smiled a little, making me melt inside.

"Taka…" Speaking of creatures that make me melt inside, "REI-CHAN!"

"Hi, Honey," I caught him in my arms, "You didn't think I'd come by on our way to the host club?"

"I missed you so much!" Honey squeaked, "You look so cute!"

"Thank you, sweetheart," I hugged him tight. Don't get me wrong. All the hosts had their own special way of getting on my nerves. Tamaki when he got overly affectionate. Mori when he'd kick my ass in kendo. Hikaru and Kaoru when they dig a little too far into shit. Kyoya when he already knows what the twins are digging for. Honey could never. He and Haruhi were the same in my eyes. Neither one of them could do wrong. I don't give a fuck how jetlagged I am. I could always make room in my heart for Honey, "So, should we get going to the host club, then?"

"Where else would we go?" Honey sang, scaling my arm and taking a seat on my shoulders. If he started scratching my shoulder, I'd love him forever, but my sudden embracing of my cuteness was already enough on them. I don't need to drop a new tattoo on them, too. Tamaki's already going to be losing his shit about me. I'd rather not have him bitch me out because of how I decorate my temple.

By the time Honey, Mori, and I rounded the corner to the music room, the line had doubled in size from what it usually looked like. That didn't look good. It is Monday. And somehow, I did end up becoming a favorite host. Should I be concerned? Maybe a little. But in all honesty, I didn't care. Because if anything would prove that I was truly home again, it was this. I can handle a few girls coming into my section just to sit and bullshit. Why should anything else change?

Alright. I can do this. I can handle this. I am not going to get overly jumped when I walk through those doors. It is going to be host club business as usual. But then, sudden realization struck. And I remembered the events from this morning. What are the odds that Hikaru and Kaoru kept the news about Ritsu and me to themselves? More specifically, away from Tamaki? They wouldn't have told him. And I knew all of this was wishful thinking and odds are, I'm about to get my ass handed to me.

"Hi, everybody!" Honey chirped, climbing down from my shoulders and skipping to his section.

"Hello, Honey-senpai," Kyoya didn't break concentration. By the looks of things, he's balancing the books, "Mori-senpai…Reila."

"Shit…" I grumbled to myself, "I was hoping I could fly under the radar."

"Hard to get past me," Kyoya pointed out, "Welcome back…Princess."

"No," I stopped him before he could start, "Don't you start that shit. Just because I'm different on the outside doesn't mean I'm different on the inside."

"By the way," Kyoya hid the little shit eating smirk on his face, "Tamaki's looking for you."

"Fuck…" I whined, "Where is he and should I bring a riot shield?"

"I'd suggest bringing protection with you."

"Alright," I dug in my bag and whipped out my knife, "Good enough?"

"That won't be necessary," Kyoya lowered my knife, "Maybe you could put that away. For everyone's safety."

"It's not like I'm going to stab him, Kyoya," I rolled my eyes, "I don't like getting my knife dirty."

"Good luck," he sent me off. Like a lamb to the slaughter, "He's in his section."

"I see that," I braced myself for the impact coming my way. If Tamaki gets too close, he will quickly learn that no means no. I walked over to his section, taking slow, even breaths, "Hi, Tamaki."

"Hello, Reila," Tamaki beamed, happy as a fucking clam to see me, "Please. Sit with me."

"Ok," I sat across from him, kicking my feet up on the couch, "What do you want?"

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "That's not what I meant. _Sit _with me. You're not hosting today."

"What?" I looked at him weird, "Did someone slip a mickey in your instant coffee? It's Monday, Tamaki. I typically host on Mondays."

"Please?" Tamaki begged, "Please sit in my section."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because," he explained, "I'd love to have a princess on my lap for the day. Just to see what it's like. And since Haruhi is a regular host, I can't exactly have her do it."

"You do realize I have a boyfriend," I pointed out, "Right, Tamaki? And that he'd probably be pissed if he knew about that?"

"Yes," Tamaki nodded, "Hikaru and Kaoru told me. And as your father, I'm disappointed I had to hear about it from them before I heard it from you."

"You're not my father, Tamaki," I reiterated, "I just saw my father. You've met my father. You two couldn't be further from each other. And I'm almost a thousand percent sure he likes Ritsu more than he likes you."

"That's ok," he let it slide, "I'm not for your father to like. That's something that falls on Kasanoda's shoulders."

"And my dad fucking adores him," I gushed, "And I love it."

"Please, Rei," Tamaki groveled at my feet, "Just for today."

"You want me to be your prop," I figured.

"I wouldn't put it that way," he bit his lip, "But kind of."

"Does this get me out of hosting for the day?"

"Yes."

"So," I thought it over, "I'm just sitting at your side for the day. Nothing more, nothing less?"

"Precisely."

"What about my section?" I wondered, "There's a line to the staircase, Tamaki. You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Haruhi's taking over your section today."

"What?" I don't think Haruhi knew that quite yet.

"It's just a few extra, Haruhi," Tamaki brushed her off, "You can handle it!"

"A few?" Haruhi gasped, "Senpai, Rei's one of the most popular hosts. I don't think it's going to be just a few."

"You can do it, Haruhi," Kyoya joined us, "If you do, you know that will count toward your debt. And a haul like that could easily knock it down to almost nothing."

"Fine," Haruhi groaned, "But it's just for today, right?"

"Depends," Tamaki sent her off, "Go on! Go make Daddy proud!"

"I'm sure I do make my dad proud," she grumbled bitterly, walking to my section. Sorry, Haruhi. Looks like I'm getting you dumplings, too.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki ordered, "Open the doors! And Reila…"

"What?" I don't know if I like where this is going.

"Please," he patted his lap, "Have a seat."

If my fat ass can fit on his lap, I'll be amazed. Carefully, I sat down while Hikaru and Kaoru threw the doors open. Like any other day, the host club flooded with different ladies in each section. I see Tamaki's looking for me to really ham it up. I'm not dating him. Nor would I even consider it. He's not my type. Asshole with the heart of gold. And unfortunately, the host club didn't really have that archetype here. Well, with the exception of me. But it's like Tamaki said, I'm not hosting today. I'm merely warming his lap. I had visions of Ritsu beating the shit out of him for it, but he also knows better. I'm not cheating on him with Tamaki of all people.

Although, the ladies seemed to take to me on Tamaki's lap like a duck to fucking water. Why? I don't know. I still wasn't sure how this whole host club thing worked. But I started to come around. A little extra attention every now and then was a good thing to feed my ego. Not that I really had much of one. I was just sure of what I had. However, just before the host club had closed its doors for the day, guilt crept into my conscience. Poor little Haruhi looked exhausted as the last person walked through.

"No!" Haruhi shot them down, "No more today! Rei, I don't know how you do it, but I'm not taking any more clients today!"

"Relax, Haruhi," I left Tamaki's section in favor of my own, "This one's particular in his choice of host."

"Hey, baby," Ritsu threw his arms around me, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't have much of a say in it."

"I know," Haruhi melted to the floor.

"See you later, boys!" I waved them off, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"I'll be at the ramen shop in a bit, Rei," Haruhi told me, "As soon as I get feeling back in my legs."

"Ok," I needed to make a side stop before I went to the ramen shop. Haruhi deserved so much more than just dumplings. And I knew just what to get her.

"So," Ritsu slipped his hand in mine on our way out, "How was the host club today?"

"Exasperating…" But damn, it's good to be home.


	47. Little Dumpling

It's so good to be back home. Well…Here home anyway. As fucking wonderful as it was being back in New York for a while, nothing beats a bowl of ramen from the ramen shop. I wasn't sure if it was the sentimentality of it or I was just a soft bitch for getting shit from the source. Probably a little bit of both, if we're being honest here. And who better to take with me (other than Ritsu. Because we all know I love coming home after a long day at the host club to my man and a bowl of ramen.) than my second best friend in the whole wide world? Besides, Haruhi earned it, too. Fuck it! And dumplings! Why? Because I'm the one who invited her. Damn right, she's getting dumplings.

After we got nestled into our booth (well…My booth. Ritsu wasn't here or it'd be our booth.), Haruhi made herself comfortable, undoing her uniform blazer, "This was really nice of you, Rei. You didn't have to invite me out like this."

"Shut up," I settled her, "You deserve a night off, too, Haruhi. I know how fucking exhausting those boys can be. We earned this."

"And…" she wondered, "Since it's just the two of us, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," I kicked my feet up on my side of the booth, "What's on your mind? Ask me anything you want. Nothing's off limits."

"Why did you really have this sudden change?" Haruhi sipped on her lemonade, "Not that I'm judging or anything. Just more or less curious. When we first met, you looked like you'd stab someone for looking at you wrong."

"Damn near did," I giggled, remembering that one time when I thought my future boyfriend was just some random asshole in the hallway wanting to pick a fight with the bitch that brought Mori down, "But not what you asked. Don't get me wrong. I'd still shank a motherfucker for looking at me wrong. Just because I'm a cute little thing on the outside doesn't mean I'm not still a bad bitch on the inside. I forgot how much I liked being the cute little thing on the outside. My grandma kind of had a hand in that."

"Which…"

"Not the fucking bitch you met," I clarified, calming myself down almost immediately, "No. My dad's mom. Mi Abuelita. As far as I'm concerned, she's the only grandma I got. But New York did a bit of a number on me. And I kind of like it."

"I can tell," Haruhi awed, "I saw the pictures."

"Oh, god, the pictures," I held my face in my hands, hiding a little smile, "The pictures that wouldn't let my phone shut the fuck up for three days straight."

"Your phone?" she glared a hole through me, "You think _your _phone was stupid for a while? I'm _in _that group chat, thank you very much. I had to deal with not only Hikaru and Kaoru trying to attempt something similar with me, but to hear Tamaki-senpai just…GUSH over you…It was nauseating."

"Jealous, were we?" I teased, knowing damn well that something was going on with those two. It had to be!

"It wasn't jealousy," Haruhi explained, "It was exhaustion. I knew that's all that adventure would be. I'd need more than just a good night's sleep after. Especially when Tamaki-senpai teams up with Hikaru and Kaoru. It's a nightmare."

"I've been on the receiving end of those three, too, Haruhi," I pointed out, "I know that kind of exhaustion. But nothing a little coffee doesn't fix. The good shit. Not the garbage you guys serve at the host club."

"What's so bad about instant coffee?" she scoffed, "Isn't it all the same?"

If I didn't know any better, I'd think my best friend just ran a knife in my heart, "Oh, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi…No, no, no, honey…It is NOT all the same. Different coffees have different flavors. You have instant coffee, whose flavor is the inside out asshole of Satan himself. Then, you have a light roast, which does in a pinch. Medium roast is a bit stronger and it's ok for when you feel like drinking a shit ton of coffee in one sitting. I'd do a medium roast for desserts. A little bit of sponge cake? Some whipped cream? Holy fuck, it's a magical combination. But then…When you're in need of a slap to the face, go with the dark roast or the extra dark roast. Those do it. Those make the world go 'round."

"You know more about coffee than one person has the right to," Haruhi jabbed.

"I haven't even mentioned espresso yet," I swooned, "Or the regional roasts. Italian roast? Oh my sweet fucking lord…"

"We're getting off topic," she brought us back, "The pictures. What was the occasion you were…?"

"An absolute fucking smoke show?" No sense in beating around the bush. Let's call it like it is, "It was my sixteenth birthday party. That was a fun night."

"And we missed it?" Haruhi awed, "Why didn't you say something, Rei? We would've gone."

"Trust me," I settled her, "That was for the best. I don't need you and the boys getting tangled up in my family."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because," I bit the inside of my cheek. This was going to come eventually, "If I tell you, do you promise me that we can still be friends and you won't lose your shit?"

"Promise," Haruhi nodded, "Besides, it's just me."

"Ever wonder how Ritsu and I clicked so well and so quickly?" I did all I could to keep my heart in my chest.

"I thought it was your generally brash personality," she shrugged, "But stranger things have happened."

"He and I have more in common than you know," I winced, "Only one person in the host club knows about this, so if we could keep it between us…"

"Of course," Haruhi swore, "Just tell me, Rei. It can't be that bad."

"I've lost friends over this once before, Haruhi," I jumped on the defensive, "Call me a soft bitch, but I like you and I'd rather not scare someone else away. That's been a major bonus about being here. Being in Japan has been the first time in my life where I wasn't just Francisco Mendoza's daughter and I could just be me. Where I was more than just a name."

"We're not going to abandon you, Rei," she took my hand, "That's not how we work. If we can still let Kasanoda through our doors, we're not kicking you out. I have a feeling I know what your big secret is and it's ok. I'm not afraid of you. Only your occasional temper flaring up. I've seen what it can do and I'd rather not be in that position."

I slid to the other side of the booth and hugged her tight, trying my fucking hardest not to start bawling in this ramen shop, "Thank you, Haruhi. No one's ever told me that before. And I'm kind of glad you're not leaving me just because I'm…"

"Of course not," Haruhi held me a little tighter, "Not happening. So, you're your own version of yakuza…"

"We call it mafia back home," I clarified, "But nonetheless."

"Really?" she wondered, "You've lost friends over that?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's hell. Usually, it was a kindergarten thing. Parents find out their kid made a new friend and they're thrilled. They find out it's me and their blood goes cold."

"That's awful," Haruhi cringed, "Why would someone do that to a little kid?"

"People are fucked up," I brushed her off, "But not all of them are fucked up. Sometimes, it takes a while before we find the kids that are cool with hanging with a mafia baby like myself. One day, when I'm running the syndicate back home…"

"When you what?" her eyes doubled in size.

"Yeah," I bit my bottom lip, "I'm kind of pegged to take over one day. Daddy's not just part of it. He's the biggest mafia boss in New York."

"And that's the guy I bumped into…"

"Yep. That's Daddy."

"Oh my god…" Haruhi took a few deep breaths, getting her head back on her shoulders, "You're…You're not just mafia, but top level?"

"Oh, yeah," I beamed, brimming with pride, "Once I graduate high school, I'm going to have New York City eating out of the palm of my hand. But my tattoo on my hand…Ever wonder what it means?"

"Just thought you were into card games," she assumed.

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "It's my nickname back home. Whenever Daddy has someone that needs to…Be handled. And not in a nice, delicate way, I take care of whatever prick made the grave mistake of fucking us over that week."

"And how do you do it?"

"Beat the shit out of him with a baseball bat," I explained, "I've never killed anyone."

"That explains why you take kendo," Haruhi laughed nervously, "And why you could take down Mori-senpai."

"My uncle always said it was prison rules," I remembered, "Take out the biggest motherfucker in the room and no one's making you their bitch. It's too bad Mori had to be that guy. But he did lead me to you guys, so I guess I can't be too upset."

"You know, Rei," she let out a heavy sigh, "We really should do this more often."

"Absolutely," I insisted, "How about we make this a once a week thing? After the host club, when the boys have been an incredible pain in our asses, we can come to the ramen shop and vent. That's kind of how Ritsu and I started coming here."

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah," I smiled a little, "Well, I started coming here first. Then, Ritsu came in here and did my calculus homework for me. Then, we started making it a regular thing. Next thing we knew, we were officially dating, so the ramen shop just became a regular part of our evening routine. We come here, bullshit about anything bothering us or anything on our minds or absolutely nothing at all, and he takes me home. Sometimes, he comes with me. Sometimes, he just goes back to the compound. Sometimes, we end up on the roof of my building and see the sunrise. It's magical, Haruhi. It really is."

"I never expected Kasanoda to be the type," she admitted, "But I'm glad he's got you. He seems…I don't know. More approachable these days."

"That's because his girlfriend pulled the stick out of his ass," I joked, "But all in all, I see where you're coming from. I didn't think Ritsu and I would ever end up this close, but fuck, I'm glad we are."

Ring, ring!

"Hold on," Haruhi checked her phone, "I need to take this. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I allowed, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," she ran her finger across her phone screen, "Hi, Dad…Yeah, I did stay out a little later than normal. I'm having ramen with a friend tonight. It was kind of a last minute thing…No, it's not Tamaki-senpai…Promise…I know he's not the brightest bulb in the box sometimes, but…Yeah. I know. I'll be home before you leave for work…Love you, too."

"Sounds like someone's worried," I figured as Haruhi shoved her phone back in her pocket, "You need to get home?"

"Before eight," Haruhi filled me in, quickly gathering her things, "Sorry, Rei, but I have to go."

"That's fine," I let her go, "It's not like I'm holding you against your will, Haruhi. I might be part of the host club, but I'm not _that _part of the host club."

"I know," she giggled a bit, "I'll see you later, Rei."

"Send your dad my love and my apologies," I shipped Haruhi off to her dad and finished my own ramen bowl. Maybe I should call my own dad and check in. I mean, it's been a couple days since I last talked to him and I miss the shit out of him, but he's got a city to run. Seriously, Rei? You know damn well he'd drop the whole fucking world for you. I'll call him before I go to bed tonight. For now, I wanted to head home.

It's not like it's all that far. It's just down the road. When I got to my elevator, I had a sudden realization. I was in here alone. It's weird taking the elevator up and not having Ritsu attached to my face. I could always invite him over, though. It's not like I didn't have him on speed dial. Yet again, someone else who would move mountains just to see me. I really am a lucky bitch deep down inside. My friends who love me unconditionally, my boyfriend who worships the ground I walk on (of his own volition), and my Daddy who's just a phone call away. Not to mention, my beautiful penthouse in Tokyo. I had zero room to ever complain.

However, when I walked into my penthouse, something felt strange. Kind of like when Roy decided to surprise the shit out of me when Ritsu and I came back from the airport. Instead of him hiding excited giggles behind the island in my kitchen, I heard heavy breathing coming from my living room couch. Out of sheer instinct, I made sure my knife was in my hand. I don't remember letting anyone in here. I know I let Roy keep his key, but he knows better than to hide out in here.

False alarm. Everything was cool. Not Roy. Not someone who broke in. Instead, I found Ritsu completely catatonic on my couch. The poor thing looked like he just walked in on his grandma in the bathtub. Of course, me being the concerned bitch I was, I took a seat next to him, approaching him gently. God knows how long he's been like this or what kind of state he was in. I kept my voice down, so I didn't scare the shit out of him, "Ritsu…? Are you ok?"

Nothing. Not a single peep. Not a little wave to say hi. Not even acknowledging my existence. Normally, I would've called this rude, but something wasn't right. I gave him a little nudge, "Ritsu? Talk to me, baby…What is it?"

Still nothing. Fortunately, this isn't the first time I've dealt with this. I took his hand into mine, "One tap for yes. Two taps for no, ok?"

_Tap._

"Are you ok?"

_Tap, __tap__._

"Is it bad?"

_Tap, tap._

That's comforting, "Is it good?"

_Tap, tap._

"Wait," I thought it over, "It's not bad, but it's not good either?"

_Tap._

"Alright." My boyfriend was in emotional distress. I wasn't going to push him, "Is it life threatening?"

_Tap, tap._

Good…That's really comforting, "Do you need me to get you something?"

"No," Ritsu finally spoke, setting me even more at ease, "I still can't believe it myself."

"What happened?" I worried, still keeping a hold on his hand.

"I just got a phone call," he explained, "from the last person I thought would ever call me."

"Was it your dad?" I assumed.

"No," Ritsu shook his head, his voice breaking a little.

"It's ok," I settled him, "Take your time."

"It's…" In the six months Ritsu and I had been dating, I had never seen him properly break down. Yeah, I've seen him get pissed off, but he also has a hair trigger temper like myself. He'd threaten to choke someone for not having any ketchup. But this…This was something different. And I didn't like it.

"What was it, Ritsu?" I wrapped myself around his arm, doing everything I could to get him to calm down. But to no avail.

A couple tears rolled down his cheek and my heart stopped, "It wasn't my old man."

"Then," I treaded lightly, "Who was it?"

Ritsu wiped his eyes and pulled me tight to his chest, "It was my mom."


	48. Watching the Clock

I wasn't sure where to go with this. I could hardly get a read on where Ritsu was at, let alone what I should do about it. Treading lightly seemed to be the way to go, "Your…Mom?"

"Yeah," Ritsu's voice broke, "My mom."

"What brought that on?" I wondered, cuddling closer to him.

"I have a slight confession to make," he took my hand, "When we were in New York, I called her."

"Ritsu…" I awed, "Why would you keep that from me? That's wonderful."

"We just got done at the cemetery," Ritsu went on, "It was just…Something about seeing you with your mom. It just…It just fucking hit me, ok? It hit me in a place I didn't think even existed, but it did!"

"That's fine," I settled him.

"New York did a fucking number on me, Rei," he admitted, "I know it's hard for you to believe, but I never got the warm, fuzzy family like you did."

"It wasn't always warm and fuzzy," I pointed out, "You know that."

"But you were there for each other," Ritsu shook, laying in my shoulder, "I've had loyalty before, but never like that. Between your dad and Abuelita…It fucked me up. For the first time in a very, very, very long time, I felt like I had a family. Even though I didn't share a drop of blood with any of you, they still treated me like I was one of their own."

"Because that's how we work," I assured, "You know damn well none of us would leave you out in the cold."

"I love you, Rei," he hugged me tight, "I fucking love you so much."

"I love you, too," I kissed the top of his head, doing my best to calm him down. It's weird, though. I've never seen Ritsu so vulnerable. I mean, there was the first time he ever told me about his mom, but even then, he wasn't nearly this bad, "If you don't mind me asking, what did your mom say?"

"She wants to see me," Ritsu steadied his breathing, "It's probably been…Eight years…since I last saw her."

"Do you want to see her?" I asked.

"Of course I do," he sat up, "But…I know damn well the old man would get in the way of that. Should I do it?"

"I would," I didn't even hesitate. It's been seven since I last saw my mom. And I'd give anything I had to see her again. But I didn't want to guilt Ritsu into it. This has to be a decision he makes on his own.

"We can't be seen together," Ritsu let out a heavy, depressed sigh, "I'd hate for that to get back to him."

"Then," I suggested, "Go somewhere completely neutral. And secluded. If we were doing this back home, I'd let you use one of our warehouses in the narrows."

"Rei…" he perked up, "I think I know where we could be. It's secluded. It's neutral. It'd work."

"That's good," I applauded, "Where's that?"

"I know it's a big ask," Ritsu bit his lip, "But do you think we could not borrow a warehouse, but your penthouse?"

"What?" my stomach dropped, "You…Want to use my penthouse?"

"It's neutral territory," he explained, "It's far away enough from the compound. It's totally off the radar. If we wanted the seclusion, we could always go to the roof. Please?"

"Ritsu…" I curled into his lap, laying my head on his chest, "I'm disappointed you thought you had to ask. Of course. I'd give anything to be able to see Mama again. Who am I to keep you from living that dream?"

"Thank you," Ritsu hugged me tight, "Really, Rei. This means the fucking world to me."

"You're welcome," I swallowed the swelling lump in my throat. Keep that shit under lock and key. Ritsu doesn't need to deal with that right now. He's already emotionally fragile. If I break down, it'd only make him worse, "Invite her here for dinner tomorrow night. That way, if shit goes bad, you can emotionally eat yourself into a food coma."

"I like the way you think," he gave me a little kiss, "I think I'm going to head home."

"Are you sure?" I worried, "You know you're more than welcome to crash here for the night."

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded, "I'll be ok. Besides, if all else fails, I know I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning and I can unload everything then."

"That's right, baby," I got one last kiss out of him, "I love you. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you, too."

And there he went. Down the elevator by himself. Once those doors closed, I knew I was more than allowed to finally get the breakdown I needed. I've never been so happy for this boy in my life. More than when Daddy invited him into the family. He might be getting his mom back in his life. It got me thinking about my own. Granted, I'll never see Mama in this life again, but something about a touching family reunion got to me. And it'll be happening in my penthouse! Tomorrow.

The next morning, Ritsu and I got to class in record time, both of us tapping our feet anxiously, waiting for that final bell to ring. Because once it did, we were going to have to haul ass. I don't know when she'd be coming or if she was coming at all. Ritsu told me she got the invitation. I didn't know much about the woman, but if she was good enough for Ritsu, she's good enough for me. It got me thinking about when Ritsu met Daddy for the first time. All Ritsu knew was that he was horribly important to me and treated him as such. There's no telling that she'd even want me to be there. But I know damn well Ritsu's not going to want to do this alone. He hadn't seen the woman in eight years. He had every right to be nervous.

By the time I got to kendo, the day felt like three of them. It just dragged on and on and on. And maybe a little physical activity in the form of beating the shit out of Mori, no holds barred, will make me feel better. I grabbed my staff, ready to swing wildly, yet completely focused. Anything to center me at this point was more than welcomed. However, Mori managed to get me off my feet in the first couple minutes of our fight. Bullshit! I last a hell of a lot longer than that on a good day!

"Rei…" Mori kept his voice down, "You're on edge."

"Horribly," I admitted, "Why do you ask?"

"Kasanoda's on edge, too," he noticed, "Why?"

"Well…" It'd be nice to have someone to vent to. And it's Mori. As far as our friends are concerned, when it comes to shit about Ritsu and me, Mori's the best place to go, "It's just…I'm meeting his mom today."

"That's nice."

"I don't think you understand," I elaborated, "I'm meeting his mom. He hasn't seen his mom in eight years because of his dad and it's a clusterfuck that I probably shouldn't even be telling you about, but dammit, I need to vent, too. I'm sure he's a mess, but I'm nervous as shit, too."

"You can be sweet, Rei," Mori smiled a little, "Sometimes."

"Thanks, Mori," I laid my head on his shoulder.

"And you have host charms in you," he pointed out, "Think about it."

Mori knew what he was talking about. I had a shit ton of girls I had never met before and didn't know a damn thing about me all swooning over me. Hell, I'm the reason why the line to the host club had doubled in size. Granted, that was mostly because of Kyoya's excellent marketing skills, but they stayed because of me, right? They had to. I had a client list a mile long from being whatever they wanted to see. Thank God, I had Daddy's ability to read people like an open book.

"You know, Mori," I wrapped myself around his arm, "When you speak, you speak volumes. Did you know that?"

"Kind of," Mori shrugged, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Eventually," I figured, "It's a little late for me to back out of it now. It's already happening and it's going down in my penthouse. If I back out of it, I'm just the bitch that kept someone from having a heartfelt reunion with his mom. I will be goddamned if I do that to someone as undeserving as Ritsu."

"Good luck," he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks, Mori," I got up from the floor and changed back into my uniform. I met Ritsu outside the kendo room and slipped my hand into his, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," Ritsu put an arm around me. By the looks of it, he's calmed down considerably. I had, too. Who would've thought a little time in my kendo class would put me on the straight and narrow?

"Hey," I wondered on our way out, "We need to stop at the grocery store first."

"Ok…?" he gave me a look, "Care to fill me in?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything I got," Ritsu didn't even hesitate. That gives a girl the warm and fuzzy feelings, "Why do you ask?"

"Let me make dinner tonight," I insisted, "I know what I'm doing and there's no fucking way I'm letting you do this on takeout. Not to mention, you fell in love with an Italian Spaniard. If I can't cook, we can blame Mama for that. I can cook like a dream, but Daddy always said Mama could burn water, so we don't need to worry about that."

"Alright," he backed off, "Grocery store, it is. On one condition."

"What's that, baby?" I threw my leg over his bike.

"You let me help," Ritsu stipulated, "You know I can cook, too. And I could probably put up with you in a kitchen."

"Put up with me?" I gasped, "Quieres atrapar estas manos, hijo de puta?"

"Te amo, tambien," he cranked his neck back, kissing my cheek, "My Spanish isn't quite there yet, Rei. Care to translate?"

"No particularmente," I shot him down.

"You exhaust me…"

"I know," I laid my head between his shoulder blades, "I love you, too. And I'd consider it a great honor if we shared my kitchen."

"Thank you."

I love my boyfriend. I really do. But he says I exhaust him? This boy's mood swings are a fucking yoyo and yet he says I exhaust him. Well…I understand that mine can be just as bad, but…I really had no room to talk here, did I? The two of us took off from the Ouran parking lot and headed for the supermarket. If I remember correctly, Haruhi's place is somewhere around here. Here nor there. I wasn't quite sure what to make tonight. When I want to impress someone, I usually go for risotto. It comes off hella fancy, but it's so fucking easy to make. Could I make that in my rice cooker, though? No. That's best I do it with instant rice.

There's one thing. I can't just make a risotto. It's times like these were I wish I had more recipes from the other side of the family. Those were recipes passed down through six or seven generations and I remember getting them on Christmas whenever we had to deal with Mama's side of the family and all of my cousins from Mama's side of the family would treat me like a disease. That's the poor one. That's the one that took Vanessa away from the rest of us. Mostly generational prejudice. If they actually had the decency to play with me, I'm sure we would've gotten along famously. Right now, that's not something I need to worry about. I wonder if Daddy happened to snake some of them when Mama was still alive. Just in case some shit went down with that side of the family. Lo and behold.

But that would mean waking Daddy up at an ungodly hour and I knew better than to do that. He'd kick my ass for that. But then, he'd realize it was me and be totally cool with it. No. I could manage without him. I had plenty of spices and plenty of knowhow. I got this. Besides, I had Ritsu in my kitchen, too. When in doubt, I always had Ritsu. I wish I had time to throw together a crème brulee, too. That was another thing that was super easy to make that came off really fancy. No time. I could make a damn good chocolate tart, though. That would work. That, a baked chicken, a damn good risotto, and a chocolate raspberry tart. HOT DAMN, that sounded good!

"Hey, Ritsu," I wondered as he and I stood outside the grocery store with more bags than what we probably needed for this, "I just had a thought."

"What's that, Rei?"

"How in the hell are we supposed to get all this to my penthouse?"

All the color drained from Ritsu's face, "Shit. You got a point."

"Wait a second!" the lightbulb in my head turned on and shined bright enough to guide ocean liners in the dead of night through a thick fog, "I got it!"

"All ears, Rei…"

"Hold on," I pulled my phone out of my bag and made a quick call.

"Hi, Rei!" the voice on the other end chimed. Don't get annoyed, Rei…You need him, "Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Roy," I saw Ritsu's eyes light up, "I'm fine. I do need you, though."

"Me?" he got way too fucking excited about that.

"Yes, Roy," I rolled my eyes, "You're the one on Daddy's payroll for this very reason. I need you to get to the supermarket as soon as you can. I got a shitload of groceries here and they can't fit on the back of Ritsu's bike. So, if you could get here yesterday, that'd be great."

"Ok!" Roy sang, ready to come out of his skin, "I'm getting in the car as we speak!"

"Alright then," I hung up my phone, "Fucking spazz."

"Love him or hate him," Ritsu shrugged, "You have to admit. He comes in handy."

"And he's so eager to please," I agreed, "Because if he pisses me off, I can run back and tell Daddy. That'll piss Daddy off. Nobody wants to be on the receiving end of that. People think Her Majesty is a bitch when she's having a bad day, they've never seen Daddy upset. It's not pretty."

"Does this mean I'm going to have to marry you?" he teased, "Because if I break up with you, then I'll have the wrath of Frankie to deal with. And I don't know about you, Rei, but I like your old man. He's alright. And I'd rather not have him want my head on a fucking spike."

"No," I shook my head, "No, no, no. I mean, I'm sure Daddy would be over the goddamn moon if you came to him and asked for my hand, but let me get my title first and _then, _we can see about that. But if you're wanting to break up with me, Ritsu, I'll be able to handle it. Yeah, shit's going to suck, but if we're not right for each other, then we're not right for each other. I'd rather us break it off than have us sitting across the table from each other for the next fifty years in a loveless marriage."

"I love you, Reila," Ritsu draped his arms around my shoulders, "You're so understanding."

"Don't get me wrong," I assured, "If this is your way of breaking up with me now, I'm going to be fucking pissed and you will meet Her Majesty at her palace in the narrows. You've seen what she can do."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You don't want to be on the receiving end of that, do you, Ritsu?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good," I kissed his cheek, "I know you're not breaking up with me right now, Ritsu. After last night, I'd say we're still pretty solid."

"After tonight, though," Ritsu held me tight, "Depending on how it goes, I may want to marry you."

"Easy, tiger," I slowed him down, "We are nowhere _near _ready for that kind of thing. I love you, Ritsu. That hasn't changed. But commitment so early in the game is not in the cards for me."

"And something tells me Frankie's pretty old school about that kind of thing," he figured, "If I didn't ask his permission before proposing to you, he'd probably have my ass handed to me."

"On the plus side, though," I laid my head in his chest, "You'd be pretty safe on that end."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the person he usually has doing the ass handing," I smiled a little, "would be the girl you're proposing to. Pinky promise, I'd go gentle on you."

"Thanks, Rei."

"Rei!" Roy, you have the worst fucking timing. I hope you know that, "Hi, Ritsu!"

"Hi, Roy," Ritsu was just as irritated as I was. I could tell.

"Jesus, Rei," Roy surveyed the amount of bags at my feet, "What's all this food for? I mean, I'm glad you finally went grocery shopping for the first time since you've moved here, but this is a little excessive for just one person."

"I'm going to be having a special guest tonight," I filled him in, "And I'm cooking, so…Could you take this back to the penthouse?"

"Can do!" Immediately, he started loading the trunk. I know I've given Roy a lot of shit since day one, but I'm kind of glad to have him around.

"Hey," I got one last kiss from Ritsu, "I'm going to go back with Roy. Is that ok?"

"Fine by me," Ritsu let me go, "I'll see you at home?"

"I'll see you at home." I melted inside. I'm not sure, but I think he might like me a little bit. And as batshit crazy as this sounds, I think I like him, too.


	49. Maternal Instinct

After slaving away in the kitchen for the last two fucking hours, everything was done. My kitchen table looked like something out of a magazine. The penthouse was spotless. Everything was perfect. It had to be. Tonight was a crucial night in fixing a family. Possibly fixing a family. My hopes were high, but on the off chance something went wrong, I needed to be realistic. My own estranged family reunion was an absolute shitstorm. But the difference is, the family members reuniting actually want to see each other. Not for petty reasons. Not to carry out a revenge plot. But for simple ones. For love. And I couldn't wait to see how this played out.

However, I wish I could say Ritsu had my level of calm. I don't think that poor boy knew the word calm if it pimp slapped him. I've never seen him like this. Something tells me I could compliment his shoes and he'd stab me. Although, Ritsu knew better. He wouldn't actually stab me. He's not that reckless. Regardless, I could somewhat understand why he'd be so freaked out. It made me feel fortunate that I never had to go through something like this. My family has always been close and nothing could ever tear it apart (except for one well placed bitch, but that's here nor there).

"Ritsu?" I gave him a little nudge, wiping his sweat on a kitchen towel, "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure," Ritsu shook, "I don't know what to do. What if she says she never wants to see me after this? I don't think I can handle that kind of rejection, Rei."

"Hey, hey, hey," I sat him down before he started hyperventilating, "Don't think like that. What if she says she actively wants to be a part of your life again? What if she doesn't reject you at all? At the end of the day, you're still her son, Ritsu. That's not going to change. You'll be ok. I'll be right here every step of the way."

"Promise…?"

I laced my fingers between his, "I promise. And if tonight does go horribly wrong, you, me, ramen shop, and we'll skip school tomorrow for Hakone."

Ritsu pulled me into his lap and held me tight, "Have I ever mentioned how much I fucking love you, Reila?"

"Maybe once or twice," I nestled my head in his chest, "I love you, too."

Knock, knock.

"Oh, God…" Dammit. Just as I got him to calm down, "Is that her? Or is that your building manager?"

"It's probably her," I got up from Ritsu's lap and gave him one last kiss, "It's going to be ok. If it doesn't go well, then at least you'll know. Now, I'm going to go get the door. You think you can mellow out without me?"

"I can try."

"That's the spirit," I walked over to the door, grabbing my knife off the end table in the living room on my way through.

"Put it down, Rei," Ritsu called out to me, "If it is her, I don't want you scaring her away."

"Fine," I left my knife on the table. He did make a good point, though. We got her this far. We really shouldn't be scaring her off. I stood on my toes and checked the peephole. Because these days, we really couldn't be too careful. Sure enough, I saw a woman standing on the other side of the door. That's not the building manager. Slowly, but surely, I opened the door, "Hi."

"Hello…" she spoke softly. I've never seen what Ritsu's dad looks like, but I could, with absolute certainty, say Ritsu looked like his mama. I already liked her, "I'm looking for Ritsu Kasanoda…Does he live here?"

"Sometimes," I smiled a little, "That depends on the day."

"If you don't mind me asking," the woman wondered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Reila," I introduced myself, "I'm…"

"His girlfriend," she smiled, coming around a bit.

"That's right," I nodded. So, in his conversation with his mom, Ritsu's already gushed about me? I think he might like me.

"Is he here?" she asked, "He did ask me to meet him here, so I don't know if he's shown up yet."

"He's here," I assured, "He's a little nervous, though. Last I saw him, he was busy giving himself a pep talk. Could I ask you what your name is?"

"Yes," she allowed, "It's Kiyomi."

"Mom…?" Ritsu came around the corner, his voice breaking.

"Ritsu…" her eyes swelled. Like they saw each other yesterday, Kiyomi threw her arms around her baby, just happy to see him again. Ritsu did say it was nine years since he saw his mom. If I'm doing my math right, that means he hasn't seen her since he was seven? I'll let those two cry it out and try to keep my own tears to myself. Besides, far be it for me to third wheel my boyfriend and his mom.

I left those two in the living room and awkwardly checked my phone in the kitchen. Everything was already out of the oven and off the stove, so nothing would burn. I just needed to check my phone. When my lock screen lit up, it was a picture of Daddy and me from my birthday that Ritsu managed to sneak in that I absolutely adored. And that was all the clarity I needed. I missed having him here, but I'll be back home, no doubt, in another few months, so it's not the end of the world.

"Hey, Rei…" Ritsu's voice was hoarse, but that was to be expected, "Dinner's done, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's all on the table."

"This looks amazing," Kiyomi gasped, "Where did you order this from?"

"From my own kitchen," I bit my lip, "I'm a hell of a cook when I want to be."

"It's beautiful, Reila," she looked the table over.

"Thank you," I gladly accepted the compliment, "I'm Italian on my mom's side and Spanish on my dad's. If I couldn't cook, I'd bring shame to my family."

"You did wonderfully," Kiyomi could only sing the highest of praises.

"Special occasion," I shrugged, looking over at Ritsu just to check in. He gave me a little nod. Alright. Everything's good. The three of us sat down and dug into the lavish spread on my table. I worked my ass off on it. There's no way in hell it's going to waste. Even if we all ate until we couldn't move, I'd still be able to eat off this one particular dinner for the rest of the week.

"Ritsu," Kiyomi got quiet again, "I need to ask you something. And I want you to answer me honestly."

"Of course," Ritsu promised. God, I hope this isn't the part where she asks for a vital organ. Because that would put a damper on the evening.

"Are you still involved with the syndicate…?"

His face fell as he hung his head. I felt his hand on my thigh. Immediately, my hand went to his, "Yeah. I'm not trying to, but you understand. It's the nature of the beast."

"I'm sorry," Kiyomi winced, "Was that one of those things that…you were keeping a secret?"

"No," I answered for him, "I knew Ritsu came from yakuza."

"And yet," she wondered, "You still fell in love with him?"

"That's just one part," I explained, "One minor part."

"I'm trying, Mom," Ritsu admitted, "I'm trying to get out. You know as well as I do that I don't want to head the family."

"I know," Kiyomi shuddered, "But you know how…_he _can be."

"I know," he steadied his breathing, his grip on my hand softening, "But while I was in New York, I hooked up with a mafia family."

"Ritsu…" Kiyomi whined, her voice dripping with disappointment. Personally, I felt a tad offended, "I thought you said you were trying to get out."

"Hold on," Ritsu settled her, "It's ok, though. This particular family is alright. They're not at all like our syndicate. They police the underground. This family keeps all the other ones in check. They take care of each other. It's not at all like it is here. I promise."

"Are you sure?" she worried, still not sure how to feel about it.

"Well," I stepped in, "I turned out ok. I'm not killing anyone for looking at me funny or because they insulted my dog."

"You don't have a dog, Rei," Ritsu pointed out.

"Figure of speech," I rolled my eyes, "It's my family, Kiyomi. Trust me. When I say it's ok, it's ok."

"I don't know," Kiyomi sighed out, "Call it mafia. Call it yakuza. It's all the same to me."

"But Mom," Ritsu clarified, "When I called you while I was in New York, I had just left meeting Rei's mom. I wasn't expecting to meet her at the cemetery, but I've heard stories about her and I felt like I knew her all my life. When I met Rei's dad…He came off like a typical mafia boss. I knew how to deal with him. But I didn't expect him to be so…Gracious. So kind. I've never felt so loved than when I went to New York with Rei. I promise you. It's not all the same. I might hate my yakuza roots with a burning passion, but I wouldn't trade my mafia family for the world. I love them all and definitely the girl it gave me."

"And they love you, too," I assured, holding his hand a bit tighter. Don't you start crying, Rei. Keep that inside. Later. There's always later.

"Well…" Kiyomi wasn't sure what to think. I could see it all over her face. She looked over at Ritsu, then over at me, "I have a hard time believing you're mafia, Reila."

"It's true," I confirmed, "I grew up with my father leading one of the biggest families in the city. If not the biggest. The only misfortune it's ever brought us is the loss of my mother. However, that wasn't our fault. That was her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But no matter what happens to us, we always come back stronger. In fact, we have a family rule that we never kill in cold blood. If they wrong us, we will wrong them back. If they take care of us, we'll take care of them. It's not nearly as bad as you think. It's home. And one day, I'm supposed to take over. Ever since I met Ritsu, though…I'm not so sure."

"Excuse me?" Ritsu perked up.

"Yeah," I forgot I hadn't told him about that yet. Hell, I hadn't ever said it out loud, "I may not be taking the family."

"Rei…" he gave me a look, "Ever since we met, all you've talked about when it came to the family was how ecstatic you were about taking over."

"Maybe I want something different," I thought, "Maybe I have other plans. I know I can always fall back on leading the family. But if I don't, then I don't. Daddy would find another successor. Maybe not one of my uncles, but he'd find someone. Although, I think there's only one person he'd ever consider aside from me."

"Who?" My smile only got bigger. Come on, Ritsu. I've seen you tackle my calculus homework. I know you can figure this one out, "No…"

"Probably," I nodded, "But you'd have to ask Daddy about that."

"I'm not going from leading one syndicate to another," Ritsu shot me down, "Not happening."

"I never said that was official," I backed off, "But it's possible."

"Remind me later," he requested, "Talk to your old man. We need to have some words."

"Got it."

"But…Mom?" Ritsu turned quiet. Just like his mom, "Do you think…maybe we could do this again?"

Kiyomi froze. I don't think she was expecting to do this again. Or for Ritsu to ask. But then, a soft smile stretched across her face, "Yes. I'd love that."

"So would I," he confirmed, throwing his arms around her, "Because I miss you. It's been way too long since we've seen each other and I don't think I can do that again."

"I miss you, too, Ritsu," Kiyomi's embrace tightened, "And it was really nice being able to meet you, too, Reila. Do I call you Reila or do I call you Rei?"

"You can call me Reila," I insisted. Ok. I love her.

"I need to be going," Kiyomi got up from the table, "I'm sorry to cut this short."

"It's alright," Ritsu got up with her and walked her to the door, "It is getting late."

"And we're already on borrowed time," she pointed out, "Aren't we?"

"They don't know about this place," he assured, "We're completely safe."

"Good," Kiyomi relaxed, "I'm sure Reila can take care of herself, but I'd hate to put her at risk. After she did this for us."

"Thank you, Kiyomi." Can I keep her? Because I want to keep her, too. It must be something in the bloodline.

"I love you, Ritsu," she laid her head on his shoulder, "I look forward to when we can do this again."

"Me, too," Ritsu kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, Mom."

"Good night…"

And just like that, Kiyomi left my penthouse, leaving me with her son. That could've gone so much worse. Maybe Ritsu and Kiyomi had gotten all their anger out on that first phone call. Or maybe they were just so happy to hear from each other that the anger had gone away. I'm sure it'll be dealt with someday, but today would not be that day. Today was more of a celebration than a therapy session. Regardless of what it was or what it wasn't, one thing was for certain. It went well. And that's all that mattered.

I sat down in the living room half asleep on the couch with a full belly and an even fuller heart, waiting for Ritsu to come back in. He took a seat next to me and instinctively, I cuddled right up to him, laying my head in his lap, "Ritsu…? You doing ok, baby?"

"Yeah," he nodded. I'm just happy he's talking, "It might not have been much, but dammit, it was a start. I'm beat. You want to go to bed?"

"Absolutely," I had been on my feet all afternoon and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Ritsu. By the time we were both tucked cozily into the soft sheets, I gave him the most loving kiss I could possibly muster up, "I'm proud of you, Ritsu."

"Thanks, Rei," Ritsu kissed me back, "But really…I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine by me," I wrapped his arm around me, "Good night, baby."

"Night."

After I knew Ritsu was heavily asleep, I finally let out all the tears I had been holding back. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. When I told Ritsu that I'd give anything to see Mama again, I wasn't joking. That wasn't a figure of speech. Dammit, I miss her. I'd love for her to walk through my front door again and say some shit like how she was hiding in Venezuela because of some other notorious mobster in the city that Daddy never knew and she could come back now. But unfortunately, I knew exactly where Mama was. The Williamsburg Cemetery. There was a lot about Kiyomi that reminded me of Mama. Although, Mama had a much more cavalier attitude about being in love with a mafia boss than Kiyomi did. I didn't know enough about her history with Ritsu's dad to make assumptions, though. That could've been more of a disaster than I know. Slowly, I lifted Ritsu's arm off my shoulder and snuck up to the roof with my phone in hand. I needed to make a call without him.

"Rei?" Daddy's voice hit me like a fucking freight train, "It's late, baby. What are you still doing up? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," my voice broke, "Everything's fine. I just thought I'd call and check in."

"Bullshit, Reila," he called me out, "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me. So, talk…What's going on?"

"I…" I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, "I met Ritsu's mom tonight. And she got me thinking about Mama and…Well…"

"Got you a little emotional, huh?" Daddy hit the nail on the head, "I get it, kid. I miss Mama, too. But you know damn well Mama doesn't want you said, baby girl. Even when she was alive, she hated seeing you upset."

"You're the same way," I retaliated, a smile returning to my face.

"Can you blame me?" Daddy argued, "You're my little girl, Reila. Always. I hate seeing you upset. That's just common sense. Where are you right now?"

"On my roof," I told him, "I was having a hard time sleeping."

"Get your ass back in bed," he scolded me, "You got school in the morning, Reila Ann…"

"I know," I winced, going back into my bedroom, making sure not to wake the sleeping baby already in the bed. As soon as I laid down, Ritsu's arm went back around me. I swear, he's like a Venus fly trap.

"Are you back in bed?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I'm in bed."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Ritsu's asleep," I pointed out, "And I don't want to wake him."

"Understandable," Daddy let it go, "Now, shut your eyes, ok?"

I did as he asked me, "They're shut."

"Put your head on the pillow…"

"It's already there," I giggled a little.

"Good," Daddy giggled with me, "Now, get some sleep. I love you, princess."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I hung up my phone and put it back on the nightstand. Sometimes, that's all I needed. My boyfriend on my back, my daddy in my ear, and a warm bed. It didn't get much better than that.

"Rei?" Dammit. I was being careful, too.

"Hey," I rolled into Ritsu's chest, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Are you ok?" Ritsu worried, cradling me gently.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I got you, baby," he kissed my forehead, "I'm right here. You're ok. Go back to sleep, got it?"

"Ok," I buried my face in his ribs, content with the world. Just when I think it can't get any better, Ritsu one-ups himself. Now, I could go to sleep. My good night from Ritsu. My good night from Daddy. Only one left.

Good night, Mama. I love you.


	50. Free at Last

**A/N: Hi, guys. Look…I know things are kind of going to shit right now, but I'm thinking about going live on Instagram all throughout the week. My IG handle is lumiolivier if you're looking for someone to hang out with. I'll be keeping people posted on Twitter ( MsLOlivier) on if/when I go live. But like I said, you want someone to hang out with or you're just bored as hell, that's where we can sit and bullshit about anything and everything. K? Now, I'm going to let you indulge yourselves in this week's Switch chapter (which…slight bad news, next Monday's chapter will be the last one.) and…I don't know. Go make a grilled cheese because I'm starving? K. Love you. xx**

The next morning, I woke up to a tear-soaked pillowcase. Jesus Christ, Rei. Someone needs to check up on you more often. But then, everything was ok. I felt a warm body at my back that hadn't moved since I came back to bed last night. And I sure as hell wasn't complaining. It'd be a little better if I had that warm body pressed against the front instead. I rolled over and buried my face in Ritsu's chest, content with the world. There's no better place right away in the morning. If I could, I'd pay my respects to Meditrina, but Ritsu never was good at being the little spoon.

"Morning, cutie," Ritsu kissed the top of my head, grumbling sleepily in my ear.

"Morning," I cuddled closer, reveling in the warmth.

"Hey," he lifted my chin up to him, "Are you ok, Rei?"

"Are you?" I retaliated. It's too damn early to get touchy-feely like this.

"I am if you are," Ritsu scratched at my shoulder. It didn't even itch anymore, but fuck, that feels good.

"Good," I gave him a quick kiss, "You want to go to class today or should we skip?"

"We can go to class," he decided, "I told you, Rei. If you're good, I'm good. You and I operate on a pack mind."

"We really do," I agreed. If I was bitchy, Ritsu would get bitchy, too. If I was in a good place, so was he. We were weird like that.

"Come on," Ritsu nudged me out of bed, "Let's get to class. God forbid if we're late again."

"Mmm…" I moaned into him, "Cinco minutos más, cariño…"

"Lo…ciento," he thought for a second, "No. We have to go, Rei. What about you heading up the family? You need to graduate in order to do that."

"Didn't I tell you last night?" I reminded him, "Maybe I don't want to head up the family. Maybe I want to stay in bed and go back to sleep more."

"I know that's bullshit," Ritsu continued nudging me out of bed. I may kill him later.

"Do you want Her Royal Highness to come out and play?" I threatened.

"That depends," he asked, "Does she get out of bed?"

"You're an asshole, Ritsu," I pushed myself out of bed, mostly against my will, and got in the shower. I didn't want to, but I was here.

"If it makes you feel any better," Ritsu followed me into the bathroom, keeping his eyes covered. Bless this boy, "We'll stop by the café on the way to school. And you can get whatever you want."

"Ok…" That turned the mood around a little more. If I was more coherent, I would've invited him to join me. It's not like there's anyone else here and Daddy knew better than to bug my penthouse. I liked my privacy and he respected that. Even though I was in a completely different country miles and miles away from home. Hell, we were on different continents! Regardless, I could feel saucy whenever I wanted. However, this morning would not be one of those moments.

For the rest of the week, Ritsu and I had the same routine. Wake up (Sometimes, he'd crash with me. Sometimes, he'd go back to the compound. But I never stayed at the compound. That was only if my personal safety was at risk and the penthouse wasn't safe.), go to school, leave, go to the ramen shop, go to bed. If he wasn't staying with me, the two of us would be on the phone until one of us fell asleep. But soon, Friday fell upon us.

Ritsu and I had been thinking about taking a weekend trip again, but we were torn between Karuizawa and Hakone. I had all this time sitting through the host club, halfheartedly listening to these girls ramble on about their days, and still, I couldn't decide. But then, the host club had started winding down and it was time for us all to go home. Finally. However, we still had one last customer to tend to. And he was always sitting in my section.

"Hey, baby," I sat down in Ritsu's lap, getting my proper welcome. There was an unspoken rule at the host club that the clients couldn't touch the hosts. Although, the rest of the host club could look the other way (in this case, literally) for Ritsu and me. Besides, I'm sure it gave Kyoya more inspiration for his artwork in his black book, "You ready to go?"

"I don't know…" Ritsu shot me down, "I think we're going to have to wait until tomorrow morning to head to Karuizawa."

"What do you mean?" I wondered. I had already packed and everything.

"While you were hosting," he explained, "I got a phone call and I'm…meeting up with a special contact tonight."

"Is it Mom?" I figured.

"Yeah," Ritsu nodded, biting his bottom lip, "I hope that's ok with you."

"Of course," I promised, "Ritsu, I will never ever, ever, ever, ever come between you and Kiyomi. If you want to spend more time with her, then by all means, go. I love you, but never prioritize me over her. Got it?"

"I won't," he pulled me into his chest, running his fingers down my spine, "How did I get so lucky to get a girl like you?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "You call a guy an asshole and I guess he sticks around."

"Hey, Rei-chan," Honey came over, treading lightly.

"Hi, Honey," I offered him a seat across from us, "What's up?"

"If you're not busy tonight," he asked, "Do you think maybe you'd want to come and play with Takashi and me?"

"Fine by me," I nodded.

"Really?" Honey got really excited really quickly.

"Really…?" the twins slinked over in the way that only they could do. Although, after a quick glare from both Ritsu and me, they backed off, "Got it. No means no."

"Good boys," I gave them both a pat on the head, "Where should we meet tonight, Honey?"

"How about we come and get you?" Honey suggested, "We know where you live."

"I know you do," I nodded, "You've been to my penthouse before. Twice, if I remember correctly."

"That's right!" his face lit up, "So, around six?"

"Sure," I allowed, "That's fine. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Hey, Morinozuka-senpai," Ritsu chimed in, "Thank you."

"Mmm." Mori gave him a nod back. Why did I have a feeling this was set up beforehand without my knowledge? Was Ritsu plotting behind my back again? Well…It's not totally a bullshit thing. He just wants to make sure I'm taken care of and safe. But he should know I can take care of myself. He's seen me in the narrows. He knows I've beat the shit out of Mori before. I got it handled. But he probably doesn't want me sullying my hands over assholes that don't matter. Isn't he considerate? At least he is in my head.

"If you're going to see Kiyomi tonight," I asked, "Does that mean you're going to come stay with me tonight?"

"Just so we can jam out early tomorrow morning," Ritsu filled me in.

"Hey, Kasanoda," Hikaru popped up on his left.

"Can we ask you something?" Kaoru popped up on his right.

"Only if you don't do that again," Ritsu cringed, "It's fucking creepy."

"Who's Kiyomi?" they asked.

"Not your business," Ritsu shut them down immediately.

"Ooh…" Hikaru and Kaoru backed off.

"Does that mean…"

"…There's another woman in the picture?"

"Is Kasanoda cheating on you, Reila?!" Tamaki got involved…and angry, "How dare you?!"

"Back the fuck up, Tamaki," I rolled my eyes, "Ritsu's not cheating on me. If you three could just pulled your heads out of each other's asses for two seconds…Ritsu, you might as well tell them. Or they're just going to keep thinking you're cheating on me."

"I know better than that," Ritsu chuckled to himself, "That's how I wake up with a horse head on my pillow."

"I told you," I groaned, "That shit doesn't actually happen."

"That would mean Rei was mafia," Hikaru pulled me off Ritsu's lap.

"Sure," Kaoru sandwiched me between his brother and him, "She's a little rough around the edges…"

"But she's not mafia…"

Both Haruhi and Kyoya's ears perked up. Mori's, too. Looks like someone figured it out. Chances are, they're going to freak, but if Haruhi didn't and Kyoya didn't and Mori still trusts me enough to be around Honey, I'm sure this will go over well, "Yeah, I am. And the Mendoza family has never used a horse head as a message. That's just shit you see in movies."

"No, you're not," the twins simultaneously denied.

"Yes, she is," Kyoya chimed in, "The Mendoza family polices New York City's mafia activity and criminal underworld. They took it over after the head of the last family to hold that position died and left the duties to her father, who now heads the family. Isn't that right, Reila?"

"That's right," I confirmed, "I can make sure you two go missing and are never found. You don't think this scrappy nature just happened, do you? No, no, no. It was part of my upbringing. I've been trained since I was nine years old to head the family and once we graduate, I will. Maybe. Depends on a few other factors, but right now, that's the plan."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged nervous glances, "You're serious?"

"Yeah," I giggled a bit, sitting back down where I belonged, "I'm not kidding. And for future reference, whenever Daddy needs someone dealt with, he sends them to me."

"It's true," Ritsu jumped in, "I've seen it with my own two eyes. She's fucking brutal. No mercy."

"And yet," I thought back, "I seem to remember someone telling me how hot it was to watch."

"That's my girl," Ritsu held me tight, "May I never be on the receiving end of Her Royal Highness."

"You won't," I kissed his cheek, "Now, if you boys will excuse me, I think I'm going to head home and change. Honey, Mori, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Rei-chan!" Honey waved me out while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were left to process who I am. If I'm allowed back into the host club on Monday, I'll count that as a win. But for now, they had no color in their faces, nor any idea of what to think of me now. I'm sure it made a lot of other shit make sense now. Nevertheless, I jumped on the back of Ritsu's bike and the two of us headed back to my place. It's going to suck that I won't have Ritsu tonight, but I'll have him for the rest of the weekend. I'm not complaining. Ritsu could spend all the time with his mom that he wanted. At least he was a gentleman enough to walk me to my door.

As the two of us got into the elevator, the doors closed and like every other time we got into this elevator, almost as if it were Pavlovian, it turned into us viciously making out. Elevators, man…They fucking got to us. I don't know why they sent our hormones on fire, but I'm not mad about it. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't either.

_**KA-CHUNK…**_

Oh, shit…The elevator stopped and so did our sudden outburst of romance. Ritsu looked over at me, "You ok, baby?"

"Yeah," I started to sweat a little, "What the fuck just happened?"

"It seems the elevator jammed," he pointed out, "Has this ever happened before?"

"Not that I know of," I sat down on the floor, "God only knows how long we're going to be here."

"We'll be ok," Ritsu tried to calm me down. Again, bless him.

The emergency phone started ring and since this was pretty much my elevator, I grabbed it, "Hello?"

"This is the front desk," the receptionist reported, "Is everything ok?"

"The elevator's jammed," I told her, "What's going on?"

"Maintenance is working on it as we speak," she promised, "Try to stay calm and it should be back up and running soon."

"Thank you," I hung up.

"So?" Ritsu asked, "Don't keep me in suspense here, Rei. What's going on with the elevator?"

"Maintenance is already working on it," I parroted, "It should be good soon."

"Awesome," he joined me on the floor, "So…It's just you and me in this elevator."

"Yes, it is," I curled into his shoulder.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, Ritsu," I thought it over, "I'd suggest shoot dice, but we don't have any."

"Well…" Ritsu's cheeks turned red, almost taking away from the devious little smirk on his face, "I can think of something we could do."

"I'd love to," I knew exactly where his mind was at, "But we don't know how long we have. If there's someone on the other side of the elevator doors when we get out, they don't need to see either one of us naked."

"Dammit…"

"Hey," I put my hand up to his face, "In due time. We're going to have all weekend in Karuizawa to do whatever we damn well please. If one of those nights, we just happen to forget where our clothes are, then so be it."

"Speaking of that Karuizawa trip," Ritsu wrapped his arms around me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" I gave him a look, "What are you thanking me for again?"

"For throwing yourself under the bus at the host club today," he elaborated, "I really didn't want to go through the rigmarole of explaining my mom to the host club. To be honest, I didn't think they'd be listening to me."

"Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu," I let out a heavy sigh, "You really should know better. It's the fucking host club. Someone is always listening. Usually, it's Hikaru and Kaoru. Is it creepy? Yes. Is it kind of stalkery? Yes. But they manage to get away with it. They're not the ones you have to worry about listening."

"Ootori," Ritsu nodded, "I know. He's the scary one."

"Bingo," I laid my head on his shoulder, "But you're welcome. I didn't really throw myself under the bus, though. It was enough of a distraction to get them to not pay attention to the Kiyomi card, but we all knew this day would come anyway. Kyoya found out from hacking my records. Mori guessed all on his own. And I told Haruhi the other night at the ramen shop."

"You told her?"

"Uh-huh," I went on, "And she didn't freak nearly as bad as I thought she would. That's never happened to me before."

"I didn't freak when you told me you were mafia," Ritsu pointed out.

"That's because you're yakuza, baby," I let out a little yawn. Hopefully, the first place we go tonight is anywhere with coffee, "You'd have no room to judge."

"Not that I'd judge anyway," he assured, running his fingers down the back of my arm.

"Thanks, Ritsu," I cuddled into him. Then, the elevator started making noises again. And it started moving, "Hey! Look at that."

"Look at that," Ritsu pulled me back onto my feet, "Elevator's working again."

"If we could've had sex in that amount of time," I teased, "That would've been sad."

"Instead," he wrapped his arms around my waist, "We had meaningful conversation. And in the elevator. That shit doesn't happen."

"That's because we don't think the elevator's going to break down."

"True."

When the elevator emptied out, no one was on the other side to greet us. Good. At least no one would've seen our bare asses either. Ritsu and I went into my penthouse and I threw my shit on the couch. Honey and Mori were going to be here in twenty minutes and I was going to spend an evening out and about in town. I wasn't quite sure what we were going to be doing, but I'm sure it'll be fun. Winging it wasn't always a good idea, though. I had no clue what to wear. I doubt we're going clubbing, so that left…almost none of my wardrobe. Fortunately, I wasn't alone in my penthouse, "Ritsu!"

"Yes, Reila…" Ritsu joined me in my closet, "What is it?"

"I need some help," I confessed, "I need something to wear tonight and I got nothing."

"Bullshit, you got nothing," he rolled his eyes, "Rei, you have a mini mall in your closet. How can you have nothing to wear?"

"I'm looking into the void here," I sat at the edge of my bed, "And…I got nothing. Nothing's jumping out at me."

"Are you asking me to find you something?"

"Please."

"Fine," Ritsu thumbed through my clothes. Thank God for a fresh perspective. My closet was foolproof, so no matter what Ritsu picks out, it can't possibly be bad, "Dress or skirt?"

"Skirt," I picked.

"Any aversion to glitter?"

"Not really, no," I laid out on my bed, waiting for whatever combination Ritsu came up with.

"Not to be that guy, Rei," Ritsu pulled a few things out of my closet, "But do you have anything that isn't monochromatic?"

"Not really, no," I shook my head, "Ritsu, you were in New York for two weeks. Black is almost the uniform across the city. It's local heritage."

"I need to take you by the hand and show you Harajuku," he let out a heavy sigh, "It might be a little much for you out of the gate, but you can handle it. Here."

Ritsu threw his findings on top of me in a pile that I wasn't expecting. Alright, a sparkly top, a favorite leather skirt, and my white leather jacket. He did know what he was doing. Good boy, Ritsu, "Not bad."

"You're welcome," Ritsu pulled me onto my feet, "I need to get going. I won't be here when Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai show up, so good luck. I'll see you later tonight."

"I love you," I stood on my toes, getting one last kiss goodbye.

"I love you, too," he held me tight, "If you need anything, call me."

"Can I call you just to say hi?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"I'm sure Mom would love to hear from you, too," Ritsu figured, "If you really have to, you can call to say hi."

"No," I took my clothes and went into my bathroom, "I'm not going to do that. Send Kiyomi my love, but she's not there for me. Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Akihabara," he told me, "There's a rooftop garden we can go to. It's secluded. It's quiet. We'll be fine."

"Hey," I chirped, "I want you to go into my little backpack and take out my keyring."

"Are you sure?" Ritsu worried, "Isn't that kind of invasive?"

"If you were to do it without me knowing," I dropped my dress around my ankles, "Then, yes, it would. But since I'm giving you permission, you're more than welcome to it."

"Ok…" he ran to the living room and back to my bedroom, "What am I doing with your keys?"

"Give," I stuck my hand out the door, feeling my keyring in my hand. I opened the keyring and slid out one key, "Take this."

"What's this for?" Ritsu asked.

"It's a key to the penthouse," I bit my lip, waiting for his nose to start gushing blood, "You know…In case you ever want to come in here and I'm not home. Or the door is locked. I'm not asking you to move in. I just want you to have a key to my penthouse."

"Rei…" he melted inside. I walked out fully dressed, so I could see the absolutely stunned look on his face. That wasn't what I was going for, but at this point, I'm just happy his nose isn't bleeding. That boy has lost pints because of me, "I don't know what to say."

"Then, don't say anything," I insisted, "Just keep my key on hand, ok? My door is always open to you. As long as you lock up behind you."

Ritsu threw his arms around me, "Thank you. And if I dare say so, you look fucking hot, baby."

"I had a little help," I giggled, "Go. I'm sure Kiyomi's waiting."

"I love you," Ritsu gave me a quick kiss and headed out the door. I love you, too, baby…

Well…That happened. Someone I want to have my penthouse key has my penthouse key. Now, he doesn't have to break in like some kind of hoodlum. Although, I had visions of him crawling into bed with me in the early hours of the morning. Not that I mind. If I had a key to the Kasanoda compound, I'd do the same thing. But I know why he kept me away from the compound. Even though I know exactly what that kind of life is like, he doesn't want to pull me into his family's business. My family was plenty. Especially since Daddy would love to pull Ritsu into _our _family business.

Knock, knock.

"Rei-chan!" Honey sang from my front door, "We're here!"

"I'm almost ready, Honey," I called back, "Give me ten minutes."

"Ok!" I'm sure he could entertain himself until then.

"Be careful when you sit on the couch!" I warned him, "My knife is in one of the cushions and I don't remember which one. Ritsu wouldn't let me have it out when his mom was here, so I had to get rid of it quick."

"Got it!" Did I put my knife in the chair? That might be where it is…

Well, Reila…You look cute as hell. Your boyfriend's spending the evening with his mom. And there are two boys at your front door, asking for your company. Might as well get going, yeah?


	51. Fun Times with Honey and Mori

**A/N: Hi, guys. So. This is it. The end of the line. I'll be honest with you. I wrote this chapter weeks ago, but I'll admit, it was a downer to write. Because I knew this was going to be the end. I don't know if I'm going to do a sequel. I guess if I get enough demand for one, I might think about it. It's not like I don't have an idea for one. I could always open this up again. You wouldn't want that, right? **

**All that aside, it's been real. It's been fun hanging out with you guys for the last eight months. If you're new here, feel free to say hi. I'll still be around. I mean, by this time next week, we'll be switching to Castlevania (It'll be called Last of the Belmonts, hint hint), if that's any of your cups of tea, on both FFN and Ao3. I know it's definitely my cup of tea…or ale...Mmm…Trevor Belmont…*nosebleed* Anyway, I love you all so, so much and I'll see you later. X**

When Ritsu said he was going out with Kiyomi, I didn't think I'd be going out, too. I was going to order Chinese food and watch cartoons, but instead, I was on the bullet train with Honey and Mori to Aoyama. Not that I was complaining. It got me out of the house for a while. And I couldn't ask for two better guys to be out with. In a perfect world, they'd be Daddy and Ritsu, but I could make do with the ones I got with no problem.

"So, boys," I stepped off the train, "Where should we go first?"

"Let's go to a bakery!" Honey squeaked, already about to come out of his skin.

"No," Mori immediately shot him down. Ouch. Kind of harsh.

"Please, Takashi?" Honey begged, "Please, please, please?"

"You know," I smirked a bit, overriding the other parent here, "I am kind of hungry. Maybe we should get some food first. A café sounds like a hell of a plan."

"Yay!" Honey sang, "Rei-chan's on my side!"

"But," I stipulated, "You really should eat something other than cake first, Honey. Do you know any good cafes around here?"

"I don't really come to Aoyama much," Honey admitted, "We only came here because you've never been before."

"I know somewhere," Mori's voice rumbled through me, "Do you trust me?"

"All the way!" Honey took my hand.

"Of course," I nodded, "Anyone who's had me beat the shit out of them countless times and hasn't smothered me in my sleep is alright in my book. And you've never given me a reason not to, Mori. Why do you ask?"

"I know a place."

And so, Mori brought us down to a cozy little corner of Aoyama. Well…I say corner. By the looks of it, this place was on the main street through town. But yet, it looked like hardly anyone gave it a second look. What a shame. I wasn't sure what the Note Blue was all about, but it looks like we were going to find out. I trust you, Mori. Don't make me regret that.

The three of us ended up in a corner booth toward the back. This place wasn't too bad. Actually, it reminded me of something from back home. Somewhere I'd go to do business. Either for Daddy or for myself. Right down to the muscle watching my back. Huh. The more things change, the more they stay the same. I wonder if there's any yakuza in the way back doing business. It made me curious. Then again, that's probably not somewhere I should go poking around.

"Rei-chan?" Honey snapped me out of my weird cloud of nostalgia, "Are you still in there?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Don't worry about me. Just had a strange flashback."

"What's it like?" he asked, "Back where you live. Kyo-chan said your family was like police, right?"

"That's right," I confirmed, "But I don't know if this is exactly the kind of place we should be discussing that kind of thing in."

"Why?"

"Because," I explained, "If there's anyone here that happens to be, oh, say, yakuza, who's going to stop them from wanting to see what I'm capable of?"

"Takashi," Honey pointed to his other half.

"No, Mitsukuni," Mori shot him down, "Rei has it handled."

"I don't know, Mori," I thought it over, "It'd be nice to have some muscle on my six. And I don't have my Burmese blackwood."

"What's that?" Honey wondered.

"My dad got me a new bat for my birthday while I was in New York," I swooned, "It's made of one of the hardest woods in the world. And it shows. When I'm back home, I get the honor and privilege of beating a motherfucker down whenever the situation calls for it. That's why I'm so good with kendo."

"Cheater," Mori teased.

"Practice," I clarified, "I never cheated. I've taken some cheap shots in the name of my own self-preservation, but if they didn't want me to use dirty tactics, they wouldn't give me the opportunity. That's your own fault, Mori. I'm sorry to tell you, but your tactics are beaten out by good, old-fashioned American ingenuity. Just be glad I don't have my bat with me when we face off. It would not end pretty for you. But if you're looking for employment after we graduate, I'm sure Daddy would be happy to have you."

"I don't think mafia work is for me," Mori chuckled a bit, "Apologize to your father for me."

"Well," I bit my lip, "What about if my father wasn't the one running it anymore? And I was? Would you work for me, Mori?"

"I'm not doing mafia work, Rei."

"Once I take over," I explained, "I'm going to have to have someone else do my dirty work in the narrows. Which is kind of a downer, since it's one of my favorite things when I'm home. It's too much fun. I think that's why I took to kendo so well. Any excuse to fuck someone up with a stick."

"Rei-chan…" Honey's eyes got all big, "Can I get some cake?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart," I allowed, getting the third degree from Mori, "Don't fucking look at me like that. You can't say no to that little face."

"That's how he gets you," Mori smirked a bit.

"Think of it this way," I turned it around, "Honey gets cake. You keep Honey happy. Everybody wins."

Everybody was winning. I had my boys. My boys had me. And this was only the beginning of the night. God only knew what the rest of the night would hold. I've never gotten to hang out with just Honey and Mori. And it's a goddamn shame. Me and my boys at the Note Blue…This place was nice. I kind of wanted to come here with Ritsu now. This place had a stage. I'm sure some local bands come through. And if they're as good as what the Gazette was when we saw them, I'd be happy to sample more of the local flavors.

"What time is it?" Honey asked.

"Almost eight-thirty," Mori checked his watch, "Why?"

"Let's go to Disneyland!" Honey squeaked.

"I don't know if we can do that, Honey," I broke the news to him, "What time does it close?"

"Ten o'clock," Honey bounced next to me, "It's only half an hour to get there from here if we take the train. Can we go?"

"If we go," Mori bargained, "Are you going to go on Space Mountain?"

"Well…" Honey's bouncing started slowing down, "I don't know about Space Mountain…"

"What's the matter, Honey?" I wondered, "You're not scared of a little roller coaster, are you?"

"It's not a _little _roller coaster," he pointed out, "It's a really big one. And it's fast. And it's scary…"

"Tell you what," I took his hand, "How about we go to Disneyland tonight and I'll go with you on Space Mountain? That way, it won't be as scary and I'll be with you the whole way."

"I don't know, Rei-chan," Honey still looked uneasy, "Takashi and I went on it once and I was not ok."

"Then, the three of us will go on together," I decided, "If you still don't want to go on when we get there, I won't force you on it. But if you do go on, all I ask is that you don't throw up on me."

"No promises."

"Fine by me," I approved, "If we're going to go, though, we have to go, like…_right _now."

"Ok!" Honey jumped out of his seat and damn near out of his skin. I didn't think Disneyland was going to be on the docket for the night, but hell yeah, Disneyland!

Beep…

Huh. That wasn't something I was expecting tonight either. Be that as it may, much like Disneyland suddenly popping up in the plans, I'm not complaining about this one either.

_Things going well?_

_-RK_

Aww…He's so cute when he's concerned.

_Things are good._

_What about you?_

_-RM_

Beep!

_[One photo attachment]_

Aww…He's so cute when he sends pictures of him and his mom. Let those two crazy kids have their fun. Things seem to be going good on his end, too.

Beep!

_Where are you?_

_-RK_

_Note Blue in Aoyama._

_On our way to Disneyland._

_Honey picked._

_-RM_

Beep!

_Note Blue's a hot bed for yakuza._

_You haven't met the old man, have you?_

_-RK_

I KNEW IT! I knew I could smell home from a mile away through six feet of cement. It's becoming a sixth sense, I swear.

_I don't think so._

_It's just Honey, Mori, and me._

_Maybe we met without knowing each other._

_I haven't talked to anyone else._

_-RM_

Beep!

_Good._

_Keep it that way._

_Don't make eye contact with anyone else._

_-RK_

_Didn't plan on it._

_Leaving anyway._

_I'm fine, Ritsu._

_Promise._

_Kiss Kiyomi for me._

_Love you._

_-RM_

"Who are you talking to, Rei-chan?" Honey tried to look over my shoulder, but he didn't quite have the height for it.

"Boyfriend," Mori did, though. And the asshole was reading over my shoulder.

"You could've let me tell him that, Mori," I gave him a little pop to the arm, "What the hell?"

"Sorry," Mori shut up. Although, I'm shocked anytime he opens his mouth.

"Don't worry about it," I let it go, "It was just Ritsu checking in. Making sure I was still in one piece. Because _someone _didn't realize how the Note Blue was a yakuza hangout, Mori…"

"What?" Mori's face lost all color.

"You brought me to a yakuza hangout," I reiterated, "I hope you're happy. I mean, I'm cool with it, but if I were anyone else…Not even that. If they find out I have ties to a certain family, that may not be a good thing for us."

"Let's go to Disneyland," Mori grabbed Honey and me by the hands and dragged us out of there.

I didn't think that would've been our fast-pass out of there, but if Mori doesn't want to work for _my _family, something tells me he's not too keen on local yakuza either. It makes me wonder if he's been approached before. Someone of his skill and stature, I have no doubt. Hell, I'd be thrilled to have him when I take over back home, if not for my personal guard. Then again, I think that's already covered. If not by me, then I know someone else that's always got my back. And Daddy hand picked him for that job…Well…I did, technically speaking, but that's here nor there.

Honey, Mori, and I got on the next train heading straight for Disneyland and Honey could hardly contain himself. I'm starting to think his cake had a little something, something extra in it. Because this looks like someone who had just had his first taste of coffee and can't hold their espresso. And we were about to unleash that energy on Disneyland. Jesus Christ, what have we done? Let him have cake, Rei. Excellent idea. I didn't think he'd order tiramisu…Bad idea.

"Which one should we go on first?!" Yeah. Honey was riding a caffeine high. And a really big one. I'm concerned.

"I think we should get something a little more substantial in your tummy first, Honey," I winced, "Do you know what kind of cake you had at Note Blue?"

"Yeah," he nodded, damn near giving himself whiplash, "I think it was tiramisu."

Shit…I knew it, "Yeah. We need to get something substantial to soak up the metric fuck ton of caffeine in your system right now."

"What do you mean, caffeine?" Honey wondered, "I haven't had any caffeine."

"Yes, you did," I explained, "That tiramisu had espresso in it. You're going to be bouncing off the walls for a while. Maybe we should stay away from the big rides for a minute."

"Why?"

"Because your heart could give out, Mitsukuni," Mori told him.

"And that'd be kind of a bummer on this adventure," I agreed, "Not to mention, I like you, Honey. I wouldn't want to see you end up in the hospital. As much as I'd love to take on Space Mountain with you tonight, we'll save that for another time. Ok?"

"Ok!" Honey's spazzing continued, "But I don't want my heart to give out, Rei-chan. I don't like hospitals either! Am I going to be ok?"

"You'll be fine," I settled him, "Honey, I consume at least three shots of espresso on a daily basis. There's probably half of one in your tiramisu. You're just not as used to it as I am. If you relax a little bit, you'll be ok."

"Then, we should probably start with an easy ride," Honey decided.

"It's a Small World," I smiled, "That's an easy ride. And the damn song gets stuck in your head for fucking ever…Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah!" Despite what I just told him, Honey was still all kinds of jacked. Maybe the next thing we do should be an obstacle course. He needs to run some of this off. Although, I have to admit. Seeing Honey all jacked up on caffeine was kind of awesome. His excitement was infectious and even on a baby ride like It's a Small World, I couldn't wait. It wasn't my usual cup of tea. When Daddy and I would go to places like this, we turned into adrenaline junkies and wanted the biggest and the fastest, but given Honey's current state of affairs, It's a Small World would be just fine.

After a few more rides and a churro or two (They weren't nearly as good as Daddy's and sure as fuck not as good as Abuelita's, but they were still pretty damn good.), Honey rode out of the front gate on Mori's shoulders, sleeping like a baby. I knew it. Once he crashed from the espresso, he would be out like a light. The thought of us taking train back sounded like a new layer of hell by now, so we settled with the lesser of two evils.

"Hi, Rei," Roy answered on the other end, much to my dismay, "What's up?"

"You think you could come get us from Disneyland?" I asked, hoping to God he'd say yes. As much as I didn't want to deal with Roy, I didn't want to put up with the train ride back either. Too many bumps. Too many chances to wake Honey up. From what I understand, that's not something that should ever be done. That's how bitches die.

"Already on my way," Roy assured, "I'll be there in a few minutes. Give or take for traffic. It's funny. I would've thought Ritsu would've taken his bike, but…"

"Ritsu's not here," I clarified, "He's with his mom. I'm with some friends of mine. While we're on our way back to town, you will not speak a single word. Unless you want me to beat the shit out of you."

"No," Roy squeaked, "I got something important coming up and I'd rather not be bruised for that."

"What do you have going on?" I wondered. It's not like Roy had much of a booming social life. Except for his spin class. And the girlfriend he got from said spin class. And I'm pretty sure Daddy's not coming to town anytime soon. He would've told me.

"I…" Roy got skittish, "I'll tell you later. K! Love you! Bye!"

Click.

What the fuck just happened? Was he not alone? Or worse, was he in deep shit that I'd have to get him out of? I had such a good night with Honey and Mori. I don't want to have to deal with Roy's shenanigans, too. He did say he'd be coming, though, so I'll call that a win. But now, we wait. Mori held Honey steady and let him get some sleep and I leaned against the bus stop sign. Roy wasn't joking when he said he'd be here soon. Because before we knew it, the town car pulled up alongside the sidewalk.

"Hi, Rei!" Roy waved from the window.

"Shut up, Roy," I hushed him, "The little one's asleep."

"Sorry," he whispered as Mori took him down from his shoulders and put him in the car. As soon as I got in, Honey cuddled into me. Huh…I would've thought he'd go the other way, but I'm not going to tell him no. What can I say? I got a soft spot in my heart for him. Honey's a sweetheart and a pure soul. I know there are rumors of him being able to kick serious ass, but I'm not going to let those cloud the image of him I have in my mind. Peaceful, innocent…Rest well, my little friend. Rest well.

"Hey, Roy," I leaned toward the partition, "You said there was something you had coming up. What would that something be?"

"Well…" Roy kept his voice down, still not wanting to disturb Honey's sleep. I couldn't blame him, "You remember my girlfriend Yumi, right?"

"Yeah." I was the reason why they ended up hooking up in the first place, "What about her?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately," a little smile crept across his face, "And I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Excuse me?" my heart stopped, "Are you sure about that, Roy? You two have been dating for about as long as what Ritsu and I have."

"When you know, you know," Roy shrugged, "It's not like we haven't talked about it before. In fact, she brought it up around our third date. And we've seen each other almost every night since. I've loved Yumi for a long time, Rei. Long before we even started dating. And I know she'll be the only one for me."

"Well," I wasn't going to talk him out of it, so I might as well be happy for him, "Congratulations, Roy."

"She hasn't said yes yet," he chuckled to himself, "I haven't even asked her. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Probably," I figured, "It wouldn't surprise me."

"And who knows?" Roy teased, "Maybe you and Ritsu are next."

"Slow down, tiger," I damn near threw up, "Ritsu and I are _nowhere near _ready for talk like that. Not that we haven't, but we're not getting engaged anytime soon. I got a takeover to tend to first. And if he can stick with me through that, then we'll consider it."

"It'd make for a hell of a wedding," Mori chimed in.

"Don't you start, too," I shoved my finger in his face.

"Alright, Rei," Roy pulled up in front of my building, "Home sweet home. Should I take your friends back, too?"

"We have a driver," Mori told him, carefully lifting Honey from my hip, "This was fun, Rei."

"Yeah, it was," I nodded, "We really should do it again."

"Definitely."

"Can I go to bed now, too?" I asked, my feet aching and my eyelids growing heavier by the second.

"Yeah," Mori threw Honey on his shoulder, "Good night, Rei."

"Night." I went inside and sent Roy away. I'm exhausted and the thought of curling up in my bed sounded better than sex. However, when the elevator doors emptied out at my penthouse, I didn't expect to find a note on the door:

_Meet me on the roof._

_x_

Wow. That's not ominous. Might as well go to the roof. It's not like I didn't know who left the note. Besides, he knows better than to try anything stupid or I can and will beat the shit out of him. This…This was the reason why I gave him a key. I walked up the stairs and onto the roof. For a second, I thought I was the only one out here. Until I found someone content and quiet laying on a chaise lounge. Without saying a word, I laid between his legs and rested my head on his chest, enjoying the gentle beat of his heart, "Hi."

"Hi," Ritsu put his hand on my back, running it up and down my spine nice and slow. This was nice. If I wasn't careful, we were going to end up sleeping outside tonight, "Everything good?"

"Very," I nodded, my eyelids growing heavier by the second, "You?"

"For the most part," he reported, cuddling me a little tighter, "I missed my girl, though."

"She missed you, too." And was damn near in tears.

On my first day in Tokyo, I wanted nothing more than to hop a flight back to New York. But once I came to terms with me staying here, I got used to it. Hell, I even fell in love with the place. That's when I made my one rule out of complete and utter fear. No attachments. I will never consider this place my home. It's just temporary. Soon enough, I'll be gone and never have to see it again. Why even bother getting attached? Or making any friends. My loyalties are back home.

But that was before. Before I met my boys, my best friend. Before I unintentionally got a shit ton of girls to fall in love with me. Before I fell in love with the asshole who bumped into me in the hallway after my first trip to the host club. Before I _really _fell in love with that same asshole. Back then, I never even thought I'd be laying on my roof with him. Especially not in this capacity. To think, I was going to throw all of this away. My friends…my new family, my man…What kind of dumbass would do something like that?


End file.
